Shattered hyperlanes
by Claire Talon
Summary: Freelance Captain Bery Eka'Shodem is used to getting into trouble with all sorts of authorities around the galaxy, but she's never tried sneaking directly into imperial space before. As they say; there's a first time for everything. Unfortunately for her, she's about to become enemies with the wrong kind of authority figure. (the story is associated with "Among the faded tales")
1. The heist

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Old Republic nor any of the characters that belong to it. All rights reserved for BioWare, Lucasarts and Electronic Arts.**

 _A/N: And here we go again.  
So, you've decided to click (and possibly read) my second Swtor fic. The first one is obviously Among the faded tales, and while this one is associated with that, it's not necessarily crucial to read beforehand - although I might make some possible references or callbacks and there might be some characters appearing here that was in that one too._

 _The most important part though is that this story focuses on my Smuggler character, the female twi'lek Bery Eka'Shodem and her encounters with the female Sith pureblood, Lord Tremor (she has a different real name, which will be revealed later). She's a completely new OC, not any of the player characters._  
 _It's a story that focuses on drama, but will have romance further through the story. I'd like to classify it as "confrontational romance". You'll understand later on._  
 _Timeline-wise, it starts roughly after the first chapter (after the party for Jovana if you've read the other story) of the Smuggler storyline.  
Oh yeah and a_ ** _femslash_** _"warning", I guess. As if that was needed for my stories. IT'S WHAT I'M ALL ABOUT_

 _Bery's appearance isn't described in this story, although if you wanna see her, or read her background, head to my tumblr_ ** _talonticus_** _. It's got a tab on the side for OCs, along with my other player characters._

* * *

Vherbasa Spacedock, located in orbit around the planet Jaguada within the system named after the world, is usually a place that does not see a lot of traffic. While placed somewhere in the middle of the Sith Empire, the world it goes around has very few settlements and only one major city. The world is mostly barren and except for certain valuable minerals, it's not a place that often garners attention by higher-ups within the Imperial hierarchy.

But today proves to be a somewhat unusual day. About a week ago their designated CO, Rear Admiral Zorat Angus, known to the station's crew as "Old Ironarse", had to take most of the defence force that was positioned around the spacedock, which was rather meagre to begin with, for some kind of assignment, leaving them sort of vulnerable. Not that anyone working here believes that there'd be cause for concern, but it's still kind of an annoyance.  
On top of that, the spacedock has been in a slight state of disrepair as they've not received the necessary supplies and equipment to fix things for months; certain places haven't seen proper maintenance for years. But this wasn't, and probably won't be, at the front of any war, so why would anyone send that to them anyway?  
And now, they've just been signalled that a Sith is on their way for an unexpected visit. None of the denizens really know what this is all about, but they're hoping it's nothing major. There's always the chance that it's about a visit down to the planet itself. It does have certain old ruins that might be of an interest to the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge.

Lieutenant Jasper Veedran, a male human born on Ziost, in his late 20s and around 175 centimetres tall, was assigned to this place just two years ago. He'd been promoted a year before that and hoped to see himself be placed someplace more interesting. Now, he finds himself as the temporary CO of the station and wonders what enemies he's made to have to deal with all this.  
Quite reluctantly, he approaches the hangar doors with two other crew members of the station. As the Admiral had to leave, they're also short on staff, so he's had to take whomever appeared to be doing the least with him. They have to look somewhat respectable when a Sith comes for a visit.

He doesn't actually get through the doors however, as they open just as they arrive, and he stops reflexively at the sight which strides towards him.  
His eyes are filled with the view of a long black coat, a black thin scarf and steel armor wrapped around blood red skin. Naturally, she's taller than him. For what else could make her seem even more intimidating?  
As he glances up further on the pureblood woman, he can see sharp red tendrils sticking out from the back of her jaw, or at the lower end of her cheeks; both sides that is. On top of that, there's a double layer of ridges above her eyes, where eyebrows would be located had she been human.  
Like many other of her kind, her skin is adorned by metallic ornaments in some gold-like colour, just below her eyes, just above her eyebrow ridges, her ears as well as a few dotted ones around her neck; mostly hidden behind the scarf. Her hair is as black as the clothing she wears, long and wavy with just some of it at the back tied up into a ponytail.  
He's not sure if it's unusual or not, but around the area at the top of her cheeks and reaching over the bridge of her nose is a layer of what appears to be freckles. He might be mistaken; perhaps it's just the influence of the dark side? It usually manifests itself further than that, though.  
The Lieutenant doesn't fail to notice the half dozens of imperial soldiers that walk behind her as well.

She stops just a few meters away from him, turning her orange-coloured eyes down at him and speaks in a sharp tone.  
"And who are you?"

He snaps into a salute, clearing his throat before he answers.  
"M-my lord, welcome to Vherbasa Spacedock! I'm Lieutenant Jasper Veedran. We erm, we weren't expecting you, my lord. But of course, we're ready to aid you with whatever you need."

The Sith eyes him and puts her arms behind her back, sighing slightly.  
"At ease, Lieutenant. I am Lord Tremor, assigned to the Sphere of Production and Logistics. I am here to inspect your security, supplying process and flow of trade; among other things."

She can see a visible motion around his neck as swallows before he responds.  
"Oh, eh…o-of course, my lord. I'll have it set up right away."

Tremor narrows her eyes for a moment, then tilts her head somewhat.  
"Is there a problem with my orders, Lieutenant?"

"No! Not at all, my lord. It's just…we're sort of short on staff, I'm afraid. Our Commanding Officer, Admiral Zorat, was recently called back to Dromund Kaas. He took a lot of people with him…"

"Yes, I'm aware of this. You can still perform your duties despite this though, can't you?"

Jasper's eyes shift slightly to the ones around him, then he nods at the Sith curtly.  
"Of course, my lord, we'll have things set up for your request right away. Though eh, may I ask…is something amiss? They don't usually send Sith all the way out here for a simple inspection..."  
All he receives in return is a sharp frown. He coughs and bows his head.  
"Sorry, my lord! I-I'll get to it right away!"

The lieutenant leaves the area with his fellow members of staff as they hurry back through the corridor. Tremor sighs and shakes her head as she turns her arms to the front and folds them.  
She hears a slight snicker from behind and shifts to look at one of the imperial soldiers.  
"Why are you laughing, Sergeant?"

First Sergeant Leonard, a rather large, scarred and well-built man, tries to steady himself and lowers the gun he has in his hands mostly for show.  
"Ah, nothing special, m'lord. Just that, well, the lad must've shat his pants at the tone you gave him."

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head.  
"That wasn't my intention. I just needed him to know that my orders are a serious matter."

"I think he'd understand that anyway when a Sith comes around, m'lord."

Tremor turns to someone else in the small squad she's brought with her – a younger female zabrak with short brown hair and red skin with black facial tattoos covering her cheeks and nose. On top of that, she also has a set of visible cybernetic implants running around her neck and up to her left ear; the slicer assigned to the group.  
"Corporal Amane, I want you to connect to their network immediately and try to monitor for anything suspicious you might see."

Amane bows deeply and lifts up the datapad she was already holding.  
"It will be done, my lord.

"Good."  
She swirls around and starts moving forward once more.  
"Darth Vowrawn insists that we shouldn't leave this station until we have a definite answer regarding the allegations against the Admiral."

* * *

"No! No, I won't do it!"

"Aw, c'mon Bery! It's just a short trip, I swear!"

The twi'lek runs her hands up to the bridge of her nose, rubbing it in a frustrated manner.  
"That won't help in changing my mind!"

"But what's the problem, sis? You've been at that place probably a million times, right? And it'd be such a huge favour for me! I'm sure the corp will pay you extra."

Bery looks up at her little sister through the smaller holographic projector on the bridge and sighs deeply.  
"Do you know why I got us out of the Y'Toub system, Tia? So that we could get do something better with our lives. It wasn't so I'd have to go back there once a week!  
Also," she slaps the armrest on her chair, "when I'm in this seat, it's 'Captain'!"

The teal-skinned twi'lek folds her arms and rolls her eyes.  
"Is that why you're still doing shady business all around the galaxy?"

Bery spreads her arms in somewhat exaggerated disbelief.  
"I'm sorry?! I'm a perfectly legitimate trader in Republic and associated space!"

Tia'sin tilts her head and hands her a very sceptical look.  
"Riiight. So, all those rumours I've heard about you hanging out with pirates and gangs in the Outer Rim is all made up, then?"

"Hey, don't you give me lip, young lady! Who gave you that cozy Mid Rim administrative position you're sitting on, huh?"

"Young?! Bery, you're just two years older than me! Not even Ilova calls me that!"

She figured that wouldn't get by so easily, but it's more fun that way.  
"Whatever. My previous decision stands, Tia. I'm not going to Hutta for some lousy half-assed corporate pay and that's final."

Tia looks at her sister quite disappointed.  
"But…but you don't understand! If I can get this to the right people, there's a promotion waiting-"

"Hold on! You're saying that you're the one actually handling this run? I thought you just took care of the hiring process."

Her sister sighs.  
"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters! You're saying that you intend to do business with the Hutts?"

"I never said that! I've got a guy waiting for this delivery over there. He's independent and-"

Another interruption as Bery shakes her head.  
"Pft, 'independent', my ass. Everyone who works on Hutta, independent or not, are in some way affiliated with the Hutt Cartel, trust me."

"Don't just shut me down, sis! You don't know anything about this guy, nor what he's like!"

"Oh yeah?"  
She leans one of her elbows at the armrest and stares at Tia.  
"Did I not used to be one of those 'independents' back on Nar Shaddaa?"

Tia puts one of her hands up to her forehead.  
"Bery, c'mon…a gang is not the same thing as running a business."

"In Hutt space, it damn well is, Tia. That's just the reality of that place. Are you really willing to get involved with criminals just to get a promotion? Because that's how things will end up if you go through with this."

Tia gazes away from her sister with a look of annoyance, and doesn't respond until several long seconds later.  
"…okay, fine. You win. I'll tell him there won't be any deal."

She doesn't actually express it, but Bery feels relieved. It's enough that the two older sisters actually do this stuff; she doesn't want to have to worry about her younger – the only clean one, really.  
"I'm glad to hear it. You're doing the right thing, Tia. There's no need to rush this. You're already doing a great job, right? You'll get that promotion in better ways eventually, I'm sure of it. And I'll help out with the next run, I swear."

There's just a sigh from Tia.  
"…maybe. Listen, I need to go now."

Bery raises her hand.  
"Hey! Not so quickly. Promise me you won't just go running to another trader after we're done."

Tia rolls her eyes once more.  
"Just drop the mother act, Bery; it doesn't suit you. I'm hanging up now."

And a second later, she goes through with just that, leaving Bery without even getting a chance to say goodbye. She sighs and leans her head against the back of her seat, shutting her eyes. Why does she insist on getting into trouble? When they got out of Nar Shaddaa, she promised Ilova, the oldest one, that the two of them would do better – although she never really held that up for herself, so she's gotta make Tia work.

"Family problems, Captain?"

Bery twitches, spins her seat around and faces the only other woman on her ship.  
"Dammit Risha, you startled me."

Risha is standing in one of her fur-collared jackets with a button up shirt and tight leggings, leaning against the side of the entrance. With an amused gaze, she leaves that and starts approaching Bery.  
"Really? Thought you had nerves better than that, boss."

"Shut up, you."  
She crosses one leg over the other and tilts her seat a bit further so she can lean more comfortably into it, as Risha moves towards the co-pilot seat and puts her arms against the top of it.  
"And yeah, just my little sister being a pain and wanting to do stupid things. Nothing new there…"

"She seems like a sweet girl to me."

"Well yeah, she is. And that's why I gotta keep her out of this business."

Risha smirks and angles her head to the side.  
"So you're saying it's fine for you to be in this business, but she's not allowed to?"

"Look, if you're going to tell me that's contradictory, I already know that! Won't change my position."

Risha emits a soft chuckle and shakes her head, finding it all the more fun to know more things about her.  
"Well, I'm not gonna try to persuade you of that. It's not even why I came in here. You were talking about some job with her, right?"

"Yeah, one that we're _not doing_ , by the way."

Risha smiles and raises her hands.  
"Hey, easy there, boss. I wasn't trying to convince you of that either. I'm guessing you don't have anything planned right now, do you? If so, I might have something of interest."

"Oh?"  
Bery glances at her friend slightly more fascinated. Risha has been one to set her up with a lot of good stuff since they met a few months ago; even if that treasure from her father wasn't exactly what Bery had hoped.

The exiled Queen approaches the holoprojector and inserts some kind of chip. Moments later, Bery sees how the hologram of a space station pops up, along with a lot of information around it.  
"This here is Vherbasa Spacedock; one of the stations within imperial territory, around a little world called Jaguada. Its commanding officer is one Rear Admiral Zorat Angus – sometimes nicknamed "Old Ironarse" behind his back."

Bery snickers, even though she tries to hold it in.  
"What?"

"It's a long story, and one that doesn't matter. What does matter however, is that during the last war, he managed to attain a lot of riches from some of the worlds that the Empire conquered. Naturally, he didn't actually put this down into any reports, because that would have to go through Imperial customs, who probably wouldn't allow him to keep most of that."

Hearing this gets Bery significantly more interested.  
"Well now, this sounds intriguing. Has he been hoarding that stuff, or…?"

"Not exactly. He's actually been making investments and deals with…well, non-imperial affiliated parties, to build up his retirement fund and probably to help his family along in the future. They're not exactly a wealthy bunch to begin with."

Bery smirks and folds her arms.  
"Outside of the Empire huh? Naughty Admiral."

Risha returns the same expression and winks at her.  
"Exactly. Now obviously, this should be a secret, but it appears it's gotten a little bit too big and certain other people have heard of it – which is how it got to me.  
No one yet knows where he's stored all that wealth, nor how large it actually is, but from what my contacts have told me, that station will most likely have the information we need. It's where the communication routes have been leading back to."

Bery runs her hands together, looking at the hologram with quite eager eyes. That doesn't last for long, as she soon starts to appear sceptical.  
"Hold on, are you suggesting that we head into imperial space just to find out? That sounds uh, you know, very risky."

"It would be, if it wasn't for two little details: Jaguada, while not remote, is placed within a part of space which doesn't see a lot of imperial traffic. Mostly just regular supplies and mineral runs.  
On top of that, I just picked up news a few hours ago that the Admiral has been sent to Dromund Kaas with his ships. I don't know why – perhaps the imperials have found out about his little secret or something. This means, a skilled enough pilot could fly us straight into that station and with good enough documents, which I've recently attained from some of my sources, we could sneak in and get us that information; right from under their noses."

Bery stands up, folding her arms as she starts pacing, while shifting her eyes between the hologram and Risha.  
"This carries a lot of potential risk, you know. Even if they're low on people, it doesn't mean that the imps won't still suspect us or even search through my ship if they want to."

"So? You've got out of tougher binds than an imperial station with reduced staff, haven't you?"  
The twi'lek still appears sceptical, but doesn't have a good response. It is a solid plan and the risk versus reward ratio does appear to be rather good – but going straight into imperial territory isn't exactly her preference.  
Risha watches her friend with a more serious gaze and then moves up behind her, placing her hands on Bery's shoulders.  
"What's wrong? You usually jump at opportunities like these."

Bery sighs.  
"Yeah, but…I've never actually been to imp space. Well, Taris but…that was different and we had the Republic military there."  
She glances over her shoulder.  
"You really think I'm that good of a pilot?"

Risha tries to give her as reassuring of a smile as she can.  
"Not just a good one, Bery – the best. I mean, it's one of your foremost skills; only rivaled by your blaster accuracy."

Bery looks amused at the praise she's getting just to go through with it.  
"And good looks?"

Risha smirks and then moves her hands to the twi'lek's sides instead to tickle her, getting her giggling.  
"Don't push it."

After she's squirmed out of Risha's hold, she smiles and leans back against the control panel, folding her arms.  
"Alright, fine – guess you've convinced me. Go tell the boys to prepare their bad weather gear; forecast says there might be imp rain in a few days."

* * *

 _A/N: Yeah, I know I did some of that dialogue that sounds a bit weird and references other things and events with Bery and Tia but, I felt like it was somewhat useful here to let the scene make some sense. Also, I just liked writing it._


	2. Lacking cover

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Old Republic nor any of the characters that belong to it. All rights reserved for BioWare, Lucasarts and Electronic Arts.**

As they finally leave hyperspace, they see the planet of Jaguada appearing within their view and the sensors pick up the location of the space station. It's not long now until they'll have to dock.  
Bery turns in her chair, glancing at Risha, who's the only other person on the bridge.  
"So, what do these documents of yours do? I think I'd need to know when we set up the comms with the imps."

Risha meets her gaze for a moment before she, somewhat awkwardly, get back to scrolling across a datapad.  
"Eh yeah, about that, Captain…the documents are sort of set up, you know, for me."

"…excuse me?"

Risha sighs and shifts herself to Bery.  
"I thought it'd be a safer bet if I handled the talking."

The twi'lek raises a sceptical look at her.  
"And why is that? You saying I can't handle talking some lousy guards down?"

She shakes her head briefly.  
"No boss, I'm sure you're very capable of that. But remember, this is an imperial station. You know how they are with non-humans. I just figured that, if someone is going to distract them, it might be best if I handle that. I can get them talking for a while."

Bery folds her arms, giving her a most unhappy look. Despite that, she realizes it's probably the best plan.  
"So what am I supposed to do in the meantime? Just sit around and roll my thumbs?"

"Don't be silly, Captain. You get to handle the fun part – infiltrating the Admiral's office."  
She then moves over to her and places a datapad in her hands.  
"This datapad is equipped with a few slicing programs that should get through most of the defences around it. That includes getting the door open and shutting off the force field where his personal terminal is located."

"Yeah yeah, I know the basics of slicing, Risha."

Her friend smirks and folds her arms.  
"Really now? That's not what I've seen so far."  
Bery simply glares at her, while Risha pats her shoulder.  
"Anyway, make sure to take down the force field as soon as you can. It might trigger an alarm or something if it's put on and we don't want that, now do we?"

Bery exhales deeply and takes the datapad.  
"Fine, whatever. You sure they don't have guards or something around that place?"

"I don't think so, but I'm not completely sure. I trust that you can handle them if there are any, boss."

Bery runs a hand over her forehead, shaking her head slightly.  
"Great. Well, if things get screwed or if I end up with blaster holes all over my body, you'll be getting the blame, just so you know."

* * *

After having looked through the station's security and some of its hangars, with seeing what a mess they're in here, Lord Tremor decides to leave further inspection on those levels to her subordinates, while she proceeds to the Admiral's office.  
Lieutenant Veedran had tried to discourage her from going there, but there wasn't really anything he could do to convince her. She hasn't explained the reason for her inspection but, the fact that she was told not to go there just increased her gut feeling that it's a good idea to do just that.

She's decided to come here alone, as she doesn't really need support for this and when she steps closer to the door, it actually opens a few seconds before she reaches it, when someone tries to exit the room.  
A blue-skinned twi'lek woman with dark blue tattoos and brown eyes almost walks right into her. Tremor quickly surveys her, seeing the sleeveless unmarked vest and tight red-black pants. She's also got goggles around her neck. This doesn't look like an imperial.  
The Sith folds her arms as the twi'lek twitches and steps back, turning her eyes up to face her.  
"Oh eh, hello."

Tremor frowns down at her.  
"What are you doing here? I didn't think there were any slaves on this station."

Bery raises one of her eyebrows, which is either a tattoo or painted on.  
"What? Oh, I'm no slave. I came with the freighter that docked here half an hour ago."

Tremor surveys her sceptically; her accent marks her as non-imperial as well. Then again, they've got a lot of them going through different parts of their territory – even Dromund Kaas.  
"And what were you doing in that room?"

"What room?"

The Sith simply points straight over her shoulder and Bery, in her feigned ignorance, glances over her shoulder.  
"Right! That room. Eh, just…you know, handled a delivery!"

"To the Admiral?"

"That's right."

"Even though he's currently not present on this station?"

Bery fidgets with her hands a bit. She's pushed the datapad in under her vest for now.  
"Uhm, yeah. He wanted us to deliver a package even though he's gone. Said it was really important. And hey, we get paid so, we didn't mind."

Tremor gazes into the shorter woman's eyes. There's something about her – she's trying to look just a bit too innocent. Then again, the Sith is aware of the allegations that the Admiral has been doing a lot of deals. Perhaps this is simply another part of it, which means it might be usable evidence.  
"I see. Well then, go back inside and show me this package."

"…what, now? But uh, I dunno if the Admiral would really like it if we started rummaging around his stuff."

She has to lean back slightly as the pureblooded woman glares and pushes herself closer; forcing eye contact between them.  
"I don't care what the Admiral wants. I demand that you show me this package right away."

Bery takes a step back, steadying herself and coughs. This wasn't quite what she'd hoped.  
"Well, I'm sure you're very capable of doing it yourself! I mean, I wouldn't wanna get in your way and I'm a very busy woman."  
She then starts to try to round her, as she has to leave the same way that Tremor came from.  
"You know how it is, right? Got deals and deliveries to attend to, so-"  
She doesn't manage to reach further than Tremor's side, when the Sith suddenly grabs ahold of her arm, pulls her back and slams her into the wall.  
Bery groans and rubs the back of her head.  
"Damn, you got a firm grip."

She widens her eyes as Tremor pushes her face right up to Bery once more. Wait, does this Sith have freckles? She just noticed this.  
"I do and if you do not comply, I will make sure that grip ends up squeezing around less pleasant parts of you. I suggest you get into that office. _Now._ "

The twi'lek realizes she doesn't really have much of a choice and raises her hands in defeat.  
"Okay, have it your way. I don't think you need my help, but…you're the boss."  
She turns back around and moves into the office once more. Tremor follows and looks around once they're inside.  
She can see imperial banners and pictures of Korriban and Dromund Kaas placed on the walls. There's a few sculptures, plants and other pieces of art in his office too. There's also some interesting holographic projectors that are probably quite expensive.  
Interesting, but not enough for what she needs.  
"So uh, are you one of those Dark Lords or whatever they're called?"

Tremor frowns at her. She's far too curious for her own good.  
"I don't think that's any of your business."

"Hey, easy there. Just curious, that's all. I mean, is the Empire sending Sith to inspect deliveries now? I thought you guys disliked doing menial tasks."

Tremor steps up to her, as Bery has basically stopped walking, and puts her hand to her chin. The grasp she has on it is just slightly less firm than the previous one around her arm.  
"You know what I dislike? Chatty twi'leks."

Despite the position, Bery still manages to smile.  
"What, not 'alien scum', then?"

Finally, Tremor rolls her eyes and releases her. She grabs her shoulder, spins her around and pushes her forward.  
"Go get that damn package already."

Bery complies and moves up to a door on the side of the main room in the office, with a panel right next to it. She points to the interior.  
"Okay well, it's right in there."

"Did I not tell you to go get it?"

"Sure, I could but…there's lots of weird equipment in there. You really want to leave me all alone with precious imperial gear?"

Didn't she walk in here unsupervised to begin with? Then again, she doesn't know where the twi'lek might stick her grubby little hands when she gets a second chance.  
"Fine, get out of the way."

She strides forward and Bery takes another step away to allow her to pass.  
"It's right there in the back. Big green box."

Tremor frowns as the room isn't lit and she looks for a light switch. It's not a huge place, but large enough that she might step into things if she's not careful.  
Just as she reaches it however, she hears an electric noise from behind and she swiftly swirls around to gaze at the entrance; an entrance which now has a shining red barrier around it – a force field.  
A second later, Bery slides away from the panel, right into the sight of the Sith and waves at her. Tremor frowns at her, folding her arms.  
"And what exactly do you think this will accomplish?"

"Well, I reckon this barrier is quite steady, right? Pretty sure you won't be able to just punch that to turn it off."

Tremor looks around the edges and realizes this is probably the case – albeit it's not the highest level of security she's ever seen. At least it's not in a state of disrepair like a lot of other things.  
"Surely you realize this won't hold me for long though, don't you?"

The twi'lek has started to step back towards the exit and nods.  
"Yeah, I get that, but I'm pretty confident it'll be able to hold you long enough."

She frowns, looking down again to gaze into Bery's eyes.  
"Foolish mistake, thief. You won't get off this station."

In return, she gets a confident smirk from the Captain.  
"Hey, I like a challenge. I'd tell ya we'll see each other again, but I really hope we don't. Have fun in there."  
She snaps her fingers into the appearance of a gun, aimed at the Sith, and then turns and runs out the door.


	3. Chasing corners

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Old Republic nor any of the characters that belong to it. All rights reserved for BioWare, Lucasarts and Electronic Arts.**

 _A/N: My guess is that this will be a 25-30 chapters story, but I assume I'll be mistaken about that and it'll end up being longer._

* * *

"Risha, you hearing me?"  
She tries to keep up a good pace as she runs away from the office, but knows that she also must warn the others.

Risha's voice is heard seconds later, somewhat hushed.  
"Yeah, loud and clear. What is it?"

"You better get back into the ship and have it prepped."

"What? Captain, I'm kinda busy here…"

Bery sighs and glances behind her to make sure no one is coming after her yet, then speaks back into the communications device on her wrist.  
"Well, there's been a bit of a, uh, complication."

Risha's time to exhale. Bery can almost feel her shaking her head.  
"What did you do now?"

"Hey, don't just make assumptions like that! I didn't do anything!"

"Somehow, I seriously doubt that…"

Bery shakes her head.  
"Listen to me, dammit! There's a Sith here on the station and I happened to, you know, run into her. She was heading into the office when I was leaving."

"Bery…this is why I told you to be careful."

"Yeah, well, there was nothing I could do. Anyway, I've managed to lock her in there, but I'm willing to bet she'll be out of that place in a short amount of time so, how about prepping the ship like I told you?"

"Oh great, so the whole station will be alerted in a few minutes!"

Bery rolls her eyes. Can she just stop that for a few seconds and do what her Captain tells her?  
"Risha! Less whining, more preparing our escape!"

"Yes yes, we're already on it! You better be getting back here very soon, though."

"I will! Just don't leave without me, dammit!"  
Risha doesn't even give her a response to that, as of course it should be obvious that such a thing would never happen – not after all they've been through.  
Bery tries her best then to get back to the hangar, but here's where another problem reveals itself – she does not remember how the hell she actually got here to begin with, and she doesn't really have time to get her datapad up while running and try to search for the map. Her return ends up taking several more minutes than she hoped it would, as she gets somewhat lost on the way.

Miraculously, she manages to avoid any guards, except for some droids which she actually succeeds in sneaking past.  
She gets another call from Risha just as she arrives at the hangar doors.  
"Captain, where are you?!"

Bery has to catch her breath for a second. She works out sometime, but she's probably going to have to work on her fitness at some point.  
"Don't…don't worry, I'm on my way. Just reached the hangars."

"Now?! An alarm went off about a minute ago. Hurry up!"

"You don't need to yell at me, Risha! I'm right-"  
The comm call is forcefully interrupted as something heavy just barely misses her arm when it flies past her and slams right into the nearby wall, emitting loud noises that echoes through the corridor.  
While she's way too late, she still jumps in behind the closest bit of cover, which happens to be a terminal on the side and then takes a peak at the attacker; although it's already quite obvious who it is.  
"Hey, watch out where you throw that, lady! You might hit someone pretty."

She can already see the Sith's glaring eyes, despite the fact that she's quite a bit away. She holds a rather large lightsaber hilt in her hand, but has yet to ignite it. Her steps are fast, heavy and furious.  
"Did you really think you could get away from me, thief?!"

Bery lets off a little smirk and moves one of her hands behind her back, grabbing the pistol that's strapped to her belt, hidden underneath her long vest.  
"I think someone is a little grumpy after getting caught up in an obvious trap."

The next sound that blares through the corridor is that of her lightsaber starting up. Bery sees the twin blades revealing themselves and figures she should've taken both guns.  
"I am Lord Tremor, scum. Make sure to remember that name, as you'll regret ever crossing me when you spend the rest of your life in an imperial prison!"

The twi'lek leans over the side of the terminal and begins firing wildly towards the Sith, who's forced to parry the shots, as she attempts to get the hangar doors open.  
"Oh, you're gonna leave me alive, huh? Sounds to me like you're a little softie!"

Tremor grits her teeth, deflects the shots and then grabs a crate with the Force that she flings across the hall towards the terminal. Bery just barely manages to get the doors open before she needs to throw herself away from the device as it gets smashed by the impact.  
"I dunno, why don't you come over here and I'll show you just how soft I can be?"

The Sith hasn't even begun running yet, still just walking as fast as she can. She does have to avoid quite a few shots though, which may be why she doesn't want to run and lose her balance.  
"You know what? I think I'll pass on that, thanks!"  
Bery isn't gonna let that change anyway, and as she starts backing into the hangar, she lobs a thermal detonator in between them and then turns to run.

She hears a growling noise just before the explosion, but doesn't stop to look how it turns out.  
Not that it's needed anyway.  
Bery ends up in the entrance room of the hangar, and will have to run past a set of large open blast doors to reach the one where her ship is stored. As she makes her way there, she's got the good sense to glance over her shoulder and sees another large piece of metal thrown at her. This Sith just won't give up.  
"You thought that would be enough to get rid of me? You're not leaving this station."

Bery grins and fires back at her again. Tremor has started to increase her pace now and attempts, while running, to reflect a few shots back at the Captain, but it's quite difficult at this speed.  
"Actually, I'd have been disappointed if it did, 'my lord'. By the way, what's with that name? Do Sith have a thing for ridiculous titles or something?"

Tremor tries to hold in her rage, but it's rather hard with how this twi'lek keeps yapping. Their little fight goes on for a few more moments, but the Sith is realizing she's going to lose this if she just keeps running.  
She attempts something risky then, and decides to use the Force to charge herself forward through the air. Bery notices it and Tremor has to block off a few dangerous shots, just before she lands around that spot. She doesn't get hit, but also doesn't manage to get anything on the Captain, and Bery succeeds in rolling out of harm's way.  
Unfortunately for the Captain, she ends up a bit away from the hangar doors, with the Sith standing in between her and the ship.  
Tremor points her blade at Bery when they face one another again.  
"You think you're really funny, don't you?"

The twi'lek coughs, and tries to look around her for something to get behind. Dammit, she's so close.  
"Well uh, I don't have a lot of fans in the Empire yet, but if you wanna volunteer to change that, I'm all for it."

Tremor snorts and scowls in return.  
"Sure. Why don't you surrender yourself and the datapad and we can talk about it in the brig?"

"Ah no, you see, I'm not much for being held behind force fields. Perhaps we could take this discussion on my ship instead? I got a very nice bottle of Dorian Quill we could share."

"Oh, did I make you believe this was a request? Then, I'll make it clearer – give yourself up, or suffer the consequences."

Bery sighs and looks around once more. She's not fought a lot of force users during her time and when she has, she's well aware that it's best to keep one's distance. That's something she doesn't have right now.  
Fortunately, luck seems to be on her side this day, because she doesn't have to actually respond – her crew does it for her, when they use one of the ship's cannons to fire at Tremor. Not directly at her, of course, but close enough to rattle her. She swiftly tries to get in behind cover, and that opens up a chance for Bery to rush towards the blast doors.

Tremor notices this, grits her teeth and tries to get around, but it's too late; Bery slaps the terminal at the side of the door and it begins to shut. The process is rather quick, enough so that Tremor can't actually reach that part of the hangars in time.  
Just before it shuts completely, Bery lifts her hand and throws a kiss to the Sith.  
"See you around, grumpy!"

As the doors closes, Tremor slams her fist right at its metallic hide. She hurries over to the controls on this side and tries to get them open, but once she does, it's already far too late. The last things she sees is how the ship leaves the hangar and heads out into space.  
In desperation, she flings another crate after it, not caring if it's in vain.  
She stands there just breathing out and trying to control her anger, when she hears footsteps from behind.  
Lieutenant Veedran, Corporal Amane, Sergeant Leonard and the remaining of her squad comes running, both confused and alert. Jasper, being the highest ranked officer, speaks first.  
"My lord! What's going on? What just happ-"

"You!"  
She lifts her hand and points right at him and he stops, swallows and takes several steps back just in case.  
"Who the blazes was it that docked here?!"

"P-pardon?"

She moves up to him and grabs his collar.  
"The ship that was docked in this hangar, you moron! Whose was it?"

He looks unsure, frightened and like this really isn't his day.  
"I-I don't know, my lord! Some…freelancer, I think? I'd have t-to check the docking files and speak to the personnel that handles that procedure!"

Tremor releases him and pushes him back.  
"Then get to it. Those bastards just stole valuable information from this bloody station."  
She then sharply turns to the zabrak in her squad.  
"And Corporal, you're going to work with them and find out as much as you can about that ship and its crew. The rest of you, get back to our vessel immediately. We're going to hunt them down, no matter where they go."


	4. Network abound

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Old Republic nor any of the characters that belong to it. All rights reserved for BioWare, Lucasarts and Electronic Arts.**

Having left the station safely, Bery had rushed to the bridge and then sent them off into hyperspace. They're still in that state as of right now, and so far, they haven't been able to sense any pursuers. Then again, it's not actually as easy to work their sensors at this speed. It might be that the crazy Sith actually managed to figure out where they might be going, although the Captain is fairly certain she succeeded in deleting all relevant information after she'd copied it to the datapad. But who can say for sure? She's no slicing expert and she didn't really have much time to confirm anything.

She's mostly been remaining on the bridge, but now a few hours later, Risha finally gets back to her while browsing a pad of her own.  
"Right, I think I got the data we need."

"Music to my ears. So, where are we headed?"

Risha goes to sit in the co-pilot seat and crosses her legs.  
"A world in the Outer Rim, somewhat outside of imperial territory, marked as 'Tivamer 3'."

Bery tilts her chair back and arches an eyebrow.  
"Huh, never heard of that place."

"Yeah, I'm not surprised. The planet is just barely habitable by most and marked by the Republic many centuries ago, but not for colonization. The cold doesn't make it very hospitable."

As she looks up, she sees the Captain scowling and groaning.  
"Dammit. Did it have to be an icy world? Couldn't that Admiral have planted it on, I dunno, some tropical place?"

Risha smirks at her friend.  
"What's wrong with a little bit of cold, eh?"

"What do you mean 'little bit'? You said it's just barely habitable! That sounds like it's going to freeze my ass off, if anything!"  
She rubs her forehead somewhat.  
"Besides, I'm not a fan of any extremes – cold or warm. Tatooine wasn't exactly my favourite place when you forced me to go there."

"Tsk, I didn't force you! We had a partnership and you agreed to do what I asked of you to get the rewards."

"Yeah well, this isn't the same thing! We're not after some pirate king this time and yet I _still_ have to go trudging through a horrible climate."

Risha can't help but snicker somewhat as she transfers some of the information into the ship's database.  
"We're doing this for a good amount of credits, so you're gonna have to suck it up, princess."

Bery sighs in frustration.  
"Fine! But this time, you're going with me, just so you know."

Risha turns to her and simply smiles and shrugs.  
"Sure, I'm ready for it. Don't worry, I'll bring a warm and snug set of clothes for you."

The Captain pouts and folds her arms, as she mutters slightly.  
"Yeah, you better…"

She shakes her head, but soon enough turns a fairly solemn look to Bery.  
"Hey, we didn't have time earlier to talk about this Sith you mentioned."

"You're right, although you did see her in the hangar."

Risha appears amused, thinking about when she had to order Bowdaar to fire at the enemy to actually save Bery's hide.  
"Well, I'll admit I didn't get much on her in between spraying cannon fire."

Bery smirks as she places her arms in behind her head.  
"That was some nice shooting, by the way."

"It was; you should thank Bowdaar later. But did you get anything on the Sith? A name or something?"

"Yeah, she mentioned a Lord, uh, Temper I think? Or maybe it was Tremor…shit, I dunno. Sith all have silly titles."

Risha smiles, but rolls her eyes as well.  
"That's not a lot of help, but I'll try to do some searches on variations of that name and see what we can find. If she's been involved with attacks on the Republic, maybe they have information we can use against our angry friend."

* * *

"My lord, I believe we finally have some information on our thief."

Tremor stands at the bridge of her interceptor, just behind one of the soldiers assigned as pilot. She's not all too good at it herself.  
She peers over her shoulder as Amane enters and sees her bowing deeply when she's noticed. The Sith simply waves her closer, not feeling the need for such formality all the time.  
"Very well, enlighten me, Corporal."

The zabrak stops not too far away, and browses a datapad in her hand for the information she's seeking.  
"The name of the ship and the assigned leader was, of course, fake."

"Naturally. I'm pretty sure we'd established that already."

"Yes, my lord, I simply wanted to confirm it for you."

Tremor crosses her arms and nods. She at least appreciates that Amane wants to be so thorough.  
"Very good, Corporal. Now give me the rest of what you have."

"My lord, we had to do a lot of crosschecking with other networks and contacts through databases around the HoloNet before we finally found proof. The ship had been sighted on Taris months ago and also been registered a few times on Nar Shaddaa – one of the Hutt's famous moons."

"Yes, I'm aware of that place. Quite a hive for criminals, or so I've heard."

"So they say, my lord. Anyhow, the ship is an XS stock light freighter, manufactured by Corellian Engineering Corporation. It's apparently popular among smugglers.  
This particular ship was registered as 'Hypertrail' under a captain Bery Eka'Shodem; a female twi'lek and freelancer."

Tremor frowns and lifts her hand to stroke her chin somewhat.  
"I see. Do we have any information on this woman?"

Amane finally looks up to face her superior with a calm expression.  
"Only two details, my lord.  
The first is the fact that just about a month ago, her name was sighted in the registry of a treasure hunting group, known as the Galactic Finders Guild, for having located the lost fortune of a famous crime lord, Nok Drayen.  
Secondly, she's had a bounty on her head for the past several months, set out by another crime leader, known as Rogun the Butcher."

Tremor raises an eyebrow at the last name but then just shrugs.  
"Right. Should I know either of these two?"  
She will admit that criminal history isn't her foremost subject.

"I suppose that depends, my lord. Nok Drayen used to be very famous up until his disappearance a decade ago. To many, he's still seen as one of the best and most fearsome pirates in the current galactic era; if not the best.  
Rogun is also a man of some renown in the galactic underworld. To have a bounty set on your head by him would be quite a dangerous event, my lord."

The Sith nods faintly, looking distant for a moment. There's still the matter of who this Captain really is.  
"Do we have any personal information on this Captain Bery?"

Amane sighs and shakes her head briefly.  
"Unfortunately, we do not, my lord – other than that she's described as 'a gorgeous blue-headed twi'lek that shouldn't be underestimated' within the Butcher's bounty."  
Tremor snorts and rolls her eyes. She wouldn't be surprised if the twi'lek somehow added that herself.  
"She's quite an elusive one. Perhaps her name is hidden somewhere, but it is not registered from what we can see in Republic citizen databases, nor on Nar Shaddaa. Though, we would have to run encryptions on Republic data and the Hutts are notorious for not really caring to register all their citizens."

Tremor simply waves a dismissive hand.  
"Looking further into that seems pointless, I'm afraid. I don't think the Republic has anything to do with this – it seems more likely that we're dealing with a greedy and thrill-seeking mercenary group."

Sergeant Leonard is also present on the bridge, and has been listening to the briefing. He now turns to the Sith.  
"Well, it's not unusual for the Republic to hire so called 'privateers', m'lord. They've done it before, like during the last war."

"True, and while there's that possibility, I'm willing to bet that it's not the case with this group and their leader."

Amane glances between them, and then lifts her hand.  
"Well, I do have one other piece of good news, my lord. The Captain does not appear to have made sure to delete everything, so we managed to attain some backup files. I do not have a specific set of coordinates, but there is a planet – Tivamer 3, somewhat outside imperial space."

Finally, something to raise her spirits. Tremor smirks light and then puts her hand to the zabrak's shoulder.  
"Good job, Corporal. This means we have a chance to catch up to them. I'll make sure you're commended for your splendid performance."

Amane bows her head respectfully.  
"Your praise is very appreciated, my lord."

Leonard folds his arms.  
"You want us to call for reinforcements, Lord Tremor?"

She shakes her head and then moves up behind the pilot's seat.  
"There's no need for that, Sergeant. Our team will be more than enough. Set course for that planet and let's make sure to stand ready for a fight. I doubt the little captain and her crew will be eager to give up these riches."


	5. Torn at the line

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Old Republic nor any of the characters that belong to it. All rights reserved for BioWare, Lucasarts and Electronic Arts.**

After they arrived to the correct system and approached the planet of Tivamer 3, Bery and her crew started pinpointing the precise planetary location as compared to the Sith, they actually had coordinates to go for. Once they did, they flew through the atmosphere and approached a mountainous landscape, filled with ice and snow everywhere.  
At a first glance, there wasn't really anything there, but of course it wouldn't be that obvious. Through Risha's suggestion, they modified some of their lasers on the ship, which already were equipped with capabilities similar to mining ones, so that they could try to dig underground. It was pretty clear that the Admiral had somehow dug it deeper underground to hide it from any surface scans, which is why they needed the accurate coordinates.

Hours had gone by at this point, and they'd managed to penetrate the icy hide of the surface down to a facility, which they'd had to blow open. While he built this tunnel further down to last, he hadn't given much thought to the harsh environment and how quickly it could alter itself, and bury most of the place in thick layers of ice. Or perhaps he had and that was the idea.  
On top of that, there seems to have been some cave-ins as well at some point, forcing Bery's team to keep digging. At the very least, this means staying within the ship most of the time and only occasionally heading out to blow open some areas, which suits the Captain just fine.

Right now, Risha is sitting in the room handling the lasers and making sure they stay in good and steady condition. Bery is on the bridge of course, Bowdaar is behind weapon controls, while Corso have to stand ready by the exit and sometimes have to head out into the cavern to inspect the current progress.  
Bery hears Risha's voice over the comms.  
"Captain, if I'm reading these notes correctly, I think it's not too far until we've reached the vault."

Bery have to constantly be prepared in case anything happens. This place isn't exactly super stable and while she's a good pilot, the possibility is still there that they might be buried down here. It's still better than actually going out on foot though; plus, they don't really have any portable mining gear.  
"Finally! My nerves might get to relax a little bit, then."

"Tsk, not just yet. We're further down now than we were before, so you should be way more cautious."

"Yeah thanks, not like I was on edge before that or anything!"  
Bery sighs and rolls her eyes.  
"It's very convenient and surprising of him to build such wide tunnels though."

"Not really. I'm willing to bet that he too would've preferred to go down here with a larger vehicle, rather than on foot."

"Mm, makes sense, I guess."  
The Captain is about to add another comment, when she sees the light for an incoming message starts to blink.  
"Huh?"

She hears Risha's voice speaking still on the intercom.  
"What? Something wrong?"

"Uh, dunno. We've got someone calling us. Hold on."  
She pushes the button to accept it, but regrets it soon after.  
"Dammit, not you…"

Appearing on the smaller holoprojector is the figure of Lord Tremor with arms folded and her eyes set sharply on Bery.  
"Ah, good. It appears we got to you after all."

Bery sighs and leans back in her seat.  
"Well well, if it isn't lord Grump. Didn't know you'd started to miss me so much you had to track me down. How did you get this frequency anyway?"

Tremor snorts and waves her hand dismissively.  
"Very easily. I have a top notch slicer on my ship, so that was no big deal."

"Good for you, I guess. So, mind telling me why I shouldn't just disconnect you right away?"

The Sith taps a few of her fingers on her arm, nodding slightly.  
"Sure, but I wouldn't be so quick at trying to chase me off, Captain Bery. We just so happen to have arrived in orbit around Tivamer 3."

At first, she appears surprised, but then Bery breaks out a slight smirk.  
"Ohh, I see. So, not only have you been stalking me, you've also been looking up information about me? Not sure I should be flattered about all that interest from a Sith, though."

Tremor doesn't seem as amused, and starts to scowl.  
"You wouldn't have garnered my attention if it wasn't for your theft, Captain. I told you, my slicer is talented; it wasn't that hard for her to look into your dealings around the galaxy. But now, we both find ourselves in a bit of a precarious situation."

Bery leans her head back and laughs mockingly.  
"What, you think you've got me cornered just because you managed to follow us? Sorry cutie, that's not how things work."

"I think you're overestimating your abilities. My Impact-class Interceptor can pack quite a punch."

"Oh, I don't doubt it, but that's not what we have in front of us, you know.  
The way I see it, me and my team are sitting here, pretty much at the vault by now and with the treasure right in our laps. But, things are quite unstable down here. Who knows what might happen? I might accidentally push the wrong button and bury all that imperial treasure. Wouldn't that be a shame, eh?"

Tremor's scowl deepens but the Sith appears to remain calm.  
"You're saying that a treasure hunter like yourself would go through all this danger, just to let it go to waste? You're bluffing, Captain and poorly so."

Bery smirks and leans somewhat closer to the hologram and the monitor that reads her own appearance.  
"Am I? Might be that you can bet on that, but are you really willing to take that risk? You wouldn't have chased after me if this wasn't important to the Empire."

The Sith watches her for several seconds, then finally loosens up somewhat and exhales through her nose.  
"Fine, then would you be willing to make a deal instead?"

"A deal, huh? I dunno, you imps don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to going through with your part of an agreement."

Tremor frowns now and clenches her fist.  
"That's ridiculous and I take offense at the very notion! Compared to your kind, we know about honour."

Bery tilts her head with an amused look.  
"Not quite what the rest of the galaxy says about you, beautiful."

The twi'lek appears to frustrate her quite a bit and she simply sighs now.  
"Look, I'm not here to discuss politics. I'd want to focus on the current situation – are you willing to make a deal or not?"

At least she's getting to her somewhat – even if that seems almost too easy.  
"Well, guess it wouldn't hurt to hear your offer."

She calms down slightly again and straightens herself to appear more serious. Somehow, Bery finds it cute that she has to do so.  
"Very well, then my offer is simple – you don't touch the vault and we will let you leave here unscathed."

Bery blinks, first not thinking she heard her right. After having processed it, she slaps her thigh and starts laughing quite loudly. It lasts for several seconds and she has to actually forcefully stop herself from doing so.  
"Phew, now that was a good one! I mean, if that's the level of negotiation we're talking here, then my counter-offer is simple: go to hell!"

Tremor sighs and lifts her hand – she must've figured that wouldn't really work out.  
"Alright, alright. I suppose that's fair enough, but I had to try."

"Tsk, no you didn't. That was just stupid, and you know it."

She closes her eyes for a second. Dealing with this kind of person is tiring for her.  
"Fine, how about somewhat of a split? 30% for you and your team? That should more than suffice, no?"

"Pfffft, you're kidding right? 30%?! That's ridiculous! I mean, we're the ones who've been digging it out, and doing all the hard work! If anything, you're the ones who should be happy with 30."

Tremor lifts a hand and starts rubbing it over the bridge of her nose.  
"Alright, 40%? That's my final offer, but then I also require that you come with us to Dromund Kaas to authenticate everything and register it."

Bery watches her for a few moments, then strokes her hand across her chin and grins slightly.  
"Oh, so you wanna take me back to your place, do ya? Sorry, lady Temper; I don't go for that sort of thing after just the first date. You're pretty, but not that pretty."

Next to Tremor, Sergeant Leonard tries to reign himself in, but lets a slight chuckle through. Tremor sends a sharp glare at him and he swiftly turns around to hide it.  
Bery then sees how she slowly turns back, and she's looking a lot less happy at this point.  
"You're starting to piss me off, Captain. That was my final offer. Now, you either agree or you and your ship won't be leaving this planet at all."

The Captain feels that a sort of victory is coming to her. It might be a rough ride, but the vault has been reached now – they just need to get out of here.  
"Hah, so you'll bury me with your treasures? I'm sure you're aware that all of 'em will be blown away if you try anything. I'm not lying when I say this place is unstable.  
And I'm betting you're not ready to take that risk. So, either get back to me when you have a sensible offer, or get out of my way."

* * *

She then disconnects the Sith. The rest of her team instinctively steps back from her, uncertain whether she's going to explode or not. Sometimes they do that kind of thing, after all.  
But she doesn't; instead she simply stands there, glaring down at area they're coming up to now, where the cavern is somewhere located. They've been tracing the Hypertrail for a while, so it's not that hard to actually find out.  
Leonard is the first one who dares interrupt.  
"Uhm, m'lord, she's not mistaken. We can't really afford to lose that vault, can we?"

With an eerily calm voice, she tilts her head and speaks.  
"Can't we?"

"Well, there's a rather big chance that we crush the vault along with the freelancer and her crew if we fire upon their location."

Tremor moves her hand to her chin.  
"True, that is a risk, but the chance of parts of the vault surviving isn't zero, is it?"

She turns to look at him, and while he appears uncertain, he does nod in some kind of agreement.  
"That's…possible, m'lord. But, if so, we'd have to send crews here to dig it up, with the possibility of harming it further."

"But at the very least, we're burying the thieves along with it."

Amane clears her throat.  
"My lord, could we not await them leaving with the objective and then take it from them?"

Tremor glances at her with a raised eyebrow.  
"And risk them getting away? No. She's already escaped imperials and this Butcher, several times. We're not allowing her that opportunity this time."  
She turns to nod at Leonard.  
"Fire on their location, Sergeant."

He hesitates, but then breaths in and nods, moving up to the weapon controls.  
"Firing, m'lord."

* * *

Back down in the cavern, the crew inside of the Hypertrail are alerted as the whole cavern suddenly begins to shake and shiver, as they hear heavy thuds further up.  
"What the hell…"

The Captain then hears Risha's alerted voice over the intercom again.  
"Uh, Captain, I thought you said they wouldn't fire."

"Yeah, seems I was wrong."  
She pushes another button.  
"Corso, how close are we to the vault?"

Corso, who's out in the cavern at this moment, has started to leg it back to the ship.  
"Not close enough, Captain! We'd have to give it another punch, but things are coming down all around us – we'd bury ourselves along with it if we try!"

Bery grits her teeth and shuts her eyes. Is she really willing to sacrifice everything for this? Damn that woman and her need to win. And damn to Bery herself, for having goaded her.  
"Son of a bantha…  
Alright, get back inside! We're heading out of here!"

She overhears Risha's protest one more time.  
"But, Captain; what about all those credits?!"

"I'd love to go for it, but I'm not willing to risk dying on a fucking iceball for it! We're leaving, and that's final!"

Once Corso reaches the hatch, running up through it and shutting the door, Bery lifts off and then as carefully as she can, manoeuvres her ship out through the tunnels. Just like he was saying, the cave is starting to fall down around them, and she can even feel the hard thuds and how they almost sink back down to the ground when a few large blocks land across the roof.  
But she's not one of the best pilots around for nothing, and skilfully manages to avoid most major drops. A short while later, they burst out through the exit.

The interceptor stands ready further up the sky to fire down at them, but Bery had prepared herself for that eventuality and turns the chase down into a valley not too far away where she loses them in a risky bit of flying. It appears they weren't as crazy about following her through all that as they were to lose all the profit.

While they manage to escape the system later on, without any imperial pursuers, Bery and her crew are not any better for it. In fact, not only did they not gain any credits, but now they've also further raised their notoriety with the Empire.


	6. Fresh openings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Old Republic nor any of the characters that belong to it. All rights reserved for BioWare, Lucasarts and Electronic Arts.**

The shuttle rushes over the swamps of Dromund Kaas, leaving the wild denizens below with only a blurred sight. Not that it's unusual or anything.  
She leans against the nearby window and glances up; dark as usual, but it's clear at the very least. She can't see any rain nor storms for the moment. The lightning isn't so much of a nuisance, but she's not that fond of rain, nor of swamps for that matter. Perhaps it's because of growing up on the arid places around Ziost. Then again, that world doesn't hold some of her favourite locations in the galaxy either, but it's home and carries a special sensation for her.

As the vehicle stops by the Citadel, she steps out alone through the opening hatch and makes sure that her scarf is attached correctly. Momentarily, she approaches the edge to glance down the large rift around the area of the building. It's something she just enjoys doing every now and then when she comes here – like staring down into your own mortality.

It takes a couple of minutes to move through the building towards the correct office and once outside of it, she notices a familiar face. Lord Qet stands and speaks with an officer of some kind, but he turns once he notices her at the edge of his eyes. She gives him a nod in greeting.  
"Is he inside?"

"Aye, he is. He's been waiting for you, in fact."

Tremor takes a deep breath and slowly exhales.  
"I hope it's not that bad…"

Qet simply snorts and shakes his head.  
"Like he's ever angry at you? Get in there."

While it is true for the most part, she simply shrugs in response. One can't always be so sure of the outcome.  
The door slides open for her when she approaches it, and once she looks up behind that desk further in, it's met by his eyes.  
Tremor stops for a moment once within, to verify he's truly ready, but Vowrawn smiles reassuringly at her.  
"Ah, Lenorr – come on in."

She makes sure to stop just a few meters away, lowering her head to bow in respect.  
"My lord, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Oh, of course not! I'd been expecting your arrival, in fact."

Tremor moves her hands behind her back, although it's mostly to hide the fact that she starts to fidget.  
"I see. I erm, suppose you've already heard about what happened then."

Vowrawn motions towards the seat on the other side of his desk and Tremor hesitates, but then moves to sit down.  
"Some of it, yes. Your slicer, Corporal…Avani, was it?"

"Amane, my lord."

"Yes, that one! She sent over a report that she'd finished."  
Tremor looks down, holding in a sigh. She'd hoped that the Corporal wouldn't be done so quickly with it – and possibly waited for her approval. Perhaps that doesn't matter.  
"She was quite thorough at lining out what had occurred and what you'd done. That freelancer is quite a fast one, isn't she?"

Tremor nods curtly.  
"Yes, my lord. We did our very best to stop her, but she and her team acted in a very clever and swift manner. I also…underestimated her piloting skills."

"Mm, true, but according to the report, you had surmised she might be able to escape anyway, yes?"

"Correct. But I didn't believe that she'd be able to maneuver past all that falling debris. A mistake on my part."

Vowrawn watches her with a thoughtful gaze, but nods slightly.  
"I suppose I'll have to agree with that. Most likely, you should've also sent for reinforcements."

"My guess was that it would've jeopardized the mission, my lord. The time it would've taken for them to arrive from the closest imperial outpost might've been too long."

The Darth looks across the datapad in his hand.  
"Well, I do see some routes going along the way from the space station where you left. You might've alerted them."

She opens her mouth to respond with some kind of disagreement, but then realizes that he's correct. She sighs and shuts her eyes.  
"You're…correct, my lord. I'm afraid that my pride may have clouded my judgement and prevented me from seeing things clearly. I failed you…"

Vowrawn glances up again as he hears those words and smiles, placing the datapad on the table. He leans forward, resting his arms on it as well, while he puts his hands together.  
"Bah, nonsense! You still performed it to the best of your abilities, Lenorr. I'm sure people like her are used to escaping the grasping hand of authority. At the very least, she won't be going away with imperial property."

It's always been a bit odd, how he's one of the few people outside of her family that she finds no issue with using her real name. She rarely uses it herself and it's not really a big secret but, while on duty, she prefers formality for the most part. He is somewhat of a friend to the family though, so it's a lot more easy-going.  
"That is true. I suppose it's not entirely impossible to reclaim some of it."

He nods slightly, but then sighs.  
"Though, I'm afraid we might not be able to get the Admiral for it anymore."

She meets his eyes again and scowls light.  
"Why not? Surely, the fact that we were led anywhere should still suffice for the courts, no?"

Vowrawn sighs, leaning back in his chair as he strokes a hand across the tendrils on his face.  
"I'm afraid they don't look at it in the same way. They wanted hard evidence for his connection to the acclimation of that wealth."

"But, what about the communication files?"

"Most of them were wiped. We have partial evidence, but now it looks more like someone might've forged it and tried to frame the Admiral."

Tremor squirms somewhat in her seat, looking more annoyed than uncomfortable, though.  
"But, my lord, isn't that often enough?"

He smiles faintly at her.  
"I suppose it might be at times, but in this case it's not. You see, he has the support of Darth Malgus, on top of the fact that Darth Mortis is still sceptical, and it is his court. A high-profile charge like this doesn't just get finished with some suspicions."

Tremor sighs, deeper this time, and lifts her hand to rub her forehead slightly. She really despises when politics has to get mixed in like this.  
"I understand, my lord."

"It is unfortunate, but unless we get the full evidence, I'm afraid we can't do much about it."

Tremor folds her arms and looks away searchingly.  
"The thief would probably have more details regarding that information…"

"And she's already far away by now and my guess is that they'll delete it all, so that no one can trace it back to them. We could look further into it, but I'm afraid it'll most likely be a lost cause."  
Tremor's eyes remain distant, until the Darth taps the table for her to snap out of it.  
"Lenorr, by that look, I'm guessing you might want to head after them, but I'm telling you now – don't. Trying to pursue them at this point will just lead into putting resources on something that could be used elsewhere. Let's focus on another task for you."

Her shoulders slump somewhat, but she nods in agreement. Sometimes, she just goes a bit too much for her goal, despite when it might've slipped out of her hands.  
"Of course, my lord. I'll try to put it out of my mind."

"Good! I'll worry about the Admiral's trial."  
He then grabs his datapad once more.  
"Oh, have you spoken to your parents anything recently?"

That gets her attention and coughs a bit awkwardly.  
"I uh, I don't think so, my lord. It's been a little while, I believe."

She can see a knowing smile across his lips, nodding.  
"That marriage proposal really didn't go down well, did it?"

Tremor looks away, feeling a bit uncomfortable. It's been probably a year now, but she still doesn't like to talk about it. Marrying for the good of the family isn't something she'll ever agree with, regardless how she was raised. At least Vowrawn seems to understand.  
"I respect their opinions, my lord, but it's my decision. They don't seem to agree on that part, however…"

"Well, not much they can do really, is there? Though reading through his file, he seems like a fine man."

Tremor shuts her eyes and shakes her head.  
"I'm sure he is, my lord, but it still won't interest me. Every conversation since I said that to them, has been very stiff…"

Vowrawn nods, looking at some of the messages popping up on his pad.  
"They contacted me recently, wanting to see if I could talk to you about coming over", he glances at her and tilts his head, "but perhaps I should tell them that you're very busy with your duties?"

She looks up to meet the old man's gaze and smiles slightly.  
"I…would very much appreciate that, my lord."

"Then that's how we'll have it! Don't you worry, my dear, I'll make sure that they won't disturb you through my channels at least."

* * *

"Wow, that much credits just out the airlock, huh? That sucks."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Sith just aren't very accommodating to people in our business. I mean, we could've come to some sensible agreement where I get a lot of the creds!"

The dark-skinned female human on the other side of the holocall smirks and crosses her arms.  
"Bery, when you say 'sensible', you're talking a good margin for you, right?"

The Captain frowns and leans back on the bed in her cabin.  
"Yeah, so what?"

"Well, don't think it's got anything to do with being reasonable; it's more like they just don't give a shit about you trying to trick them out of a lot of credits."

Bery shakes her head and then sighs, but it's a reasonable assessment. Not that she'll agree with that.  
"Jove, don't…don't give me that crap! My offers are always sensible. I can't help that the Empire doesn't understand that! If they did, we'd be doing more business."

The bounty huntress grins slightly.  
"Oh c'mon, how long have I known you now? Like a decade or something? You don't fool me, Bery, never have."

"Well, that's the false statement of the century…"

"Shut up! Anyway, don't come here telling me you weren't going to rip them off. This Sith, whomever she is, obviously understood your game. And look what happened? You should've taken her offer. Then you'd be going away with some treasures, rather than none."

The twi'lek eyes her sceptically, leaning her head down into her hand.  
"Uh, you're seriously saying I should've trusted her and headed back with 'em to Dromund Kaas?"

"I'm just saying that with the stuff in hand, you could probably have thought of a good way to escape with some credits."

Bery frowns and pouts somewhat, not appreciating what she's hearing.  
"Look, I'm not gonna sit here and listen to you calling me stupid anymore!"

Jovana chuckles slightly, seemingly enjoying it quite a bit.  
"Why not? We're having so much fun!"

"I'm disconnecting you now!"

"Wait! Hold on, Bery, I didn't call just for this."

The twi'lek sighs briefly and shakes her head.  
"No? Then I suggest you get to the point of what you had to say."

While still smirking, Jovana raises her hands slightly.  
"Oh geez. Can't a girl just call her friend every now and then? Anyway, there's this event coming up soon, I dunno if you've heard about it. 'The big Djabukan tumble' – ring any bells?"

"Uh, not really no. Sounds like something you'd attend, though…"

"Tsk, shut your trap. I'm not gonna attend it actually, but I did get invited. Been getting a lot of this shit after I won the Great Hunt. It's some kind of event arranged by different syndicates for some sort of meetup in a few weeks. They both watch entertaining fights and do a lot of dealings.  
I suppose I can see why they'd want me there, but I've got no interest in that stuff; got better things to do. But, perhaps you'd like to go?"

Bery looks amused, but also somewhat confused.  
"What, because of my famous fascination for physical sports and brawling?"

Jovana rolls her eyes.  
"No, idiot, because a lot of big underworld people will be there. Maybe you'll have a chance to make some interesting deals."

The Captain seems to think it through then and she shifts position again to sit up.  
"You know if Rogun the Butcher will be there?"

"…who?"

"Ah, it's just some gangster who has kind of wanted to kill me for a while."

"Oh, right. Well, I dunno really. I could talk to Mako, see what she has to say about it. But, don't you got a wookiee? Pretty sure he can keep you safe if you need to."

"Hmm, maybe."  
She scratches her chin slightly, but then looks up with a slight smirk.  
"Wait, hold on – so basically, you're giving me the tickets to a party that you're too good to attend?"

Jovana smiles wryly back at her.  
"That's not exactly how I'd say it, but hey, if you wanna look at it that way, suits me just fine. You always used to take all my leftovers anyway, in all parts of life."

"That is so not true and you know it, Vlasic!"

The huntress lets off a louder chuckle this time and shakes her head.  
"Anyway, you want the invitation or not?"

Finally, Bery just sighs.  
"Fine, send 'em over, I guess and I'll have a think about it. I'll talk to Risha and maybe we can set some kind of precautions up."

Jovana nods and leans somewhat out of view to push something on a terminal. She gets back slightly, by tilting her head in.  
"Oh and hey, if your friend happens to wear something uh, nice, you'll be a pal and take some pictures, right?"

While still smiling, she rubs her forehead slightly.  
"I'm cutting you off now, before we get any further into territory that I don't want to discuss with you."

"C'mon, it's just fair! It's fine if you send some of yourself too."

With a grin and a rude sign, the twi'lek heads up to the comm unit.  
"I'll make sure to tell Cierah about this. See ya, creep."

* * *

 _A/N: Well, Sith first name revealed! I might use that more in the future when Bery knows about it as well._


	7. Under bright flares

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Old Republic nor any of the characters that belong to it. All rights reserved for BioWare, Lucasarts and Electronic Arts.**

Djabukas is located in the Outer Rim; a medium sized moon that orbits around a gas giant in a fairly well-populated system. There's not a lot of planets around that are all too inhabited, but the few who are all have quite large populations, and Djabukas is one of them with a pretty good mix of climates and landscapes. Its government has been independent for quite a while and the world has therefore attracted a fair amount of neutral players – including many from the underworld.

That's why the 'Big Djabukan Tumble' as it's called by most, while having a longer and more exquisite name locally, was set up decades ago to invite different allies and interested parties to attend a weeklong event with all sorts of local physical sports and fights; some of them might not be as legal in other parts of the galaxy. It's both an advantageous event for the off-world attendees as for the planetary government. For the latter, it's mostly to hold themselves as mediators and to renew or find new prospective alliances and protectors – without them, they might be vulnerable, which they're well aware of.

For a few years now, both the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire have found themselves as guests, albeit they don't always go to the same areas. It's relatively far away from either and they've been forced to bribe their way inside, as they could use the resource that some of the parties here offer. One never knows what the galaxy might get thrown into next.  
Among the guests this night is Darth Invisior – an older dark-skinned female human and representative of the Sphere of Expansion and Diplomacy. As her attaché, she wanted someone from the Sphere of Production and Logistics, and Lord Tremor was then suggested by Darth Vowrawn. There were some protests, but in the end, it wasn't really her decision to make; rather it should be seen as her duty.  
Both of them are dressed in more ceremonial robes, with Invisiors being in a mix of grey and red colours in stripes, Tremor has chosen one in black and white with somewhat more abstract formations. Hers is also slightly more loose, to allow her some space; just because she has to be at a social event, doesn't mean she won't intend to ready herself for fights.

The older woman has her dark brown and slightly greying hair set up in a neat bun, while Tremor allows her long wavy hair to hang free this night. The two of them have arrived at one of the more private areas where a lot of leaders and representatives of different gangs, syndicates and organizations have gathered.  
The room is divided into two levels; on the upper one, there's a stage at one of the sides with a band playing some kind of electronic tune – not really to Tremor's liking. In the middle there's a bar set up and several screens of different sports and events happening elsewhere are placed at some of the sides. All kinds of betting happen at this area, on top of some of the dealings.  
The lower level sort of surrounds the upper one and several cages or battle pits are placed in some of the corners, where different contestants – willing or not and at different level of sentience – have it out. Tremor finds it odd that they don't have some sort of stands prepared for people to surround it, but apparently they're mostly for background noise and betting.

After the two orders some drinks, they move over to the ledge of the upper level, seeing one of the fights happening not too far away. Invisior glances at Tremor.  
"You're not enjoying yourself, are you? Haven't smiled since we arrived; or during the trip here for that matter."

Tremor tries not to look all too uncomfortable. It's been a few weeks since her latest assignment that lead her to outlying areas around imperial space, but it's been far too long since she was actually to this type of area in the Outer Rim.  
The Darth has shown to be a calm and collected woman, but also quite perceptive.  
"I suppose I might not be so used to this sort of establishment, my lord."

The human arches one of her eyebrows.  
"Surely you've been around some cantinas from time to time, yes?"

She faces the older woman and nods faintly.  
"I…suppose so, but those in the Empire aren't quite like this. We don't really have background brawls and this kind of band with its chaotic mess of a tune…"

Invisior appears slightly amused at that.  
"Not to your liking, hmm? Would you have preferred something slower, perhaps?"

"Sort of. Or just more coherent."

There's a gentle chuckle from Invisior, before she shakes her head.  
"I think they're quite alright, myself. Everyone has their taste, I suppose."

"Maybe…"  
Tremor looks unsure, glancing around her at some of the other guests in the room, before peering down at her glass and taking a large sip. She needs that sting.  
"My lord, are you certain that bringing me here was such a sound choice? Should you perhaps not have taken someone from the Diplomatic Service instead?"

Invisior tilts her head and smiles wryly at her.  
"What, you believe we're the only two on this moon? Nonsense. I have a whole range of imperials with me, which I've placed on other areas. This little event has more than this VIP section, you know."

Tremor sighs faintly.  
"Fair enough, my lord, but why me then? I don't think I'll fit in very well."

"Tsk, don't be like that – it's not like I asked for you specifically. You represent your Sphere, for I needed someone that could offer me more substantial data about our productions and resources. It'll seem more proper then, if we have an expert on that field."

"Erm, my lord, I don't think I would call myself an exp-"

The Darth lifts her hand places one finger across Tremor's lips. She then lowers her voice.  
"Ah, I'm quite aware of that, but everyone else doesn't need to be. Besides, two Sith are always better than one – you never know if the Republic might've come here, or what sort of brutes these criminals could bring. Darth Vowrawn suggested that your talent for improvisation as well as martial skill could prove useful."

The Sith slowly and sceptically glances around the room.  
"You believe they might assault us in here?"

"You haven't been to a lot of these types of events, have you? Then you should learn the first rule – always be prepared, for pretty much anything."

* * *

From one of the three entrances on the lower floor, two other women walk through, taking in all the noises and lights that are thrown around them. If it'd be flung directly at them, they've got a tall and hairy friend backing them up. Bery figured it might be best to at least bring Bowdaar with them in case things go really bad. She's still got that bounty on her, as have Risha, but hopefully they're in well enough company in here that would be ready to deal first and possibly shoot if not convinced.

The Captain glances sideways at her friend; the two of them decided to wear different types of outfits for tonight. Risha is dressed in a high-collared purple jacket, black shirt and matching purple skirt with tight leggings underneath – Bery in contrast has a looser outfit with a dark green short-sleeved dress. It doesn't reach all the way down to the floor and does have openings on the side as Bery demanded some flexibility. It also offers, in comparison to Risha, a somewhat lower neckline. Both of them also have quite nice fitting shoes, just in case they'd need to do some running. When it comes to jewellery, the Captain has a fairly short bronze necklace tied around her, while Risha mostly wears rings and armbands.  
Naturally, they're both armed, and while Risha has been able to hide the weapons in her jacket, Bery has had to strap a small pistol to her thigh. It's not the ideal situation, but she'll make do.

"Well, this place is nice, I guess. Hope they don't demand we throw Bowie in one of those cages."

Risha smiles slightly and gazes at her.  
"Let them try – I'm sure he'll show just how eager he is to be taken into such a place again."

Bery smirks back at her and winks, while they move further inside, getting closer to the stairs to the upper level. There appears to be somewhat more people on the lower one, but the upper looks more important somehow.  
"So uh, you actually know any of the people around this place or what?"

She sees how Risha lifts up a datapad that she's handily brought with her – always ready with her notes.  
"Before we got here, I took the liberty of checking as many of the guests that I could and contacted some of them."

"Hah, of course you did. Any that might wanna speak to us?"

"Mm, I believe so. In fact, a representative from a group called the 'Aardiat Syndicate' has heard of your reputation. They were very interested in a possibly talking and doing some business."

Bery places one of her hands on her hip, eyeing the people around her. It seems like a lot of people are armed – maybe they wouldn't have had to be so subtle after all.  
"Huh, a syndicate, you say? Never heard of those guys, though."

"No? Captain, you seriously need to take some time and study some of the groups you deal with."

She grins slightly in return as they proceed up the stairs. They approach the bar and order some drinks for themselves. Bowdaar decides to stay on the lower level – they agreed to separate somewhat in case of an attack.  
"Why? I've got you to do all that stuff for me!"

Risha sighs, rolling her eyes and grabs her drink, immediately taking a sip.  
"You think I'll just be your assistant for all time, Captain? One day, I'll be busy with my own affairs and you will be all on your own."

"Bah, once I have my own organisation, I can just ask a fan or something to do that for me. Someone must know something."

The two of them moves over towards a smaller table nearby and places their drinks on it.  
"Well, you do as you want, but I wouldn't rely on other's knowledge all the time. Just a piece of friendly advice."

Bery looks amused, but doesn't make any snap retorts. They choose to just sit down and watch the happenings around the different battle pits, and sometimes inside them too.  
It's a few minutes later that the Captain suddenly notices a very familiar red-skinned woman. She stiffens somewhat, snaps her head away and lowers the tone of her voice.  
"Shit. Uh, don't look now Risha but, we've got some less-than-ideal company on our far right."

Risha tries to remain calm and lifts a hand to rub the tip of her nose.  
"Don't tell me it's another bounty hunter that you recognise…"

"If only…  
No, it's our pissed-off friend from the icy wasteland a few weeks back."

She then closes her eyes, wishing now that she'd done more thorough investigations beforehand.  
"Dammit. I was certain that the Empire wasn't sending anyone to this location."

"You knew they were coming?"

"Not to this place! This event is pretty big, and I'm sure I didn't see them on invitation list to this level. This can't just be bad luck – someone must've set us up…"

Bery tries to remain with her back turned to the Sith, hoping Tremor isn't too familiar with the appearance of her lekkus at least.  
"Well, whatever it is, she's here and she's got a friend with her. So, what do we do? Try to slip out?"

"That may be for the best. We can try to head down to one of the other areas and I'll tell the Aardiats that we'll meet them over there instead."

The two of them quickly grab the last of their drinks and then carefully rises from their seats. That drink was needed, although she could've used some more – she's not entirely sure her nerves will last.  
It gets worse when she hears a slightly slurred male voice speaking up from the side in Huttese.  
"Hey, you there! Don't I recognise you?"

Bery turns her head just barely to eye a nikto indicating her. This is the most inappropriate time to be recognised, although she's got no idea who he is. She speaks fluent Huttese as she grew up with it around her, but she's hoping the Sith does not.  
"Eh, what? Nope, don't think we've ever met, pal. I kinda have to go, so-"

"No no, hold on here. Pretty sure I've seen your face before."

He's persistent and decides to approach them.  
"Well hey, a lot of people happen to say that! I've been a lot of parties, you know, got that familiar look."

The nikto eyes her sceptically, and then frowns.  
"No, that's not it. Wait, aren't you that Captain? Uh…Bermy or something?"

She tries to move a bit faster, with Risha already ahead of her. She can't really see the Sith just yet, but hopefully she's not around.  
"I'm certain that's not my name! Now, I really have to leave-"

She hears another voice from the other side then, with yet another man.  
"I'm pretty sure it's Bery, actually. Aren't you the one who found Nok Drayen's lost treasure? Or that's what they say."

Shit, this just keeps getting worse. A third voice, this time from a female nautolan is heard from just behind him.  
"Hey, it is her, isn't it? Doesn't Rogun the Butcher have a bounty up on her?"

They've started hurrying to the stairs at this point, with Risha already walking down and Bery is about to reach it, when a fourth and very familiar voice is heard straight ahead of her, and she has to lock her eyes into a pair of glaring orange ones that's approaching her quickly.  
"That's right, she does; but there's also quite a few others who have an interest in this one."

Bery takes several unsure steps back, trying to correct her dress and gives her a shivering smile.  
"Well uh, hello there, Tremor. It's been a little while, huh? You know, I was really hoping you didn't speak much Huttese…"

* * *

 _A/N: I should probably mention it here again, in case someone didn't know - I'm not that great at description of clothing._


	8. Poison on the surface

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Old Republic nor any of the characters that belong to it. All rights reserved for BioWare, Lucasarts and Electronic Arts.**

She takes several deliberate and certain steps forward, forcing the Captain to head further back; in turn, basically being forced to get away from the closest set of stairs. She could jump down, of course, but it's several meters down and probably wouldn't get her far anyhow. This Sith is clearly in better shape than she is and as she noticed last time, faster than her.  
"Well, seems you underestimated my knowledge then, Captain. Sith get educated in a few languages at a young age."

There's not much help from others either, as they've immediately stepped back at the sight of a Sith. No lightsaber or anything has been drawn yet, but that doesn't make her any less intimidating.  
"Heh, yeah I uh, probably should've thought of that."  
She throws a quick glance around, but can't see Risha nor Bowdaar. C'mon, this is just when she needs them. She still tries to offer Tremor as dismantling of a smile that she can.  
"I…I like what you've done with your hair, by the way. Looks much better when it hangs out like that."

She's met by a deeper frown then from the Sith.  
"You think flattery will help you, thief? Not against me. We've got unfinished business, you and I."

"What, that old thing? It's been weeks now! Can't we like, forgive and forget at this point?"

Tremor snorts.  
"After so much imperial property was destroyed in your little raid? I don't think so."

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't my fault! You guys were the ones who fired at the facility, not us!"

"And who was it that trespassed and stole from an imperial station to begin with? By our rules, I had to try my best to keep important resources out of enemy hands."

Bery feels herself walk right into a table and she stumbles slightly, but manages to regain her balance. Problem now is that she can't really go further and soon she has a tall Sith cornering her.  
"I can't really help that your government has such screwed up laws! Besides, that Admiral stole those things to begin with…"

She leans even further back when Tremor places a hand on the table right next to her and pushes forward. Apparently, she enjoys being really close when she wants to threaten someone.  
"It was resources and materials attained rightfully during war times. Those worlds belong to the Empire now and so does whatever wealth comes from them. The Admiral simply believed it belonged to him, when it did not. And _you_ certainly did not have the rights to touch any of it."

"Pft, and you call me a thief."  
Bery places both hands on the table as she leans back. Being this close is somewhat interesting however. She gets a special scent entering her nose – Tremor has quite a fascinating taste in perfumes. It's got sort of an earthy tinge to it.

"You're going to claim that you intended to bring these items back to their original owners then, hmm?"

Bery coughs and smiles nervously.  
"Well uh…maybe. You know, for a fee."

"Precisely."

"Okay, fine, maybe I'm not a completely lawful citizen either. But the Empire isn't unreasonable, right? Perhaps we can come to some sort of agreement? You know, after I've left and gotten to a more safe location, where we can-"

Tremor doesn't allow her to finish that sentence, as she instead grabs one of the twi'lek's arm, spins her around while pulling the arm to her back and then bending her over to slam her chest down on the table.  
"I don't think so."

With her cheek pushed against the table, along with most of her front, she feels Tremor's hold on her – it's far too much to resist. Physical contests aren't really her thing.  
"Ow. I'd almost forgotten how strong you are…"

Tremor smirks making sure to hold one of her arms determinedly behind her back.  
"I thought you appreciated my firm grip."

"Never said I did! C'mon, Tremor, this is embarrassing. Let's make a deal instead."

The Sith frowns as she eyes the twi'lek's back. It's somewhat more exposed than her front and interestingly, Tremor notices that she's got tattoos around this area as well. For a moment she wonders how far they go. That's disrupted when she sees the bronze necklace.  
"Maybe. What's this, eh?"

Bery feels how she starts to finger the piece of jewellery and removes it.  
"Hey! That's my private property!"  
She tries to the squirm but the Sith twists her arm somewhat, making her groan in pain and immediately halt her struggles.

Tremor smirks again as she fishes it up and looks at it. Not the prettiest of things, but perhaps it can fetch some amount of credits.  
"Good. It might be part of your repayment to the Empire."

"So, you taking my stuff is somehow paying back a debt?"

She places it within a pocket on her robes.  
"It's a start, I'd say. Besides, you owe me a personal debt for all that humiliation."

"Aww, did I hurt your pride? Was it tough for a Sith to get bested by one tiny alien pilot huh?"

She emits a slight scream of pain again as Tremor once more twists her arm. Afterwards, the Sith leans down closer to her so that she can whisper.  
"You know what? I'm going to enjoy seeing you in prison and how they'll tear that attitude of yours down. I'll be sure to visit a lot, so that you won't forget me."

"Trust me, I don't forget people that take my stuff…"

Tremor frowns.  
"Neither do I."

She's about to add another comment, when she suddenly feels two furry hands around her waist, pulling her back. In surprise, she drops the hold on Bery's arm, just as she's lifted up into the air.  
Bery barely manages to turn around to see how Bowdaar lets out a growl as he flings the Sith down towards the side of the upper level.  
All Tremor manages to do is gasp just as she slams onto the partial roof of one of the cages and then bounces right towards the hole at the top and straight into the battle pit.

"Fuck…"  
She groans as she lands hard on the floor inside, her vision blurry seconds later when she opens her eyes again. With the speed of the impact, it hurt quite a lot and she feels stinging pain around her back, arm and side.

While staying stunned as the events transpired, Bery notices that most eyes have now turned from them, over towards the specific battle pit that Bowdaar threw the Sith. It gives them a good chance to escape. She does also notice a rather large male rattataki inside, watching Tremor at first in confusion, but then starting to stretch his body to prepare for a fight.  
The Captain turns her eyes when someone else grabs her wrist and notices Risha right in front of her.  
"Bery, let's get the hell out of here, before things get worse!"

She simply nods and begins to run after her, but throws glances over at the cage along the way.  
Tremor herself has now finally realizes where she landed and she tries to find some way out, but everything is closed off. She looks at the people surrounding it and frowns.  
"Open up this cage! I am a Dark Lord of the Sith Empire and a guest at these events – I demand that you let me out!"

The people around the pit doesn't appear to be very interested in helping her however; rather, they have now started to discuss a possible fight and making bets.  
Tremor frowns and tries to beat at the side of the cage, but of course realizes its far too sturdy to break through with her strength. She turns to glance up at the hole again and wonders if she perhaps can find some way to get up there, when she suddenly sees the rattataki way too close to her, and he's already lifted his fist and delivers a punch right to her face.  
With the speed and that she wasn't really ready for it, she's sent stumbling backwards and collides with the wall of the cage. Her eyes get fuzzy once more, but not enough for her to miss another assault from the man coming at her. She just barely manages to dodge to the side and then quickly getting some space in between the two.

She scowls as she faces him, spitting some blood on the ground and then wipes her mouth.  
"You want a fight, huh? Alright, I'll just have to break you before I tear this cage open."  
Tremor grabs the coat and skirt of her robes, throwing them to the ground, leaving her with a shirt and some leggings. The shirt itself annoys her and she seizes one sleeve at a time, ripping them off it, exposing her toned and well-trained arms just before she gets into a fighting stance.

Just as the Captain and her two companions are about to leave the area, she notices how Tremor dodges a few hits from the rattataki, then delivers several hard blows to his gut and kicks him to the floor.  
Bery stops for quite a few moments and she actually catches herself holding her breath.  
"Damn, I seriously need to get a holo of this later."


	9. Black and burnt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Old Republic nor any of the characters that belong to it. All rights reserved for BioWare, Lucasarts and Electronic Arts.**

Broken bones, bloodied floor and a cheering audience – it's what remains when she's finally done with her opponent. Tremor feels that her body is sore after the rattataki finally stays down on the ground when the beating is over. She's taken quite a bit of her own, but apparently he wasn't ready for the fighting skill she was about to show him. Of course, she could've used the Force in here, but the rage that was building up from within needed an outlet and this proved to be the perfect choice.  
She could kill him right now, of course, but she's not without mercy. Besides, he was probably forced into this anyway – no point in blaming it all on him.

The problem that presents itself now is actually getting out of this area. It still doesn't look like anyone else intends to provide her with assistance, despite her victory.  
Aid arrives soon after however, from just the right person.  
To the side, she notices a man that gets thrown right against the wall, seemingly by a telekinetic origin. That's when she sees the appearances of Darth Invisior. The older Sith frowns at the human she holds up with the use of the Force and others immediately step back.  
"I'm not sure you heard me correctly, overseer. I said, release my associate or I'm going to be very cross with you."

Tremor hears choking noises from the other human, now when the others have quieted down a bit. He does manage a few words however  
"Y…yes, m-my lord…"

"Good man."  
She finally drops him to the floor and he gets his head knocked against the wall, but has to focus more on actually getting his breath back. Despite it all, the Darth still appears rather calm.

As the cage finally gets unlocked, Tremor feels now how heavy she's breathing and she walks out, nodding to Invisior.  
"My lord, I…I thank you for your assistance."

Invisior extends her hand and helps her out of the battle pit, then places it gently on her back.  
"No need; leaving you in there would've been cruel. Humiliating too, and I won't have these people treat Sith like entertainment. How are you feeling?"

Tremor nods faintly and spits up some more blood on the floor, not caring really where she does it.  
"Not great, my lord, but I think I'll survive. I've suffered worse than this."

"Perhaps, but we should get you to some sort of medical facility right away."

Tremor shakes her head, but doesn't really want to make demands of her superior, so she tries to take it slow.  
"But erm, what happened to the twi'lek?"

"I sent some of my people after her. I don't know who she and those with her are, but you appear to do so. You should probably fill me in."

Tremor sighs slightly, but realizes she has to.  
"Yes, my lord. The twi'lek and her crew were involved in the incident with the evidence regarding Admiral Zorat. They were responsible for the theft and partially for the destruction of it."

Invisior nods, running one of her hands along her chin.  
"I see. Then they are criminals, although I suppose most in here are. But certainly, they should be sent to an imperial court. I'll have to see to it that my subordinates capture them and bring them in."

The younger Sith appears somewhat unsure, squirming a bit, before she manages to push her courage forth.  
"My lord, I…I'd like to request that you send me after them. She's quite an escape artist."

"Perhaps, but the soldiers I've brought with me are good at what they do."

Tremor looks into her eyes and tries to appear as sincere as she can.  
"This may be true, but…I have a duty to bring them in my lord. I failed once – I'd like another chance."

She studies the younger woman for several moments, weighing her options, before finally conceding with a sigh.  
"Such eagerness. Fine, I'll allow it. Don't go too far though; you're already injured and I'd hate to report your death to Darth Vowrawn."

Tremor bows her head briefly.  
"You won't regret this, my lord. I swear it."

"Go, get to the closest vehicle; should be some on the outskirts of this level. Perhaps you can reach the spaceport before they do."

* * *

"Do you realize what a fucking pain it is to run in this dress?!"

Risha exhales curtly and rolls her eyes as they try to make their way through the spaceport as swiftly as possible. They've already had to dispose of some imperial pursuers, but they can't reach all too high speeds, mostly because of Bery.  
"Yes well, I did tell you it's not an ideal outfit."

"I didn't know she'd be at the party!"

"I told you to be prepared for any kind of trouble, dammit! You should listen to me, always!"

The twi'lek tries to run as best as she can, and it's not all too far away until they can reach their ship now. Both of them have their blasters in their hands, while Bowdaar is at the very front, a vibrosword unsheathed and ready to strike in case anything comes at them.  
"Yeah yeah, whatever, let's have this discussion later."

"What, you can't talk and run, Captain? You certainly seem to be able to goad the Sith that wants to kill you whenever you speak to her!"

"I can't help it! It's just so fun and easy. Besides, I'm not gonna let that bastard win!"

They stop by one of the corners further ahead and Bowdaar looks out past it, and then nods, showing them that the coast is clear, before they move once more. Risha sends a frown over to Bery.  
"Look, next time, at least promise me you'll make an effort not to piss her off?"

"I wasn't even trying to this time, Risha! Did you not hear what I said? I tried to complement her hair and everything! It wasn't my fault!"

"Bery, enough of your excuses. Promise me you will try at least!"

The Captain is about to respond, when they step out into a crossing of corridors and Bery just barely manages to notice the red-skinned woman in one of them, behind Risha and she grabs her friend and pulls her back into the hall they just walked through.  
"Look out!"  
Seconds later, a heavy piece of metal comes flying but of course misses them as it's thrown past them instead.

"You won't escape me this time, thief!"

"Forget it, grumpy! I'm not just jumping into your arms again!"  
Bery glances sideways at Risha, almost feeling her glare at her skin.  
"…honestly, I didn't start it this time!"

Risha shakes her head, then glances at Bowdaar who's standing prepared for a battle.  
"Bowdaar, we're not going to fight a Sith! C'mon, follow me."  
She then grabs Bery's wrist and starts pulling her along as the wookiee reluctantly follows them, with Tremor in pursuit.

Risha lead them through another set of corridors, apparently having remembered how some of the pathways look in this place.  
"You even know where we're going?"

"Yes, compared to you, I decided to memorize some of it, just in case this kind of stuff would happen. I just knew you'd get us into trouble!"

Bery is about to protest again, but hears further back how Tremor is getting closer, and tries to fling whatever objects after them that she's able to. Lucky for them, they're not very large and Bery can reach her small blaster behind her and just spray shots around to blow it away.  
This kind of pursuit can't last forever though, as they're well aware of.  
Risha does have a plan however, and once they get into a corridor that might eventually lead them to the correct hangar, they turn in around a wall, and when they're out of sight, she lifts up something from her pockets – a thermal detonator.

Bery turns to her, pushing herself against the wall as she meets Risha's eyes sceptically.  
"Uh, you sure you wanna blow that in here? That'll cause quite a ruckus."

"What other choice do we have? Besides, it's not an explosive, it's a flame charge."  
She throws it up and captures it again, then nods at Bery.  
"You think you can hit it if I give it a good throw?"

Bery tilts her head to the side and listens to Tremor's footsteps. There's a few more, further behind her; probably imperial soldiers. She then nods at her friend.  
"My accuracy has won me a lot of crap in the past – let's hope it doesn't fail now."

Not waiting much longer, Risha steps back, revealing herself at the corridor and lobs it straight towards the area where Tremor is running. She doesn't throw it right at her, as that would just allow her to run further at them – instead she tries to make it stop ahead of the Sith.  
Tremor notices it, of course, and she's about to use the Force to throw it forward. As they were aware she'd try that instead of attempting to run away from the blast, Bery turns out from behind the wall, her blaster in hand and fires at the thermal charge.

Tremor does manage to push it a few centimetres away from her, but not enough to escape much of the blast. Fire bursts out from it in a chaotic cloud – usually it's meant to just shoot out fire for a bit, but since it's exploded instead, it gets sent out into an erupting shockwave. Tremor is at least quick enough to use the Force to shield herself somewhat, but still gets thrown backwards, sliding along the floor until she hits a wall.

She remains in this position for a few seconds, as her ears are ringing and her head spins slightly. The imperial soldiers then succeed in catching up to her and when she gets some of her hearing back, she realizes that Bery and the others have already escaped. One of the soldiers still look a bit panicked – she frowns irritably at him.  
"What is it?"

"Eh, my lord…your hair is on fire."

He motions at the side of her head, where a small bit of flame is running up across parts of her hair. She widens her eyes in shock and then quickly lifts her hands to pat it out. She gets there in time, but still feels the distinct scent of something burnt in the air and lots of scorched wisps of hair gradually descend to the floor.  
Tremor slowly clenches her fist and then slams it against the wall, making the soldiers twitch and step back.  
"That fucking twi'lek…"


	10. Dread morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Old Republic nor any of the characters that belong to it. All rights reserved for BioWare, Lucasarts and Electronic Arts.**

Things have really not been going their way lately.  
Not only have they been losing some valuable opportunities because of a way too stubborn Sith, they've now also gotten into further trouble with Rogun the Butcher, on top of the fact that the Voidwolf, one of the worst and most powerful men in the Empire, seems to have set his eye on the crew as well. Risha would like to claim that there are worse things that could happen, but can't really think of anything right now. Perhaps if all of the Dark Council itself set out to hunt them – that might top it.

Despite all of this, there's been no substantial reason to simply give in or feel hopeless. They'll have to make it through this, somehow. This new deal with the Republic is at least something they need for the time being, if they want to survive.  
Risha is on her way to the Captain's cabin, wanting to discuss some details while they fly towards Balmorra for their first privateering assignment. There's some things that she's not so sure about; perhaps she just doesn't fully trust the Republic as of yet.

She notices that the cabin door is open and steps on through. Risha opens her mouth when she sees the Captain sitting by her personal terminal, but stops herself almost immediately.  
Her eyes drift to the screen and its displayed contents – a few still images as well as a paused vid shows up on different frames. The main focus appears to be a very familiar red-skinned woman, dressed in the torn shirt and pants she was wearing when she was thrown into the battle pit back on Djabukas. So, this must be what that short stop they had in Hutt space before Port Nowhere was about.

It's not just that she's watching images and vids of her, but what is being done with it. Risha sees how on some parts, she's zoomed in on Tremor's strong exposed arms or certain areas where she's flexing a bit further. There's also one or two close-ups of her face.  
Risha smirks and then shakes her head; it's obvious that the Captain is too transfixed to have noticed her just yet.  
"Watch out so you don't drool all over yourself, Captain."

Bery twitches in surprise and moves her hands swiftly to try to remove all the tabs. It's already too late, though.  
"Dammit Risha! Knock first, will ya?!"  
She lifts a hand up to stroke it around her mouth, just in case there's anything there.

Risha appears amused and moves up to sit down on the chair next to Bery, crossing her legs as she does.  
"So I won't catch you in the act, you mean?"

"W-what act? I dunno what you're talking about!"

With another slight tilt of her lips, she leans over and pushes a few buttons to get the tabs back up. She should've closed them to begin with.  
"You know, I'm fine with making side trips occasionally, for important reasons. I'm not sure this is the best use of our time, however."

Bery doesn't even try to hide it this time; instead, she just appears flustered.  
"…I, eh…  
Look, this isn't what you think it is. It's about erm, you know, studying the enemy's moves and strategies, so that we can learn for the future."

Risha moves her elbow up on the side of her chair, leaning her cheek into her hand and glances at the screen, then back to Bery.  
"Right, of course. And what has her biceps and pretty face taught you so far, then?"

She lifts her own hands and tries to think of anything clever or useful to say, but all too quickly, she surrenders and sighs, placing her head in them instead.  
"That I have a problem."

"It's good of you to admit to it. Falling for someone that intends to kill you is never really a good idea."

That makes her get back up however, giving Risha a disapproving stare.  
"Hey, that's going too far! I may want her to wrestle me down with those guns, but I never said anything about feelings!"

Risha snickers and tilts her head skeptically.  
"Okay, fine, I suppose that's a bit unfair on my part. I still wouldn't recommend this approach though."

"What approach? This is just in private! I'm still not gonna let her imprison me."

"Right now, yes, but don't let it fester. Troublesome things will happen, just so you know."

Bery crosses her arms and leans back in her chair. At least she looks a lot less awkward now.  
"Hey, you know me by now. Would I really do something that stupid?"  
Risha simply raises one of her eyebrows. She doesn't even have to give any examples, as Bery already knows what would have been coming and stops her.  
"…okay, not fair, either! You can't use all of those other occurrences when it comes to something like this!"

"I dunno, Bery, you've done some pretty crazy things during the time I've spent with you."  
She sighs and places a hand on her friend's knee.  
"I speak from experience when I tell you that, getting involved with the wrong person will only screw you over. Don't make that kind of mistake."

She watches her friend's more serious expression carefully.  
"Sometimes you sound a bit like my older sister. You know, except for the fact that you're _younger_ than me."

Altering the mood slightly, she grins at Bery and pats her thigh.  
"Your sister sounds like a reasonable person, if she recommends that you don't follow your instincts."

"What's wrong with my instincts?"

"If you have to ask, it's probably best just to trust me."  
Risha stands up, feeling that the issue of the Republic might be something they can talk about later.

Bery speaks up before she's left completely.  
"Hey, Risha."  
She stops by the door opening, somewhat glancing over her shoulder. Bery hesitates, but then nods curtly.  
"Thanks."

She feels there's some words that might've been added to that, but Risha already knows what it'd be about. She turns a genuine smile up for her.  
"It's what friends are for, right?"  
She winks briefly and leaves.

* * *

It's been a few weeks since they were last assigned to the leadership of Lord Tremor. It's not exactly as if they dislike it, but serving under a Sith is always different from that of an imperial commander. Of course, that depends what the Sith has in mind, but things might turn out poorly. Tremor herself at least often remains quite calm in most situations; it's just that their latest mission at her side was not the most successful. There wasn't much punishment for that failure though – she took the blame. Perhaps, they both feel a certain amount of relief and anxiety in a contradictory mix, to be with her again, for that reason.

As soon as Sergeant Leonard and Corporal Amane step into the room they've been called to in Kaas City, they notice something new and surprising with her – the right side of her head has been almost completely cut down, while the rest of her black hair remains long and wavy. They glance at one another, then stroll forward to her.  
"M'lord, you called for us?"

Tremor fully acknowledges them then and nods at the Sergeant.  
"That I did. I asked for you two specifically for my next task. I hope that's not going to be an issue? After last time, I mean."

He shakes his head briefly.  
"Of course not, m'lord. We're here to serve."

Amane nods in agreement.  
"As always."  
She glances somewhat at her hair and can't really help herself.  
"…your new style suits you very well, my lord."

Leonard eyes the zabrak woman sceptically, as if it's the last thing he'd say, and while Tremor turns her eyes sharply to her as if to search for any signs of mockery, she sighs when she finds none.  
"I had to make the best of a bad situation."

"What kind of bad situation?"

Tremor looks away and shakes her head.  
"I…had another run-in with our dear freelancer a few weeks back."

The Sergeant scratches his own rather short hair, although in comparison with the Sith, his is cut short all over.  
"Oh. I suppose that didn't end in the best of ways, m'lord?"

Tremor shrugs slightly.  
"Does it ever with her?"  
She glances at Amane.  
"That's why I sent that request to you, though."

Leonard raises an eyebrow at the zabrak.  
"Request?"

She nods in return.  
"Of course, my lord. I tried to look for any new information about her, but I've yet to find much substantial details. Well, there was one thing – I managed to attain the erm, rumours, that the Voidwolf has put his sights on her."

That name is familiar to both of the others, as it is to many imperials. His criminal past may have been of concern to some previously, but it's rather the fact that he was assigned the rank of Grand Admiral by the Empire which raised most people's attention to him.  
Tremor folds her arms and frowns. She supports many parts of the Empire, but promoting a former crime lord like him is not one of them.  
"What could he possibly want with her?"

"Well, I'm not sure if you're aware but, Captain Shodem has attained a lot of attention in the underworld after she found Nok Drayen's treasure. Some reports I've seen has also put her together with officials from the Republic. She may be working as one of their privateers, or at least her interests are aligned with theirs."

This isn't particularly surprising news to her. While the twi'lek seems to mostly be out to serve herself and her crew, doing work with the Republic is probably more advantageous for her than the mostly anti-alien based Empire. It's a sentiment that Tremor does not share, but it's a fact in the life of her home. She'd wish that Captain would just stay out of these kinds of affairs, though.  
"I see. But why the bloody hell is the Voidwolf after her? She's _mine_."  
It didn't quite come out the way she wanted to and she sighs at their surprised expressions.  
"You know, to bring to justice."

Leonard coughs awkwardly.  
"Certainly, m'lord."

Amane just nods. Better not to question it.  
"I can't say for sure why she'd be of particular interest, but I don't have all the details either. Perhaps she's done something that has her marked as a dangerous target? She's skilled, as we've become aware of."

"That she is – probably too much for her own good."  
Tremor scowls somewhat as her eyes turn distant. She corrects her hair a bit, and then rubs one of her tendrils.  
"I should get in contact with the Voidwolf, see if I can't get the truth out of him."

She feels the Sergeant's eyeing her uncertainly.  
"No offense, m'lord, but…he's not the easiest man to reach. Nor, from what I've heard, the most pleasant to talk to."

Tremor exhales slightly and turns to him again.  
"So? If he's out to get that woman, perhaps this might be a useful opportunity to get my own hands on her – figuratively speaking."  
She moves her gaze to Amane instead.  
"Corporal, after we're done with our coming task, I want you to reach out to him. Tell him that I wish to speak of a possible alliance, as we may have common goals."


	11. Signing a laugh

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Old Republic nor any of the characters that belong to it. All rights reserved for BioWare, Lucasarts and Electronic Arts.**

"What did you call this place?"

Bery glances up at the taller zabrak woman next to her.  
"Port Zodric. You've never been here?"

Akaavi Spar, the latest addition to her group of misfits, throws a sharp glance around the promenade that they enter after leaving the hangar bay. With a neutral look to her eyes, she turns back to the Captain after a few seconds of silence.  
"No, I have not. I don't understand why I'd come here."

"Well, you know, there's probably all sorts of business here for people with your eh, talents."

The zabrak tilts her head curiously.  
"Open hallways in space stations are not the most advantageous areas to fight. Too little cover. There's opportunities for improvisation, but not ideal."

Bery watches her for several moments, waiting for any hint of sarcasm – she's still not sure if she understands this woman.  
"Uh, I didn't mean actually killing people here. I meant getting contracts and stuff."

Akaavi doesn't change her expression when she simply stares at her.  
"Coming out here to attain bounties sounds like a lot of hassle. It's completely unnecessary."

"But…the rewards from gangs and syndicates out here might be way higher?"

She snorts and finally does something else, by rolling her eyes.  
"Bounties are not just about the credits. But, I suppose I should not expect you to understand."

"Uh, yeah. Why would it not be about credits? Isn't that exactly what bounty hunting is? Money for the capture of criminals?"

"It's more than that. It's the thrill of the hunt, the danger, throwing one's skill into the fight; it's more than just a job."

Bery watches her sceptically, but then raises her hands in defeat.  
"Alright, if that's what you wanna believe, I'm not gonna argue."

Risha stands somewhat behind them, her arms crossed while she remains silent. Akaavi's ideals doesn't quite fit with hers either, but to each their own, perhaps.  
Once they're done with this little questioning, she glances at Bery.  
"But wait, I thought you didn't know of the Aardiat Syndicate."

The Captain swirls around to face her friend and raises an eyebrow.  
"Wait, who?"

Risha sighs, shutting her eyes – does she remember nothing of importance?  
"The syndicate I mentioned back on the big tumble? We were to meet them before the interruption."

"Ohh, right. Well, I still dunno who they are other than a syndicate."

"How is that even possible? They're one of the major players on this station."

Bery looks out behind her, watching the different areas and signs. There's not any particular one that is marked with that name, but then again, a syndicate wouldn't market themselves to everyone walking by.  
"Ehm, is that recent or something?"

"As far as I know, they've had a presence here for years. If you've been here, surely you've at least heard of them."

Bery shrugs, turns and starts to walk again. The two other women follow her.  
"I guess they forgot to send me a HoloNet ad. The times I've been here it's either during a short stop or to do business with the owner."

Risha shifts her eyes curiously.  
"You know Kemmet Vhir?"

"Sort of. I've made a few deliveries for him. A couple of years ago, he was looking for a skilled pilot to fly into a dangerous area. Some battle zone or something, but he was paying well, so I took the job. Occasionally, he asks me to come over to do similar things. I don't say no to credits, unlike some."

She sends an amused glance to Akaavi, who does not share it whatsoever.  
"I never said I turn down credits; we simply have different priorities."

Bery smirks at her.  
"Sure we do big girl, but in my crew, credits lie on top of that list."

Risha runs a hand along her own chin, lucrative thoughts running through her mind.  
"Hmm, since we're here, perhaps we should have a little talk with mister Vhir. He wouldn't turn down a request from you, right?"

While that might be true, she still glances at Risha uncertainly.  
"That's…possible, but I don't think he's at my beck and call exactly. Besides, we got stuff to do before we go anywhere."

As they move through the fairly wide corridor of the promenade on Port Zodric, they see the many different neon signs of stores and stations, as well as the flood of commercial signs, either in holographic form or just on some screen attached to a wall or the roof. One sign further away marks that of the largest local cantina – Club Ashrender.  
Akaavi watches the people walking past them, noting what weaponry may be most used around here.  
"You mentioned an important meeting."

"Yeah, well...I dunno if 'important' is the right word for-"

"It's the word you used."

Bery sighs in frustration.  
"What, you're really gonna be picky with my every sentence now?"

"It's what you said."

"Yeah, okay okay! It's what I said! But what I _meant_ was that it's an opportunity."

Risha gives her a doubtful look. Not that there's any need for immediate concerns but, Bery isn't always known to be the best at making deals. She's good at shooting and flying – that's about it.  
"What kind of...opportunity are we talking about?"

She simply grins at her partner, something Risha likes even less when she does it in that kind of mischievous way.  
"You'll see. We're gonna meet a friend of mine. He usually has some interesting tasks whenever a chance arises."

She doesn't feel all too certain with such a vague explanation.  
"And how would you classify this friend of yours?"

Bery smirks slowly at her.  
"The kind of person that dwells in the…hidden parts of the Republic."

"…right. That's not worrying or anything. I mean, usually we wanna stay away from that type."

"Bah, relax, it's gonna go fine! We've done this before. He's a smart guy, I promise."  
She points at the cantina.  
"He told me to head to this place and ask around for 'Rhonin'."

So far, this doesn't sound all that bad. Risha shrugs, realizing that while Bery is often trouble, her friends have come into use before.  
"I suppose we can do that much…"

They enter through the door, all three of them surveying the clientele. This day, it appears to be rather packed with all sorts of different people. Most of them, from an estimation, are probably involved somehow in the underworld. That's a presumption, but there's few others that pass through here that aren't.  
Behind the bar, they see a few different employees – an arcona, a devaronian and a cathar, all trying to serve the different guests their drinks. The place is rather loud as it is, and most of the tables and booths appear to be occupied. That's fine, might be that her friend has taken one already.

As they head to the bar, Akaavi notices a stage on the far wall, where a lot of lights are currently shining; perhaps preparations for something.  
Bery leans across the bar, putting her arm on it and tries to wave over the arconan bartender. She sighs, but heads over to the twi'lek. Bery tries with Huttese first – that's usually what works out here.  
"Hey, looking for some information."

She lifts her hand and waves a credit chip.  
The arcona appears annoyed, but doesn't intend to turn down cash.  
"We're very busy tonight, so make it quick."

"Don't worry, this'll be the quickest thing all night – I'm looking for a guy called Rhonin. Know anyone by that name?"

The bartender looks at her in confusion, as if she doesn't quite understand. After giving it a few seconds, she simply points over at the stage.  
Bery looks perplexed as well, but does as she's told, hardly noticing when the credit chip is taken from her, as suddenly most of the lights in the cantina starts to dim – except for the ones around the stage.  
A loud voice in Huttese from speakers around echoes through the area, to quiet most people down.  
"And now, ladies and gentlemen, we've come to tonight's big event! It's what you've all been waiting for and I doubt he'll need a lot of introduction.  
He's been named the Mid Rim sensation and the galaxy's rising star – please give it up for Rhonin the Starfunker!"

Bery shuts her eyes in disbelief.  
"That damn idiot…"

* * *

This wasn't quite what she'd hoped.  
Tremor had asked for a meeting with the Voidwolf in person and expected to at least be given a chance at that, even if it might be delayed. She's a Sith after all, so he'd have to make time at some point.  
But, apparently the Grand Admiral was even too busy for that and so the best thing he could offer was an encrypted holocall. Tremor can smell some kind of story behind this. It might be that he's simply avoiding too much direct contact with random lords – which is wise in a way. It's possible he's survived longer because of it.

Despite this conclusion, it annoys her. She really needs an opportunity to attain her target, while at the same time not spreading it around. Darth Vowrawn would disapprove of this action, after all.  
With the help of Corporal Amane, they've arranged an encrypted holoprojector, hoping that it'll be enough for this sort of purpose.  
Amane stands up after a little while, closing the hatch over a configuration panel.  
"It's done, my lord. Grand Admiral Kirill should be standing by at this point. Do you want us to leave?"

The Sith looks at her as well as First Sergeant Leonard, and then shakes her head.  
"No, you can stay. You performed very well during our mission, and while this is to be kept secret, I still need some witnesses. I hope that I can trust in you."

Leonard, standing a bit to the side, nods curtly at her.  
"Of course, m'lord. You've done us favours in terms of assignments and recognition, so it's only fair that we back you up now."

Tremor smiles light, something she does rarely around the troops.  
"I appreciate it. Don't worry, stick with me and you'll be sure to see more of that. And I'm going to get you that promotion, Amane."

The zabrak bows her head as she steps back. They're going to be around, but they don't exactly want to be in the focus of the conversation.  
"I'm thankful for your support, my lord. Few others would care for…well, an alien."

"Then they're fools. Both of you have shown a lot of talent, and your efforts are valued in the Empire."  
She turns her eyes to another panel by the projector.  
"Now, let's see if we can't get ahold of this bastard…"

Leonard snorts, his lips curving somewhat but he doesn't say anything further.  
After a few seconds of waiting, the image of the large man known as Grand Admiral Harridax 'Voidwolf' Kirill appears. She's seen him only in images, and while this isn't in person, his exterior is rougher than she remembers. His voice is deep and he oozes with an aura of someone that's not born into leadership, but has grappled it by force. Not that it's a bad trait, but Tremor can surmise why others underestimate him.  
He bows his head barely, but enough to show some ounce of respect.  
"Lord Tremor, I assume?"

"That's correct. And you are the man known as the Voidwolf."

The corner of his lips turn up slightly.  
"It's rare that Sith wanna talk to a man like me. I get the occasional call from the Dark Council, of course, but for the most part it's just words from the Minister of War. I've never heard your name before though, my lord."

A nice way to point out that she's no one, in his mind. There's no way that he doesn't know anything about her. He's looked her up before making contact, no doubt about it. She scowls light.  
"My reputation hasn't spread much so far, that I'm aware of, but perhaps that might be to my advantage. I've heard you're a man with interests all over the galaxy and one who uses…a different set of tactics."

"Aye, this is true and it's been of much use to the Empire, I can assure you. So, what can I do for ya?"

"Lately, you've been hunting a certain Captain."

The Voidwolf raises one of his eyebrows a tad.  
"You're going to have to be more specific."

"An underworld trader, smuggler and treasure hunter. Her reputation is probably more well-known to you."

His expression alters then, appearing far more devious and he lets out a slight chuckle.  
"Ah, now I understand. Although, I think that 'hunting' is a bit of a strong word, my lord. All I've been doing is keeping tabs on her and occasionally giving her something to do."

"She's a wanted criminal in the Empire, and many other places as well I bet. Why have you not brought her in?"

He tilts his head, watching her carefully.  
"Well, she's very slippery, isn't she? What's your concern with this scum, m'lord?"

Tremor sighs and moves her arms behind her back.  
"My concern is that she's running free when she should be in an imperial cell. She's been enough of a pain for us and I intend to see to it that she's brought down before she goes any further. But…I could use some assistance."

The Admiral doesn't answer right away, studying her person and words in silence first.  
"I will admit, she's clever, but not someone that I'd think would raise the eye of a Sith."

"Well, she has and I intend to bring her down. If you're already after her, I'm sure we both see the benefit of an alliance."

He lifts his hand to stroke his chin, starting to smirk a bit.  
"I'm not sure that I do, my lord."

"You have many ships under your control, and probably many exterior sources that you could rally as well. On the other hand, as a Sith, I have influence with those above your station and could use that to help you gain resources, people or positions that you'd find valuable. I'm also an exceptional fighter."

He still smirks, but watches her sceptically.  
"My apologies for pointing it out, but if you have so much influence, why come directly to me? You know that I serve the Dark Council and those who control the Ministry of War."

Damn, it appears he's not stupid enough to not ask questions.  
"Because there are certain elements in the Dark Council that…disagrees with my assessment. That doesn't make it any less legitimate nor does it stop me from using my influence. I just have to approach this matter differently."

He looks amused while she squirms through that and then finally he shakes his head.  
"Interesting approach, my lord, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

Now she turns to a frown instead. She has to try to reign in that short fuse someday.  
"Excuse me?"

"I'm sure you're quite…resourceful in your own way, but you're going to have to understand my position. I haven't reached the field on which I stand, by aligning with the wrong kind of people or doing favours without much in return.  
To summarize for ya; I don't have time to follow some nobody's personal quest for vengeance and get into trouble with those above your station."  
She clenches her fist at his audacity; if she had doubts that he knew anything about her, those are washed away now.  
"Sorry, m'lord, but I've got better things to do. Go ask your masters for permission if you want any ships."

"…you're going to regret this, Kirill. You don't want to be my enemy."

"Hah! Do you know how many enemies I've got across the galaxy? More than most Sith would ever be able to handle, least of all someone who's not even a Darth.  
Don't worry though, when I've had enough use of the little trickster, I'll send her over to your superiors. Perhaps they'll even hand me a reward for it. In the meantime, good luck in your future endeavors. A little tip for ya: getting on your knees and begging is a good routine."

He doesn't wait around for her response and simply cuts the call. Leonard and Amane immediately steps back again; they know what's coming.  
It's not really that surprising then when a table in the room comes flying and slams right down on the terminal, initiating a small electric charge. That terminal won't be very useful anymore.  
"That fucking bastard! How dare he?! When I get my hands on him…"  
The two others remain silent, simply waiting for her to either erupt against them or hand them orders – or at least very least acknowledge them.  
She does, moments later and while she appears pissed at first, she calms down, realizing they're not at fault.  
"Sorry Amane. Your work proved to be fruitless."

"…I believe I'll survive, my lord."

Leonard clears his throat, although he doesn't really want the attention.  
"So uh, what do we do now, m'lord? It appears the Voidwolf is not being very cooperative."

Tremor moves towards them, shaking her head slightly.  
"Perhaps not, but we'll find a way. This may have been a dead-end, but we'll simply have to find something else. He believes he can catch her before me? I'll show him how stubborn a Sith can be."

The others don't really have anything to add to that. It's looking like things will only get deeper and the routes for escapes are now closing.  
Their thoughts are interrupted by another voice from the doorway.  
"Trusting him is a foolish errand to begin with. He's a man that prides himself on backstabs and ruling criminals. But there's other methods."

Instinctively, Tremor moves her hand to her lightsaber, unsheathing but not igniting it.  
"Who's there? Show yourself or you'll regret intruding on my territory."

The figure doesn't wait for long then, turning around the corner and approaches them. They see a light-skinned female human revealing herself, with black hair and a grey eye. Only one, for the other is covered by a mechanical eyepatch. She bows her head respectfully for Tremor – more so than the Voidwolf did.  
"Cipher Nine of Imperial Intelligence, my lord. I have a proposition that might interest you."

* * *

 _A/N: I needed to have Akaavi and Bery messing with each other a bit. It'll probably happen more in the future, but she really likes Akaavi.  
Rhonin is a character that belongs to a friend of mine, and I promised to use him for a small role in this story. He'll get more of an introduction next chapter._  
 _Also, Cipher Nine will appear in the next chapter, but if you wanna see more of my version of her, she's in Among the faded tales as well._


	12. Crescent stage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Old Republic nor any of the characters that belong to it. All rights reserved for BioWare, Lucasarts and Electronic Arts.**

 _A/N: ...dammit, this is why I try to divide chapters up into smaller parts. I guess these are okay sometimes_

* * *

"That was an amazing show, mister Rhonin!"

"Hah, it was pretty great, wasn't it?"  
The male human takes off his shades and places them on a table nearby, as a female assistant gently helps to get his stage jacket off.

"I've never felt such a sensation in there. The crowd was delirious!"

He nods smugly at male togruta, owner of Club Ashrender, who's currently handing him all the praise. It's the kind of ass-kissing he's used to.  
"Well, you know, it's what you should be used to when you book the Starfunker, my friend. I bring out the crazy in everyone!" He glances at the assistant who returns to his side; a pretty female mirialan. "Isn't that right, darling?"

She gives him a sweet smile and puts a hand on his shoulder.  
"Mhm. Everyone loves you – that's why you get all the best gigs."

He winks at her, while the owner nods eagerly.  
"Exactly. So, you'll be doing ones for the next two days as well, right?"

Rhonin turns to the owner then, an arm around his assistant and raises his eyebrow sceptically.  
"Excuse me? It'll only be one more night of this, like the contract says."

"Yeah…of course. But uh, I've got some important guests coming over in two days. They're big fans of yours and if you stay for their arrival, I'll pay you double what I gave you previously."

Rhonin simply raises his hand and looks away, leading his assistant towards a nearby sofa.  
"Sorry bud, that's not how I roll. The Starfunker can't be seen hanging out in the same place more than twice!" He glances at the mirialan again. "Right, beautiful?"

She smiles adoringly once more.  
"Indeed, or else it will impact your image. Rhonin never does three nights in a row in one place."

The owner looks unsure as he peers between them, when Rhonin and the mirialan takes a glass of some expensive liquor each to sip on.  
"But…but it's a really important meeting. And think of all the cash you'll get! I mean…triple! I'll triple it!"

"Already told ya, ain't gonna be another night here."

He sighs and shakes his head.  
"Please Rhonin, I'm begging you! I'll give you whatever you want! Anything! We don't even have to do it on the stage here; we could take a ship out somewhere!"

Rhonin frowns at him and snorts.  
"A private show? With the Starfunker? Come on now – I need my audience, else I'm nothing!"

The owner is starting to look even more desperate and tries to come up with something that might attract him, when suddenly the door opens and a tall human walks in – one of the guards – with some people behind him. Rhonin widen his eyes, and then smiles somewhat when he notices a familiar twi'lek.  
"Hey boss, got some people here that say they know you. Want me to toss 'em out?"

Bery frowns up at him.  
"I'm sorry? At least acknowledge me when you're speaking about shit that concerns me!"

Rhonin has to hold himself back, but he rises from his seat, surprising the assistant somehow.  
"Ah no, that's fine. This is a long-time fan of mine! I'm sure she's just here for an autograph, that's all."

Bery looks at him, certainly as confused as she appears.  
"…what?"

The assistant also looks unsure and she stands up with him. She glances at Bery somewhat sceptically, then at Rhonin.  
"Erm, I don't think I've ever seen her before…"

"Well darling, you've not been around me that long. She's been following me for ages! Don't worry, we'll just take care of this in the room next door."

The owner raises his hands.  
"But…but we're doing a deal here! You can't just walk out in the middle of it!"

Rhonin snaps his finger and points at him.  
"We'll discuss this once I'm done. Don't go anywhere!"  
He moves towards Bery and her companions as the guard leaves, while the assistant frowns and folds her arms. The Captain herself appears completely lost, but she follows him to the room he points out. They enter and lock it behind Risha and Akaavi.  
Once they're alone, he chuckles and then spreads his arms to hug Bery.  
"Glad to see you, old pal!"

Bery sighs, shaking her head but she gives in. She sizes him up – seeing that he looks similar but styled up compared to last time. He's got light coloured skin, necklong black hair set into quite a fancy hairstyle at the moment, and a finely cut goatee. His dark and gentle eyes are surveying her as well, while Bery snorts.  
"Where's that scar of yours?" She motions across her nose, where he had his.

"Oh, hah, got some fancy make-up to cover it, that's all. I was thinking of getting implants but, why would I try to remove the best part of me, eh?"  
Bery rolls her eyes, but there's still a smile on her lips. He then turns to glance at the two women that watches them both slightly confused.  
"So, are you going to introduce me to your lovely companions or what?"

The Captain steps aside and motions at them.  
"Yeah, this is Risha, my mechanic and Akaavi, my uh…I dunno, violent one."

Akaavi frowns at her.  
"…I'm Akaavi Spar, and I'm mandalorian."

He eyes her quickly and smirks.  
"Mandalorian, you say? Well, you've certainly been keeping interesting company as of late, Captain."

"Yeah, I guess…"  
She then motions at him as well.  
"This is Zachary Decraine of the SIS."

Risha exhales briefly.  
"I knew it…"

Zach smiles and shows them an elegant bow.  
"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, ladies. Don't worry about my organization. I'm not as dangerous as I look."

Akaavi snorts.  
"Then you must be quite pathetic. You look absolutely ridiculous."

Zach stands up, blinks and looks down at his rather colourful and intricate stage outfit. Then he leans his head back and chuckles.  
"Alright, I guess I should've taken that into consideration."

Well, that's something which Bery agrees with at least. She moves up to a nearby table and leans against it.  
"What's with the 'Rhonin' business anyway? You haven't used that alias in a while."

"Yeah, that's true. It just seemed right for this role. I mean, it's a bit much at times, but it's worked so far."

Risha glances between them, and shakes her head.  
"Hold on, you're actually with the SIS? Why would an SIS agent be working in such a...public role? And how do the two of you know each other?"

Zach smiles at her.  
"Well yes, it is indeed, but it's gotten me into all sorts of new places. People like hanging out with celebrities and inviting them to exclusive events. You wouldn't believe how many gang boss hideouts I've received invites to. And with that means I get to bring my own crew, where some of them are of course associated with the same organization."

Bery tilts her head.  
"Does that include the girl that was fawning all over you?"

"Ah, no, she's just someone we've hired. I've got to stay in character, after all."  
The twi'lek rolls her eyes. Sure, 'stay in character' is what he calls it.  
"As to where we and the Captain met, well…"

Bery lifts a hand and scratches her cheek.  
"That's quite a long story. Kinda…boring too."

"Boring?! C'mon, it's an amazing story!"

"Yeah, you just say that because you got to show off. Doesn't make it more entertaining, you know."

Zach smirks at her.  
"All I'm hearing is that you've got no taste!"

She glances at Risha.  
"Suffice to say, we met on a job out in Hutt space. He was undercover and was trying to catch some of the people I was working with. Didn't work out that well."

"Actually, it worked out just fine!" He meets Risha's eyes as well.  
"It just so happened that I exposed myself to her. She was a freelancer and I figured she wasn't ready to go down for a job that didn't pay that well. She's a good pilot, so I offered more in exchange that she helped me out. Since then, we've been doing certain jobs together, whenever I need an 'unaffiliated' and reliable person."

Bery exhales deeply.  
"Yeah, because that thing rarely goes both ways. It's only when he needs a hand."

"Well, I can't very well have an easy-to-reach number in my kind of business, now can I?"

"It would help! You don't know how many times I could've used your help to get out of trouble."

"Pft, you mean trouble you got yourself into."

While he's right, she tries to look offended instead.  
"What?! Oh c'mon, that's so unfair! At least half of those things are not my fault!"

Risha finally raises her hands to break it up.  
"Alright, ladies, let's try to settle down. Mister Zachary, I assume you've not called us here just to…well, bicker."

Zach glances amusedly at Bery, but then he nods and moves further in to set himself down on a chair. Risha follows him, when he motions for it and sits down on another, while Akaavi remains standing where she is.  
"Yeah, while it'd be fun just to catch up, I actually have something on the agenda that might interest you."

Bery moves to get herself on top of the table that she was leaning on previously.  
"Sure, if there's a good amount of credits involved. And no suicide missions!"

"Don't worry, there's nothing like that, this time. Well, probably."  
He sees an immediate scowl from her, but goes on the defensive.  
"Just hear me out, okay? A few days from now, there's a certain exchange going to happen out here in neutral space. The Empire is going to trade some important Republic prisoners over to a relatively shady group. For this, the Empire is apparently going to attain some important information and assets which we don't know the full details of yet. We believe it may be something against the Republic, however."

Risha raises a hand to stroke along her chin.  
"Why would this group want Republic prisoners? Are you in some kind of conflict with them?"

"No, but we presume they intend to sell them back to us. The prisoners are…well, rather important people that's been in imperial captivity since the war. Other republic resources have been deployed to search for them without results, so it was quite a catch for us."

She angles her head slightly to the side, thinking about what's revealed.  
"And you're absolutely certain that the prisoners will actually be there?"

"Aye, we've had people monitoring all sorts of communication and they're positive it's going to happen."

"Hmm…whatever the Empire wants in exchange must be rather valuable then."

"That's been SIS' evaluation of it as well. We're not fully sure of what yet, but the order of intercepting the transfer has been given. The brass doesn't wanna wait any longer."

Bery glances between them.  
"So, why are you talking to us about this? We're not exactly equipped with a battlecruiser."

Zach turns to her.  
"Yeah, I'm aware of that. There's a few reasons, actually. First of all, the Treaty of Coruscant is still sitting pretty solid where it is, and while we've been hearing and seeing the Empire moving in the opposite direction, we don't intend to make the initial move. That's why we need a cover.  
I've got a special forces strike team ready with several ships to take care of this. And what better way to hide them than in a small pirate fleet, out to raid others for valuable cargo?"

Bery frowns, not taking kindly to that wording.  
"Hey, I may not do strictly legal business, but that doesn't make me a pirate!"

He chuckles light.  
"Not accusing you of that either. That's why we call it a 'cover', ya know."

Risha nods in agreement  
"I think it's a good cover, actually. Bery's reputation has been building up anyway, and I'm sure that wouldn't raise too much suspicion if she did something like this."

"Hey!"

"But you mentioned more reasons than one?"

Zach faces Risha again, understanding that she does more of the dealings in the group.  
"That's right. The trade itself is being led by someone that, from my understanding, you've been involved with before – a Sith known as Lord Tremor."  
Two of the women in the room goes silent at the mention of that name, while Akaavi mostly eyes them curiously.  
"…I'll take that tense silence as a yes, then."

Bery sighs, shutting her eyes.  
"Dammit…did it have to be her?"

Risha appears somewhat uncertain, tilting her head back and forth once.  
"Yeah, we're familiar with her. She's been a bit of a pain for us in the past few months. Though, most of it has been by circumstance. This one would be…a tad more direct."

Zach strokes a hand through his beard, seeing the difficulty in the moment.  
"That's what we've heard as well. Our intel says that she's got quite a grudge against you – so much that if she heard you were getting involved in this kind of thing, she'd probably lose focus on her mission; and that's exactly the kind of thing we're looking for."

They hear a few taps on the table from Bery's annoyed motion.  
"Wait wait, you're expecting us, and me especially, to put our asses on the line for some diplomats? No thanks."

"Actually, they're substantially more important than that. And of course we aren't expecting that. We're willing to pay you a very large amount of credits for your services."

Bery locks her eyes sharply with his and narrows them.  
"…how much?"

His lips curl up slightly.  
"Enough to make you say yes."

"I've got a pretty tall threshold when it comes to my safety."

"Yeah, I know and we've got a lot of resources. Remember how you've been paid before, Bery? This time, you can add another zero or two."

She goes quiet and the two other women facing her can see the inner conflict displayed on her. The pain of facing a vengeful Sith Lord again versus a whole bunch of credits. Risha wants to put in her opinion, but she already knows the predicament.  
Bery works it over longer than she usually does, before she finally relents.  
"…okay, we're in. But I better be seeing some of those credits before we roll out."

Zach grins widely, stands up and reaches out his hand to her.  
"Of course you will! Have I ever let you down, eh?"

"…you don't want me to answer that."

* * *

Staying within the halls of the Citadel was apparently not good enough, nor was her company.  
Not much had been said since they left Kaas City and together travelled out to the spaceport, where they entered an unknown hangar. Within, Tremor got to witness a very high quality ship which she couldn't quite classify. Does Intelligence just get all the special toys?  
She isn't entirely sure what she's getting herself involved in, but making a deal with this group might be the only way she can get anything substantial on her target, now that the Voidwolf won't cooperate.

It does wear on her patience though, because the agent refuses to say anything until they've actually left the atmosphere of Dromund Kaas and started an orbit around it. That's when they enter a solitary room – walking past a few of the other crew members, which makes it appear to be quite a diverse group – and Cipher Nine motions towards a chair closer to them, as she moves around to the far side. There's a tray with a few objects on top, placed at the table.  
"Tea?"

Tremor folds her arms, eyeing the agent sceptically. Well, that's what she has been doing for the past hour or more since they met, but all of this is a bit too much for her. She relents and approaches the chair.  
"I suppose I could have a cup."

"Splendid."  
To Tremor, the agent is somewhat too collected. She usually feels on top in talks with most non-Sith personnel. There's a few exceptions of course, and this one is certainly included in that.  
Cipher Nine pours up some for both of them, then sits back down. She lifts her own cup by the handle, sniffs it slightly, then puts it back down.

Tremor rolls her shoulders, trying to relax but finding it a bit difficult.  
"Well, I'm here and we're alone. Am I going to hear this proposition now then?"

Finally, she faces the Sith and nods slowly.  
"Of course, my lord. I hope I've not unnerved you."

Yeah, sure she does.  
"No, I'm fine. Perhaps a bit confused why we had to move all the way out here."

"I thought it was obvious; far too many ears inside the city. And you wouldn't want to speak out in the swamp, would you? I can't provide my hospitality out there."

Tremor sighs and shrugs.  
"I suppose you're right…  
But now that we're here, can we get down to business?"

Cipher Nine nods, moving her hands together above the cup.  
"You're out to get the trader known as Bery Eka'Shodem, correct?"

"I presume there's no point in denying that, so yes, I am. I'd also like to know how you attained that information."

The agent tilts her head slightly.  
"You and your associates have not been very subtle, my lord. Not from the eyes of Intelligence."

Well, perhaps that's not so surprising. Is there anything those people don't know?  
"Alright, fine. No point arguing about that, so instead you can tell me why you're asking about that thief. Does Intelligence have its eyes on her as well?"

"Not particularly, no. Well, any possible enemies of the Empire is of course on our radar, but we do not dispense anything specifically to capture her. But, from my understanding, it's something you'd like to do. And yes, we're aware of the encounters you've had with her."  
Tremor sighs, looks down, grabs her cup and takes a sip. She needs that burn.  
"From your conversation with the Grand Admiral, I assume you don't have a lot of personal resources to chase after her."

She licks her lips briefly.  
"…this is true, yes. Darth Vowrawn also does not agree with my particular grudge against her. He'd prefer if I focus on my own tasks and other, more 'significant' enemies. But I disagree – she is dangerous and she will become more of a threat to the Empire if we let her be."

Cipher Nine studies her, angling herself to lean her nose against her hands.  
"I see. So, this is not just personal then?"

Tremor peers up with a sharp frown, wanting to snap back at her, but knows there's little point if she wants to find some common grounds.  
"…a little bit, perhaps. What does it matter?"

"We do not have the resources to aid you in a hunt for this woman, but what if we could lure her to you?"

She watches the agent, seeing that grey eye staring into hers. She must be calculating every move.  
"That depends; how do you intend to make that happen?"

"Imperial Intelligence has an operation prepared to initiate very soon. It's a covert mission against the Republic. It'll be dangerous, but very fruitful for the Empire. We need a Sith Lord at a crucial position, however, and one who's willing to keep quiet about it. If you agree to those terms, we'll make sure that Captain Shodem is in involved."

Hiding things from the Dark Council? Well, she shouldn't judge – it's what she intended as well.  
"How? And why can you not involve the Dark Council?"

"Intelligence works best when we do not have to spread our mission information to as many ears as possible."

Shit. They'll kill her if she says no at this point, won't they? Or try at least.  
"Even your superiors? Sounds…shady."

"We do what we must for the Empire. They will know when it's succeeded. Now then, are you interested in hearing more? Or shall I fly you back to Kaas City?"

Tremor lowers her eyes, moving them searchingly across the surface of the table. A favour for a favour, right? She can of course just walk away and try to seek out more resources on her own.  
After several moments of silence, she lifts her cup, takes a large sip, and then nods.  
"Alright, it's a deal. You'll have me, but I'd like to hear more what this is about."

Finally, Cipher Nine lifts her own cup and takes a sip of her own. She lets it linger in her mouth for a little bit before responding.  
"We've got a prisoner exchange set up with a third party, located further out in neutral space."

"Third party? Who are we exchanging and for what?"

"We're selling a few Republic prisoners to an organization that happens to handle that sort of thing. They've got a particular interest in a Jedi Master that will be on board. What they'll do with these prisoners afterwards, we don't know. It's also not of our concern."

Tremor frowns lightly. She assumes the agent is talking about a criminal syndicate of some kind. Not her favourites.  
"What? Why would we sell a Jedi and some others to people like this? Surely, they're too important for that."

Cipher Nine lifts an eyebrow, as if she's not sure that Tremor is being serious.  
"It's a ruse, of course. The intent is not to sell them – it's to lure the Republic. We're positive that the Republic will be sending a covert strike team against this exchange, which will be led by another Jedi Master, a former padawan to the Jedi we're putting out. Intelligence wants the Jedi and possibly members of that strike team, if we can get to them."

"What makes you think they'll even come?"

"Because we've made preparations. Information has been leaked to appropriate parties – SIS among them. They'll come, don't worry about that."

Tremor strokes a hand along her cheek, rubbing one of her facial tendrils slightly.  
"Why would they take an underworld scum in a Republic black ops strike?"

"Well, that can easily be solved. Captain Shodem has recently agreed to a privateer contract with the Republic. We'll leak the information that you're leading the exchange, and let them know that you two are not on the best of terms and that you may have a personal vendetta against her."

Tremor snorts.  
"Yeah, we're on quite sour terms, if you want to phrase it that way…"

"Indeed. And because of the Treaty of Coruscant, they will not want to make the strike so openly, for fear of the backlash if it became public. Letting it be officially led or at least organized by a privateer is a good deal for them. They could get back their prisoners, while also not taking the blame. Well, if they were successful, that is."

She tilts her head somewhat.  
"I assume you have something prepared to stop them, then."

"We wouldn't be doing this if we didn't, my lord."

It's as good of an opportunity as she may ever get. The idea of giving the Republic a kick while also getting Bery puts a smile on her face. A gleeful one, but nevertheless a smile.  
"I hope you understand that she will be my focus when she's in my sights."

Cipher Nine takes another sip, correcting her bangs and nods curtly.  
"As long as you keep your place enough for the Republic to strike, we do not care what you do when it's time. I'm looking forward to working with you, my lord."

* * *

 _A/N: If it wasn't obvious, the imperial talk happens before the Republic one in the timeline, but it was better to put it afterwards in the story for dramatic reasons._  
 _Regarding Zachary's outfit, well, I've said before I'm not great with description of clothing, but just think Ziggy Stardust._


	13. Looming harvest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Old Republic nor any of the characters that belong to it. All rights reserved for BioWare, Lucasarts and Electronic Arts.**

With experienced precision, she turns the Hypertrail around, connecting the side of it with the larger ship and then waiting for the lock, which arrives just a few seconds later. She sees a few lights flashing on the terminal and she moves her fingers across it to shut down the engine and lock other systems for the moment. She then turns and nods at the woman to one side of her.  
"Right, now I guess we just gotta go greet the others from my pretend crew. Did they tell us yet who we're talking to?"

Risha stands with her arms crossed not all too far away and nods faintly at Bery.  
"Yeah, it's that Jedi and the commanding officer of the special forces team."

Bery sighs and stands up, stretching shortly as she does.  
"Great, a Jedi and some soldiers – pretty much the stiffest kinds of people in the galaxy."

"Maybe, but it's also the kinds of people that can get this thing done."

"I guess so. We just have to stay close for a little while and then cash in. Well, let's go say hello, I suppose."  
She motions for her friend to follow and the two together move towards the airlock. The rest of the crew has been told to stay busy for the moment, but Bery always prefers to at least have Risha at her side, so that she doesn't say anything stupid. Or at the very least, manages to salvage the situation once she does.

The two of them walk out past the airlock and enters the rather large corridor inside the Republic battleship on the other side. There's already three people standing ready once they do; Bery can spot a Kel Dor in robes of different shades of grey and two women in heavy blue-and-white coloured armors, one red-skinned togruta and one blonde light-skinned human.  
It's the Kel Dor, presumably a male one, that takes the first step forward at their approach.  
"Greetings, Captain. Good of you to make your way here and join up with us."

Bery raises one of her eyebrows at that, but then shrugs.  
"Well hey, you're paying us, right? Pretty well too, as we've seen so far."

"That may indeed be true, yes, but it's a dangerous mission. I hope you've realized the risk you're taking to do so."

"Bah, don't worry about us! We've done riskier things than this, I swear."

The Kel Dor glances back at the two soldiers, who simply shrug, and then he bows his head for Bery in greeting.  
"I suppose introductions are in order, then. I am master Nlot Saav of the Jedi Order."

"A master, eh? I guess you'll be quite useful against that Sith Lord leading the Empire's operations."

"This may be true, although I have not battled Lord Tremor nor do I really intend to."

Bery blinks a bit in confusion.  
"Eh, why not? Isn't that what you guys do?"

"Jedi may stand against the Sith and the Empire, but my purpose in this mission is to aid the special forces to rescue the Republic prisoners, not to duel the Sith. But of course, if she stands in our way, I will have to hold her off."

Bery thinks it's a rather odd strategy – isn't it better just to go for her while they're gonna board this thing anyway, instead of letting her get the advantage of a surprise attack? Then again, might be hard to locate her, although she thought the Jedi had some kind of trick for that. Who knows how the Force works anyway?  
"Right, that's…good. As long as she's kept away from me, that's fine."

Nlot nods and then motions to the two women by his side.  
"I believe the others would like to introduce themselves too."

The togruta has been eyeing Bery sceptically, but takes several certain steps forward and then reaches out a hand for the twi'lek to shake.  
"Captain Reezah Hiktesh of Havoc Squad."

Bery smiles at her and shakes her hand – feeling the rather firm grip as well. It's not much of a friendly one.  
"Ohh, you're a Captain too, huh? I guess we got something in common already!"

Reezah doesn't look the slightest bit amused.  
"No, I don't think so."

There's a silent and quite awkward moment after this, where Bery tilts her head back to glance at Risha, who just shrugs.  
Last is the blonde human who also approaches to shake her hand, much gentler than the previous.  
"Lieutenant Elara Dorne, XO of Havoc Squad."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too, I guess…  
Havoc, huh? Feels like I've heard that name before."

Reezah nods curtly.  
"You might've heard some of the rumours, yes. Havoc has been around since the last war, so we've gained a bit of a reputation."

"Alright, have you fought any Sith in the past, then?"

"On occasion, yes."

Bery smiles wryly.  
"Glad to hear it! Then I'll be very happy to welcome you into my pirate fleet."  
The three in front of her just stand there looking at her.  
"Uh, you know…because that's our cover? You totally seem like the type of firepower I'd use if I had a fleet. I mean, with the people we've got here, we should just ditch the Republic and go our own way, making the galaxy fear our names as we swoop down upon 'em! Bery's Havoc, we should call it."  
Still no amusement is shown across Reezah's expression, who almost glares at her now, while the Jedi coughs. At least Elara's lips turns up somewhat. Bery speaks to Risha in a whisper.  
"…tough crowd."

Reezah folds her arms and shakes her head.  
"We're just here to do a mission. That's it. After that, I doubt we'll see each other again."

"Hey, it was just a joke! At least your XO seems to get it. I guess Havoc isn't totally bereft of humour."  
Reezah rolls her eyes as she turns to Elara, who starts smiling even more when her CO gives her a challenging look. She decides to meet that gaze and then just winks at her. Well, at least there's something between those two.  
"Anyway, this is my overall head of business, Risha Drayen. She's also our mechanic."

Risha gets the chance to shake their hands too and she nods.  
"Don't worry about our Captain – no one ever finds her jokes particularly funny."

"Whoa, what the hell Risha?! Backstab right away!"

At least that makes Reezah smile and she nods at her in appreciation.  
"Doesn't surprise me in the slightest."

Nlot clears his throat again.  
"Captain Shodem, I was wondering if we might enter your ship and inspect it."

Bery lifts her hand to scratch her cheek, slightly puzzled at the request.  
"Uh, sure I guess? I dunno why you'd want to do that but, go right ahead. Just uh, keep away from the cargo bay, please."

Reezah sighs deeply, but doesn't appear like she's very interested in that anyhow.  
The Jedi walks in first through the doors to the Hypertrail, with the soldiers following and the two freelancers last.  
They move through some of the corridors and larger open spaces, until they finally reach the bridge. Bery gets to show them some of the specs on the holoprojector, although keeps away some rather…sensitive information from their eyes.  
Reezah peers around within the bridge, a look of doubt in her eyes.  
"I dunno, it's not the highest quality of ships, is it?"

Now that's a real insult and Bery frowns genuinely towards her.  
"Excuse me?"

The two Captains lock eyes again and Reezah tilts her head.  
"I'm just saying that I've seen better ships. I was hoping for more, that's all."

"Hey, watch who you say that to! My baby is not the latest model or whatever, but she's better than any other, don't you worry. And she's got the best damn pilot in the galaxy to boot!"

"Yeah, right…"

Risha smirks slightly when she sees her Captain so offended.  
"Well, despite how it may seem, she's not wrong. Bery is one of the best pilots I've ever seen and dared to fly with."

Reezah still appear fairly sceptical, but she glances at her two comrades and Nlot nods.  
"Then, I think it may be prudent that you are the one to help us board the Empire's main ship."

In a second, Bery's expression alters to something far more surprised.  
"Uh, board what?"

"Havoc Squad and myself will need a good vessel and pilot to help us get past the imperial defences, so that we can board that ship and get the prisoners out. I believe you may be the proper candidate for this job."

"But…wait, I thought my job was just to, you know, hang back and let you guys do this. Like, I'm just the cover for this thing, no? Not the one who has to actually get into danger?"

Reezah raises one of her tattooed eyebrows.  
"Did your contact not tell you this? It's included in the assignment that you fly us there. That's why he recommended you."

She sighs and thinks back to their conversation. Zachary did conveniently leave that out, but of course he'd sign her up for something dangerous without getting into details.  
"Listen, I'm not sure if you're aware but, if I was a pirate, I'd be more of a 'scavenging' type that shoots first and loot later. Especially when there's a Sith that specifically wants to get ahold of me."

Reezah frowns at her and takes several steps forward, looking down at the shorter twi'lek, who instinctively steps back.  
"Well, too bad – you've just signed up to be the 'boarding' type.  
You're going to have us here, then fly us to that ship, wait for us while we get the prisoners out and then leave together. Do you understand?"

"…this wasn't in the description of my task! I don't want to have to face that crazy woman."

"You signed up for this job and you're going to have to perform it as we demand. We're paying you a whole lot of fucking credits, so I expect you to cooperate. Else, we can just take the credits back and then inspect the rest of the ship. Perhaps we might find something in the cargo that forces us to seize not just you but this entire ship?"

Well, that settles it – Bery can see that they won't get along very well. She doesn't appear ready to compromise and isn't afraid to blackmail. She's got no choice, really.  
"…fine, if that's how you're going to play, we'll fly you to the damn prisoners. But I'm not going in there to gun imps down with you!"

Reezah turns away and starts walking out, with Elara sighing and then following her. Another less-than-ordeal meeting.  
"We don't want you for that, anyway. Just do as you're told. Expect us and the rest of Havoc back within the hour."

Nlot apologies before he too leaves the ship, and Bery lifts her hands to rub her temples, before she glances at Risha.  
"I suppose it's best to tell the rest to prepare for a hellish flight. Let's hope Tremor isn't all too eager to see my ship in flames."


	14. Your unending certainty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Old Republic nor any of the characters that belong to it. All rights reserved for BioWare, Lucasarts and Electronic Arts.**

Everything has been arranged and prepared for their arrival. There's really just a few last checks, but as the dreadnought glides on its way, closer to the meeting spot, Tremor has detected their partners in this little deal. The organisation that they're meant to trade with has already arrived and are probably standing ready at this moment. It's sort of like waiting for a storm that you know will happen. She's got to remain like it's business-as-usual, when she's well aware they'll soon come spearing right through the few imperial ships. She can hardly wait.

The actual talk with the syndicate goes well, and she's about to confirm the order, when one of the naval officers on the bridge gets her attention.  
"My…my lord! We've got incoming ships on our flank!"

Tremor calmly turns around to him, arms behind her back. She's not so sure the rest of the crew are aware what's about to go down.  
"Initiate scanners and try to identify the ships and their numbers."

He nods but another officer, by the communications terminal, speaks up as well.  
"My lord, incoming transmission! It's from the arriving vessels, I believe."

"Put it through."  
She glances at the holoprojector not too far from her and a very familiar figure appears on. The twi'lek's smug grin is almost expected.

"Well well, now look who it is. We keep running into each other, don't we? In the most unfortunate circumstances, as well."

Tremor frowns. She's meant to keep up the act, but this one is quite genuine.  
"Unfortunate for you, cur. You're intruding in the middle of imperial matters. Leave right away, or we'll gun down you and whatever mongrels you've gathered for this occasion."

"Aww c'mon, grumpy. Not happy to see me or anything?"

Tremor snorts and moves her arms to fold them in front of her chest instead.  
"I'll be happy when you're locked behind a force field somewhere on an imperial colony, thief."

Bery puts her hands on her waist, grinning as she tilts her head somewhat.  
"Sorry to disappoint you then, but it's not gonna happen. I'd love to let you get on with your life but, I just happen to see a lot of juicy ships out there that's probably filled to the brim with interesting things. The credits-hungry fellows in my little fleet will probably wanna get a piece of all that so, I'll give ya a choice; hand it over or be blasted into the void.  
I think that was straight forward enough, right? I know you Sith prefer it that way."

Tremor arches one of her eyebrows, staring at her doubtfully.  
"You think we fear the trash of the galaxy? Bring it on, scum, if you wish to be crushed by the Empire's might."

The twi'lek chuckles light and then leans forward, lifting one of her hands and blows a kiss to her counterpart.  
"See you soon."  
She winks, just before the holocall ends.

She'll be seeing her closer than she might've hoped.  
Tremor immediately jumps into action.  
"Raise the shields, prepare the cannons and turn us around to face the incoming attackers."

"Yes, my lord!"  
All the officers appear to be rather experienced, so none of them falter when she gives the orders, nor to the fact that they're quite outnumbered.

"And locate the freighter known as 'Hypertrail'. It should be stored in the database and I want its signal pinpointed."

The officers work as swiftly as they can, while they try to respond to the cannon fire that's also shot against them. Tremor feels the anticipation build up within and hopes that the Captain will be bold enough to board. She hasn't sensed that Bery is the brave type, but she's working for the Republic now and hopefully will have no choice.  
Soon enough, she receives some news.  
"We've located its signal, my lord! It's heading in a direction towards our flank. We'll begin a firing sequence."

"Yes, but do not attempt to hit it. Just try to give them a scare."

The woman behind the cannon controls glances up in confusion.  
"Uh, are you certain? They'll try to board us…"

Tremor faces her with a sharp look and nods briefly.  
"Yes, I'm quite aware. Confirm my orders, Lieutenant."

She hesitates but then sighs and gets back to her task.  
"…aye, my lord, firing sequence initiated. I'll try to get the shots as close as possible without hitting."

The Sith moves closer to her own terminal to get a look at the current battlefield. Damage reports keep rolling in, both from them and from the syndicate's ships that are mostly trying to resist and find a way to flee. Her attention is drawn to the Hypertrail however, as it pierces a path through the blaster fire, swirling and spinning around. That little scum is talented at the very least, she'll admit to that. They're getting closer as well, which means she'll need to react to it.  
Tremor turns to eye the communications officer.  
"Send the squadrons down to hangar doors, and hallways around the prisoners. They'll try to board us momentarily.  
I want one squadron to meet me down by hangar 12D, however."  
After speaking, she turns around and strides out towards the door.

Several officers turn in surprise towards her.  
"Eh…my lord? You're going down yourself?"

"Of course I am."  
She eyes the weapons officer before exiting.  
"Lieutenant, you have the bridge. Make sure we do not fall and keep an eye out for reinforcements."

She doesn't really wait for a response, and just leaves as swiftly as she can towards the closest elevator.  
Moving down through the halls of the dreadnought feels almost like an eternity, as in her mind, there's only the images of what'll happen when Bery lands. This time, she won't be getting away – there'll be no choice, and Tremor will make absolutely sure of that.  
On the same level as the hangar, she meets up with the squad that will be assisting her in arresting the twi'lek. Her crew? She's not yet sure what to do about them. She'll need to improvise and hope for the best.  
At this point, she's realizing that she's far too focused on just one person, but she's also starting not to care. The scum has made herself a target and Tremor won't let her get away.

They get to the correct hangar door, but move away from it and instead heads to a side entrance. Tremor figures it's probably this one that some might come running out from and she wants to survey the situation first.  
They lie in wait for several minutes, feeling the dreadnought shake from time to time from some damage, but they appear to hold steady for now. The Republic probably does not want to destroy the vessel which holds their people and objective.  
Finally, the Hypertrail bursts its way past the defences and makes a rather swift and yet secure landing inside the hangar. A few droid defenders and turrets try to resist the intrusion, but a group of highly effective Republic soldiers and a Jedi easily takes care of them. The imperial soldiers behind Tremor wants to retaliate, but she holds them back for now. It's not what she's here for, after all.

Just as she expected, they move towards the larger hangar doors and exits through those. Tremor overhears some talk about freeing the prisoners; she couldn't care less.  
It's now she raises her hand and motions for them to advance, making them all approach the Hypertrail that stands alone in the hangar.  
It's not without protectors however, as Tremor can spot two armed people by its open hatch – a tan-skinned, brown-haired male human and a red-skinned, heavily armed and armored female zabrak. New companions or just ones she hasn't met yet? The wookiee isn't there, which is a shame. She'd like to go for some payback, but this will have to do.

Not waiting for the soldiers to attack, she launches herself with the aid of the Force, through the air in a charge against the zabrak. She ignites her lightsaber in the jump as well, but will admit that her opponent must have some skills, as her reaction is to grab her own weapon, a techstaff, and immediately defend herself. A smirk finds its way to Tremor's lips; she'll get a fight out of this woman at least.

The man isn't quite as instinctive and only jumps into action after the fact.  
"Whoa, Akaavi!"

"Imperial soldiers on the right, focus on them!"

Tremor overhears blaster fire from all around them, but her focus is completely on the zabrak as they start dancing; her dual-bladed lightsaber and the techstaff collide and slam against one another at different angles, with Tremor performing most of the acrobatic moves thanks to the Force, but Akaavi isn't a slow one either. With her jetpack, she's rather the opposite in fact, something that Tremor gets to feel a few times, when she has to block a stream of fire, or avoid clever set up punch enhanced by her rocket speed.  
The two women hardly speak to one another at all, even when they go past their weapons and deliver punches or kicks, filling the halls with the occasional groan in pain.

It's uncertain how much time actually passes, but eventually Tremor finds a hole in Akaavi's defences, managing to deflect her techstaff, spin around her, locking her arm so that she has to lower her weapon and then digs the lightsaber into one of her sides.  
The warrior growls in pain before Tremor trips her and then puts a foot on her back, while she's on the ground. She holds the lightsaber over her head to keep her down.  
When the Sith's eyes finally return to the rest of the battlefield, she sees a few of her soldiers have fallen, as the wookiee have joined the human, who's somewhat injured at this point. No matter – she has the upper hand.

She starts by lifting her hand and ordering the soldiers to stop firing, making the wookiee and human remain in their positions as well. Then, she raises her voice, knowing she'll be heard.  
"Captain! Get out here, unless you wish to see me decapitate your crew member here on the floor!"  
Tremor breaths a bit heavier, feeling her chest hurting slightly. Akaavi did give her a few damn good hits, probably broke a few ribs. She'll deal with it later.

Just like she hoped, Bery's head soon pops out of the door, blaster pistols up and ready, but she stops and widens her eyes  
"Akaavi! Get off her, you asshole!"

The Captain takes several sure steps down on the hatch, but halts when Tremor pulls the lightsaber closer to the zabrak's head.  
"I think I'll stay right here, Captain. As will you."

Bery still has her pistols up, frowning deeply.  
"Let her go, or I'll make sure to blast your whole arm off."

"Oh? Are you sure you'll be able to before I pierce her head?"

Bery glances between her friend and the Sith. Akaavi pants as well, as some of her blood stains the floor of the dreadnought. Despite her disadvantage and injury, she manages to get her words through.  
"Take…take the damn shot, Captain…"

She's not as sure she wants to oblige with that however, and instead locks eyes with Tremor.  
"…what do you want?"

"Just one thing: you."  
She can see a grim look on Bery's face, but not a surprised one.  
"Surrender yourself and your crew will be free to leave with the ship. They should probably do so fairly soon as well, as there's a whole imperial fleet arriving shortly, if they haven't already."

The Captain hesitates, probably trying to find some way to get out of this situation with both herself and her companions intact. It's not looking very bright on that count, however.  
Akaavi coughs, probably not feeling any better by Tremor holding her down quite harshly.  
"…don't…don't listen to her, Captain. Take the shot. I'm…mandalorian, dammit. Death does not frighten me…"

"Shut up, Akaavi! Do not say that! You're gonna leave this place alive, you hear me?"

Tremor tilts her head, slowly moving the edge of the lightsaber above Akaavi, taunting the Captain a bit.  
"Only if you throw your weapons away and come with me. I suggest you make your choice; her time is short."

Bery grits her teeth, a look of actual rage in her eyes for once. That's a first in between them and something rather refreshing. Despite that, the guns remain in her hands, even though she's almost fidgeting at this point. Tremor may have to push her a bit.  
And so, she drives the lightsaber closer to Akaavi's neck, working very carefully just to slice the skin on the back of her neck. The zabrak erupts in a short cry of pain. That ends up working as a wakeup call for the Captain and she lowers her weapons swiftly.  
"Okay, okay! I'll do as you say, just don't hurt her, dammit!"  
She turns and throws her weapons up and in through the opening to the ship, and then walks down from the hatch, with her arms raised.

"Captain…don't do this…"

"I have no choice. I don't abandon my crew."

When she's close enough, Tremor grabs her arm and pulls her around, so that her back is pushed against the Sith, as the two of them move backwards. She holds the lightsaber in front of the Captain.  
"Make them leave."

"Bowdaar, grab Akaavi and get her some kolto when you're in safety. Corso, head to Risha and tell her that you're leaving without me."

Corso, somewhat injured as well, looks at her in disbelief.  
"What? Captain, we're not leaving you behind! We can't!"

"Yes, you are! Now go, dammit, before the imps gun you all down!"  
Him and Bery both stare sharply at one another for several seconds, before he curses and rushes up the hatch, surrendering to her will.  
Tremor takes several more steps back with Bery close to her, as they wait for the Hypertrail, and Bery's only escape, to leave.  
Once it's finally gone, Tremor lets go of her arm and shuts her lightsaber down. The twi'lek lifts her hand to rub the wrist she was holding up until this point, peering up at her as well.  
"So, you've won. Happy now?"

Tremor gives her one long look, then she lifts her closed fist and delivers a hard punch straight to her face, knocking the Captain out cold. She sighs deeply, putting the lightsaber to her belt and then moves her hands around Bery's waist to heaves her up across her shoulder.  
"You and I are going to have a little talk once you wake up, thief."


	15. Blinding night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Old Republic nor any of the characters that belong to it. All rights reserved for BioWare, Lucasarts and Electronic Arts.**

Light and dark, pain and bliss.  
As the hours go by, she goes in and out of consciousness, unable to really piece together exactly what goes on, or where she is. Perhaps it doesn't matter; she's in imperial custody and that's bad whichever way you look at it.  
Her sister had warned her about this in the past. Tia'sin, that is. Perhaps not that this specific Sith would capture her and knock her out, but that seeking out trouble would eventually result in that same trouble finding her. She didn't doubt that claim, but was for the most part pretty certain it'd take many more years and probably that she'd do something stupid while sitting around as the Queen of the underworld. At this point, she hasn't even sighted the throne yet.

Her odd dreams and blurred thoughts are knocked right out of her with a loud bang and slap to the face. Her ears start ringing and the hit brings tears to her eyes that she has to blink away, on top of the hazy vision she's already provided after the rather rude way she was sent into this state to begin with.  
She tries shaking her head to clear it and to get sense of her surroundings. It doesn't take all that long and once she does, she realizes that she can't move her arms, nor her legs for that matter. Brilliant. It appears they've strapped her onto a restrictive chair, in front of a clean metallic table, within a rather small room. She can see a tray with some kind of food-like substance on it with a piece of transparent plastic item on top, and a sharp light shining from the roof.  
The most familiar is of course the frowning red-skinned lady standing on the other side of the table with her arms folded.

"Heh, that your way of saying good morning, huh? You need to work on that, I think."  
She feels her own voice being slightly hoarse, which is perhaps to be expected. Her throat is quite dry too.

Tremor sighs deeply and shakes her head. Never a serious moment.  
"Do you treat all your adversaries in this manner?"

Despite the fact that her head basically wants to pulverize her at this point, she manages to put a smile on her lips. It's what she expects, isn't it?  
"Only with the really funny ones."

"Have I given you the impression that I'm humorous in any way whatsoever?"

"Well, now that you mention it-"

"Don't answer that. Not going to give you that opportunity. Damn scoundrel…"  
She mutters the last part, much to Bery's delight.

The twi'lek looks around the room but also tries to get a sense of the location. Not that it's easy – there's no force field holding her in, rather a very heavy security door. Perhaps they just wanna be really sure that she doesn't get out if the power goes down in this area, although this chair is more than enough for that.  
"So, we're not on Dromund Kaas yet, I'm guessing."

Tremor narrows her eyes momentarily, then tilts her head.  
"No, we're not, nor are we planning to go there."

"Oh? I thought you wanted to have me thrown into some dark cell somewhere."

"I do, but Dromund Kaas is too good for you. We'll find some colony that suits your kind much better."

Bery starts grinning then, finding another opening.  
"Ahh, I see. You want me for yourself, do you? Some remote and abandoned holding cell somewhere that no one will come looking, so you can just do whatever you want?"

She can clearly see the frustration on the Sith's face, rolling her eyes as she looks away.  
"Will you stop? I don't know where you get these damn ideas that I have any kind of interest in you, at all."

"Oh, _come on_. You're going to claim this now, after all this time?"

Tremor frowns at her.  
"Excuse me? Have I missed something when I've been trying to capture a criminal?"

"Uh, yeah. As far as I know, you're a Sith and not some kind of galactic law enforcement officer. Don't you leave this sort of thing to your lowly soldiers and agents? Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered for all that enthusiasm, but you can't just be doing it out of some weird sense of justice."

She moves to the side, exhaling while still walking with her arms together. She doesn't want to really acknowledge the claim, clearly, but this pacing doesn't help.  
"You're wrong. When it comes to enemies of the Empire, I simply try to go all the way, even when it's about mere thieves. That's all."

"Pft, so that's why you arrange entire plans just to capture me? Yeah, not likely, little lordie."

Tremor slowly turns around to face her again. She's getting quite fed up with all those pet names…sort of.  
"You really thought this was just for you? Don't be stupid. This was merely an opportunity that was handed to me and I took the chance to reign you in."

"Tsk, sure, if you say so. Then why are you in here right now? Are we gonna have a little chat?"

The Sith nods and puts down some sort of device on the table.  
"We're going to have a little discussion about your involvement with the Republic."

"We are, eh? I don't think that'll be a very enlightening conversation; just a heads-up."

Tremor snorts and then pulls in the chair on her side so that she can sit down.  
"Don't speak all too quickly. If I like your answers, perhaps I'll let you have some of that meal in front of you."

Bery glances at the tray beneath the plastic holder and then looks up again.  
"…won't that be cold by the time we're done?"

That finally gets a slight smirk back on Tremor's lips. The Captain will admit, it's a good look.  
"You'll just have to speak quickly then, won't you?"

An hour or so goes by, and while Tremor manages to get some answers out of the Captain, there's nothing really incriminating against the Republic. Not that she has much love for them, but they pay her well enough and without any torture, she's not going to just spill everything. At times, it feels that Tremor is just stalling and while Bery initially has quite a bit of fun, the growling noises from her stomach soon pulls her mood down.  
She sighs at some point and hangs her head a bit.  
"Please, can't we stop this now? I've answered that question already and I'm getting really damn hungry. Let's go for a break or something? See you in 30 minutes?"

Tremor on the other hand, is enjoying to watch the twi'lek squirm and losing out on all that smug attitude. She'd probably not last long in a proper interrogation.  
"Does this look like a luxury resort? You're an imperial prisoner and I decide when you eat."

"Look, I get that you've caught me now and want to spend as much time together as possible, but I won't be going anywhere. You can have me later."

While she thinks it's best to punish such insolence, it's getting rather annoying to have her complaining after every question.  
"Fine."  
She gives in and stands up, grabbing the plastic holder off the tray and then raising her hand to open up the mechanical cuffs attached to the chair around her arms with a slight move through the Force, allowing Bery to finally turn them around a bit. The ones around her legs remain, of course.

Bery takes the chance stretch her arms. The food is no longer warm, just like she expected, but she doesn't really care much. She's starving, so anything will do.  
As she sits there and eat, she soon realizes that Tremor hasn't left.  
"Eh, are you just going to sit there?"

The Sith does remain on her seat, legs folded and she arches an eyebrow.  
"Of course. I'm not going to leave until we're done. As soon as you've finished that, we'll get back to the questions."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's your excuse for wanting to watch me eat."

She winks at Tremor, who glares at the twi'lek and then taps her fingers in an annoyed fashion on the table.  
"Try to just eat and shut up, will you?"

The Sith tries to go back to some work while she waits, lifting the datapad that she's been using and goes through some information, mail and other things. It's mostly just to keep herself busy.  
Unfortunately, Bery doesn't intend to leave her alone.  
"Hey, I've been thinking about something - Tremor is a pretty weird name."

And here we go again. She almost wants to just sit there and ignore her, but can't let it go.  
"And why do you say that? What makes it weirder than any other name?"

"Well, who honestly names their kid 'Tremor'? If I was you back then, I'd be pretty pissed off at my parents for such a poor choice. Unless that's in Sith fashion or something."

It's a bait, don't take it. That's what her mind tells her, but she doesn't listen.  
"Don't be stupid. It's not my birth name, it's something I took as my rise to Lordship."

Obviously, she doesn't let this be. Bery tilts her head while smirking.  
"Oh? What's your real name then, huh?"

"None of your business. What kind of silly name is 'Bery', anyway? See, I can turn that right around, thief."

That's a challenge she gladly meets.  
"My mother didn't name me that – she chose Ber'eka, but I changed it once I got into the gangs."

"What was wrong with Ber'eka?"

"Well, you know, it doesn't fit as much for a street name. A bit too sweet and all."  
That's not the full truth, but she's not willing to share more regarding this subject.

"Are you saying that 'Bery' is less sweet, then? I'm not sure I agree."

The Captain watches her with an amused expression.  
"You like my name, huh?"

And so, Tremor's frown returns.  
"I didn't say that."

"Well, you kinda indicated that it was sweet."

"I did not! I just said it doesn't sound any less sweet!"

"Which means you consider my former name to be a sweet one. Actually, both of them."

Tremor sighs briefly and raises her arms in frustration.  
"You're putting words in my mouth! I'm just saying it's-…wait, no. No, I'm not doing this anymore. This conversation is _over_."

"Hey now, don't be like that. It's sort of cute actually, that you feel this way. Would you like me to change back, perhaps?"

She tries to hold herself back, but she rises from her seat, clenching her hand while pushing it down on the table, glaring right at Bery.  
"Do you think I give a damn about what you do? I don't. Choose whatever stupid name that you desire and leave me out of it."

No matter how or what she says, it doesn't appear to budge the Captain much.  
"You want to know what I think? I think you're obsessed with me."

While starting to move around the table, the anger in her eyes just increases.  
"… _what_? What sort of delusion sprouted this stupid thought?"

"You did. C'mon, this is like the third time you've come after me. You just won't give up, and you agreed to this plan or something, just to capture me. You obviously can't get me out of your head."

She's forced to go one step further, and she places her hand in a firm grip around Bery's neck, squeezing somewhat, but not enough to choke her. Their eyes are locked, now closer than ever. A battle of wills that she doesn't know what it means to lose. For a moment, her eyes fall to her neck, before it goes up again. When she speaks, it's quieter but with a tinge of bundled up wrath, like always.  
"Perhaps I shall put a collar around this pretty neck of yours. Have any smug remarks about that, do you?"

Of course she does. Was there anything less expected?  
"Sorry, I don't think we're into the same kind of kinks, beautiful."

"You are so fucking infuriating."  
She says this with her voice almost shaking, as does her arm, but she doesn't squeeze any further. The two of them remain like this, probably longer than they should. Tremor's glaring hardly manages to penetrate Bery's glibness.

It goes even further than this though, as Tremor watches how Bery gets her tongue out to lick around her own lips, nothing but an inviting whispering following it.  
"Go ahead – do it. You know you want to."

Tremor doesn't move, letting her eyes wander from her lips, up to those brown and confident ones. She feels a warmth in her chest and isn't even sure if it's rage at this point. Eventually, she manages to tear herself away, standing up and then trudges out from the room without another word.  
That's not to say that Bery isn't taken by the moment as well. That kind of tension wasn't something she'd have expected, although she finds it intriguing. She snickers to herself and then goes back to eating.

She gets through her meal and the glass of water – even though she wanted to ask for something less boring – before the doors open once more. Bery isn't particularly great at counting time without having a clock conveniently in front of her, but would guess that not more than thirty minutes might've past.  
Tremor returns and she's silent when she strides in, arms just hanging on her sides. Her eyes are sharp, but not really angry. Bery lifts a hand and she's about to throw out some comment, of course, but is prevented from doing so when Tremor with the use of the Force slides her chair straight up towards the wall.  
The Captain is silenced by the impact and doesn't exactly know what's awaiting her, although she can imagine that the less pleasant parts of an interrogation begins now.

What she gets instead however, is the Sith stopping in front of her, putting one of her hands to the wall, with the other grabbing ahold of Bery's chin, forcing her to look up. She doesn't even have time to think before her lips is enveloped by those of Tremor's. As expected, it's firm, just like her grip. Despite taken aback by this event, she doesn't let it slip out of her hands and she shuts her eyes and responds to it, pushing her lips in return to show some kind of approval.  
The kiss is prolonged for several seconds, and its nature is that of fury. Somehow, Bery finds herself enjoying that part of it the most. Few have ever kissed her this way, even when they've gone for intensity.

When she finally tears herself away, both of them feel their lungs somewhat constrained and with heavy breaths, they gaze into one another. Mostly, there's confusion and doubt.  
The Sith doesn't give her another moment, instead she steps back, and heads to the door once more. It opens up and she's about to leave, when something makes her hesitate. Glancing over her shoulder, with her hair covering her eyes, she speaks.  
"It's Lenorr."

With that, she leaves Bery alone for the time being. It didn't turn out like she'd expected. How far can she really push her? It's getting very fascinating.  
"Heh, that's quite a cute name. Fits, I'd say."

* * *

 _A/N: Been waiting a while to write this actually. It's one of the scenes that's been in my head since I was writing the last story._


	16. Draining anonymous

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Old Republic nor any of the characters that belong to it. All rights reserved for BioWare, Lucasarts and Electronic Arts.**

Several days go by in her cell without much progress beyond what she's already experienced. There's not another visit from Lord Tremor and no further interrogation. Bery has been released from the restrictive chair, although all she can really do is spend time within the cell, either by the table or her bed, and wait until anything changes.  
For the most part, she's left to her own thoughts in solitude, which isn't something that she'd prefer right now. It makes her think of what has happened and the absence of any continuation. Had it hit that hard, to push them apart? Bery hopes not. It was fun, sure, but she never meant to chase anyone away. Perhaps that's the last she'll see of it, before getting thrown into the darkness.

As nothing really occurs during these days, except for her regular meals, she's rather surprised one day when she feels the ship shake, conceivably from some sort of impact. In the distance, alarms can be heard shouting through the hallways and soldiers now and then run past her door.  
Who would it possibly be anyway? The Republic? Doesn't seem like they would come for her, as they probably would just wanna cut ties at this point. Well, maybe Risha manages to gather Darmas Pollaran and some underworld crazies for a rescue attempt, but Bery doubts that her crew has that much credits stored away to pay them.

All the questions are answered a short time later, when the door is unlocked and several armed individuals run inside with guns raised. Their blue-white armors are unmistakable – Havoc Squad to the rescue again.  
Captain Reezah eyes Bery but then proceeds to inspect the rest of the rather small room quickly. Nothing but a rather hard bed, a small toilet in a corner and some leftovers.  
"No main package in here. Seems we were misled. Jorgan, secure the outside while Dorne inspects her."

The cathar Sergeant nods.  
"Affirmative, sir. Let's go everyone, establish a perimeter around the cell door!"

Bery appears confused when the rest leave the room, Reezah lowering her weapon, while Lieutenant Elara approaches the bed and kneels down.  
"…sorry, 'main package'? Didn't find what you were looking for, or what?"

Reezah nods briefly.  
"Yeah, during the prisoner extraction, we got several of them out, but master Saav and some of the prisoners had to remain. We weren't quick enough for everyone. In the end, we had two routes to follow, but yours was easiest to track, so we went this way. Seems you're the lucky one today."

She gives the Havoc CO a sceptical look, then shrugs.  
"I guess."

Elara has some devices in her hands that helps her scan Bery's vitals.  
"How are you feeling, Captain? Any noticeable injuries or illnesses?"

"Not that I know of. I wasn't tortured or anything."

Reezah narrows her eyes, not seeming very satisfied with that answer.  
"What did you tell them?"

"Huh? Nothing. They hardly asked me anything, actually."

"Nerfshit. They kept you here for a week without doing a thing to you?"

She meets the soldier's eyes, frowning as she does.  
"You think just because I wasn't hurt, I started squealing? I don't know who the fuck you think I am, but I don't break that easily, soldier girl."

Reezah scowls at her, clenching one of her fists and it looks like a fight is about to erupt. Elara doesn't take so kindly to that however.  
"Sir! Perhaps you should let me work, so that we can get out of here sooner?"  
The two officers' eyes meet and for some reason, the Havoc Captain appears to break under her gaze, sighs and steps back.  
With a somewhat gentler look, she smiles at Bery.  
"Don't worry, miss Shodem, your crew are here with us. They're waiting at your ship right now."

Bery spreads her arms slightly to let Elara work with her equipment and then grits her teeth slightly when the Lieutenant pushes some sort of needle with a vial into her. She has never liked needles.  
"Good to hear. And well…thanks for coming to my rescue and all that. I'll owe you."

"Nonsense. Without your sacrifice, we might've been forced to fight against Lord Tremor and more soldiers. We owed you just as much for that."  
Not that she really intended to do so – she didn't much care for them at all around then. It was all for her crew.  
Moments later, Elara stands up and reaches a hand out to get her standing.  
"I believe it's time to get you out of here, then. In the future, I would recommend less heroics like this. The Empire is rarely so hospitable with their prisoners."

* * *

When she returns to the Hypertrail, she receives a lot of concern and questions thrown at her from most of the crew – except for Risha. It appears she's the one piloting the ship and even once they escape the dreadnought and gets through hyperspace, Risha doesn't step out to greet her. Bery feels it's best this way anyhow.  
She avoids to answer most things and then excuses herself, to get to her cabin. She spends a few hours just refreshing herself; having a warm meal, shower and resting while not really being able to sleep. The events she went through weren't traumatizing or anything, just…eye-opening, perhaps.

The time for a visit arrives eventually however, and Bery hears a knock on her door and welcomes the expected inside.  
Risha appears rather concerned when she enters and doesn't waste time pacing; rather she walks right up to her spot and sits down on the bed next to her.  
"You alright? Sorry, I should've gotten here earlier, I just…you know, knew you wanted some space."

Bery nods briefly, giving off a faint smile.  
"Yeah, I know you did. Thanks for that, kinda needed it after all that's happened."

Her gaze wanders over the Captain's body, searching for injuries or weaknesses.  
"Did she hurt you?"

"Oh eh, not really. Well, a slap or two maybe, but I think that was mostly out of irritation more than anything."

Risha remains doubtful, moving her hands together which she sets down in her lap.  
"Nothing at all? Did they not interrogate you? I mean, you were there for like a week."

She sighs and shrugs, getting a bit tired of these questions by now. Of course, they're to be expected but kind of frustrating to answer the same thing over and over.  
"Yeah, so they told me. I was asked a bunch of questions at first, gave them nothing out of interest and then I was left alone. That's it, really."

Not the whole truth, obviously, and it's something that Risha notices. Bery looks away for the most part, but glances up for a moment to meet the ones of her friend for a moment, before letting them escape again. Not a great idea.  
"…you're lying, Bery. Something did happen."

She looks down and tries to push the thoughts away or deeper inside, but they won't leave her alone. Perhaps she does need to talk to someone, after all.  
"Not…not anything of importance."

"Like what?"  
Risha watches the Captain hesitate, biting her lower lip while trying to come to some sort of decision. She tries to help her along, and lifts a hand up to Bery's arm. The gesture isn't expected, but welcomed.  
"If there's something on your mind, it…might help to talk about it. With a friend, perhaps."

A faint and quite forced smile pushes through and she locks her eyes with Risha again.  
"I got anyone like that around, then?"

Through a gradual and deliberate move, Risha's hand descends and then gently wraps around one of Bery's.  
"I guess you do. All those nights we've sat drinking together has to count for something."

She finally manages to snicker slightly, before going back to seriousness. That felt good at least. With a short exhale, she shakes her head and focuses on something down on the floor instead of Risha's eyes.  
"Things got kinda…heated, in that cell. We had a fight."

"Not really that surprising after all the times you've been bickering already."  
Just a nice way to call it, really.

"Yeah, although uh…not heated in that way. It got a bit, you know, fiery. Excited. Sensual, perhaps."

Slowly, Risha starts to frown and she's not sure if she likes where this is going.  
"Go on."

Bery remains silent for several awkward seconds, until she peers up again.  
"We kissed."

Of course they did. She's both surprised and not at all.  
"I see. Did she, like, force you or anything?"

"Oh no, it was rather…well, I mean, it was intense."

"But consensual?"  
Bery looks into her eyes with a somewhat embarrassed gaze, then nods. Risha lifts her other hand up to the bridge of her nose to rub it.  
"Great. So now you're making out with the enemy, as well."

"It wasn't that simple! I mean, it was but, we kinda just-  
Things developed in a way I didn't quite anticipate, I guess."

Risha sort of wishes to scold her; it's something that happens from time to time. But, perhaps it's not really what she deserves right now. Thinking of that however, it reminds her of previous days.  
"I don't know if that has anything to do with this but, we didn't really find you ourselves. A few days ago, we received a signal from an unknown source, pinpointing your location and specifically mentioning you."

"Really?"  
Bery scowls in confusion, lowering her eyes and trying to search for an explanation. Could that really have been her?  
"I don't know why she'd do that…"

"Well, to be honest, we don't know if it was. I simply used it to lure the Republic in to help us get you back. They were searching for that Jedi who got captured in the raid and I just happened to have a location, but told them I didn't know who it might be that we'll find."

Bery reveals a genuine smile this time and to perhaps both their surprise, she leans closer to hug her.  
"Thanks."

While she's not all that much for intimacy, it's gotten like that with this woman. She gently strokes her hand on Bery's back.  
"Don't mention it. We're a crew, after all. But in the future, promise me that you'll stay away from trying to be a hero. And, as a personal favour to me, try to avoid any missions involving that Sith from now on."

She isn't feeling that upbeat, but a small chuckle appears to be quite doable.  
"Yeah, I'll do my best."  
A promise that she isn't sure that her heart or mind will be able to keep. When Risha eventually leaves, Bery is able to get some sleep and all her dreams are stained in red.


	17. Around the edge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Old Republic nor any of the characters that belong to it. All rights reserved for BioWare, Lucasarts and Electronic Arts.**

The loud noises from the cantina are of mixed origin – a lot of people talking, slot machines, the clinking noises of glasses and other similar things one might expect in these surroundings. When one first arrive here, it's all a bit overwhelming. Not that it's any worse than say, taking a walk around Coruscant when it comes to pure size, but this place is made for this and nothing else, really. Anything that can make you have fun for the right kinds of credits and without any regulations to pull you down.  
But by this point, Bery is far too used to Port Nowhere. In a way, it's kinda like a second home. Although, what would be her first in that case? Her ship? Somehow, it feels like it could've always been. One of these days, she's going to have to use all those credits and invest in some real estate. Do you have to be a Republic citizen to buy a place on Coruscant?

"So, tell me, how does one go from a Nar Shaddaa street scum, to being the Grand Champion and then the Republic's most wanted?"

Jovana smirks as her eyes fall down into her drink and she lifts it up, pouring a large chunk of it right down her throat. She doesn't even properly remember what it was called when they bought the bottle. It's green and strong anyway.  
"It's easy, really. You just gotta be famous, love the thrill of bounty hunting and be ready to get into trouble. Lastly, well, getting fucking backstabbed, I guess."  
She raises a finger for each of the things mentioned.

Bery snorts and shakes her head.  
"Are you saying you were set up?"

"No, but have you seen that list? I'd need two or three lifetimes to get through all of that! Besides, I'd charge a huge bill and would have retired ages ago, if even half of those were true."

And a good bounty hunter would probably be able to do the same for the price on her head now.  
Bery just leans her head back and laughs, though.  
"Yeah, I saw the Supreme Chancellor's speech like everybody else and read the charges. I honestly didn't know you destroyed eco-systems and started revolutions in the Mid Rim. You've gone political, my friend!"

The huntress rolls her eyes.  
"Apparently that's what they want me to look like. I mean, sure, if they wanna charge me for something I've done, that's fine. But don't ruin my reputation!"

It's sort of funny in a way, in contrast to the same kind of thing that Bery has been building. She smiles and leans back in her seat. The two of them are currently in a booth of their own, somewhat to the side of this part in the cantina.  
"That 10 million bounty is quite juicy, though. I bet a lot of people will go after that."

Looking up from her drink, she grins at the veiled threat. It's just a joke of course, but a fun challenge.  
"Interested, are you? I wouldn't try, if I were you. I mean, with your track record in contest between us, I'd probably just end up hauling you back to the Empire."

"Excuse me?! I'm pretty sure that I've won my share of shooting contests! Who was it that won a ship that way, huh?"

"Well, of course you did – I wasn't in the competition." Bery frowns and pouts at her.  
"And I guess you might've beat me a few times, when I was drunk."

"Pffft, you're so full of shit, Jov. Won't even admit to my superiority!"

Jovana pours up some more of the drink for herself. Like always when they do this, she takes the largest share.  
"Because it doesn't exist."

"…do the mandos have to put up with this kind of attitude as well, or is that a privilege reserved for me?"

"I think everyone does to some extent, but would I really waste it all on other people when I know you love it so much?" She adds a wink at the end.

Bery sighs deeply, feeling she too needs to drown some of this in liquor.  
"It's annoying now that I have to deal with two of you."

"Two?"

"Yeah, I've got one that joined my crew a few months ago now. Her name's Akaavi Spar. She's pretty tough, could probably give you a good challenge."

Never something good to say to this one, Bery is sure of that, for it's a challenge she'd probably accept. Jovana smirks and tilts her head.  
"Oh? Maybe you should've invited her there, then."

"Nah, she's not much of a party person. A lot stiffer and calculated. Does love to fight, just like you, but…well, she lost her clan a while back, which is why she joined up with me."

Ouch. This revelation sends Jovana into a somewhat more sombre appearance.  
"…shit."

"Yeah. She's a good one though, despite the violence and stuff. I mean, most of the time, that kind of thing is even useful."

Jovana looks down with a thoughtful gaze, lifting a hand to scratch her cheek.  
"Well, I don't know her or anything and I've not been around for that long but, if you want, I could talk to Mandalore and see if there's a spot for her in Clan Lok."

Would that be reasonable to contemplate? She knows that Akaavi probably feels a bit lonely at times, being away from her people when she's used to her clan, but at the same time, this group is just one big mess anyway.  
"Nah, I think it's fine. I could mention it but, I don't believe she's interested. We'll see how it goes, I guess."

They decide to order in some snacks as well, and another bottle. The first one isn't empty yet, but with the huntress, they'll probably need it.  
"How are things on your end, then? I don't keep up with all the news, but people say you get into a lot of trouble with the imps."

"Ugh, yeah."  
Bery corrects her headband a bit and exhales in frustration. Thinking about all that's happened lately gives her a headache. At least there's some things to numb it, right here.  
"Ever heard of the Voidwolf?"

The snacks arrive and Jovana digs her hand into the bowl to get a bunch and then shoves all of them into her mouth. Manners were never her strong suit.  
"Mm, I think it rings a bell, although I'm not sure."

"He's this bigshot imp. Grand Admiral Harry…something. Him and his lackeys have been pursuing me for months."

"Sounds bad. What did you do?"

"Nothing!"  
Jovana angles her head sideways and gives her the most doubtful look she can.  
"…okay, yes, I may have done some things, but not enough to get attention on such a scale. I got into some trouble with his underlings and…well, one of 'em put a bounty on me a while ago. You remember Rogun the Butcher?"

"Not really."

Bery sighs and shakes her head. And Risha complains that _she's_ forgetful.  
"He's another big crime lord guy. Works for the Voidwolf and has a big grudge. I can't remember where it all began but, he's not very happy and the only allies I could really seek, were the Republic. They gave me a good deal but, that just threw me into deeper shit with the prime imp asshole."

"I would say I'm surprised but, I think you're even better than me at getting into trouble."

"…excuse me? I'm not the one with a bounty in the eight digits!"

"Details. Yours is probably pretty big as well and besides, mine is political."

Bery spreads her arms and turns her palms up in a guise of disbelief.  
"Uh, what? I don't think that people who want credits discriminate depending on the nature of the bounty."

Jovana smirks and leans forward, putting her elbows on the table.  
"Who's the bounty hunter here, huh? I think I might know a little bit more about this business than you."

She's probably forgetting how long Bery has done this as well and that they both came from the same kind of place, but nevermind that.  
"Whatever. Well, those are the main issues, I guess. Just trying to find a way to win the underworld, pretty much."  
She hesitates a bit, nudging her feet against one another.  
"…might be one more thing, I guess. There's this Sith Lord too."

"What the hell, Bery? Don't tell me it's a Dark Councillor or something. I think you win at that point."

"No no, it's nothing that bad. This is more of a…personal nature, you could say."

"Personal? What, did you steal some guy's favourite hood or something?"

Despite that she chuckles at the remark, the solemn nature returns soon after. It's been a few weeks now but, it's not quite eased up yet.  
"Not exactly. It's kind of a long story but to make it short, basically we tried to steal from the Empire and she caught onto us. Ever since then, we've ran into one another on numerous occasions and she's not, you know, very happy with me."

Jovana smiles wryly and snorts light.  
"Yeah, I don't think I'd be either. Does she work with this Voidwolf guy?"

"Not that I know of."

"So you're telling me that you're facing enemies from two or even three sides? Yeah, you're definitely in deeper shit than me, pal. If I was the Republic, I'd not bet so highly on you."

"Oh, shut up." She lifts her arm to punch Jovana's, who merely snicker in return. The huntress is definitely the more physically fit of the two.

"Who's this Sith then? Anyone I'd know of?"

"I don't know your knowledge of Sith and their ranks but, her name is Lord Tremor."

Jovana peers up, delving through her memory before she shrugs.  
"Yeah, never heard of her."

"Didn't think so either."

"I guess she's pissed with you then, eh? Those guys get quite passionate about their issues."

"In a way, I suppose. But at the same time, I…dunno."  
Jovana turns to watch her, while the twi'lek gets more distant, lifting her glass to swirl the contents around in it.  
"Hey, what's it like with Cierah?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, like…how is it to date one of those fascist types?"

Jovana arches one of her eyebrows.  
"Well that's not a very nice thing to call her."

"Oh c'mon. She works for Imperial Intelligence – that's like the deepest and most disturbing organisation in the galaxy, as far as I know. I bet they strangle babies on their off-time."

Jovana's lips curls up again.  
"Wouldn't that suit you just fine? Thought you hated children."

"…that's beside the point!"

The huntress chuckles, enjoying the contradictions.  
"Well, don't know really. Things are fine between us, if that's what you're wondering. We have our ups and downs and we don't really agree all the time because of our different viewpoints but, I think that's why it works out. We both seek something that's not quite what the other do. 'Opposites attract' and all that junk."  
Bery nods in return, sort of getting the whole point she's trying to make. Perhaps there's something in that for her too.  
"Why do you ask?"

She opens her mouth to speak but then closes it again, hesitating. What's the best way to explain this? There's so many thoughts she'd like to express and with Jovana being her oldest friend, you'd think it'd be easy, but it's not. They don't really get into this business often and so she needs to get around it in the proper way.  
"What do you do when you kinda want to kill someone, but at the same time you also wanna sleep with 'em?"

* * *

 _A/N: Someday, I'll have to write some sort of prequel story with these two, when they got into trouble on Nar Shaddaa._


	18. Gates to ruin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Old Republic nor any of the characters that belong to it. All rights reserved for BioWare, Lucasarts and Electronic Arts.**

With distant gazes, she watches as one shuttle after the other leaves the grounds far below, flying across the chasm and towards the main parts of Kaas City. The clouds above are calm this night, giving her some kind of relief. Her eyes slowly turn out further, past the city and out to the swamps beyond. For a moment, she wonders if going out there and leaving things behind, might give her some respite. That thought is quickly shrugged off. Is she becoming some kind of Jedi hermit, seeking answers in nature and solitude? Not likely.

"Ah, there you are. I heard you'd returned from Taris, but I wasn't sure where you might've wandered off to."

Lenorr's eyes widen and she glances over her shoulder, which allows them to fall upon those of Darth Vowrawn.  
"Oh, I…I didn't wish to disturb you, my lord."

"Psh, it would've been no trouble at all, my dear. Besides, it was I who sent you there to inspect the aftermath on my behalf. If I didn't want you to report back, I'd have told you so."  
He walks with his arms behind his back, stopping beside her and looks out past the edge.

Lenorr lets her eyes fall and sighs.  
"…yes, my lord. My apologies. I already sent the report to you though, so I figured it might be best to leave you to read it at your leisure."

The old man simply smiles and nods.  
"No harm done, so there's no need to apologize either."  
He walks closer to the edge and takes a deep breath, while closing his eyes.  
"It's very calm up here, isn't it? Away from everything."

She looks outwards as well, placing a hand on the railing. She does often come here, in fact, to one of the balconies far up on the Citadel which gives probably the best view within the city and perhaps overall on Dromund Kaas. Well, unless you're in a ship, perhaps.  
"It is. I find the height and the view to be quite soothing."

Vowrawn has left his sight mostly straight forward but once he manages a glance further down, he quickly takes a step back.  
"Yes well, I suppose such heights aren't at the very top of my list."

Lenorr appears surprised at first with his reaction, but then changes to a smile. She would never consider mocking him.  
"It's not for everyone, I guess."  
He smiles back at her kindly and then enjoys the view from a little further back. While the silence lingers, she feels it's not only her that need some peace.  
"So, the war has returned. You must have a lot to do right now, my lord."

He doesn't leave much to guessing as he sighs.  
"Naturally. The logistical necessities, transports, keeping the financial concerns stable…it all goes through both the mine and the Minister's desk. Who else would take care of all the mess they leave, if we weren't here, eh?"  
He snorts.  
"Sometimes I wonder what the rest of those children in the Council would do if I wasn't around to arrange everything so neatly for them."

While she's not feeling much in the mood, his rambling still brings a faint smile to her lips.  
"They'd probably collapse, my lord."

"Quite right! I wish Malgus, Decimus and the rest would take that into consideration whenever they make their endless complaints of speed, troop transport sizes and whatnot."

"Well, we all have our tasks to perform."

"Yes yes, I know. I just wish mine didn't appear in such abundance, that's all."

He may grumble now, but he still does just what is expected for one in his role, as always.  
"What do you think of the overall outcome then, my lord?"

Vowrawn glances up as he was somewhat captured in his own thoughts for a moment.  
"If we'll win? Mm, I've thought a lot about it, in fact and tried to submit my reservations, but they're in the minority."

"What are these reservation, if I may ask?"

He shrugs then. It's not all too often he gives away plans or something similar, but he isn't afraid to share opinions with her and other people close to him.  
"Last time we did this, there was a sense of…unity among us. We had a purpose; we would not let the galaxy push us back nor ignore us any longer. We took back the worlds that belonged to us by right and made our mark.  
A decade later and the situation has changed. The Emperor has grown silent, and the ambition of people in power are growing more than ever. I'm…doubtful of what might occur and if we'll survive too much in-fighting."

Lenorr studies him as he speaks his mind and tilts her head slightly.  
"But, wouldn't you also consider yourself to be one of those with ambitions, my lord?"

Vowrawn meets her gaze with a slightly mischievous one.  
"Tsk, you think I'm eager like the rest to vie for the throne and drown everyone in my glory?"

It's not really mocking if it's playful, is it?  
"Well, I didn't wish to say it myself, my lord, but…you do give that impression. You do 'play the game' quite often."

He chuckles light at her honesty and gives in.  
"Aye, I suppose you're right, but it's mostly about my own seat on those occasions. This time, I'm not so sure what will happen if we're not careful. I'll leave it to the youngsters, I suppose."

"They say that the Republic are very weakened after the last time, my lord; that we only need to deliver the killing blow."

"So they do, but I remain sceptical."  
They cling to another bit of silence as they wallow in their separate issues and concerns. She wishes to share as well, but can't really push for it. In the end, he gets to be the one.  
"And what about you, my dear? You must have an opinion of your own and I'm willing to listen."

"Aye, I have thought about it a lot, actually. I suppose, like everyone else, I've seen it coming and had to prepare myself for what tasks to perform."  
She glances at her hand while she rubs her fingers together, somewhat anxiously.  
"I've been meaning to ask you if it's possible to be sent to the front lines, when things get going."

The surprise he emits is expected, although she's not quite equipped as of yet to properly deal with it.  
"Well, that might be plausible to get clearance for, just like with anyone else. But, you may have to explain why. You've never seemed like the one eager to prove herself on the battlefield, which is why I assigned you to me in the first place."

She stands up a bit taller, trying to gather herself.  
"…I know."  
And that's all she's really got. It's not much of an explanation nor really what she wants to say, but it's hard to know for sure if what she's got will be acceptable.

Vowrawn waits but then motions with his hand as if he expects a continuation.  
"…and? Just saying that doesn't help me, my dear."

Lenorr sighs and starts pacing, moving away from the edge and shakes her head. He follows her while she wanders, waiting patiently.  
"My lord, a lot of things have been drifting through my mind and I must tell you, there might be some doubt sprouting between us."

"You do not need to fear speaking freely to me, Lenorr. I often enjoy your candour."

In fact, more arrogant Sith would just say it to his face to show their courage, but she's the polite type and knowing how to treat her betters.  
"Very well. Then you must know that as of late, I've been...losing faith in myself; in my own abilities to achieve as is expected."

"Hmm, there's not been any noticeable dip in your performance as far as I've seen."

"Perhaps not yet, but I fear it will come eventually."

"Doesn't quite explain why you would wish to be sent to the closest battlefield, though."

She exhales briefly, turning around to him again while she attempts for a moment to stop.  
"I'm well aware. It's just hard to find the words."  
She places her hands down into the pockets of her dark red cloth coat that she's currently wearing; a more relaxed piece that she uses at times.  
"I have some things to say that are, well, honest but some may interpret as heresy."

Vowrawn smiles wryly and then snorts.  
"Well, I don't see Darth Aruk anywhere so, go right ahead."

Lenorr is thankful for this chance, that Vowrawn, while among the older Councillors, is at times more open to these talks.  
"Do you really believe everything that the Sith Code tells us? That it's the only path for us?"

He angles his head curiously, turning his arms around to his front as he crosses them.  
"I believe that there may be a lot of interpretations of it, but in the end, it speaks to most of us, I'd say."

"I just…I've not been so certain of that. Does it really work as they say? Passion to strength, strength to power, power to victory, and with victory…"

She hesitates a second, leaving it open for him.  
"…our chains are broken."

"But are they, though?"  
A scowl finds its way to her and she moves towards the railings again.  
"Lately, I feel as though the very first part is almost binding. My passions aren't giving me strength; they feel almost…draining."

Vowrawn studies her expression, her body language and tone. He lifts his hand to rub along the tendrils on his face.  
"I see. Can you elaborate on what makes you feel that way?"

Of course she can't. That'd be giving away things that she believes would make his trust in her falter. She won't do that.  
"It's just that…I don't know. I lose my ability to focus, my clarity. I can't properly explain it, other than that there's almost this prickling sensation at the back of my mind, unnerving me ever so slightly. I just don't know what to do."

Some would probably just tell her to get her shit together, to stop complaining and doubting herself. Or perhaps agreeing to her request – spilling blood would set her mind straight, right?  
Not everyone agrees, of course.  
"You know, the Jedi would like us to think that they have monopoly on understanding the Force; that all we really do is enslave it to our wills and chain it. But time and again it's been proven that we receive visions, just like them, and that spirits in the Force may be Sith just as much as Jedi.  
They are not the only ones tested by it."

His words do get some kind of impact and she finds his eyes again, lingering while she tries to feel their purpose.  
"But how would one tackle such a test?"

"Now that is the interesting part, isn't it? And most likely, it is something only you may be able to solve."

Lenorr's shoulders slump while doubt finds her heart.  
"And yet, I don't know how. What if I never will?"  
She just doesn't want to be a failure.

Vowrawn approaches her, plants his hand on her shoulder and glances up at her.  
"Perhaps you are just uncertain if you can fully commit. Sometimes, my dear, we have to act when the chance is given and perform the only solutions that seems plausible. Regret may also be a test."

Her eyes widen when their sights stay locked and he nods before he turns to leave. His answers lead her to new truths and reflexions, but at least she may now have a route.

* * *

 _A/N: Look, Vowrawn can be philosophical if he wants to._  
 _And finally I get to just use her name. Felt it was time now that Bery knows of it._


	19. Folded patterns

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Old Republic nor any of the characters that belong to it. All rights reserved for BioWare, Lucasarts and Electronic Arts.**

If there's one thing that Bery enjoys, it's sitting in solitude, drinking some cheap liquor, while watching crime series holodramas that are made available on the HoloNet. There's a particular one with a very clever and confident female mirialan protagonist named Manetta Stryker, working in the shadier parts of the Core worlds, where she handles smugglers, gangs and other elements one might expect in that type of setting.  
Perhaps the things Bery enjoys the most, except for Stryker's dry humour, is the way that they portray many of the criminals and the often unorthodox ways that the protagonist has to handle them. It's quite often that they're not very lifelike or use methods that she's never really heard any other in her business use, but it's the absurdity of it all that makes it so very entertaining. That Stryker is quite attractive also adds to the enjoyment.

As Bery and her crew have got some time off, while they try to calm down and await new and useful opportunities, this is pretty much how she's chosen to spend her time. Or at the very least, that's the case today. She's even so lazy as to choosing not to even dress properly, sitting in nothing more than short-sleeved shirt and some short pants that covers just half of her thighs at most. There's not really anyone she has to look good for anyway, or so she believes.

With a knock on the door, she's interrupted in her delight and considers at first to simply ignore it. But whomever it is, they're persistent.  
"…what?!"

"Why have you locked your door?"  
Risha, of course. She's the only one who'd just walk right inside as long as she hasn't locked it.

"What do you think? I'm busy!"

"Then I suggest you make some spare time, because there's someone on the holoprojector that wants to speak with you."

Now? She's just started the latest released episodes. To interrupt her in the middle of this is just cruel! She has just barely started with this bottle of Corellian whiskey.  
"Can it wait? I'm in the middle of something."

"Get your lazy ass up from that bed and come out here, dammit! We might have a deal on the way and I'm not going to finalize anything without you!"  
Well, that's unusual. Risha usually doesn't have any problems doing that. Must be something serious then.  
With a deep sigh, she puts down her glass on the table, shuts off the projector in this room and grabs her vest. It's enough to cover her legs at least, which should be enough.  
As she exits the room, Risha arches an eyebrow at her, while taking in her appearance.  
"Eh, what were you doing in there?"

With an annoyed expression, she folds her arms.  
"Having a good time until you disturbed me."

Risha's eyes falls down to the shorts, before glancing up again.  
"…are you not going to put on any pants, or…?"

"What, is there a dress code for this call or something?!"

She raises her hands in the air, giving up the argument.  
"Hey, just asking, that's all. It's in the center room, so let's get to it."

Bery nods sharply and then strolls past her to the correct location and once she arrives, she immediately understands why Risha had to force her into it. The young Queen doesn't meet her Captain's eyes, when she receives an amused smirk. Bery then angles her head back to the hologram once more.  
"Well well, if it isn't Beryl Thorne! My favourite law-abiding citizen with my second favourite name."

The blonde human has her arms crossed, but smiles wryly at her. It's not been all that long since they last met.  
"Good to see you again, Captain and that you're alive too. Heard you went through a lot on Hoth."

"Did you now, eh?"  
Bery looks at Risha, who simply shrugs. She's not sure if that was shared to brag or to inform her, but it doesn't matter really.  
"I suppose we did get into a bit of a bind over there, yeah, but things worked out in the end. I mean, they often do with skills like mine."

Thorne doesn't have the same kind of wit as Bery, but seems to enjoy that of the Captain's. She snickers slightly and shakes her head.  
"Yeah, and with a little bit of Republic aid, right? You didn't talk much about that on Quesh."

That particular deal is perhaps not something she flaunts a lot. She's still not fully sure about it, after all.  
"Well, didn't exactly know what to say about it, but yeah, the deal with 'em has been…useful, I suppose."

Thorne tilts her head a bit and brandishes a somewhat smugger look.  
"They've not been pacifying you, have they?"

Bery smiles at the little push she receives, but won't let it slide that easily.  
"I'm sorry, was that a challenge, Thorne? I thought it'd be obvious after Quesh but if you want, I can come over and show once more why the Republic is willing to give me all the best deals."

She chuckles gently, probably just trying to elicit that sort of response. Something that amuses her, apparently.  
"Not at all! Just had to make sure, you know."

"Oh, I see. So, this doesn't have anything to do with being jealous of what I got going then, eh?"

"Pft no, I'm doing just fine with the independent business, thank you very much. Talking about deals though, that might bring us into why I called in the first place. I have a proposition for you, if you aren't up to anything else, that is."

Bery turns to Risha for confirmation, who nods slightly.  
"Our schedule is rather blank at the moment, yes."

"Well then, how would you like to join me and a few pals for a raid on some imperial property?"

For a moment, she gets flashbacks to some of the previous times she's done that – not to mention the last time she went into imperial space.  
"Uh, is this into their territory or something?"

"Sort of, I suppose. Although, I'd argue it's more in imperial occupied space out in neutral territory."  
That sounds somewhat more reasonable. She and Risha does have a range of places they won't target anymore.  
"You remember Ozzik?"

Trying to think back and letting her memory stroll past the many names she often forgets, an image does thankfully pop up in her mind.  
"Oh yeah, that freelancer from Quesh, right?"

"That's right, glad you remember him. Him and I decided to organize this thing together. After all the grief the Voidwolf gave us, he figured out a way to get some payback. Him and the other ships that work with him, will be arranging a distracting strike on an imperial station, not far off the occupied world that we're targeting, called Vikarus Alpha. At the same time, a few less ships will stand ready on the other side of the system, ready to fly in and target a planetside base, with a cache.  
I've got some equipment installed on my ship that can quickly snatch up any boxed goods. All I'd need is a partner that can handle my protection, as well as help out with securing the loot."  
Her smile turns a bit brighter.  
"I don't think you need to guess who was at the top of my list, as well as Ozzik's."

Bery switches into a wide grin and plants her hands at her hips.  
"You mean the best pilot in the galaxy? Yeah, I don't think it requires a genius to figure that one out."

"Tsk. Is that confirmation of your interest then, Captain?"

Once more, she turns to her partner.  
"Risha, are we interested?"  
As she was pushed out of her own comfort, she intends to use every chance to do the same to Risha, knowing how frosty things are between these two.

Risha sighs, rolling her eyes slightly. She knows what's going on.  
"You're the boss."

"Mhm, and you're my assistant."  
Suddenly, a glare. Just what she had in mind, actually. At the corner of her eyes, Risha can see Thorne's lips turning up in glee.  
"And because of that, I'm asking for your opinion. So, out with it!"

"Well, unless you intend to sit pantsless in front of your holo screen all week, I don't see why we wouldn't."

Oh, quite a sharp retort. She did know where she was poking, after all.  
"There you have it then! Thorne, send over any information you've got and a meeting spot. We'll make sure to head over there as soon as possible."

"Will do. And don't worry about it, Captain; that look suits you."  
She winks playfully before she shuts the call off and Bery shifts her smirk towards Risha.

"…what does she know anyway?"

"A lot about fashion, clearly!"  
She then heads closer to her royal friend. Things are officially on the way, so they need to prepare.  
"I suppose we need to get ready. I'll inform the others and in the meantime, I think it's best if you make sure to check some information on the place we're heading to. Specifically, that we won't be joined by…well, I think you know who."

* * *

Standing behind one of the two pilots on the bridge, First Sergeant Leonard Herwitt watches the different screens around him, mentally preparing himself for what's about to happen.  
On and off now for the past few weeks, he's been working with Lord Tremor once more, pretty much since the start of the new war. Not that much has really happened yet in this war – it's just barely been proclaimed and a few strikes have been made, but none of the larger battles have really come to fruition as of yet. He's pretty sure that it'll be inevitable, though. He's been a soldier since the end of the last war, but he knows what happens when his home and the Republic throw themselves against each other.

Just a few hours ago, they were sent a distress call from a location fairly nearby to their own, as they were heading in a similar direction. An imperial space station has been calling for aid, as they were being attacked by what they have been able to identify as Republic privateers. What they're after, they haven't been able to determine. Not that it matters, though – imperial property is under attack, and that's all they need to act against.

Suddenly, the doors to the bridge slides open and Leonard turns to salute Lord Tremor, walking with Corporal Amane just a few steps behind her.  
"M'lord, welcome to the bridge."

Lenorr nods at him in recognition before turning to the front windows.  
"At ease, Sergeant. What's our status?"

He moves his arms behind his back.  
"We're closing in on the location now. Should be arriving in just a moment."

"Have they identified our foes any further?"

"They have, m'lord."  
Leonard moves over to a panel and pushes a few buttons to let a hologram of another human pop up.  
"Communications have gone down for the moment, but they've identified Captain Ozzik, Republic privateer and leader of his own small fleet, as the instigator of this attack."

"Hmm."  
She runs her hand along her chin, moving it to rub one of her facial tendrils and glances at Amane.  
"Do we have any information on this man?"

The zabrak woman glances down on the datapad in her hand, as she scrolls by a lot of information.  
"We do, my lord. Long-time Republic supporter and one who's worked as a privateer before. He's been working against the Voidwolf for a while now and the Grand Admiral has marked him as one of his recommended targets that needs to be dealt with."

Lenorr feels a frown coming upon her. She doesn't like doing that bastard any favours, but this is now about the safety of the Empire. She wishes that working with arseholes like the Voidwolf isn't something she has to do, but that's the reality of her situation.  
With a brief snort, she nods and notices how they finally get out of hyperspace, seeing further ahead into the area how a lot of laser fire still surrounds the space station, which is orbiting around the second planet in the system.  
"Very well. If the Grand Admiral can't deal with this scum by himself, I suppose we'll have to do it instead. Inform the other ships of our plan of attack and set us into the proper formation."  
They are not alone out here – Lenorr has at least a half dozen other ships with her. They were actually going on another assignment as Lenorr has, despite her initial wishes, stayed away from the front lines. At least for now.

Suddenly, one of the two pilots, a human of course, glances over her shoulder and up to face Lenorr.  
"My lord, we've got another incoming signal – it's coming from the third planet, Vikarus Alpha."

The Sith frowns slightly, folding her arms. This doesn't bode well.  
"Put it up on the front projector."

The pilot nods and transfers it to that location and they can only see some sort of imperial officer speaking.  
"This is a distress signal from Base 461-DS7A on Vikarus Alpha. We're calling for aid from any imperial forces. We're under attack! Republic privateers have shot themselves in past our decreased defences. The initial attack was just a ruse! We must be their prime target!  
We've identified one of the ships as the Hypertrail, commanded by a famous criminal known as Bery Eka'Shodem! She and her crew are highly capable and dangerous. Our reduced troops are not enough to deal with them!"

The crew on the bridge suddenly gets very quiet. Leonard chooses to distract himself with the closest terminal, while Amane happens to be the only one who dares to glance up at Lenorr to see her reaction.  
The Sith stands very still, her eyes almost transfixed at the hologram that replays the signal again, but she's not actually looking at it. Instead, her mind is drifting away, trying to make sense of it all.

Is it a joke? Is it mockery or perhaps a curse? It's been several weeks now, since she made her decision to keep her distance, as she'd vowed to herself to quit before things turned for the worse. And suddenly, this is thrown right in front of her, like a hard slap. The twi'lek had been on her mind for weeks before the conversation with Darth Vowrawn. The old man had helped her get it out of her mind, to think of the future and her service to the Empire instead.

Lenorr glances up to the roof, thinking back to the conversation she had with Darth Vowrawn. It was not just illuminating, but a relief as well to listen to the things he told her. It made her feel at ease. But is this perhaps helping her realize the truth? Is this what it was all for, as if foreshadowing this event?  
She did want a sign from the Force, after all.  
"Is this it? Are you testing me?" Her voice is low as she speaks, and her lips just barely move.

Amane narrows her eyes, trying to hear what's going on, but can't make out the words.  
"Erm, my lord? Do you have orders for us?"

Finally, she snaps out of it and it's as if she makes a complete turn around and she suddenly regains her focus.  
"Yes, tell the rest of the ships to continue their route towards the station." She eyes the pilot who'd been speaking to her previously.  
"Lieutenant, set a course for Vikarus Alpha and inform the commanding officer that we'll be making a speedy approach. My orders for him are to try to keep the criminals busy until our arrival."

She will not let this slip out of her grasp. One last time, Captain.

* * *

 _A/N: There's of course some time in between the first and second part here, but I feel like that should be obvious._


	20. The moon and the sword

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Old Republic nor any of the characters that belong to it. All rights reserved for BioWare, Lucasarts and Electronic Arts.**

Eyes darting back and forth, the sound of boots slamming against the ground in a quick pace as well as loaders speeding up behind them to rush over to their set location. It's not long left now. They had to fight through the defences of this base, which was easy enough when Ozzik had distracted most of the ships in the system. For some reason, the imps had launched a desperate last attack with what troops and droids they had in the area, but with Bery's skilled team, it was easy to beat back. They've got another two ships consisting of people that simply tries to get all the cargo out of the storage areas and get it to Beryl Thorne's ride, which has been equipped with a well-sized cargo bay as well as some large magnetic equipment. When they leave, she'll just connect it to the remaining boxes and tow them away. She's said it'll work through hyperspace as well, and they shouldn't worry about it.

Bery and her crew have of course been providing security all this time, but the Captain is starting to feel somewhat anxious at this point. They've got to hurry along before the ships return from the distraction. They tried to hit the comm lines the first thing they did, but such an act won't last forever.  
She glances over her shoulder and sees the loader returning down through the descending ramp. It appears that the larger storage facilities here are placed underground. But she manages to get eye contact with one of the other privateers.  
"Hey! How much is left?"

He nods and yells back to her.  
"Just two more! Shouldn't be any problems, I think."

Bery nods in return and then puts up her comm unit to contact another one of the Captains.  
"Thorne, everything okay in there?"

Thorne is of course still in her ship, pretty much doing the supervising. Some might say it's the lazy job, but someone has got to have an overlook of the proceedings.  
"Yeah, so far at least. The cargo bay is kinda full by now in my ship, and the others have taken what they can, but I'll be able to tow a few more things away, I think.  
What's the status out there?"

Bery sighs, leaning her back against the metallic object she's using as her cover. She corrects her headband slightly, perceiving that her body is rather warm at the moment. The climate on this part of the planet invites that of course, but she feels that the tense situation has probably added to it.  
"Yeah, we're good. They tried to launch another attack a little while ago but, well I dunno what to say other than that it was kinda pathetic."

"Tsk, not getting overconfident, I hope. Save that until we get out of here, Captain."

"Hah, don't worry Thorne, I know what the deal is here. Not feeling very confident anyway as it-"

"Uh, Captain? I think we may have hostiles incoming."

Bery turns to look at Risha not too far from her location, sitting with a pair of electrobinoculars. She then turns to eye the object her friend has spotted, and she feels a frown coming upon her.  
"A fighter of some kind?"

"It looks like it, yeah. One of those Interceptors."

"Fuck…"  
She brings her two blaster revolvers up, getting into position.  
"Alright everyone, you know what's up. Corso, get the barrier going! We dunno if they'll be targeting us or not."

Corso does as he's told, but it appears like it's not needed. The ship flies over them once and then goes in for a landing, not too far off from their location – basically on the same open platform as them.  
As her team prepares themselves, getting their weapons ready, they see how the hatch opens and how a team of about a dozen people steps down onto the ground. Bery has felt a sort of eerie sensation during this entire trip, and now, she thinks she might understand where it comes from.  
Her mind simply plummets when the red-skinned woman in light armor and a long black cloth coat walks first among her troops. Her orange eyes instantly lock with those of the Captain.  
"Eh, Captain…"

"Oh, you gotta be fucking kidding me."  
Bery sighs deeply. This wasn't supposed to happen. They'd made all the necessary preparations and were absolutely sure she wouldn't be stationed here. Bery must have the worst luck in the galaxy.  
And now, she needs to deal with the situation.  
As Lenorr grabs her lightsaber hilt, but doesn't ignite it yet, Bery raises her blasters and aims them in her direction.  
"Hey, imps! We've got this place completely locked down and secured! There's turrets and blasters aimed at you from all directions. So, you know, I think it'd be a terrific idea if you could just leave. It'd be a shame to gun you all down."

The imperial soldiers walk with their helmets on and doesn't appear to falter. They stay behind their commander as she responds sharply.  
"That's not going to happen."

Damn her. Bery does not want to have this fight…again.  
"Look, I get it, you gotta protect what's yours but you're outnumbered! Take the smart route and save yourselves."  
They don't stop, and the imperial soldiers have now raised their weapons.  
"…I'm telling you, _back off_. We don't want to kill you, but we might have to."  
There's none relenting and they're rather close to an area where they can get some cover as well. Bery fires off a warning shot, one that flies by very close to Lenorr, but she doesn't even flinch.  
"Dammit Sith, listen to me!"

"This is imperial territory and you're stealing imperial property, scum. What have I told you about that in the past?"

"Tsk…"  
She ducks down behind her cover and then glances at Risha.  
"I'll distract her, while you guys take care of the soldiers."

Risha widen her eyes.  
"What?! Bery, you'll never be able to take her on! How did it go last-"

"No time to discuss it, let's go!"  
She jumps up, fires away several shots towards Lenorr, who is of course prepared for it and she starts her weapon, easily deflecting her shots with the dual blades. They weren't meant to hurt, anyhow.  
"You wanna do this, grumpy? C'mon then!"

Lenorr frowns slightly, but takes the bait. Not that she had any other intentions either way. It's likely that Bery haven't completely understood them yet anyhow.  
The Captain leaves the battlefield, hearing how it begins properly once she does. She feels rather unsure about leaving her friends against all that opposition, but her crew is tough and they've got the rest of the privateers as well to back them up, if necessary. She has to do this one-on-one.

They enter another hangar, somewhat smaller and with a lot more cargo placed in quite a messy fashion, providing a lot of concealment and areas to hide. When the Sith finally gets inside, Bery has already found some place to stay, forcing Lenorr to find her.  
"Going into hiding so quickly? And here I thought you'd offer more of a fight."

While smiling, Bery feels it's perhaps alright to give some hint of her location.  
"Have you forgotten how we do this, babe? I know you love the hunt."

Lenorr senses her heart stirring for a moment. Those words almost make her want to steer away from her destination, but she has to remain focused.  
"You presume a lot about me. It's something you've been doing every time, I think."

"Have you been keeping count? How sweet of you."  
The twi'lek's soft mockery is both infuriating and endearing. Now that she thinks about it, it's something she actually enjoys about her adversary. Something she'll miss.  
Bery is, if she should be honest, quite excited in a way. Of course, she's tried to avoid this one as much as possible, but she's also missed it a whole lot. There's a lot of different things she'd prefer doing right now, as her mind tries to distract her.  
She also has to listen to Lenorr's steps however, and any slipups that might be performed, so she can stay hidden. Might be able to lure her out, of course.  
"By the way, I like the hairstyle."

"Pft, you say that now?"

"Well, I didn't really have the chance last time! We were, you know…distracted."

There's a bit of silence after that statement, for at least several seconds.  
"You should be saying you're sorry though. It's your fault that I had to change it to begin with."

"Oh c'mon! It looks great on you. I like it anyway."

"…I don't care."

Bery smirks, glancing past the side of a box she's hiding behind, noticing Lenorr for a second between some others, about ten meters away or so.  
"Yes, you do! I'm sure of it. Did I ever mention I like your freckles as well? Makes you look cute."

Lenorr closes her eyes, stopping for a moment behind some crates, having to focus. She refuses to let this happen, nor to be taken by it. She won't be goaded or tempted.  
"Can you just shut up and fight properly?! Just this once!"

"Why so angry, beautiful? We had quite a good time last we met. Unless we remember things differently."

She keeps going, keeps looking, knowing she has to find her. With the aid of the Force, she now starts throwing some crates away, knocking them into nearby ones.  
"I gave you the chance, Bery! I let you get away and I thought the signal was quite clear – you could leave, get away from imperial territory and we wouldn't have to do this again! But here you are, once more getting into imperial business."

"What'd you expect? I dunno if you've noticed, but you guys and the Republic are at war."

"And last I checked, you weren't with the Republic! It wasn't your fight to begin with, but you got involved anyway!"  
She didn't want her to get hurt, wanted to keep her out of it all. Far away, doing her business in another part of the galaxy.

Bery sighs deeply.  
"What was I supposed to do, Lenorr? I was being hunted by the Voidwolf, by Rogun, by half the bounty hunters in the galaxy! Actually, pretty sure I still am. I had to sign the deal with 'em; there was no other choice."

She takes a deep breath, trying to push down the flutter in her heart. If she just wouldn't use her name so offhandedly.  
"You could've stayed away. Kept yourself at the Outer Rim or something."

"And let them hunt me down where I'm protected by no one? Are you really that naïve to think that's how it works in this business?"

Finally, Lenorr gets within her vicinity and spots the twi'lek slightly from behind. She's not noticed the Sith yet and therefore it gives her a chance to strike. She stays her hand for a moment, though, contemplating this. Is it worth it? She knows how she feels, and it's pretty much impossible to deny that now.  
At this point, she can choose to look deeper in herself and accept the infection, letting it spread throughout her being, so that it may fester…or, she can root it out now, and tear it apart. If she doesn't, it might be far too late.  
Whatever the consequences, she'll have to decide. Unfortunately, she doesn't have much time to weigh the pros and cons of this act, and as she's done many times before, she acts on impulse.

Bery suddenly gasps when she notices all too late how the Sith jumps her, and kicks the weapons right out of her hands. Now defenceless, she rises and tries to find some way, whatever possible, to defend herself. She looks up into those orange orbs, hoping to find some room for debate, but to her dismay, there is none.  
Lenorr grabs her arm and then throws her up against one of the nearby walls, and Bery grits her teeth in pain. The pain from that quickly subsides as she widens her eyes in surprise when she feels a grip around her throat.  
"W-what…are you…doing?"

Lenorr notes herself tossing the morality out of the way, and focusing on what's necessary. This is the sign she needed. Not what she wanted, but it's clear what was intended for her. She uses the Force, of course, not being so cruel as to utilize her own hands. She couldn't bear such a thing.  
"I'm sorry, it has to be done."

This has never actually happened to her. Well, she's had someone actually trying to choke her with their own bare hands, or possibly gloved ones, but not with the use of the Force. It's different somehow, more detached and frightening. It's like it chokes her from within rather than from the outside.  
"Please, Lenorr…you don't have to do this…"  
The pain is unbearable of course, but even so, she can't help but seeing the regret in the Sith's eyes. While Bery's mind is slipping, she can't help but wonder if someone set her up for this or if she made this decision on her own. Perhaps it was simply time, after all the failures.

"But I do. I'm sorry, Bery…but this is what is best, for both of us. I…" She closes her eyes, shivering somewhat. The rage inside her tries to roam, but the sorrow she feels when seeing this woman in such pain almost makes her slip. "…I have to free us both and this is the only way. It was the end intended for us."

Lenorr forces her eyes open, knowing she has to witness it. She can't let her die without giving her that kind of courtesy. It's not long left now. She's not done such a thing in ages, and last time, there was a lot more hate involved. Perhaps that is why it's so difficult.

That feeling doesn't last for long however, as with a terrifyingly crack, the Sith loses her grip on the other woman, dropping her weapon and tumbles straight down to the ground.  
Akaavi Spar glances down at her defeated foe, gripping her techstaff hard in her hands while she frowns.  
"That was for last time, shabuir."

Bery falls down to the ground again, as she had been held up above it. Just after the impact, she lifts one of her hands to her throat when she starts coughing violently, feeling how it desperately invites air back in. Her vision had been blackening, but now she has to blink to get it past that and the tears forming.  
"A-Akaavi…thank goodness…"  
The mandalorian eyes her friend quickly before raising her weapon once more. She's not finished, it seems, feeling her own anger taking precedence.  
"Wait!"

Two more seconds and it would've been all over, but Akaavi has enough control of herself not to continue and the staff hovers just a meter above the head of the passed out Sith.  
"What? She is down. She has caused you, me and our crew a lot of pain. She needs to die."

"…no. She doesn't and she won't."

The zabrak frowns, looking both irritated and confused.  
"What? Captain, we must finish her. It is the only way."

"You will do no such thing."

"It's what she would do to us! She was just about to kill you, if you hadn't noticed!"

"I-I know."  
She feels her leg being still quite wobbly and so she has to crawl over to the Sith. Panic instils itself when she sees the blood running down from Lenorr's head, pooling up on the ground.  
Still breathing quite heavily, she tries to focus and meets Akaavi's eyes.  
"We need some kolto, quickly."

"Have you gone insane? We should kill or leave her!"

"Kolto, dammit, now!"  
It doesn't appear she intends to take any more protests and instead focuses on the woman on the ground, ripping off parts of her own sleeve to use for holding back the bleeding for the time being. Akaavi senses her rage boiling, but she gives in and does as she's told. There's some emergency kolto in one of the corners. Not much to help her heal, but probably enough to stabilize her.

"This is a dumb idea."  
Akaavi comments when she returns, but still hands over the kolto.

"Just…be quiet for a sec, okay?"  
Bery works as quickly as she can, applying the kolto to the rather grim wound against the side of Lenorr's head. She's no doctor, but it's a plausible guess that the Sith has suffered a concussion. Her friend did deliver quite a hit. Parts of her hope that it's nothing more serious.  
Being not all too skilled, it takes her a little while to properly administer everything and close the wound. As she finally gets done, she lowers the Sith back to the ground. She'd love to just bring her, but knows it can't be done. Not right now. Besides, Lenorr will be safer here anyway, when the rest of the imps returns.

Before rising, Bery leans close to her companion and puts a soft kiss across her forehead, gently rubbing her thumb against one of her cheeks. Despite what was done, she can't hate her. Their bond is too great.  
"She tried to kill you, Captain, and you just saved her. Do you see the foolishness in this?"

"It's not…that easy. She was just misguided in her beliefs. It's not how she's really like."

"She'll just come after you again."

As she rises from her position, she lingers for a few moments, before finally turning to leave.  
"I hope so."

"You're an idiot."

They start picking up their pace to hurry back to the others.  
"I know."

* * *

 _A/N: This was kinda hard to write, as I didn't really know for sure if I wanted it to happen this way. Don't worry though, things will be turning around from now on._


	21. Market premonition

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Old Republic nor any of the characters that belong to it. All rights reserved for BioWare, Lucasarts and Electronic Arts.**

It's with quite some effort that she finally manages to open her eyes. Not that it lasts for long though, as she's soon forced to close them again, when the light above blinds her momentarily. A groan escapes her mouth when it does. This may be one of the worst headaches she's ever had. It's especially rough on one side and when she lifts a hand to touch the side of her head, she realizes that the surface is somewhat moist. Returning the hand to her nose and smelling it, she gets the distinctive scent of kolto. What happened?  
She can't quite remember how she got here, or why she's in this state.

"Heh. Finally awake, are we?"

The somewhat gruff voice surprises her and she angles her head to the side. It's now she also understands that she's resting on some kind of bed.  
Her eyes stop into a pair of dark familiar ones.  
"Leonard? I…I mean, Sergeant."  
Surveying his position, it's clear he too has been injured. He's only half dressed and mostly covered in sheets.  
"What happened to you?"

By the tone of his voice, it's clear that the soldier is quite weakened as well.  
"Well, things didn't turn out for the best once you left."

"…left?"

He gives her a slightly confused gaze.  
"You don't remember?"

Sighing and shutting her eyes once more, she searching the deeper parts of the mind and memory, trying to find answers. Explosions, a chase, chaos and pain.  
"We were in some kind of battle, I think?"

"They must've really smacked you quite hard, m'lord. We were chasing after that smuggler and her crew again. They were working with some other so-called privateers and trying to leave with a bunch of imperial cargo."  
With his words, mental images pop up to join in on the story. Not everything, but enough so that she can put pieces of a puzzle together.  
"After we landed, you chased after that Captain, while the rest of us-"

"…had to face off with her crew and the other privateers."

"Well yeah, pretty much. You uh, remember the events now, m'lord?"

She sighs faintly and shakes her head. It's a slight movement, although that doesn't help as her head begins to spin.  
"Not fully, but parts of it. I can make a guess that things didn't turn out all too well for us…"

He emits a weak laughter, mixed with a distinct bitterness.  
"Yeah, that's the gist of it. Seems you took quite a beating as well."

"Mm, although I can't remember…what exactly occurred when I went away, nor why I'm lying here."

Lenorr still isn't quite looking at him, but she can hear him hesitating before he responds.  
"That's…my fault, m'lord. We tried to take care of the smugglers outside as you commanded, but things didn't turn out as one might've hoped. Three deaths and three injured; me included. One of them, that zabrak mandalorian, got past us when things turned for the worse and I only saw her run towards that hangar you were in."  
His gaze falls, in shame.  
"I failed you, Lord Tremor, and I failed the team. If I had just led them better, then perhaps we wouldn't be in this mess."

With her eyes opening once more, vision still somewhat blurry, she glances at him with some uncertainty of her own.  
"Corporal Amane, is she…?"

Leonard meets her gaze, nodding curtly.  
"Don't worry, she's okay. More than okay, I'd say. She saved my arse and held the team together when we fell back. It's about time the brass gave her that promotion already."

"She will. If I have to fight with all of those bastards up top, I'll make sure she gets that promotion and that you'll all be given rewards of some kind for your efforts."  
That's what they deserve, after all. As her memories slowly return, it's clear she has a lot to make up for.  
Deciding to struggle, despite the pain, she moves into a sitting position, trying to see how the Sergeant is doing.  
"What did you suffer, Sergeant?"

With some trepidation, he motions towards his legs, and mostly to a somewhat hollow area on the right side. She doesn't even need to see the full extent of it to realize the implication.  
"There…was a lot of chaos and panic out there. Blaster shots flying everywhere and…well, I didn't see the thermal detonator that came flying from the side until it was too late."  
He snorts bitterly.  
"Heh, now I guess I'll know how grandfather had it during the last war."

Lenorr feels a shiver run down her spine, and she has to look away.  
"…I'm so sorry, Sergeant. It's all my fault. Because of my command, you have suffered and our team was broken. Those deaths…were on me."  
She runs her hand up along her temples.

Even though she seems more ashamed than he does, there's not any animosity aimed at her.  
"Ah, it's alright, m'lord. They've already said they can fix a replacement. Cybernetic, of course, but it'll be pretty much as good as the last one. I'll be up and running again in a while, don't you worry."

In the back of her mind, she can now hear and see more of what occurred in that storage facility. The things she said and did; that look as she performed the cruellest of acts to one she cares so much for. It's not just a wave of shame for how she failed her soldiers, but for what she's done. The signs were all there for her, but she read them all wrong. She had interpreted them as ones that pointed towards death, but that was never it, was it? The things she tried to escape was unity and _that_ is what was meant for her to comprehend. And because she did not, several others had to suffer.

"No, it's not just that. I lead you all into a fight you could not have won, and it was all for selfish reasons. Selfish and incredibly stupid ones. I was mistaken and I should've suffered for it, not you. Not any of you."

Leonard glances at her, feeling there's more to it than what's going on at the surface.  
"My lord, we are soldiers. We follow the command of the Sith and our superiors. You did what you thought was necessary, I'm sure."

She turns back to him, spreading her arms faintly in dismay.  
"And that's the whole problem. Three died, you lost your leg and others were injured as well, because I made the wrong decision. How many times have you all suffered for my failures? And yet each time, you continue to follow my command."

"Don't be so harsh on yourself, m'lord. You're a good leader, one who cares for her soldiers. That's…well, quite rare. We're proud to have served you."

Lenorr can't help but smile faintly at his devotion, but then she exhales sadly.  
"You deserve better than me. You all do. Once we get back to Dromund Kaas, I'll make sure you are given something better. I will not lead again."

* * *

 _A star-filled area, surrounded by a pristine metallic surface. While oddly silent for the most part, her steps that echo throughout it, is the only thing that breaks that solitude. Brown orbs dart back and forth, searching for an unknown destination, completely focused on their task instead of the surroundings. What is it she seeks? Why has she come here?  
The watcher should perhaps be thinking of the cause more thoroughly, but it's hard to do so when she's finally on display. Sort of, anyhow._

 _Not that she had forgotten or anything, but it's rare that she gets to take in that wondrous sight. Her soft blue skin, adorned with-_  
 _No, enhanced by very intricate markings around her headtails and facial area. The watcher is of course aware that they go further down. She remembers witnessing it back that one day, by the tables. She should've taken further time for inspection back then._  
 _It's not the first time either, that she notices how tightly her leggings hug those remarkable legs. She can almost feel herself running her hands down along them, revelling in the sensation._

 _It's no use staying around one place however, so she turns around now that she's got the chance, admiring the intricate headband. It's fascinating to think how many of them wear it and how stylish it looks. The watcher can't really feel the same for herself; hats have never suited her._  
 _Of course, she has to descend to those full lips, recalling the texture when she stole a kiss all those weeks ago. Perhaps the boldest and most impulsive choice she's made in ages. Was it perhaps during that time when she gave herself to fate? Who can tell?_

 _For a moment, she contemplates the twi'lek's outfit, such a casual and laid back thing. She's not really a soldier, sure, but she's often in combat. And yet, she never thinks to really use armor or the like. Brave or just stupid? The watcher has understood just how eager she is to get into dangers and yet forgets her own safety._  
 _Now, while viewing her, she feels how much she'd need to do something about that. She should be protecting her, right? Who else could possibly do it better than her? With the dual-blades, she'd stand between her and any foe that would dare to get in her path, tearing down the very fabric of opposition._  
 _It makes her wish she was actually present, to embrace her and make her realize that she should never fear-_

 _A break in the indulgence occurs, when the watcher sees movement to the side. Hostility approaches, in the shape of heavily armed and armored individuals. The twi'lek jumps in surprise but heads into battle as swiftly as she can, blasters ready to shoot through the air and take down as many as possible. She's always like this; disorder itself, one might say. Perhaps, that's exactly what she's been enjoying to watch all this time. Then again, there's so much more to it._  
 _This time however, luck is not on her side. She's overwhelmed, with nowhere to run. The watcher observes in horror how shots hit her arms and side, making her fall._  
 _Finally, one rough hand tears into her shoulder, pulling her up. Another lifts a blade and with all its might, sinks it deeply into the Captain's back. Eyes widened in shock, blood flows down from her lips before her arms go limp and all colour leaves those captivating eyes._

Suddenly, Lenorr flies up from her prone position, gasping in terror and panic. She shifts her head around swiftly, blinking her eyes as she takes in her surroundings. All that she sees is her furniture, window, holographic paintings and electronic equipment; things that she recognises from her room. She has to wait a few good seconds before finally coming to the conclusion that it's gone.

A dream; that's all it was. Not a very good one, and certainly such a one that has her body shivering even as she gets up from under her sheets and moves to get out to the kitchen.  
As she passes by some switches, she turns them on to be surrounded by light. Once she's by the sink, she finally halts to get a glass and pour up some water for herself.  
One glassful is poured down her throat and then half of another, before she stops to sit down by her kitchen table. Placing the glass on the transparent surface of it, she runs her hand up to her face and rubs her closed eyes.

It's been several weeks since the last mission. Once it was over, she did just as she'd planned. Got promotions for both Leonard and Amane, then left them in someone else's command. It was no longer her place to lead. Darth Vowrawn was surprised, but when she asked for some time off, he did not protest.  
Since then, she's shut off all lines of communication and headed back to her apartment on Ziost. Well, the door is still there, of course, but few ever comes to visit her. The family might, if they'd have been told, which she hasn't. She needed time to think, to find her place again. Prior actions really created a tear in her beliefs.

And now, dreams. Really annoying ones too. Every second night or so, they shift in their nature from horror, to temptation, to contentedness. Well, they're pretty much always about one thing; or rather, one person. But it's a different story every time. She feels almost as if she's going mad at this point, and that doesn't help at all with the whole purpose of this weird vacation. Who takes such a thing in the middle of a war anyway?  
It would probably be more prudent to call it a restart.

But, as she lifts the glass once more and peers down into the water, her thoughts linger at the latest dream. This one was different, a lot more…solid. It felt practically as if it had happened or perhaps, will happen. There's a prickling in the back of her mind too, trying to open up another piece of truth for her. She knows that place. Or does she? For some reason, the name and location is not unknown, and yet she cannot remember ever being there.

Putting down the glass again, she glances out through the closest window. It's still dark outside, the stars shining down upon the denizens of her home city.  
What if it was more than just a dream? She's heard of Jedi, and even some Sith, having foresight that extends into that of the sleeping mind; a way for the Force to warn or draw them somewhere. Like a clue to the beyond.

That's ridiculous, though. She's never had visions of the future before, and such usage of the Force has never been her strong suit. And yet, there is the fact that she knows where to go, while still not knowing when.  
"Are you guiding me again? I failed you last time. It wouldn't be fair to give me this gift…"

No response, obviously. There's never any answers for the one that just asks. Or at the very least, not when she does.  
Sitting here and doing nothing is exactly what she's been doing for a while now, but at this stage, it won't help. Action is needed. Impulsiveness has given her mixed results, but contemplation isn't serving her any better.

Lenorr grabs the glass in front of her, pouring down the half which is left, down her throat and then heads up to place it back by the sink, before leaving the kitchen.  
She moves towards a secured locker in her bedroom, opening it to find her armor and lightsaber, and then starts undressing to get them on. Afterwards, she proceeds to her personal terminal, and searches for flightpaths to the Outer Rim.

Dream or not – there's only one way to find out.  
"You think you can die so easily, Captain? Not while I still breathe."


	22. How the wheel turns

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Old Republic nor any of the characters that belong to it. All rights reserved for BioWare, Lucasarts and Electronic Arts.**

 _A/N: Thought I'd just mention that I've put up some info about Lenorr on my blog. Like, not a lot, the basic bio and stuff, but if you wanna read some that, it's there. No picture of her, as I don't feel the in-game character creator gets her right. I dunno, I'll see if I can find something later on._

* * *

The Outer Rim. Feels like she comes here way too often as of late. Well, more times than she'd want to, anyway. In the last year or so, she's spent time on Taris, Tatooine and Hoth – all places which she'd classify as different types of hell. Not to mention the number of occasions she's had to come out to some station in the middle of nowhere to gather up some cargo or perform a favour to get one in return.  
The reason for coming out here today might be a bit bolder, though. And for once, it's not really about credits. Well, perhaps in the future, this act might help generate more credits, but it's not the direct purpose they're doing it for.

After the fairly lucrative deal that Bery and her team performed together with Captain Ozzik and Beryl Thorne, they'd spent some of their time not just investing the credits in appropriate areas, but trying to work on gathering information against their enemies, as well. After all, the Voidwolf and his lackeys are still out there – especially that particularly annoying Rogun the Butcher. Bery is getting sick of his constant interference, not to mention getting her into an unnecessary amount of danger over and over. On Hoth, it was looking pretty grim for a while, but she was lucky enough to instead turn things around and recruit his subordinate, the Mon Calamari called Languss Tuno.

Not that the Captain believes he can just be brought down so easily. He's not feared around the galaxy for no reason and if it'd be simple, someone would've done it ages ago. But, today's little endeavour only carries the purpose of sabotaging for him. Through a lot of rigorous work, mostly from Risha, they managed to dig out one of his major contacts, a Duros crime leader in some less charted places of the Outer Rim. This lady has quite a grip on a lot of worlds in the region, and therefore has a substantial amount of resources to work with. A lot of times, she's done deals with Rogun and they seem to have a relatively good business relationship.  
However, this Duros is also quite paranoid and the only reason there's not been any conflicts between them, is that Rogun has shown no interest in expanding upon her territory – something that the group hopes to change today.

While Risha is trying to charm her way into the lady's quarters on the space station they're on, as a distraction, Akaavi will try to perform a rather violent one on another location within the same facility.  
Both of these are simply to open up a gap in the defences for Bery to slip inside the room where they've stored the physical databases, to plant the fake evidence of Rogun's interest in acquiring some new grounds.  
Risha would of course be the obvious choice to perform the technical stuff, as she's more efficient at that, but the Captain is slightly better at handling herself all alone in a fight, if it'd come to that, so they've had to switch places. Corso and Bowdaar are acting as Risha's bodyguards, while Languss is back in the ship. He's a good guy, but Bery doesn't quite trust him with anything all too important.

As Bery stands inside a hallway, not all too far away from the doors that lead inside the room with the databases, she has to wait for the distractions to happen. She's leaning against a wall, holding a datapad and pretending to look busy.

"Captain, how's it looking?"

At the moment, Bery is wearing a comm unit attached to hear ear cone, to make it easier to talk to the rest of her team more subtlety, and she hears Risha's voice through it. She responds, but not all too loudly.  
"Pretty busy at the moment. Or you know, the guards haven't moved yet, if that's what you're asking."

"Right. Akaavi, are you in position yet or not?"

"I'm on my way."

They can hear Risha's quite audible sigh and Bery smirks light.  
"What is it, princess? Not fast enough for ya?"

"…Bery, you're forcing me to suck up to some of the worst people just to get an audience. It's…humiliating, not to mention frustrating. I just don't get why you couldn't have done this."

"Because I'm a better shot than you."

"You don't even have any proof of that!"

They overhear Akaavi sighing.  
"Ladies, you've already had this argu-"

It seems they're not really willing to listen though, as Risha continues.  
"I'm not sure it's too late to switch."

"Pft, yes it is. Just accept it, I'm the better choice for this! Not to mention, you look way better in that dress than I do."

There's some silence on Risha's line while she tries to think of a good response.  
"That is so unfair to say. What am I supposed to do; disagree with you when you're giving me some faux praise?"

Bery puts a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from laughing. She glances to the side, just to see if the guards have noticed anything yet, which they haven't.  
"I'm not lying! You look great, or did anyway before we left the ship. Besides, it was my turn last time."

"Admit it, you just wanted the easier task."

"Excuse me, easier?! You do realize that I have to infiltrate a database, probably shoot some guards, plant fake information into it and then escape unnoticed, don't you? I don't see how just chatting with some people at a small gathering is more difficult."

"Because-"

"Hey, enough!"  
They hear Akaavi's voice, quite a bit louder than theirs, getting in between them.  
"I'm at the location now, and I have my targets. I'm ready with my distraction, so stop bickering and let's do this."

They both give in, happily so from Bery's side, as she waits for it to take place. She doesn't really hear or see whatever happens, but a couple of minutes later, the two guards stationed by the door, as well as two more inside, quickly leave the vicinity and make their way swiftly through the corridor and towards an elevator.  
The twi'lek waits until she can't see them anymore and makes her move, hurrying up to the door. Of course it's been locked before they left, and so she has to slice past it. While her training in this is limited, it's enough to get past this rather low security node.

When the door slides open, she sneaks inside, finding herself in a room that's only half lit, with several terminals placed along two of the walls, while another part of the rather large room has a lot of large boxes that flashes with all sorts of lights and emits a slightly humming noise. It's unlikely that these are the only ones, as there's more doors to other locations, but she will only have to go this far to access what she needs.  
Getting her blasters up, she crouches down by some metallic desks and spots only one individual inside, which luckily is not any organic being, but a droid.

She smirks to herself, holstering her blasters and then slowly sneaks up on the droid and puts an electronic stun gun against its back, that short-circuits it, effectively knocking it out.  
"Well, that was easy."  
Afterwards, she tries to carry it away, to perhaps place it under a table or something, but only then notices how heavy it is, hardly able to budge it.  
"…shit. Why are you so damn heavy?!"  
She swats a hand at its metallic hide, as it's still handing up.  
"Bah, fine. Stand there then, see if I care."

Bery then proceeds towards the terminals and begins working, connecting her datapad to one of them.  
She's allowed to work alone for a while, moving the transfer of the fake files into the network, and leans back as she waits for it. She tries to listen for any news from the others, but hears nothing as of yet.  
It's quiet, not just over the comms, but in the room as well. Eventually, she decides to have a quick look around to see if they've got anything to eat she might nab, swirling her chair around. This turns out to be a lucky move, as just at that moment, she notices a dark clothed individual comes crouching up closer towards her, a blaster pistol situated in his hand. He's surprised by her move and he twitches, but then raises the gun towards her.  
Bery gasps and swiftly throws herself forward. The shot misses her completely, blasting parts of the terminal instead.

"What the hell?!"  
Why had she not noticed this before? This guy also looks nothing like the guards.  
"Hey, it's not very nice to sneak up on a lady like that!"

She hears more boots moving across the floor while she gets her own weapons back up then, and a deep voice talking probably through some sort of mask.  
"It's not very nice to try to mess with the Butcher's contacts either, little worm."

Well, shit.  
They'd been hoping for no interference from that asshole, but it appears they were not careful enough.  
"Heh, I guess not. But I'm really just giving back a bit of the crap he's done to me, lately."

Moving a hand to her belt, she grabs a thermal detonator, throwing it up across the desk she's hiding behind and then leans up slightly to blast it in the air, further away from herself of course.  
There's three people in the room at this moment and the explosion that erupts hits not only part of the machinery in here, but two of the attackers, that are thrown back.  
Bery takes this opportunity to leap up and run for the exit, getting blaster shots thrown after her.  
Unfortunately, they're not the only ones, as on the outside, she can see several more people just waiting with blasters and vibro swords, starting to shoot at her. She's forced to get in behind a hollowed out area in the wall, to hide.

Only occasionally does she manage to poke out and fire back, but they've really got her pinned down.  
It's not looking very good, so much even that one of the men who was left in the database room, dares to charge ahead with a vibro blade and jumps at her.  
Bery is far too busy to notice him at first and she takes a few seconds too long to get any shots in at him. The only shot she manages to hit barely staggers him.

But just as he's about to reach her position, a brightly red weapon impales him in the side so hard that it stops him in his place and he's knocked back a few meters. He gasps and looks wide-eyed at the weapon that hums while it lingers inside of him, before he stumbles back against the wall and slides to the ground.  
The Captain's eyes, of course, also turn to the weapon – a hilt with a blade at each side. This lightsaber looks fairly familiar to her.  
It's then ripped out from him telekinetically and lands safely in the hands of a black-clothed and red-skinned woman, who uses it to block several shots before she gets into cover beside the twi'lek.

Bery just stands there slack-jawed, with both guns pointed nowhere in particular, not really sure what to say or do. Lenorr takes a second or so to assess the other attackers, before turning back to the twi'lek.  
"You know, I'm not sure exactly how you're going to fight back at these people like that."

"I-  
How-  
…what are you doing here?!"

"What do you think? I'm saving your arse."  
Wasn't quite how it worked out in her vision, but she got here a bit earlier than expected, most likely.

"What?! I don't even…  
How did you know I was here?!"

The Sith sighs briefly.  
"Does it matter? I'm here to help you and that's what is important, yes? These people are jamming your comms and I've warned your team to get out of here as soon as possible."

Bery still stares at her in disbelief, before she shakes her head to get back some focus.  
"You owe me an explanation after this."

"Yes, later. We need to find a way out of here before that.  
Who are these people anyway?"

"Rogun the Butcher's hired killers, I think. Wait, did you just come here without knowing who you were fighting?"

Lenorr spins her lightsaber once, before she glances out past the corner slightly again.  
"You got any of those stun detonators?"

"Hey, don't just ignore my question!"

The Sith gives her an irritated look.  
"Do you want to argue now and get shot, or do you want to save it for when we're slightly less under fire?"

Bery frowns up at her and then sighs briefly, before fetching one from her belt.  
"Yeah, what about it?"

"Good. Throw it towards them and when it erupts, I'll charge in among them, and you try to just get as many as you can, whilst not trying to blast me too."

The Captain isn't all too sure about that last part, even though she is kinda glad to see her again. They proceed with the plan Lenorr decides however, and it appears the hunters aren't ready for fighting a Sith, as when Lenorr charges in among them, she takes down two of them within seconds, managing to push them back rather swiftly together with Bery's supportive fire.  
When a few of them have retreated, the Sith asks her to follow and they run together towards the closest elevator, which they've got to take to get a few levels lower where the ship is waiting.

Bery fidgets with her pistols while they wait quietly for it to descend, but occasionally she glances at the Sith. It is taking a bit too long, isn't it? And it's way too quiet.  
"Erm, so…is this your way of saying sorry for last time?"

Lenorr isn't really looking at her, and closes her eyes sharply at the question. Probably not what she wanted to hear.  
"In a way, I suppose."

"Well, I mean, it's just a bit sudden. Like, last time you tried to kill me and now you're here, desperately fighting by my side. Just a bit weird, that's all."

There's no immediate answer, and she appears to hesitate. She opens her mouth, but then closes it again, and the drawn out silence quickly gets rather awkward when they're both waiting for what comes next. There's probably a thousand things she wants to say, as do the Captain, of course.  
"Bery, I…what happened last time was…well, a mistake. It's something I sorely regret. I'm not sure exactly how I can explain it without it sounding very stupid, but-"

Suddenly, they hear a noise from the elevator and the doors slide open. They've arrived on the correct level.  
Unfortunately, it seems they weren't alone in thinking about coming here and waiting just a little bit away from the doors, are several more mercenaries.  
Bery is about to take cover from the inside, when she feels Lenorr's hand on her arm, dragging her along, out from the elevator. She barely manages to register what happens, other than the rocket that flies past them straight into the compartment behind them, before Lenorr embraces her; shielding her from the coming explosion.

They're both thrown up against the wall and Bery feels how her head is spinning after it, as smoke and fire surrounds them.  
As the blur from her vision subsides, she does register that the mercs are now closing in on them, probably to finish the job, while Lenorr isn't moving. The Sith's body is lying mostly limp on top of her, probably from taking the brunt of the attack. She grits her teeth and tries to reach for her weapons, before the Sith's efforts are in vain - but as it turns out, she doesn't need to.

Akaavi and Bowdaar are the two first to ambush the attackers from behind, while Corso starts spraying shots all over the field.  
While they're pushing them back, Risha takes the opportunity to close the distance between herself and the two on the ground, throwing a quick glance between them.  
"Oh, shit. Is she okay?"

"I…I dunno. Some of her clothes are burnt and I think she's bleeding. We're going to have to get her some kolto."  
Risha sees how her friend displays a very worried expression, biting her own lip slightly.  
"She shielded me from that attack. Put herself in danger for me…"

She watches Bery with conflicting emotions, knowing what this Sith has done to them in the past, but they wouldn't be here now without her.  
Sighing briefly, she grabs one of Lenorr's arms.  
"Well, we can't stay around for very long. Let's get her out of here and patch her up when we get back to the Hypertrail."


	23. A new horizon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Old Republic nor any of the characters that belong to it. All rights reserved for BioWare, Lucasarts and Electronic Arts.**

A faint hum echoes through her ears, as lights above try to force her eyes open. Before anything else, she attempts to move a few fingers, seeing what sort of reaction she gets, and thankfully, it's done without all too much effort. The same happens on the other hand and with her toes. Good, means she's still alive, at least. Although, this is definitely something one shouldn't make a habit out of and it's already the second time in a few weeks she awakens this way.

It takes going through a faint groan of pain to actually get back up into a sitting position. She opens her eyes then and looks around, assessing the situation. Well, she's definitely not on that space station anymore. There's a certain feeling to being on a ship, that differentiates it from a station or just being on a planet. Perhaps it's because it's moving, or maybe there's something in the Force that helps her recognise it. Doesn't take a whole lot of guessing why she's here.

"Slept well?"

A very familiar voice, coming from the doorway. Apparently it's open; or well, not entirely. There's a blue shining light from it, shaping what is clearly a force field. As she can see no controls on this side, it appears they've trapped her in here.  
When no immediate response arrives, Lenorr notices the speaker poking her head out from where she's standing, hidden slightly by the wall on the side of the door. Bery offers her a kinder smile than she'd expected. The Sith tries her best to return something similar.  
"How long have you been waiting there?"

Widening her smile, she leans back out of sight, her arms placed behind her.  
"Not that long."

"Right, so you've just been stopping by quite often to check up on me."

"How are you feeling?"

No response on that accusation, so it's likely that Lenorr is correct in her assumption. She throws a quick glance around the room, realizing it's not much of a prison, really. Except for the bed, there's even a minor holoprojector, a terminal, and what looks like a door to a small bathroom. Either they're generous to prisoners, or they've set this up as a makeshift thing.  
"A bit sore, I guess, but well enough."

"Well enough for someone that tried to block an explosion with her body, you mean?"

She smiles and shakes her head briefly. Yeah, that may not have been the greatest plan she's ever had, but that's perhaps an expected part of her impulsive streak.  
"Mm, but it succeeded with what I set out to do, I think."

"Tsk, I guess so." Lenorr sees how one of a blue arm reaches out to tap the force field slightly.  
"Sorry about this. The crew just feel a bit safer right now, having this up. After all that's happened, I mean."

Not that she needed a clarification for that. It's pretty obvious and she doesn't blame them either. Not after what she did.  
"It's alright, I understand."

There's a fair bit of silence from the door after that, until Bery steps away from the wall and moves to stand in front of the force field. Their eyes meet, and the twi'lek carries a far more serious gaze. She folds her arms slightly. Lenorr can sense what's coming, but she just needs to drink in the full sight of this woman before reacting to it.  
"So, gonna tell me what happened now?"

There's a lot to explain and she's not exactly sure where or how to begin.  
"Is there…anything in particular you want to know?"  
Quite a stupid question, isn't it? But somehow, she feels herself trembling. What a laughable notion, really, that she'd feel fear at the thought of the Captain's judgement. Doesn't make it any less true, though.

Bery arches an eyebrow, clearly not believing that she'd be unaware of what topic interests her.  
"Well, I suppose you could start with what the whole change of heart is all about. I mean, I believe you've had two of those now."

Lenorr rises from the bed, facing the Captain at first, but slowly her eyes fall in uncertainty. She turns away, trying to find the suitable words.  
"I'm not sure that I could make you understand, nor that you'd want to."

"Try me. I can be pretty open-minded, you know."

"Even about the Force?"

Bery tilts her head, looking distant for a moment.  
"I may not totally get all of that stuff but, hey, it's better than no reasoning at all."

Lenorr sighs and keeps herself angled away, making the side of her hair obscure her eyes and most of her face.  
"It's…difficult, even so. As with any Sith, Jedi or otherwise, the Force helps to guide me, in a way. Not in the same way as the Jedi, of course but, it still provides some supportive effort."  
Still keeping their gazes separated, she paces around the room.  
"I believed that it may have provided me with the sort of guidance that I needed, to help…well…"

"Free you. Free us both."  
She halts for a moment, but doesn't meet the other's eyes.  
"You said as much, back in that storage room. But you never mentioned from what."

Bery may not be able to see her eyes, but she does notice how the Sith bites her own lower lip.  
"From…from ourselves."  
Exhaling once more, she moves to one of the nearby walls, head still lowered as she leans against it.  
"You were a constant menace for me and stuck in my mind, more than I wanted to admit. It felt as if I was cursed somehow, or that I had a parasite just constantly leeching on my being."

"Geez, thanks."

She looks up for a moment, wanting to apologize, but there's no good way to say it, nor a reason to. That's how things were looking, a few months back.  
"You were a pain on my back and after we had… _you know_ , and when I tried to let you slip away, fate pulled us together once more. I thought it was the Force telling me to, well, finish it. That it would help me, I don't know, transcend or something, past my mistakes. You'd been someone I couldn't take down, and when I tried to escape that, I believed that such a thing wasn't allowed. That it was a sign, for what I had to do."

She sees the twi'lek taking this information in and interestingly enough, Bery doesn't appear all that upset. Or perhaps she's just really good at holding it back.  
"So, what changed?"

"Well, after the battle, when I woke up, I realized that the signs had been all wrong. Or perhaps more likely, that I'd read them all wrong. My fate was not to tear our connection apart; it was to…"

Lenorr hesitates again, and Bery watches as she rubs her hands together, faltering at her words. She tries to speak softly in encouragement.  
"Go on, I'm listening."

Bery realises by now that the hair is really to hide her embarrassment. It's both strange and adorable to think about.  
"…to strengthen our bond. I think the Force, or fate or I don't know, something was giving me the sign that our lives are more interlocked than I dared to believe."

There was no need to hear it, but definitely one to say it. A smile returns to the Captain's lips.  
"Doesn't quite explain how in all the galaxy you managed to find me, though."

She sees how Lenorr lifts a hand up to her neck, stroking it awkwardly.  
"I erm, I saw it happening."

"What?"

"I saw it in…in a dream."

Bery blinks several times. A dream? She can't be serious.  
"You're gonna have to elaborate a bit on that, I think."

She finally pushes herself away from the wall and comes somewhat closer to the force field. She's not exactly meeting Bery's gaze but, at least they're now face to face.  
"The Force gave me a vision of, well, the future. I saw you being attacked by those people, whomever they were. Somehow, I just realized where it would be. I can't really explain it any further than that."

"Huh. So, you just headed straight for it? Dropped all your work and everything?"

"Pretty much."  
Best not to tell her that there was no work to be done at that time, because of her time away.

Lenorr lifts her gaze when Bery's lips spread into an amusing smirk instead.  
"That's pretty interesting, actually. Means I have a protective guardian granted to me by the Force, right? Didn't know it liked me that much."

The Sith snorts and rolls her eyes, but smiles nevertheless.  
"I'm not sure that's exactly what it had intended…"

With a wry smile, Bery leans against the side of the door opening. The two are no more than a meter, and a barrier away from one another. She hadn't actually thought about it previously, but is that some kind of perfume? It does smell quite nice, a sweet fragrance of some kind. The Captain apparently wanted to prepare herself.  
"So, what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"What will you do now? I mean, we're safely away from that station, even though everything didn't quite end like we expected it to."

"Mm, not sure actually."

Bery tilts her head, probably having something on her mind.  
"Want us to ship you back to the Empire? Hang out a lil bit with good ol' Voidwolf, perhaps? If you still wanna catch me, I mean."

The whole confession thing took its toll on Lenorr, but she can apparently still smile. Or is that a new thing, perhaps?  
"I think I'm done with that business. Besides, me and him don't really get along very well."

"Oh? How come?"

"He doesn't seem to believe he needs a Sith on his side. Or not a 'lowly' one, such as myself."

"Pft, well he's an idiot, so that's no surprise."  
Her arms are still crossed, but she lifts one hand to scratch her chin slightly.  
"I guess the Empire won't be so happy that you just saved the hide of a known criminal, either."

Lenorr nods in recognition. In fact, they might even charge her with treason. Vowrawn would probably stand in the way of such a thing, however.  
"Aye, that's quite likely. And besides, I haven't really…performed very well as of late."

Bery smiles and taps the force field.  
"Don't beat yourself up about it. Can't always succeed when you try to hunt the best smuggler in the galaxy."

"It's not just that. I don't think leadership is for me. I don't…do it very well. People die under my command."

Quite an interesting notion, coming from one of her type. Or perhaps something that should be expect, from one who's so different.  
"That doesn't stop most Sith, from what I've seen."

Lenorr sighs, placing one of her hands on the side of the opening.  
"I know. But, I've realized that it might be best to step down from military command, when one can't perform well in such a seat."

Takes a lot of guts to admit such a thing, from someone who's probably taught from childhood to do the exact opposite. Bery knew there was always something she liked about this one. She knew why she's felt the need to wait here too. There's something that needs to be said.  
"Would you consider coming with us, then?"

While she's still looking down, as the twi'lek is quite a bit shorter, her eyes rise somewhat to meet those of the other.  
"Pardon?"

"You know, leaving the whole imperial military thing and join up with us instead. It's probably different from what you're used to but, it also means a whole different kind of freedom."

The very notion of it feels so foreign to her. Leave the Empire? Is that even an option? Sure, she came here without even a second thought of what the consequences might be, but to actually break away from everything, to be with this woman…was that always a possibility?  
"I'm not sure. I don't even know if I'd fit in, nor that your crew would accept me."

Bery leans even closer, smirking up at her.  
"Are you kidding? Have you seen my crew? A farmboy, a former gladiator, an exiled Queen, a clanless mandalorian and a failed Jedi. I'd basically just need a Sith, and I think that'd complete some kind of set."

It may be the first time she actually sees it happening for real, but Lenorr emits a small laughter.  
"Joined by a Sith who's lost her way, you mean?"

"Tsk, more like one who's found a much better way."

The two lock their eyes and Bery can almost read the mixture of doubt and yearning within them.  
"I don't know. Maybe."

She smiles and then leans back, creating a bit of a separation between them. Probably for the best, before she gets the notion of actually just tearing the barrier down to go in there with the Sith.  
"Will you give it some thought, at least? I can give you a few days, while I take us closer to the border. When we're there, you can give me your decision."

Lenorr watches her, feeling her mind in a state of a blissful confusion. There's so many possibilities to absorb.  
"I think that might be best, yes."


	24. Drink in my devastation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Old Republic nor any of the characters that belong to it. All rights reserved for BioWare, Lucasarts and Electronic Arts.**

As the hours and days go by, Lenorr doesn't spend all her time contemplating the decision; such a thing would make her far too anxious and uncomfortable. She needs something to do during the days within her comfy little prison, something that's not just physical.  
Bery has, of course, been kind enough to accommodate her. The day after she awoke, during breakfast time, the Captain put a datapad down among the tray of food, containing some of the books and texts that she is quite fond of. Lenorr wouldn't have thought Bery was the type to actually read much, but it appears the twi'lek is quick to surprise her. Though she will admit that the selection she's gotten into has a lot of…racier elements. That was perhaps not as much of a shock to her.

As she's leaned back in bed, her mind deep within the latest text that she's chosen to partake of, footsteps can be heard across the hallway outside of the force field. From time to time, she does hear them walk around not too far away from her cell, but these ones sound particularly close.  
When she finally turns to it, she's indeed correct in her assumptions. The only human woman in the crew is approaching, seemingly with a purpose. Lenorr does her the courtesy of sitting up, but does not initiate the conversation.

"Hello there. Found yourself something to do, have you?"  
Her tone is calm, but not all that friendly.

Lenorr nods curtly, throwing a quick glance down at the datapad in her hands.  
"Yes uh, Bery thought I might need something for the mind while I'm here."

"She gave you that?"

"Aye. It contains some novels and texts that she likes, I think."

Risha peers at it thoughtfully, then slowly crosses her arms.  
"I see. That's kind of her, I suppose."  
Probably not something she'd do, from the sound of it.  
"I guess you're aware of my identity by now?"

Lenorr hesitates but then nods, tentatively standing up. She feels the tension is a bit too thick right now to just sit around.  
"I do, yes. When we first encountered you, months ago I…had my team do a background check. You are Risha Drayen, I believe? Bery has also mentioned you as her mechanic."

Risha studies her as she speaks, constantly keeping her eyes locked with the Sith.  
"That I am, among other things.  
We'll soon be arriving at our location. Maybe another day or so. From what I was told, Bery gave you a choice. Have you given that some thought yet?"

It appears these two speak a lot with one another. Lenorr wasn't sure how close they'd be, but it's perhaps not odd to assume they're friends.  
"Mm, I have."

"Come to any decision?"

"Not…not yet, no."  
She peers away, lifting a hand to scratch her neck somewhat uncertainly. She hasn't even spoken with Bery about her thoughts on this.  
"I do find your crew quite, well, interesting. The offer is tempting, but I just…don't know yet."

Risha nods curtly, and those eyes are still locked on her. Even while she's angled away, she notices it at the edge of her eyes. What does she want?  
"I believe there's some things you need to know, before you make that decision."  
That gets the Sith's attention and Lenorr decides to show her some respect but facing her.  
"Bery and I have been working together now for a while. I can't remember the exact time; several months, maybe a year. Anyway, while our business relationship is important, I also consider her my friend; a very close one, in fact."  
Oh dear.  
"I know she's fond of you and don't think I'm not aware of the way she's looked at you, as well. It's pretty clear to me where this might be going."

Lenorr feels unsure, not sure exactly how to tackle this. She's not been in this type of situation before, perhaps because she's not had very long prior relationships, or that her former partners has not had very protective pare-  
…well, friends.  
"I…see."

Calmly, Risha takes a few steps closer, now starting to frown.  
"I want you to understand, Sith, that if you hurt her again like you did before, I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you regret and suffer for that, for whatever is left of your life."  
She leans even closer, putting a hand on the edge of the doorway.  
"And trust me, as the daughter of Nok Drayen, I know a lot of techniques how to get that done; Sith or no."  
Their eyes are locked into one another, but Lenorr feels that she's clearly not on the dominating side with this one.  
"Have I made myself clear?"

She actually feels herself swallowing before being able to give a response.  
"…perfectly."

"Good."  
Finally, Risha takes a few steps back, her frown disappearing. She gives her one last one gaze, making sure that she understands, before turning around and heading out of the corridor again.  
"Enjoy your book."

Lenorr finally allows her gaze to fall and she actually senses how she's been holding her breathe, letting it out once the mechanic is gone.  
"…well, this will be interesting, I guess."

* * *

The day after, just in time for lunch, Bery stops by once more at Lenorr's room. She's been doing that at least once a day now. Well, at least, although probably more.  
As she arrives, to her delight, Lenorr seems to be up and active, using some of the weights that she lent the Sith. It wasn't hers, of course, rather belonging to Akaavi. If it meant allowing Bery to get this sort of view of Lenorr's biceps in action, she doesn't care if the mandalorian decides to scold her later.

She allows perhaps a minute to go by, before she knows that it's time.  
"Hey! Keeping yourself busy, are ya?"

Lenorr raises her eyebrows in recognition from where she's standing, and turns to the force field. A faint smile forms on her lips and she lifts the weights a few more times, forcing the Captain to calm down that fluttering sensation in her gut. Lenorr then breaths out and heads over to a table where she places them. There's not really any proper location to put them within this room.  
"Yeah, felt like I needed a bit of energy. Thanks for lending these to me."

Bery flashes a bit too bright of a smile and nods.  
"No worries. You probably have a lot more use for them than I."

"Don't you work out yourself?"

"Of course I do! Just…not right now."

Lenorr looks amused and then folds her arms, coming a bit closer. Bery gets an even better view of them at that point. Is she doing that on purpose?  
"Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

She turns her eyes up to meet the Sith's and nods quickly.  
"Uh, yeah! I came to tell you that we've arrived at our destination. So, ya know, wanna hear your decision as it's pretty much now or never."

Shifting to a more serious expression, Lenorr's eyes fall to the ground in contemplation.  
"Ahh well, I've been giving it a lot of thought. It's been…hard, I admit, whether to take your offer or not. Especially since your crew happens to target Imperial outposts."

Bery looks a bit awkward and clears her throat.  
"That's uh, true. We have done that in the past. But we're not expecting you to kill imps or anything! I mean, it might happen that we fight some but…we're not soldiers, so we do a lot more things than that."

Lenorr nods faintly, but then tries to smile reassuringly.  
"Aye, but don't worry, I've already made my decision."

"Oh? Well then, I'm all ears."

She sighs slightly, unfolding her arms, but then finding that she puts her hands together. There's something telling her that she wants to look less…intimidating.  
"After giving it a lot of thought, I think I'd want to give this a shot. I mean, it might end up being a waste but, after all we've gone through to get here, I would be a fool not to make the braver choice."

Hearing this, Bery breaks into a wider smile than before and she swiftly moves her hand to the controls by the force field to get it down and then reaches out offer it.  
"Then I officially welcome you to the team of the Hypertrail!"

She's glad to see such a smile on the twi'lek. When the barrier goes down, she'd like to do a lot more than just shake hands but, it's the more proper first step.  
"Thank you. I'm glad you're giving me this chance, Captain" she comments while they shake hands.

"Pft, please, call me Bery. I mean, after what we've done, you more than qualify to be on a first-name basis."

Lenorr is glad to hear, although not as surprised by it. It's odd really, taking this step. All the possible ranks, seats and power almost falls down around her. Well, in a way at least.  
"I'm not really sure what exactly I'll do on your ship, though."

"Oh, don't you worry about that, I'm sure we can find something for you to do."

"I'm quite good at fighting. Maybe you'll need a bodyguard?"

Bery smirks, tilting her head a bit as they let go of each other's hands.  
"Well, maybe. I do already kinda have one though. There's Bowie and of course Akaavi."

"Perhaps, but they can't use the Force."

"True enough."

With an amused look, Lenorr places her hands behind her back.  
"Well, I'm told that I'm quite decent at logistics and accounting as well."

A smirk grows on Bery as she arches an eyebrow.  
"…what?"

"I was part of the Sphere of Production and Logistics before. Not saying I was great or anything, but I know enough about it."

"Tsk, I thought you had all the non-Sith do that sort of thing."

Lenorr snorts and shrugs slightly.  
"Most of the day-to-day matters perhaps, but that doesn't mean I can't perform those duties. At least Darth Vowrawn believed that you must have some kind of knowledge of the Sphere you're assigned to. I tended to agree."

Bery tilts her head, thinking of Lenorr sitting by some terminal and getting frustrated as she handles someone's credits. The mental image alone makes her chuckle.  
"Okay! Not sure we have anything for that here right now, but I suppose I do have a lot of credits. Wouldn't mind allowing you to have a look at it."  
The Sith smirks at that notion too, though it wouldn't be that bad to try out.  
"Anyway, since you've made your choice, let me show you around a bit. I've taken the liberty to fix a cabin for you to stay in as well. Unless you wanna stick to this one, I guess."

Lenorr peers back into it. It did serve her well to settle into the ship, but perhaps she wouldn't want to stick to it permanently.  
"You know your ship best, so I trust your judgement."

She receives a wink from Bery, before they leave this hallway together and go for a stroll instead.  
The Captain doesn't want to bump into too much of the crew as of yet, and therefore avoids some of the areas that she knows they're in right now. She made sure to take a quick look beforehand.  
The most important rooms and places gets covered for the Sith however, and as perhaps half an hour has gone by, they finally end up by the living quarters. There's of course not a whole lot to look at in here, more than the furniture and devices Bery has chosen to install.

"And well, as this is your place, you can pretty much decorate it as you want, I suppose. Didn't want to throw too much crap in here, when I don't know how you want it."

Lenorr stands a bit further to the side, letting her eyes wander gradually across the room, assessing everything in turn.  
"Looks nice. The bed I had in Kaas City was bigger, though."

There's a quick shift from the twi'lek as she glares at her, but settles down when she notices how Lenorr is trying to hold a smile back.  
"Pft, yeah yeah, don't brag all too much! This is my ship, not some kind of luxury suite, you spoiled bastard!"

She's delighted to hear the sweet sound of Lenorr's faint laughter before they lock eyes again.  
"Are you telling me that you've not bought the most comfortable one for your cabin alone then?"

"Well…that's different! This is my place and that means I get to buy all the expensive shit!"

With another snicker, Lenorr shakes her head, although conceding to her point.  
"Fine, I suppose I won't argue with you, oh glorious Captain."

"Tsk, don't gimme that crap."  
Bery rolls her eyes and then points out over her shoulder.  
"Oh yeah, Akaavi made me install a training module as well, in one of the empty storage rooms. If you feel this is a bit too small to workout in, you can always go there. She's probably in there now though so, I thought we'd skip it."

"I see. Perhaps I'll have a look at it later, then."

"Yep."  
The room soon grows quiet and they both feel a bit awkward and uncertain how to proceed.  
"Well uh, suppose I should head back to the bridge. It's been Risha's shift for a while so, I should probably go make the switch."  
Lenorr glances at her, though her eyes are far away for a moment, before she nods.  
"If there's anything you need just, you know, come by the bridge or my cabin if I'm not there. Or hell, just call on the intercom if that's too much of a bother."

Without another word, she exits the room. She's wondering if perhaps it'll be somewhat awkward between them for a while, before they can actually continue on the sort of level they'd want to.  
"Captain?"

Bery stops immediately and spins around. She's gotten no further than a few meters away from the cabin.  
"Uh, yeah?"

Lenorr is standing by the edge of her doorway, biting her own lip. In her eyes, Bery can see how they've completely turned from that calm look from before, to instead hold something she might describe as yearning.  
She doesn't do anything in response when the Sith gets closer, moving with certain steps until they're close enough to touch. She does open her mouth after a few quiet seconds pass by, but no words emit from it; instead, the Captain is made to gasp when the much taller woman slides her arms around Bery's waist, stroking her hands across the twi'leks back until she finds the backside. She takes a firm grip and then lifts her up, with hardly any effort.  
Bery is still too shocked to say anything, but instinctively, she runs her arms around Lenorr's neck, when her back is placed against the wall.

The Sith can't and won't wait another second for this; it's what they've both been craving, and now that there's finally a chance, why not grasp it? With that in mind, Lenorr pushes her lips fiercely against Bery's, in a similar vein to the time they were on the Imperial ship, locking their lips in a fierce kiss.  
The tingling sensation from before, now grows even stronger, and Bery feels how she shifts her legs to push them around Lenorr, somehow trying to get her even closer. Before, she couldn't really have understood how much she needed this, how long she's just fucking waited to let this woman devour her. There's not going to be any stopping them now. The way Lenorr's hands firmly grips her ass; the way those lips rub against hers, as if desperately grasping for some kind of lost treasure; the way Bery just feels herself melting in these strong arms. There's no way she could describe this glorious moment. Why would she even want to?

There's not another word spoken, as they keep kissing and Lenorr carries her back inside the room, locking the door behind them.

* * *

 _A/N: Bery is here for those "guns"._


	25. Silken wrap

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Old Republic nor any of the characters that belong to it. All rights reserved for BioWare, Lucasarts and Electronic Arts.**

Placed within a layer of bliss, where duties, worries and tension have all washed away, they lie there in content, their exposed bodies entwined through a mixture of skin and sweat upon the sheets.  
They've been rather busy focusing on pleasure and yearning rather than anything else, even forgetting to speak with each other, except for perhaps a few words of direction now and then.

They're still awake as of yet, even if there's quite a bit of exhaustion looming over them. Bery's naked back is placed against Lenorr's chest, with the Sith having both arms around her, allowing the Captain to have her head placed on one of them. She's also currently resting her eyes, while Lenorr haven't really been able to; she needs time to fully absorb this and admire the woman in her arms.  
After all, there's nothing in between them now; no armor, no clothes, not even a headband. The Sith is very slowly and gently caressing Bery's thigh with her other hand, and occasionally she leans forward to place a soft kiss upon her companion's head, lekkus or further down on her shoulder. It's a very soothing and loving sensation all around them.

Eventually, she tilts her eyes down, following the tattoos along her lover's lekkus and back, seeing how they reach around her hips and then pass down along her legs. She decides to break the silence of a proper conversation that's gone on now for a while, with a softly spoken tone.  
"You know, I didn't actually think yours would reach so far down. I mean, I saw it on your back that one time, but…"

Bery seems really content with the touches upon her body, as she's done during this entire time, but she has to break that reverie for a moment.  
"Mm, what does?"

She shivers light as Lenorr runs the top of a single finger down her back, following the trail, with a rather amused expression.  
"Your markings."

"Hey, that tickles!"

Lenorr chuckles softly, then stops and leans in to kiss her collarbone and up along her neck.  
"Sorry."

"Tsk, no you're not. You enjoyed that."  
From the tone of her voice, she might've done as well, just a bit.

"Maybe not. How long have you had them, though?"

"Hmm, a while I guess? I got the first ones along my lekkus pretty early. Then, Jovana goaded me into a few as well."

The Sith blinks for a moment, arching one of her eyebrows.  
"…Jovana?"

"You don't know about her? Thought you'd looked over all my contacts by now."

Lenorr smirks, moving the free hand down over the twi'lek's stomach, mostly stroking but somewhat trying to tickle her as well. It's met with slight success through a bit of squirming.  
"I didn't ask them to look through your entire history, you know."

A smile linger's on Bery's lips, but she stays in the same position.  
"No? I'm disappointed in your stalking skills, babe."

"Shut up."

Bery grins slightly, before settling down again.  
"Well, Jovana is one of my oldest friends. We've been hanging out for, well, many years by now. Used to stick around the same gang, doing jobs together and getting into all sorts of crazy shit."

While she listens, Lenorr also nuzzles very gently against the top of Bery's head. With her height, she's got quite easy access to a lot of areas.  
"She sounds like…trouble."

There's a faint snicker from Bery.  
"What, are you saying I'm not, then?"

"Well, you are. But from the sound of it, I'm guessing she got you into some of that?"

"Pft, don't blame it all on her. I got into plenty of trouble all on my own!"  
She feels Lenorr shaking her head slightly, but doesn't comment on it, instead simply kissing along the top of one lekku. In response, she strokes the tip of the same one along the Sith's arm.  
"Well, to be honest, I think we both got each other into an equal amount of messes. Though, she may have been better at getting me out of them."

"Hah, why am I not surprised?"

Finally, Bery decides to open her eyes as she angles her body slightly to be able to turn her head enough to face Lenorr. She smirks at her, lifting one of her hands to poke along the Sith's side, although she doesn't appear to be as ticklish.  
"Excuse me, are you trying to insinuate I can't get myself out of that kind of ordeal?"

Their faces are quite close to each other now and Lenorr locks her orange eyes into the brown ones in front of her, nudging her nose playfully against the other.  
"Not at all. Just that you're more likely to get someone else to do it."

They stare at each other challengingly for several seconds, before Bery finally gives in. She lifts her right arm up behind both of them, placing it slightly along the back of Lenorr's head, helping them to lock their lips together in quite a deep kiss.  
The Captain feels the free hand stroking along her stomach still and then very gradually reaches up towards her breasts. The touches around them aren't as firm and passionate as they were previously, but rather delicate and caring.

Their embrace lasts a little while but when their lips part once more, they both wear enjoyable faint smiles. Bery's eyes are half closed as she peers into those of her the other woman, but soon they travel to the side of Lenorr's head, along the shaved part, and she appears somewhat guilty instead. She starts to nibble her lower lip slightly.  
"By the way…don't think I apologized for this. So, you know, I'm sorry."

There's no blame left on Lenorr's features though and she simply shrugs.  
"Bah, it's just hair. Besides, I sort of feel like it looks better now."

Bery appears to be relieved and she nods slightly.  
"I really agree, actually; it's kinda stylish. Plus, you look sexier this way."

The Sith leans closer, nuzzling her nose against Bery's cheek. The twi'lek is seeing a whole new side of her while they're in bed; she's way cuddlier than one might've first expected.  
"Not sure if you're just saying that because you could put your mark on me or not."

While she finds the notion quite funny, she also arches her eyebrow a bit in surprise.  
"Hold on a moment, isn't it you who's into the possessive stuff?"

"What do you mean?"

"Uh hello, the whole collar thing?"

Lenorr appears confused, as if she's not quite sure what they're talking about. Bery gets to witness how it dawns on her soon enough though, as she widens her eyes; something which quickly changes into embarrassment.  
"Oh, that…  
Come now, that was just something I said."

Bery doesn't appear to believe her and slowly spins around so she can be fully turned against Lenorr. She places her hand on the Sith's chest and strokes one of her legs upon her lover's thighs.  
"You sure about that? To me, you seemed to be pretty into it, actually."

"Could you not read the situation? I was trying to scare you into yielding to me!"

"Lies. You were clearly flirting with me."

"My hand was around your throat!"

The Captain smirks and moves one of her hands up to stroke along Lenorr's chin, eventually finding one of the tendrils. The Sith quickly realizes that she enjoys that touch.  
"Yeah, so what? You weren't even squeezing that tightly. I think that just helps prove my point, actually."

Lenorr rolls her eyes, although doesn't pull away.  
"You're hopeless…"

Bery pushes herself up further along the bed so that she can get easier access to Lenorr's cheek without the Sith having to lean down. She places a short pecks upon it, once she's there.  
"Well hey, you know that I'm pretty willing to test new things, right?"

There's a bit of hesitation from Lenorr's side.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

She can see a bit of a devious expression on Bery as the twi'lek now slides on top of her. This is of course no trouble for the Sith; Bery basically weighs nothing in comparison to how much she can handle.  
"I've seen how possessive you can be. Maybe I'll allow you to place something around my neck, hmm?"

For a second, there's a whole mess of emotions flying through Lenorr's eyes from fascination and excitement, to shock and distaste.  
"…I'm not going to put a shock collar around your neck, you crazy woman!"

Bery erupts into quite loud fits of laughter. She's not sure what she enjoys the most – the reaction and the way it was said, or the instant dislike of hurting her.  
"That's clearly not what I meant!"

"It's what we were talking about and I'm not doing that! Not a chance!"

"Mm, not even a little collar?"

"No! I'm telling you, I'm _not_ into this sort of thing!"

She still doesn't manage to sway Bery into believing her.  
"Okay, what if it's a more comfortable one in leather, with your name on it?"

Bery now gets to witness some sort of inner battle being fought, displayed across Lenorr's face. Her mouth lingers agape for seconds before answering.  
"That's not-  
L-look, you can't just-  
…no!"  
The Captain can't help but chuckle once more, finding the Sith's predicament to be far too amusing. This will probably continue for quite some time.  
"You can be a real pain in the arse, you know this?"

"Mm, but you love me anyway. Hell, that's probably what you enjoy the most."  
She doesn't allow any further retorts this time, pushing her lips demandingly around Lenorr's. Soon, they continue with a few more hours of wordless actions.

* * *

 _A/N: I will admit, I'd been looking forward to writing this for quite some time.  
_


	26. Martial tongue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Old Republic nor any of the characters that belong to it. All rights reserved for BioWare, Lucasarts and Electronic Arts.**

Winning people over has never been her foremost skill, something that's known to most of those she's familiar with. Not that she's got a ton of friends to begin with, but the latest few tries have not been easy.  
The wookiee, Bowdaar, isn't very talkative. Corso is either jealous of her, or simply dislikes her for being Sith; she hasn't really figured out which. Akaavi holds quite a grudge and while Guss has been the only one actually willing to speak with her to some degree, most of it is through nervous rambling and stuttering.  
And then there's Risha of course, which has been…well, she made it pretty clear at their very first conversation how things are going to go down. Lenorr just has to be extremely careful before anything can progress, pretty much.

There's probably been about two weeks now that she's had to get used to living on the Hypertrail and while her time with its Captain has been lovely, the rest of the crew doesn't appear to be all that welcoming. Most days so far, Lenorr spends either with Bery, quietly in her own cabin or hiding in the training module. She'd ignore it if anyone asked her, but it is true that she's made an effort of trying to avoid people whenever going there. She could of course just workout in her room, but it's not quite as satisfying. There's not as much space, either.

After another quiet day, while they're going off towards Hutt Space, Lenorr is in her workout gear; something that consists of a blue tank top, tight grey shorts and comfortable thin shoes. She's got quite large feet, so she made sure to make a custom order for the latter when still serving as a Lord. If anything goes wrong, she'd probably have to talk to Bery about it, to see what can be done.

As she enters the room, almost immediately, she thinks about turning back around and finding something else to do. To her dismay, standing by one of the three training dummies inside with a practise weapon, is a rather familiar zabrak. While the situation with Risha has been bad, it's not actually been violent as it has with Akaavi.  
Lenorr hesitates and is just about to take a step back out, as she's still by the door, when the mandalorian stops and glances towards her. Her icy stare shuts the Sith up longer than needed.  
"…sorry, I didn't know it was occupied. I'll come back later."

That step does occur, but doesn't turn into another, for Akaavi responds rather quickly.  
"Don't leave on my account. Just don't get in my way."

She has a choice now; either take the safe option and go away or brave the unknown. She can always return, right? Would the zabrak care either way?  
At the same time, there's a possibility for her to actually see if this could work, if they can be in the same room without tearing each other apart. That would mean less sneaking around, as well.  
With a heavy sigh, Lenorr gathers her courage and heads back inside, throwing her towel over at one of the holders by the door.

Several minutes of silence passes by, where neither of them even part with a glance. Lenorr starts with some stretching before grabbing a few weights to lift. She likes going with a light setting to begin with.  
Eventually, she's the first to give in and peers over at the mandalorian. She's of course seen it before, but it was all quite a blur back then. It's rather hard to study your opponent in any detail while also trying to survive.  
The way Akaavi swings her practise staff with precision and strength, striking swiftly and deadly, is rather impressive. She knows how her body works very well.

"Hope your head isn't still hurting after last time."

Lenorr blinks, being brought out of her focus by the zabrak herself. Akaavi doesn't turn though, instead focusing still on her training.  
"Uh no, I'm fine."

"Good for you, though I intended to do a lot more."

Well, she'd figured who it was after what Sergeant Leonard had told her, but it seems this one isn't particularly remorseful about it either. Not that she was expecting that.  
"Well, I will admit that it hurt a lot at the time."

"It wasn't luck that you survived. The Captain prevented me from finishing the job."

She had expected as much. Akaavi doesn't seem like the merciful type, nor did she back then. Figuring out who Lenorr owed her survival to, wasn't all that difficult.  
"I've thanked her more than enough for that, I believe."

It looks like Akaavi wants to add more, but she doesn't; she continues her exercise in silence and the Sith proceeds with the same.  
At the time, it is odd for Lenorr to think about that she might've been dead after that encounter. Even if she's put most of that behind her now and accepted her fate, it still somewhat stings her pride how easily the mandalorian managed to ambush her. She lost complete control and focus, opening up for such a glaring breach.

Despite all that, she still has a certain amount of respect for Akaavi and her capabilities. She's fairly adept at fighting and killing, there's no doubt about that; something Lenorr's soldiers made sure to inform her.  
Right now though, while she's training against the dummies, she does appear rather lonely.  
"Not anyone worthy to spar with?"

The zabrak halts for a second; while not showing any signs of hesitation, there's probably a bit of surprise about it.  
"Bowdaar is busy with the Captain right now, so no."

"Do the two of you usually train together?"

"Sometimes."

Lenorr pushes the weights up a few more times, wondering if it's really a good idea to go for this.  
"Well…if you'd want someone to spar with right now, I'm available."

Akaavi snorts and doesn't sound all that impressed.  
"I'm trying to work on my strength and speed, not trying to evade someone attempting to strangle me from afar."

Well, she's not swinging wildly but rather stabbing right at the heart of it; even indicating that she might not actually succeed in such an attack. Lenorr won't be deterred though.  
"The Force is part of who I am, but I'm more than capable of fighting without it."

Finally, the zabrak stops striking at the dummy and shifts around quickly towards Lenorr. It's at such a level that she lowers her weights down on the bench she's sitting by.  
Akaavi walks a few steps to the side and then grabs another practise staff, before lobbing it over to the Sith. She catches it just before it hits her.  
"Show me."

This is the kind of challenge that Lenorr is prepared to handle. If there's any kind of 'socializing' she's good at, it's fighting.  
She swings the staff around in her hands, thinking that it doesn't quite have the weight at the hilt which her lightsaber has. Then again, that's mostly because of the crystal. It's been a little while since she's wielded something like this too, as she doesn't often get the chance to spar with anyone.

The two women move towards the centre of the room, surveying each other's stances, moves and trying to remember the last proper fight they had. While Akaavi got revenge in the storage facility, that wasn't the same. And Lenorr is determined to stick to the promise of not using the Force.  
As expected, the mandalorian is first to strike, wanting to try out her defences most likely, but is deflected without all too much trouble. A counterattack is made almost immediately after this, and so they fall into the orderly chaos of the fight.

Both weapons have a slight shock setting enabled, making each strike at least get some sort of impact on the one being hit. It's not enough to actually hurt either of them, but slowly drain their strength and stamina to a degree that makes it more fair for the one who might be winning. As it turns out, they're both working on quite an equal level to begin with.  
Lenorr is quickly realizing that while she has the speed on her side, Akaavi is somewhat stronger. Perhaps that should've been obvious to her though; Lenorr is used to her lightsaber assaults piercing most armors and plates of different varieties and so doesn't have to care about how hard she hits, while a techstaff might be wielded somewhat differently with its blunt effect. Blocking some of the more powerful attacks is not something she can do for all too long and so she tries to work it into a pattern of deflection instead.  
This fight also proves to her that the mandalorian has endurance on her side, while Lenorr is the more agile one. Akaavi receives more hits which she has to take but still fights on, and Lenorr may be able to take some too, but is forced to evade most things that she can't block.

Lenorr soon understands that she's enjoying this more than what she'd initially imagined, but after several minutes of this, her stamina is running out and by the panting heard from Akaavi, it's most likely mutual.  
The Sith is the first to break from this too as Akaavi finds a crack within Lenorr's technique and utilizes it as soon as she can, swinging her staff around to the closest leg, making Lenorr lose her balance and drop her weapon. To avoid a direct strike to her side, she falls willingly down on her back while trying to dampen the fall. Akaavi is soon there with a follow-up, but while going for the Sith's chest, she's not noticed the footwork. Lenorr manages to fasten her feet around one of the zabrak's ankles, making her tumble down on the ground as well. She's not slow with ceasing the opportunity to disarm her opponent as well, and while there's a bit of a tussle on the ground, both soon jump or roll back up on their feet, brandishing their unarmed fighting stances.  
Glares and grunts are thrown about while they stand there, but neither does more than breathing rather heavily. Lenorr hadn't exactly been expecting a brawl, but she's not gonna step down if it's offered.

The situation changes though, as Akaavi breaks off from this, standing straighter and settles down. Lenorr hesitates, but then follows her.  
After a few tense and silent moments, she sees to her surprise how Akaavi offers a hand. A sign of peace that she wasn't quite expecting.  
"You're not that bad."

There's not much of a friendly notion across Akaavi's expression, but the calm is perhaps more than one might've asked for. Lenorr lets a faint smile through however and grabs the hand to shake.  
"I could say the same about you."

"I'll keep you in mind, next time I need a partner."

"Heh, I suppose I did offer myself up for the future as well."

"Definitely."  
Akaavi heads over to one of the tables where she's left a bottle of water and her towel, proceeds to have a drink, while letting Lenorr wipe some sweat off her own brow. There's a very enjoyable sensation in her chest, as relief has pushed the tension out. Perhaps things won't be so bad after all.  
As she considers which machine to head to first, she notices Akaavi beginning to leave the room, but stops before exiting and angles back to Lenorr.  
"Try not to throw yourself in front of any other explosions, will you? It'd be unfortunate to lose another capable warrior."

When she gets back to her workout, it might be the first time she's smiling on the Hypertrail, while not in Bery's company.

* * *

 _A/N: From dueling, to humiliation and finally begrudging respect. It's sort of where I was going with these two, across the story._


	27. Daring the unbendable

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Old Republic nor any of the characters that belong to it. All rights reserved for BioWare, Lucasarts and Electronic Arts.**

The time that Lenorr spends inside Bery's cabin compared to her own is mostly split. Since she arrived, and suggested the accounting matter, she's actually been assigned to handling those matters to have something to do. However, when they're both not working, it's quite likely that the Sith will head towards the Captain's cabin, so that they can lock themselves inside.  
Not that all they do is sleep with each other; sometimes they watch a holovid of some sort, sit and discuss different hobbies or even work at times. Though, Bery isn't all too keen on the latter.

As the weeks go by, they're finally getting to that stage where they're willing to share more personal things. Right now is such an event, as Lenorr is browsing through one of her girlfriend's personal datapad's. It holds all sorts of photos, mails, documents and even some short stories that Bery wrote quite a while back; all things that she wouldn't show anyone else, but at this stage, she doesn't mind what her Sith lover does.

Lenorr finds some rather fascinating pictures from a few years ago, with Bery standing next to some other twi'lek women, probably in, or close to, her age. They share some distinctive features, but not exactly the same.  
"Hmm, are these your sisters?"

They're currently sitting in a sofa placed within Bery's cabin, as the Captain is watching some sort of vid on the holoprojector, while they're having a bottle of some sweet liquor open by the table. While Bery is slouching against the armrest on her side, Lenorr is sitting somewhat straighter, but with her legs curled up next to her.  
"Hmm?"  
She shifts her eyes slightly to see what Lenorr is browsing, quickly making sure that nothing weird has been found.  
"Oh, yeah. That's Ilova, my older sister and Tia'sin, the little one."

Lenorr lingers on the three together, seeing how they stand in what she assumes is after their ages – with Bery in the middle of course, holding her arms around the shoulders of both. Though, from the looks of it, Bery is the shortest.  
It makes her smile to see them being quite happy together.  
"You all look rather cute this way."

The Captain snorts and goes back to watching her holovid.  
"Don't let Ilova hear you say that. She's always playing the tough role."

After watching a few more pictures of them, Lenorr looks up and glances at Bery instead.  
"You don't talk about them all that much."

Bery watches the vid, staying silent for a few moments, then grabs her drink to sip on before she responds.  
"Yeah, I guess not. Don't really know what to say about them, anyway. They're my sisters and we're pretty close. I give them a call or send them a mail every now and then to make sure they're okay, as we don't always have time to meet. We try to though, every few months."

"What do they do?"

"Tia works as an administrator for a medium sized corp in the Mid Rim. Me and Ilova agreed that we wanted to keep her out of the sort of business that we cling to.  
…well, technically she told me to get out of it too but hey, she's not my boss."

Lenorr finds herself smirking a bit at that.  
"But Tia'sin is an exception?"

Bery nods curtly.  
"You catch on quickly."

She rolls her eyes, though the hypocrisy is also somewhat amusing.  
"What does this Ilova do then?"

Bery strokes a hand up along her headband, something she does when hesitating about how she wishes to respond, Lenorr has noticed.  
"She's erm, living in Hutt space. She's quite a high member in some sort of gang affiliated with the Hutts."

There's signs of worry in those eyes, certain ones that Lenorr has been able to pick up the longer she sticks to Bery's company. Her hand moves to gently stroke along the twi'lek's arm.  
"Does that worry you?"

"Mm, a little bit, I guess. I mean, she can take care of herself and it's not like she has to fight all the time or so but…  
Well, there's always a risk."

"Have you not asked her to quit? Leave that life behind?"

After a faint sigh, Bery just shrugs slightly.  
"Oh, I have but she's not really that eager to listen. Complains that she doesn't have any skills nor education to do anything else. I know she's also got friends over there which she wants to protect."

Lenorr nods slowly, gently letting her hand stroke along the arm, which helps somewhat to calm things. She goes back to the datapad and makes another observation.  
"I can't really see any pictures of…well, any other family. Your parents, grandparents or so."

"Yeah, they're gone. Well, our mother is definitely gone, at least. She died when we were all very young."

She feels a painful sensation in her chest, now pulling her hand down to entwine their fingers.  
"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Bah, don't be. It was years ago now, so I'm over that. There never was anyone else than her though. No idea where grandparents or such might've been."

"No father or second mother either?"

Bery takes another sip and then shakes her head briefly.  
"Nope. Grew up with my sisters and the gang."

"And this Jovana, I assume."

"Tsk, well yeah, she was kinda my best friend. I dunno if I'd call her part of the family, though."  
After Lenorr smiles and goes back to browsing, Bery glances over at her with a fascinating gaze. Eventually, she puts down her glass and slides over to lean against Lenorr, looking up at her with a wry smile.  
"What about you then, huh? Gonna tell me about your family? Since you've not talked about them, either."

Lenorr joins her expression and tilts her head down to push their lips together momentarily. She's getting used to being like this and enjoying that fact as well.  
"I suppose I haven't. I don't really have any pictures of them on me, however. They're all back in my personal terminal on Ziost."

Bery comes a bit closer, allowing Lenorr to stroke an arm around her.  
"Okay, so talk about them instead. You have any siblings? Your parents doing well?"

It's interesting how quickly things might shift. She smiles slightly at Bery and nods, putting down the datapad for now.  
"Yes, I do in fact. I have four siblings and my parents are, for good or bad, both alive."

"Hah! You must've had a fun life with all that."

Lenorr sighs slightly, as less than ideal images pass through her mind.  
"Well, my family extends further than that.  
I belong to the Evintok family; quite a powerful and influential one. We've had some rather important names up in the Empire through the centuries.  
My father, Lagtenn, is an engineer, while my mother Derrashi works with and studies Sith alchemy. They're both respected in their fields and currently live on Ziost. In fact, so do most of them, except for my younger brother.  
I've got an older brother, Aurosh, who follows my mother's route; a younger brother by the name of Sevatan, who serves as a Lord like I did; and Nidesa, my younger sister who's also the youngest. Last I heard, she was completing her trials on Korriban. I'm not quite sure what she plans to do after that.  
Naturally, I also have quite a large extended family."

Bery sits quietly while she listens and then peers up again once there's room for talking.  
"Huh, well they all sound like interesting individuals. You gotta tell me more about them sometime.  
The way you speak of your family though uh, are you like…nobles or something?"

In her mind, Lenorr thinks of what she's heard of in places like Alderaan and tilts her head slightly.  
"Hmm, I'm not sure. Not quite. We don't have any special legal privileges so to speak; one always has to prove themselves no matter what. But our family have worked long and hard to gain the influence and positions of power that we have. There are certainly things which might be…expected from an Evintok."

Thinking about this, Bery snorts slightly and doesn't appear all too pleased.  
"I'm guessing you didn't have an easy childhood, then. They pushed you or something, I assume?"

"Well, my parents weren't cruel, if that's what you mean. Definitely strict, but that's the case for most around there, I believe. Family is important among our people, and so there's a sort of, you know, process which is to be expected."

"Uh, in what way?"

"Well, the parents are there to take care of their children, of course, but also to teach them and raise them to become strong. In return, the children treat their parents with respect at all times and do what they're told. We have to live up to their expectations and become what they set out for us, or else we squander the opportunity."

Bery flashes quite a grimace at this, apparently not all that eager with that idea.  
"Wow, that just sounds way too much for me. Not sure I could've handled that."

Lenorr's eyes turn distant and thoughtful, but soon after she simply shrugs.  
"I don't know, I think it's a reasonable system. Family and community is important, in my opinion and it's good to have such a connection with them. And if they're not strict, we'll never learn anything."

"What, so you just do anything they say?"

At this, Lenorr hesitates slightly, thinking back to an event not all too long ago that did not make her parents all too happy.  
"Not…everything, no."

Bery watches her reaction and smirks slightly at it.  
"Mhm, something amiss? Do I sense a bit of a rebellion, perhaps?"

The Sith clears her throat, turning her eyes away to look towards just about anything else.  
"…just a little bit. We had somewhat of a disagreement a while ago."

"About what?"

She takes her time answering this, as it's not really something she enjoys getting into. On top of that, Bery will probably be quite delighted to hear all of it.  
"…marriage."

"Wait, what? Your marriage?"

"Obviously mine. Whom else's would we've disagreed about?"

"Hah! So, lemme guess; they tried to get you into some kind of arranged marriage or something and you refused?"

Lenorr leaves her mouth open, spreading her arms as she thinks about arguing at first, but then realizes that there's nothing really to add.  
"That's basically it, yes."

Closing her eyes and leaning her head back, Bery erupts into quite a fit of laughter. Because of course she'd enjoy this. After she's calmed down, she almost starts grinning.  
"I thought you said that you should always listen to your family or something? What was all this about? Why did you refuse?"

"I…I didn't want to."

"That's not an explanation."

Rolling her eyes again, she's got to get her thoughts straight and wishes Bery wouldn't be staring at her so much.  
"I know. It was just…I simply didn't care for being married to someone that I didn't know. I'm alright with working up to a position such as that I've gained, for the benefit of the family, but being bound to such a permanent contract as that, without my ability to choose was very…unpleasant."

For some reason, Bery looks incredibly proud when she hears it.  
"So, even before you hooked up with me, you had your grasps at freedom, huh?"

"Tsk, don't start comparing our careers. I still served the Empire for several years."

"Sure you did and look where you are now, gorgeous."  
Before she manages to retort, Bery lifts up one leg over both of hers and straddles her. Instinctively, Lenorr places her hands along the Captain's hips, as her arms merely follow the movement.  
"And what do you think they'll say once they find out you're with me, huh?"

There's not even a doubt in Lenorr's mind when she smiles and shakes her head slowly.  
"I'm feeling pretty confident when I say that they'll very likely despise your very existence."  
She watches as Bery immediately breaks out into a toothy grin, leaning even closer to her, pushing their bodies together. Certain things are on her mind of what she'd like to do now, but first she probably needs to deter some different thoughts.  
"No, we're not going to get married just to spite them."

"Mm, we will see how long you'll keep to that opinion, won't we?"  
Bery wraps her arms around Lenorr's neck and breaks out into a series of passionate kisses. She needs to start the debate fiercely, after all.


	28. Into the blazing hearth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Old Republic nor any of the characters that belong to it. All rights reserved for BioWare, Lucasarts and Electronic Arts.**

The end is nigh, Bery can feel that. The end of her struggles, that is.  
They've arrived on Voss, a new and rather strange place from what she's been told. She's not all too interested in the people and what they actually do, however, unless they can somehow provide her with some interesting deals.  
No, the reason she's currently docked in orbit above this diplomatic mess of a world, is so that she and her crew can find out what kind of business Rogun the Butcher has around here and how he's managed to gain a bunch of dangerous creatures from it. They need to find the source of this and end it. Easier said than done, perhaps.

After speaking to Senator Dodonna about the permits to dock with the nearby Republic space station, she tells her crew to grab their stuff and prepare to go down to the surface. While she's not going to take every single one of them with her, it's probably a good idea for all of them to have a look around the city they'll be visiting. Although on the Senator's request, she's agreed that they shouldn't cause any trouble. Well, not too much anyway.

When Bery reaches her own cabin, Lenorr is already waiting within, standing with her arms crossed by one of the walls. The Captain knows that she was present during the talks, but not within view. Not too comfortable around Republic authorities still, despite that it's been quite a while now.

Bery moves up to her, trying to read her rather distant expression.  
"Hey, you okay?"

The Sith gazes up then, offering a faint smile and a nod.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just…thinking, that's all."

Bery moves up to Lenorr, grabs her arm and tugs at it enough so that she can tilt down and get a kiss on her cheek. The twi'lek then heads over to a nearby desk.  
"Anything special on your mind?"

"Mm, maybe. Are you certain we need to go down there?"

"We kinda do, yeah. Gotta take care of Rogun's shit on this world, so that we might be one step closer to shutting down that asshole."  
Bery opens up some drawers to find what she needs.  
"You don't like the thought of that?"

"Well, the Senator isn't wrong in what she said. This place is strange. Or rather, the nature of the Force is."

Gazing up from her things, Bery raises an eyebrow slightly.  
"Erm, we haven't even gone down yet, though. How can you be so sure?"

"Because I can already feel it up here, in orbit. I sensed it as soon as we docked, really."

While looking somewhat sceptical, Bery grabs some of her things and a bag to put them in, preparing for the ride down.  
"What's so strange about it?"

With a faint sigh, Lenorr leans her head back against the wall, peering up towards the roof.  
"It's hard to say. There's a sensation here that's both familiar and completely alien at the same time.  
I can sense the presence of the dark side somewhere, but at the same time I can also locate a different one, not opposing but still diverging from the other."

"The uh…what do the Jedi call it? The light side, I guess?"

She's quiet for a moment and then shakes her head.  
"No, not really. I'd like to say it is, but that would be a mistake, I think. It's just…I don't know, strange, I suppose."  
With a sigh of defeat, she shrugs as well.  
"Perhaps I shouldn't make any assumptions until we get down there."

Bery simply snorts, seemingly finding her girlfriend's musings to be rather humorous.  
"It's interesting that it comes from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Aren't you guys using the Force kinda weirdly too?"

She glances up, just enough to see Lenorr frowning at that notion.  
"Excuse me?"

Bery tries her best to hold down to just a slightly wry smile. Teasing the Sith is probably one of her favourite pastimes.  
"Well, I mean, with all the crazy evil stuff you guys do."

"We're not evil! What kind of ridiculously childish notion is that?!"

"Oh c'mon now. Isn't the Sith motto like 'destruction, murder, enslave' or some crap like that?"

Lenorr gives her this look of confusion and doubt, as if she's not sure if Bery is joking or if someone has possibly told her this.  
"That's not the Sith Code, you know."

"…what? There's a code for Sith?"

"Of course there is. Have you never heard of it?"

Bery folds her arms, rather amused at the thought of this.  
"Hah, obviously not! Is that some kind of rule or something?"

"No, not a rule, law or anything of that kind. It is simply a…philosophy, I suppose."  
She steps away from the wall, smirking slightly when she comes closer, and starting the mantra. She speaks with a slow and methodical tone.  
"Peace is a lie, there is only passion.  
Through passion, I gain strength.  
Through strength, I gain power."  
While she comes closer, she places her arms in behind her back.  
"Through power, I gain victory.  
Through victory, my chains are broken.  
The Force shall free me."

When she's done, she's now standing right in front of the twi'lek, gazing down with a bit of pride.  
Bery lifts one of her own hands, stroking it along her own chin. There's a thoughtful and quite fascinated expression glinting in her eyes.  
"Really? That's the Sith Code?"

"Mhm. It's something we've used for quite a while."

"Huh. You know, that's kinda interesting, actually. And it's not as evil as I thought it'd be."

"As I told you."

She smirks when she gazes up at Lenorr once more, planting her arms around her lover's waist.  
"And I think that explains a lot about you as well. Being driven by what you're passionate about, right?"

Lenorr wears a similar expression, placing a hand on Bery's shoulder and the other moving up to cup her cheek.  
"I won't deny that fact, at the very least."

"Of course not, 'cause it's true.  
The whole passion angle is…appealing, actually. Sort of what we do, as well. I mean, that sounds way more fun than the whole 'no emotion' crap."

Lenorr emits a soft chuckle before she leans down to capture Bery's lips within her own.  
"I'd love it if you told any of the Jedi this."

"Tsk…let's not try to mess with all too many people. I got enemies enough as it is."

* * *

Having spent a few days down on the planet, Lenorr at least appears to be somewhat more content with what she saw as strange previously. The Voss mystics intrigues her, and while she'd like to talk and study them further, that's not really why they're here.  
Bery has kept her mind mostly focused on the main reason why they're in this place; taking down an illegal smuggling ring that Rogun apparently has felt the need to set up.

For the time being, the two of them are without any of their other companions and they've decided to stick around Voss-Ka for a little while, exploring some other parts of it to see if they can find out more. They're also waiting for some information from Risha, which they've been quite assured will be fruitful. Although, Bery isn't actually sure it'll have anything to do with Rogun but hey, maybe it'll open up for other ventures.

For the most part, staying away from the Imperial district has seemed like a good plan. You never know how the imps might react if anyone sees or recognises Lenorr. Right now, they're strolling around the neutral parts, heading through the market place. The Captain is actually somewhat interested in trying to see if she can get ahold of a local drink of some sort. Surely, these people must have some fairly interesting beverages.

While they're wandering, Bery has noticed that Lenorr has been quiet and rather distant. Not that the Sith speaks all too often out in public, but it still worries her, enough so that she needs to reach out. She takes them a bit aside, not all too far from some of the stalls in the area but enough so that they might not be overheard.  
"Thinking about stuff again, babe?"

Lenorr blinks a few times and shifts out of her thoughts.  
"Hmm?"

"You've been really quiet for a while now. Something wrong?"

She clears her throat and seems to understand the problem.  
"Ah, I'm sorry. Guess I didn't notice. It's just erm…"  
Her eyes move from side to side really quick, but she doesn't turn her head a lot. She then lowers her voice, hoping to still be heard.  
"I have this distinct…feeling."

"Again? Is this about that Force thing?"

"No no, nothing like that." She emits a brief sigh and closes her eyes momentarily.  
"I believe that someone might be following us."

Ah, so that's it. Now that's far more serious of a predicament. Bery frowns slightly, but tries not to give too much away. Starting to glance around like a moron would not help them.  
"Are you sure? Is it a gut feeling or something?"

"Kind of, yes. Or perhaps rather the Force poking my mind. I sense that we've been continuously watched for a while now, ever since we got back to the city. I've tried to be subtle about it, so I haven't actually seen anyone."

Bery folds her arms and nods curtly.  
"I'm not about to dismiss your instincts, as they're usually sharper than mine. But let's test 'em, shall we?"

Lenorr arches an eyebrow in response, but Bery simply nods to the side for her to follow.  
There's not a whole lot of buildings and alleys to hide in, like there would be on Coruscant or Nar Shaddaa, but after a bit of a stroll, the twi'lek eventually manages to find some buildings to slip in behind, enough for it to look sort of natural at least, as if they're going to take a shortcut or something similar. Not that it really is, for they're basically standing in between a building and some really large rocks, belonging to a hill. Voss-Ka is built on a mountain after all.

The two of them lean in towards a wall and wait. Bery has got her hands on her blasters, but decides not to draw them yet; it's better to let her girlfriend give the signal for that.  
A few tense minutes pass by in silence, and she's sort of starting to wonder if her plan failed or if Lenorr's instincts were mistaken.  
She steps away from the wall, just about to open her mouth, when the Sith grabs her arm and gently pushes her back to the wall. After that, she grabs her lightsaber and Bery feels a frown coming. It appears it worked, after all.

Lenorr spins the hilt of her weapon within her hand somewhat anxiously until she suddenly ignites it, glaring towards the alleyway that they passed through to get here.  
"There's no point in hiding; I know you're there. Show yourself."

It takes a few seconds for a response to come, but when it does, it's by a deeper and calm voice.  
"Your senses are as sharp as ever, sister."

Taking a few steps in, the two of them bear witness to another pureblood joining them behind the building. They see this when he pulls back the hood on his long dark blue coat, set around a grey armor, which isn't of the heavier type. He's got short black hair, orange eyes and a set of neatly pointed tendrils running down from his chin, and slightly less golden metallic ornaments than Lenorr. He's got one especially fine piece sitting over the bridge of his nose, a nose ring, as well as a few round ones set around his neck. Similar to her, he's also got dual ridges above his eyes.

Lenorr widen her eyes in surprise as he reveals himself, and in reaction to it, she shuts off her weapon.  
"Sevatan? Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing", his eyes shift to Bery who stands somewhat behind her and he begins to frown. "…but I believe I know the reason for your visit to this world."

Lenorr swallows once before she dares to respond. This wasn't quite what she had expected.  
"How did you know I was here? And why have you been following us in the city?"

"Oh, I've been following you longer than that. But perhaps you can explain some things for me, like why the bloody hell you just disappeared without a word to anyone."  
He gives a quick nod to Bery.  
"And you can also add why you're with this criminal."

"We erm…"  
She glances over her shoulder towards Bery, who looks kinda overwhelmed with the whole situation. Her hands are still placed at her weapons, but she's not sure exactly what to do.  
"Brother, it's a very…long story."

"Fortunately, you won't have to tell all of it. When I started looking into your disappearance, I thought to ask some of your old underlings; a certain Sergeant Major Herwitt and Sergeant Amane gave me some clues as to what you've been up to."

Lenorr falters a tad; those two are brave and capable soldiers, who she respects quite a bit. She wouldn't want a horrid fate for them.  
"You spoke to them? Did you…hurt them?"

He tilts his head, crossing his arms above his chest.  
"We did have a little chat, yes. They were not all too forthcoming at first, but as I can be rather persuasive, they eventually told me all I needed to know."  
Sevatan watches his sister nibble at her lower lip slightly and he sighs.  
"Don't fret, they're both alive. A bit of intimidation was enough to get them to divulge in your doings. It wasn't until I heard from elsewhere about sightings of you on Belsavis, that the trail really picked up.  
But don't think you can change the focus, Lenorr. Explain to me why in the Emperor's name you're spending time with this cur. Last I heard, you had tried and failed to kill her numerous times."

She frowns slightly, feeling the sting towards the end of his statement. He didn't really need to add her failure to it all.  
Right at this moment, she's feeling rather uncertain. For the most part, she's had a rather good relationship with her younger brother, as with most of her siblings. But just like the rest, they're all very loyal to the Empire. She thought she was as well, up until meeting Bery.  
"This is true, I have, but things sort of changed, I suppose.  
We have…become involved with one another."

They see how Sevatan's already quite grim exterior turns into a sharp frown once more, as he glares yet again at Bery. The twi'lek in the meantime gazes at Lenorr doubtfully.  
"I think it's more than just involved."

"What?"  
He glances between them, but turns his focus to Lenorr and motions towards Bery.  
"You're with this scum? Why? Don't you understand that association with her means that you'll be marked as a criminal by imperial authorities?"

Lenorr glances down, feeling a bit of shame coming upon her. It shouldn't really, as she's made her decision, but she always knew that telling her family would be a hard process.  
"I've left the Sphere, Sevatan, and the rest of the Empire behind. I'm part of her crew now."

Slowly, he widens his eyes, looking shocked and appalled. Finally, he raises his voice, something that Lenorr figured would happen.  
"Are you insane?! You've left the-  
You can't bloody leave the Empire, Lenorr! It's your home, it's part of who you are, dammit!"

She sighs and looks up at him again, feeling where this conversation is going. She wants to calm him down, but knows it won't be that easy. The two of them have always been the ones of the siblings to be quickest at flaring up, despite how they may first appear.  
"This may have seemed like the truth in the past, but I've come to realize that it isn't. I needed to follow my feelings and passions, and that's what I've been doing."

He looks at her in disbelief, as if he's not sure whether he's really speaking with his sister or not.  
"Is this about that damn wedding? I know you turned it down, but you didn't have to go this far, Lenorr! You can still be married and have slave lovers if that's what you really care for!"

Bery glares at him, not looking happy at all with such a comparison, but somehow, Lenorr manages to outdo her rage.  
"Do not _fucking_ call her that! She's not a slave and this isn't about sex!"

"What is it then? Are you telling me that you care for her?!"

"Yes! I bloody well do!"  
She can see that he still doesn't believe it, so she feels forced to throw it in his face.  
"Do you want to hear me say it? _I love her_ , Sevatan. Is that clear enough for you?"

Even Bery appears sort of surprised at this, glancing at her in astonishment. Her lips soon tug up however, kinda glad that the Sith is willing to admit it openly, even if it is for spiteful reasons at this point.  
Sevatan obviously does not look very pleased and he scowls, both of them noticing that he's clenching his fists.  
"You'd leave everything behind for _her_? What about the family, Lenorr? Have you thought of what might happen to us if you run away with an alien criminal scum?"

She sighs and rolls her eyes.  
"Are you seriously suggesting that my doings will tarnish our family's entire reputation?"

"You'll do damage to it and that's what worries me. You should be as well!"

Suddenly, he pushes his arms down, pulling his coat somewhat open and they see the lightsaber on his belt. The two purebloods have their eyes locked, and Lenorr isn't liking the insinuation.  
"…what are you doing?"

"If she is what stands between you and sanity, then I'm going to have to be the one to rip you back to the real world."  
He grabs his weapon, pulling it out and ignites it. Lenorr isn't any slower and mirrors his movement, spinning her saber around in her hand.  
Bery takes a few steps back, swallowing nervously. She doesn't know what to say, as this feels like above what she had been expecting.  
"I won't say this more than once; move aside, Lenorr."

She moves to be an even further obstacle in the road between them.  
"You're a fool if you think I'll let you hurt her."

Sevatan snorts and takes a step forward, but not more than that.  
"Do you know how long it has been since we last sparred? You won't stand a chance."

"Unless you've forgotten, I'm the one with more experience."

"Of failure, perhaps."

She scowls slightly, feeling how much this hurts. Not only does she not want to fight her brother, but she hates getting all these insults from him. Not that they haven't been competitive at times, but he usually isn't this harsh.  
"…I don't want to fight you."

"Then you've got two choices, don't you? Come with me back to Ziost right now, or step aside and let me end this madness."

Obviously, neither of these are a possible option for her, so he doesn't see her offering up for them. Instead, she decides to surprise him and before he does anything, she launches right at him, forcing him to block her strike and gets pushed back.  
Lenorr doesn't intend to hurt him, not too much anyway, but she has to protect what's important to her, at all costs. This is why she pushes him on the defence, hoping that she can disarm him somehow. She'll have to think of how to deal with him afterwards.

This is what she believes will happen anyway, until something erupts from the alleyway, making them both turn their heads and lift their weapons. A sharp explosion of power is sent out towards them, in the shape of purple lightning. Only one adept in the dark side would use it this way, and it's actually infused with such energy that they're both knocked back, having to separate from each other.  
They glance at each other and then at the corner, trying to understand what just happened.

"Now now, siblings shouldn't fight, should they? I'm sure you're both more civilized than that."  
They hear a fairly soft voice with an imperial accent, infused with quite a bit of smugness.

Even further to their surprise, is that it comes from a female black-haired mirialan in purple and white robes. It brings realization to Sevatan, however.  
"You're…Lord Valcera."

The mirialan Sith smirks slightly as she plants her hands on her hips. Walking up behind her, they can see a female togruta in black and blue robes, as well as a very tall, large, muscular and barely clothed red-skinned creature. Bery has never seen this kind of being before, and he's got quite a massive vibrosword strapped to his back.  
"Mhm, that's right and I've come to speak with all of you. I suggest you both lower your weapons and come with me. That is, unless you want me to knock you both senseless and have my dear Khem drag you all with us."


	29. Severity contract

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Old Republic nor any of the characters that belong to it. All rights reserved for BioWare, Lucasarts and Electronic Arts.**

"I have to point out that, I'm kinda uncomfortable sitting around three Sith. Just so you're all aware."

The mirialan Sith, apparently called Valcera, had managed to take all three of them with her as they moved away from the alley that they'd gathered, to instead get into one of the backrooms of some sort of establishment in the neutral area. It is apparently some kind of tea house. The most important part is that they have received some privacy.  
For now, they're sitting around a square-shaped table, with Bery and Lenorr on one side, Sevatan on the opposite and Valcera on a third. She's got the togruta and the large creature called Khem, right behind her.

As Bery mentions this to them, Lenorr raises an eyebrow in her direction, while Val smirks and folds her arms. They've just received a few cups of tea, which she had ordered for them.  
"Well, then I believe there's a need to point out that you might feel somewhat more uncomfortable that there's actually four of us."  
She points over her shoulder at the togruta, who stands with a calm expression and arms behind her back.  
"This is my apprentice, Ashara."

Bery looks even less content at this point, rolling her eyes.  
"Oh, perfect…"

She then feels a light poke at her side and sigh from Lenorr.  
"Bery…"

"Uh, I mean, great to meet you both! Or whatever."  
Ashara doesn't really say anything, merely nodding in her direction.

Lenorr decides it's best to change the subject, and she glances between Valcera and Sevatan.  
"Are you two familiar with each other? That seemed to be the case, anyway."

She can clearly see that her brother is very uncomfortable as well with this entire group. He might have left or fought back, if he wasn't so obviously outnumbered. Despite that Bery has been the largest recipient of his glares tonight, Valcera gets some right now.  
"Yes, I know that Lord Valcera here, is currently involved in a small and quite foolish war with a member of the Dark Council - Darth Thanaton."

For whatever reason, the mirialan appears to be in a far better mood, and keeps her lips up.  
"A war that I'm winning, by the way. And yes, I know who you are, as I've kept my eyes on you – Sevatan Evintok, member of the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge, meaning you're one of Thanaton's underlings."  
Well, the reasons for that is fairly obvious then. There's no response from him, regarding her point. It's interesting that Valcera has such a control over the room. Lenorr and her brother obviously seems to respect the power of this Lord, which amuses Bery, as she's the shortest and smallest of everyone in here. The twi'lek is just barely taller than her, which she noticed earlier.  
Val turns to regard them as well.  
"On top of that, I know that you are Lenorr Evintok, member of the Sphere of Production and Logistics and one of Vowrawn's closest subordinates. You've apparently been missing for the past few months."  
Lenorr's lets her eyes fall, not commenting on this.  
"And with you is the rather famous Captain Bery Eka'Shodem, the one who found the treasures of Nok Drayen."

Bery looks rather proud and smug when she hears this and nods.  
"Heh, I guess even the Empire has to acknowledge my reputation, huh?"

"Perhaps, but mostly it's because you're also a wanted woman, by the Voidwolf."

"Yeah, we'll see how long that lasts."  
She lifts her hand, stroking her chin thoughtfully.  
"Is Valcera your actual name, by the way? Like, not your Sith name."

Val appears confused for a moment, peering between the two women on her right side, before she nods briefly.  
"…yes? I don't have a 'Sith name' as you call it."

"Huh, that's weird. I thought all of you had to get one of those really silly title names or whatever, for the scare factor."

The mirialan soon becomes aware of why this question came to be, when Lenorr sighs deeply and rolls her eyes, while Bery looks satisfied and nudges her arm into the pureblood's side.  
"Please take this seriously, dear…"

"What, are you saying that stuff isn't important? You were so defensive of it the first time."

Lenorr tries to ignore her and instead turns back to Val, trying to keep a solemn expression.  
"I've been…rather out of the loop lately, my lord, so I wasn't aware of this fight you're having with Thanaton. I will also be honest that I've actually not heard of you either."

"Really? It's been several months since this little feud began, actually. Though I suppose it was mostly an internal matter for quite a while, until it showed that Thanaton could not simply dismiss me."

Sevatan gets a few sharp words in as well.  
"You sound rather confident of your ability to defeat him as well."

Val leans forward, placing her elbows on the table and putting her hands together.  
"Naturally, because I will defeat him. Thanaton is not a stupid man, but he's stuck in his visions of superiority and tradition. He underestimates me still, after all this time and that will be his undoing. My rise to power, is inevitable."  
Her glowing confidence is met with silence. After her display earlier, it's hard to really dismiss her, although they can't really be certain whether or not that will actually end up being the truth. They don't know what this will mean for them either.  
"I say this, not just out of my own abilities, but because I know which decisions to make and which allies to seek. And that's why I've gathered you all here today."

All three of them suddenly look surprised and Sevatan sits up a bit straighter.  
"Wait, you're saying you wish to ally with us?"

"What I'm saying is, I wish to have your support in my fight against Thanaton."

Lenorr glances from her, down to Bery and then over to her brother, before returning to the mirialan.  
"I don't understand. Why would that matter?"

Bery can see that Val is enjoying having the upper hand, even in conversations.  
"Well, consider yourselves for a moment. Not just your own abilities, nor your loyalties, but your names. Evintok is an influential and respected name for generations within the Empire.  
I've already got a few allies and I've managed to assemble a powerbase, which has been useful. What I don't have much of, is names that carry weight in our society, that support me publically. Having you 'sanction' my actions, would legitimize my struggles and would be a good symbolic gesture. Others would come to understand that I'm a real threat to Thanaton's power. It will help in unnerving him, which is what I need."

While Lenorr appears to consider it, Sevatan does not look convinced.  
"And why in the Emperor's bloody name, would we pledge ourselves to you? I admit that your power and cunning are both substantial and something to acknowledge, but actually defeating a Dark Councillor? I doubt your certainty."  
He adds a snort at the end.  
"And Lenorr is not in a position to sanction anyone's actions, right now."

She nibbles her lower lip, glancing down at the table.  
"I hate to agree with him, but…"

Bery frowns in return, feeling like she'd want to lift one of her revolvers up and blast his face right now, but in this company, it'd probably be a bad idea.  
"Yeah, laserbrain here has a point." She feels an even fiercer glare at her now, but continues regardless. "Lenorr is with me, and when that shit gets out, I don't think it'll help you much."

Valcera seems to enjoy their bickering and as it finally comes back to her, she shrugs slightly.  
"Who said that it has to get out?"

"Well uh, we're kinda good at hiding, but it will probably pop up on the news, eventually."

The mirialan smirks at her slightly.  
"And no one will care, if I mention your associations with her. Who of all the Sith lords around, don't have an underworld contact or asset at this point, hmm? A pirate who works for me, is currently within the city. I can assure you that many others of questionable repute, have affiliations to the Empire. The Voidwolf himself, is certainly one of those."

Bery folds her arms and arches an eyebrow.  
"Hold on, you want us to say that I'm her, what, _minion?_ "  
Lenorr smirks a bit to herself, regarding the twi'leks somewhat offended tone.

"Not necessarily. You make that choice, obviously, and 'asset' does not have to mean subordinate. It could be interpreted as ally or contact, as well. It all depends how we use it, right?"  
She's quick to turn and regard Sevatan as well.  
"You're afraid of your family losing influence, if your sister's new allegiance is made known, correct? If she pledges her support to me, quite a well-known individual if I may say so, that will no longer be a concern. I will even use my own resources to reassure anyone doubting her."

There's certainly something to contemplate here, and they can all see that he seems to do just that, peering between the women in the room, holding his reply for a little while.  
"Well…this all depends on your victory. If you lose, we'll both suffer for it."

Valcera still looks amused as she nods in acknowledgement.  
"True, but have you never enjoyed gambling, lord Sevatan? It can be quite an exhilarating experience."

Right now, Bery understands that she might get along with this one rather well.  
"What about me then, huh? I mean, Lenorr here is with me, but despite whatever we're gonna tell your people, I don't exactly intend to join up with you imps anytime soon."

The two shortest people in the room face one another, and she nods slightly. So far, Val hasn't indicated that she disrespects the Captain; quite the opposite, in fact.  
"Granted, I didn't expect you to either. But then I suppose my question is, do you consider yourself an ally of the Republic? Or is neutrality more to your interest?"

Bery tries to read her expression, wondering what she's got on her mind.  
"You trying to offer something up here, or what?"

"Why not? I have nothing against more neutral partners, where we can both benefit. There's credits to be made within the Empire as well, you know, especially now that change is coming with an increasing pace."

The Captain raises her hand, scratching her neck slightly. It is true that she might benefit from neutrality more, when the war becomes increasingly fiercer, especially if she manages to attain some power of her own later on.  
"I suppose that'd mean…lying to the Republic as well."

Valcera tilts her head and flashes a faint grin.  
"That's just part of how to play the game, isn't it?"

Well, Bery will admit that it's more of an appealing outcome than being shackled to the rules and regulations of the Republic. Hopefully, it will mean that she can decide the terms of cooperation with both sides.  
Lenorr seems to have made the decision for herself at least and she gives Val a sharp nod.  
"Lord Valcera, you have managed to convince me. I will pledge my support to your cause. I'm not exactly sure how this process will be made, however…"

"Oh, don't worry darling, we'll take care of that later."  
The mirialan turns to face the brother, awaiting his response as well.  
"And Lord Sevatan? Can I expect yours too?"

Sevatan appears to still consider it, being stuck in his own doubts of this whole ordeal.  
He looks up to peer between the two women opposite him, unsure if he really enjoys the idea of them being together or not. But will it matter, if his family will be safe anyhow?  
He finally locks his eyes with his sister.  
"Is this really what you want?"

In return, he gets a very resolute gaze.  
"It is. Despite everything, this seems like the best choice for us all. I want to be with Bery, and if this is the only way, I will cease this opportunity."  
She can feel how the Captain puts a hand on top of hers, entwining their fingers under the table. The outpouring is clearly very much appreciated.

It appears he finally falters as well, and with a slight sigh, he admits defeat.  
"As you wish. I will do the same, Lord Valcera. Darth Thanaton will be displeased but…I suppose that won't matter, when he will have you to deal with."

"Indeed. No need to worry about it, for I will make sure he's fully focused on our fight."

Bery shifts around to glance at Val then.  
"Hold on, isn't there another issue here, though? You know, the whole Voidwolf thing?"

It seems Valcera doesn't consider it as much of a deal, as she merely snorts at the mentioning of the Grand Admiral.  
"Oh please, that will be easy to handle. Everyone knows he's still locked with his network in the underworld. I can make this out to be some kind of grudge or power play, and if there's anything that's enjoyed in the Empire, it's a good struggle between two remarkable individuals."

* * *

Eventually, they finish their drinks and as there's not much more to talk about, Valcera decides to leave them for the time being, saying she'll keep in touch. That leaves the three of them together once more and that occasion is of course marked by silence. After the rather fierce display earlier, things are a lot more toned down. That of course, doesn't mean there's any less tension.

On their side of the table, Bery is still holding Lenorr's hand, their fingers entwined. She tries her very best to soothe her girlfriend, knowing that it can't be easy for her. There's a lot of things she'd like to throw at Sevatan, but for the time being, she leaves it open. Lenorr at least, seems to appreciate that.

This just mean that Sevatan ends up breaking the ice, however.  
"Well, that went a fair bit better than I had anticipated."

Lenorr simply nods in agreement, not having much to add. Bery won't sit quietly by, though.  
"Yeah, no thanks to you."

He turns a frown to her, that doesn't quite have the sharpness it had previously.  
"Excuse me?"

"You're the one who started all this, coming here and trying to screw us over. Is that how you usually deal with this sort of issue?"

Sevatan clenches his fist, feeling anger flooding back to him. Lenorr glances down at her, and tries to give her some signals through gentle squeezes of her hand.  
"Bery, there's no need for this…"

Instead of calming things down, she gets a fierce scowl from the Captain.  
"Yes, there damn well is! You think he can just treat you like this? Have you already forgotten that he was hoping to beat you up and kill me? I dunno about you, but that sort of thing isn't okay in my book."

"I…I know, but I'm sure he had his reasons."

"Had his reasons? _Are you kidding me?!_ "

Lenorr doesn't mind arguing with Bery from time to time, but regarding this, she doesn't have much to put up. She doesn't exactly want to defend what happened earlier.  
Sevatan isn't looking confident any longer either.  
"I did what I thought was best for our family."

With a sharp shift, Bery gets back to him.  
"Oh yeah? You don't think you could've fucking talked to us about it then? Is that how you want to treat your siblings, by trying to beat them up? Not that you'd stand a chance in hell of beating Lenorr, but the fact that you tried, is shameful. Do your parents approve of that sort of shit? Is that you how treat them?"

Sevatan is losing some of his edge too and simply sits where he is, with his arms folded.  
"Of course I bloody don't! I treat them with the respect they deserve."

"But not your sister? You don't think she deserves better as well?"

Despite glaring at her, he glances for a moment at Lenorr as well, and their eyes meet. He falters even more then, turning down with a troubled gaze.  
"…obviously, she does and we've always got along well."

"Pft, are you really gonna give me that shit now? What I saw out there earlier was not respect, that's for damn sure.  
I have sisters too and while we don't always play nice, I would never sink to the sort of level that I assault any of them."

For a moment, Lenorr wants to point out that it was actually she who initiated the battle itself, but with the sort of energy that her lover is emitting right now, it's hard to get anything in between. Sevatan has to try his best to defend himself.  
"Well, normally I wouldn't either. And, with how things turned out, I see no reason to continue this endeavour."

Bery lifts her hand, tapping her fingers against the table.  
"Okay, then why aren't we hearing any apologies, huh? Why aren't you looking even a little bit happier after all this?"  
His own fire has died down at this point and he just looks at her, forcing her to make assumptions about this instead of responding.  
Bery still glowers at him, but a small bitter smile creeps up on her as she shakes her head.  
"It's because I'm a twi'lek, isn't it? Oh no, your pure and untainted sister couldn't possibly be involving herself with a dirty alien, can she? Because that would ruin the family as well, right?"

Both of the siblings hesitate, knowing that, while it's perhaps not the full explanation, there is a small bit of truth to it.  
"I…did not say that."

"You didn't have to; I can read into the situation well enough on my own.  
But guess what?"  
She then leans forward and hammers her finger into the table, and to Lenorr's surprise, lifts up their intertwined hands.  
"I'm not fucking going anywhere, tough guy. She told you earlier just how she felt and I can tell you now; it's mutual, you can be damn sure of that."

Lenorr has to do her best not to look embarrassed here, but at the same time, she can't help smiling at what's spoken. She's torn between wanting to hide herself and embrace her beloved.  
On the other side, Sevatan sits and seems to absorb these words. For a moment, it might feel like he might try to spit something out, but instead they see a faint tug on his lips as he snorts.  
"Your bluntness and ferocity are quite…remarkable, I will admit."

The twi'lek smirks at him in return.  
"So they say."

He sighs slightly and angles his gaze to Lenorr once more.  
"But of course she's right. I owe you an apology. What I did previously was rash and foolish, and I'm very sorry for this. I feel as though mother and father will be furious if I tell them about it…"

Lenorr goes easier however, smiling gently. She's glad that the situation could be mended.  
"I don't think it's that bad. I think the family knows well enough about how we might flare up at times."

"Mm, I suppose you're right. Aurosh will probably be very amused and might find some way to mock me for it."

She snickers softly and nods in agreement.  
"I wouldn't be surprised. I remember that he found some way to do it to me during the last family dinner I attended."

Finally, Sevatan manages to brandish a genuine smile of his own, even though it's not all that big. It does bring warmth to his sister, to see it.  
He turns more sombre when he regards Bery again.  
"And…of course you're doubly correct; I owe you one as well. My apologies, Captain, my intentions may have been rather…selfish."

The twi'lek smirks at him, leaning an elbow on the table.  
"You don't say?"

"Since my sister truly seems to enjoy your company, I suppose it's not my place to interfere, especially since this whole situation has been mended rather well."

Bery nods slightly and then shrugs.  
"Well, thanks I guess."  
A few seconds later, she feels a nudge on her side, and she glances up at Lenorr.  
"What?"  
All she receives in return, is a raised eyebrow. It's trying to point something out to her, and she doesn't miss that intent, sighing briefly.  
"Okay okay, yes. I'm sorry for calling you a laserbrain and…whatever else I might've said."

Sevatan looks amused and indicates his thanks with a nod. He looks at Lenorr again and then moves to the side to stand up. She appears to recognise the cause and follows. As they rise from their seats, they spread their arms and join in a gentle embrace.  
It's been several months since she got to see her younger brother, or any of her siblings and holding him like this feels good. It's been far too long.

Once they separate, they see how Bery has slipped up behind Lenorr, to stand nearby.  
Sevatan glances between them quickly.  
"Have you thought about going to see mother and father yet?"

Lenorr appears rather unsure. It has been on her mind, but probably not for the right reasons.  
"I have, but…well, I'm not certain it's such a wise course of action."

"Mm, I see how you might think that but, if you care about my advice, then I believe it's something you should consider. Talk to them sincerely and explain everything. Well, after this whole Voidwolf problem has died down, of course.  
Perhaps they'll be mad, I don't know, but you won't either unless you go there. And they are our parents, after all; I think they'll come to accept things as it is, eventually."

She nods slightly, knowing he's probably right. She turns to peer at Bery instead then.  
"You should have a say as well. We're two in this, after all, and I don't want to force you into anything."

Bery smiles gently at her and extends a hand.  
"Hey, as long as I'm with you, beautiful, I'm ready to face anything."

Lenorr returns her gesture and locks their hands together, pulling the Captain gladly into a loving embrace.

* * *

 _A/N: If you haven't read "Among the faded tales", there's a few more chapters where Valcera is involved, for those who are interested. Can't remember the exact chapters, but they're there, somewhere.  
I was thinking of giving Ashara some lines but, nothing useful popped up, so I let it be._


	30. Tides of unifying tempo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Old Republic nor any of the characters that belong to it. All rights reserved for BioWare, Lucasarts and Electronic Arts.**

And so they've arrived at Corellia.  
Neither Lenorr nor Bery were particularly excited about coming here, although obviously for different reasons. The Sith doesn't want to get involved with fighting against the Empire, when she knows they might end up facing that way. Sure, their goal is taking down a few allies of the Voidwolf, who've been tricking Bery and her crew for months, but as they get in most easily through Republic quarters, it might send them into crossfire with Imperial troops. She'd clearly prefer to avoid that.  
The Captain on the other hand, just dislikes being in the fight overall. She's been to warzones before, but it's not exactly her favourite kind of area to wade through. Blaster fire everywhere, treacherous grounds to walk upon and around every corner, some enemy might be waiting to shoot you. Well, that's something that Bery often have to face, obviously, but on a battlefield it's more frequent than usually.

For the time being, they've bunkered up by a warehouse, somewhere in the middle of Coronet City. The reason for this is that Risha got into contact with some rich individual who was willing to pay them a good amount of credits, if they agreed to protect the warehouse while valuable cargo is escorted out of it. Apparently, this person is involved in some lucrative industry and is trying to save their cargo, to ship it off-world and to use elsewhere. Corso complained that it's a waste of their time to do this when they should be focusing on finding traitors, but hey, it'd only take a few hours and they're paid quite well. Might also have something to do with that Bery is feeling rather nervous about that they might have to chase after Voidwolf within a few days. Anything to get a distraction from that certain doom.

Unfortunately, this job hasn't been very enjoyable for either of them; just half an hour ago, they were attacked by an imperial squad. Lenorr tried to convince them to turn away instead of facing the freelancers, but they did not relent. She ended up being called a traitor to boot, which did not do much for her morale.  
And now, just a short while later, they hear Risha speaking while they wait behind their barricades, just outside the building.

"Heads up! We've got another imperial group coming in! I think these ones have heavier artillery with them."

Bery rolls her eyes, moving her hands to the blasters. She was hoping this would be an easy bit of credits.  
"Alright people, you know the drill. Don't think we need to go over tactics again."

Despite this, Lenorr moves up from behind her cover, standing out in the open once more.  
"Let me try to reason with these ones first."

There's silence in among the crew; as they've now spent a few months with the Sith, most of them have gotten used to her, even if some don't still like her all too much. Then again, they don't all like each other to begin with, and most just stick around for the reasonable pay and their Captain.  
Risha lowers her binoculars and turns to give Bery a poignant gaze. She knows what must be done.

Bery sighs and leans her arms up against the cover by her side.  
"Babe, you've already tried this once and look where that got us…"

"Yes but, this time will be different."  
As she doesn't immediately hear a response, Lenorr turns to glance over her shoulder, sending a pleading look to her beloved.  
"Please…just allow me this chance."

The Sith isn't usually one who's against taking lives. She's not very bloodthirsty per se, but she is certainly a fighter. But her patriotic sensation appears to be stronger than that.  
Bery hesitates with her decision, but hears Languss speaking from another side.  
"Well uh, the less we have to fight, the better. Right, Captain?"

Corso glares over at the mon calamari, as well as Bery.  
"The imps are the damn invaders on this world! They're the ones who's destroying this city! Why should we show them any mercy? Besides, they might get the upper hand if we don't take our chance to fire first."

Akaavi simply shrugs, while Bowdaar mostly looks around among his comrades, with nothing to add. She knows that they're both in if there's a fight, but won't question her decision either. Well, not this one at least.  
Risha folds her arms, probably working out what she prefers as well.  
"Ultimately, it's your decision Bery. You're the boss."

The Captain seems to weigh the verdict in her mind. Honestly, she really hates this stuff – making hard choices, that is. Not that this is the most difficult one or anything, but it makes her think of the tougher ones. She's never really felt like the leader type. Sure, she can fly her ship, decide where they take their cargo and similar kinds of issues, but making tactical choices or decisions over who will live or die? Not the kind of thing she signed up for.  
Eventually, she exhales deeply and nods at Lenorr.  
"Fine, try one more time. But if they falter for a second too long, you gotta take care of business. Understood?"

For the hopeful expression that Lenorr gives her, it's all worth it; despite Corso's frustrated groan.  
She and the rest get in behind their covers, hiding and waiting.  
It takes only a few minutes until they see the patrol closing in, with their armed vehicle nearby. It's nothing with all much of a cannon or so, but still better than nothing. They approach slowly and carefully, probably having heard the report over the comms about what happened here.  
As they do, Lenorr is first to jump out of hiding, holding the hilt of her weapon in one hand, while she raises the other towards them. Rifles from the soldiers are quickly shifted in her direction.

"Halt! Do not come any closer. I am Lord Tremor of the Sith Empire and this facility is under my protection. If you come any closer, we will be forced to attack you. If you don't wish to try the patience of a Sith, I suggest you make the right choice and turn around."

Unfortunately, as a few silent and tense seconds go by, it doesn't appear like the soldiers are about to give in, holding their weapons up still. Bery and the others grip their weapons harder, preparing for the inevitable.  
A second before they attempt anything however, that plan finally crumbles, when one of the soldiers, a rather tall one, steps forth.  
"It's…it's you! Hah, I wasn't sure if the reports were true or not."  
He's got quite a gruff sound to his voice under the helmet, and when he's in front of the rest, he raises his hand at the others.  
"Lower your weapons! This is our target."

Moments later, he lifts off the helmet from his head and Lenorr sees a familiar, scarred and short-haired appearance.  
"…Sergeant Herwitt! Wha…what are you doing here?"

Leonard reveals a friendly smile and nods.  
"Just following orders as always, m'lord. Oh and it's eh, Lieutenant now."  
She doesn't even get a word in, before he turns to the side and motions at the rest of the soldiers.  
"Set up a perimeter around the area and try to identify any imperial troops that may approach."  
They salute him and then spread out. The freelancers slightly peer up across their covers, surprised to see the troops leave.  
One of them remains however and she removes her helmet, revealing a familiar red-skinned zabrak.  
"Amane, get in contact with command and make sure to relay the message that this facility is now under Lord Valcera's protection."

"Yes sir."  
Before temporarily going away, she salutes Lenorr.  
"It's good to see you again, my lord."

That leaves Leonard to approach the Sith alone and he smiles, finally getting to salute her as well.  
"I echo her feelings, m'lord; it is damn good to see you again."

Lenorr is overcome with emotions of having to see two of the soldiers that she actually got close to, and she doesn't know what to say. Finally, she simply emits a light laugh and approaches him with a quick, and somewhat awkward from his side, hug, before leaning back to pat his shoulder.  
"It's…it's good to see you as well, Serg-…eh, Lieutenant! Where did that come from anyway?"

"It's pretty recent, actually. We had joined the fight out on some other world, around the Mid Rim, when we heard the news that you were supporting Lord Valcera. Amane picked it up, naturally and she's been my second-in-command for a while.  
Basically, we took what supplies we had, left that area and pledged ours and our squad's support to her. She was very quick to take it – apparently she already knew who we were. I was promoted to Lieutenant shortly afterwards."

Lenorr smiles knowingly, as they'd been two of the people she'd mentioned that she trusts, of course. She was mostly hoping that they'd be kept out of the internal struggle, not that this would occur. Better than the possibility of them ending up dead, perhaps.  
"I'm glad you're both alright and rather touched you'd do this just for my sake."

He smirks and nods.  
"Hey, didn't I say you were our favourite Sith, m'lord? Anything you support, we'll gladly join in."  
Soon, he turns to the side as a certain twi'lek approaches.  
"Speaking of which…"

Bery moves closer to them, having holstered her weapons and places her hands at her hips.  
"Well, this wasn't quite what I was expecting, but I suppose it's good we didn't have to shoot ya."

"Hah, indeed. I've had quite enough of brawling with your crew, Captain."

A thought quickly pops into Lenorr's mind and her eyes shift down to one of his legs.  
"Oh, shit, I'd almost forgotten. How is…you know."

Leonard is quick to wave off her worries however, and pats his thigh slightly. Bery arches an eyebrow in confusion.  
"No need to give me that look, m'lord. Told you it'd be as good as new and it's been working very well so far. Better even, I'll admit!"

It's now that Bery understands, but since the Lieutenant seems alright, she doesn't wanna tear open any fresh wounds.  
"Well, interesting to see you here. You're uh…Leonard Herwitt, I think?"

"That's right. We never did get properly introduced, did we?"  
He reaches out a hand to her and she takes it, which just ends up with hers being swallowed by the firm grip of his much larger one.  
"Although I believe I know more than enough about you by now, Captain."

She smirks and tilts her head.  
"Tsk, that's not very fair. All I know of you is what Lenorr has told me!"

He mirrors her expression and peers at Lenorr.  
"Ah, so Lord Tremor has told you all our secrets now, has she? We were informed of the nature of your…relationship."

The Sith coughs awkwardly, not realizing until now that they'd get to this topic.  
"That's…not true! I've only told her things that I felt were, you know, necessary."

"Hey, hold on! You saying you're keeping secrets from me?!"

She peers at the Captain instead, then at Leonard and back to her, finding herself in a bit of a bind. She sighs light.  
"…no! Well, nothing of importance! Nothing that'd get you credits, that is."

Bery looks rather amused, more so by her embarrassment and walks closer to poke her side, working on that awkward sensation even further.  
"Pffft, I'll be the judge of that, mrs Evintok-Shodem!"

Lenorr widen her eyes and gasps slightly, shocked beyond what she thought could be possible for her. Such a low blow, which Bery seems rather proud of.  
The lieutenant raises an eyebrow their way.  
"Oh, already gotten married? That was quick."

"W-wait, no! No no no, we have not!" She glares at the twi'lek as she grabs the arms of the latter, to make any tickling cease. She's strong enough to take Bery's arms and trap her within them.  
"I repeat; we are _not_ married."

Bery may be entangled in her own arms, but still manages to smirk and lean even closer to the Sith.  
"Yet."

Lenorr is surprised over her own embarrassment – it's not like this man, or Amane who's now approaching them and has probably overheard the conversation, are her family. They're simply close acquaintances, perhaps even friends. Maybe that's the reason, something she hadn't really thought of before.  
Thankfully, Amane reaches them, probably with the intent of interrupting any ongoing actions. There's a bit of fear from the Sith, when the Sergeant does somehow looks rather amused as well.  
"Sir, I sent the message to command. They acknowledge our situation and informed me that we are free to reinforce this location for twelve hours at most, then we must relocate."

Leonard nods in acknowledgement.  
"Very good, but I doubt we'll need to stick around that long."

He looks to Lenorr for confirmation and when she finally let go of Bery, she tries to straighten herself.  
"That's…that's right, yes. We'll probably only be here a few hours."

The twi'lek smiles wryly and bumps her side playfully into the Sith's.  
"Think I make that decision."

Lenorr exhales again, rolling her eyes.  
"…do you have anything to add, then?"

And of course, Bery appears as smug as ever when she just shakes her head.  
"Nope, just wanted to let everyone know who's in charge."

She does her best not to start fuming, giving Bery her very best glare. Sergeant Amane coughs shortly.  
"Well, I see that you two get along rather well, my lord."

Lenorr returns to the soldiers, trying to make sure they don't give her any grins, at least.  
"…quite."

The zabrak reaches out a hand towards Bery, to introduced herself as well. Bery didn't see it before, but now notes the cybernetic implants along the side of her head.  
"Sergeant Amane. I was in charge of gathering intelligence for Lord Tremor previously."

The Captain takes her hand and tilts her head slightly.  
"Ohh, really? So, you're the one who snooped around in my personal business then, huh?"

"That's correct. I found as much about your background as I possibly could, even though it was rather difficult at times. All on the orders of Lord Tremor, of course."

Bery turns to gaze a bit funny at Lenorr.  
"Heh, she's laying all the blame on you, babe."

In return, the Sith looks quite matter-of-fact about it.  
"Well, I was in charge, so it's quite a correct distinction to make."

"Just making sure!"  
Not wanting to try Lenorr's patience again, she gets back to the soldiers.  
"You still haven't explained why you came here though. Did you go all the way to the battlefield of Corellia just to meet up with my girlfriend? I mean, that's sweet and all but uh, ya know, risky. Crazy, some might say. Not that I don't like crazy, otherwise I wouldn't be with her."

Lenorr seems like she's about to do fairly horrid things to the twi'lek soon enough, but Leonard manages to respond first.  
"As nice as it is to see her again, that's not why we're here, no. We're assigned to Lord Valcera, as I mentioned, and she's moved much of her powerbase here.  
You see, Darth Thanaton has called for a Kaggath."

Rather quickly, the Sith widens her eyes when she hears of it, while Bery looks even more confused.  
"…he's done what?"

Lenorr takes over for them.  
"A Kaggath is an ancient rite among the Sith. It's…like a duel, but on a much larger scale, pitting not just Sith Lords against one another, but their entire powerbases as well, turning it into a part strategic match. The goal is not just to defeat the opponent, but to humiliate them utterly."

Silently, the twi'lek listens, just appearing more and more sceptical with what she hears.  
"…okay yeah, that sounds like it has enough insanity and massive destruction to be completely Sith-y."  
While Lenorr frowns and appears somewhat offended, she doesn't really have anything to add. There is some truth to it, at least regarding this event.  
When there's no more from them, Bery shrugs.  
"So, who's winning?"

Leonard puts his arms behind his back.  
"As it is right now, it looks like we might be winning this thing. I've heard that Lord Valcera may soon be going out to face Darth Thanaton himself. It'll be the first proper showdown between them."

Bery crosses her arms and snorts light.  
"I suppose we'll wish her good luck with that, even though I doubt she'll need it. We probably won't be around long enough to see it, anyway."  
She glances up at Lenorr to see her expression for the time being, figuring that she probably doesn't want to leave all too soon.  
"But hey, I wouldn't mind if you stuck around while we're here. Since you're Lenorr's pals, I'd love to get to know you better."

The Sith shifts her eyes down and meets those of her partner's, expressing a sincere gratitude as much as possible. They move their hands together to connect once more, as the soldiers follow them, soon enjoying an extensive and rather fascinating conversation.

* * *

 _A/N: Ugh, I almost want to punch myself for giving him the name Leonard. You don't know how many times I almost wrote "Lenard" and "Leonorr" this chapter._  
 _Oh, and the teasing about the wedding might continue in the future as well._


	31. Consumed by purpose

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Old Republic nor any of the characters that belong to it. All rights reserved for BioWare, Lucasarts and Electronic Arts.**

With the deliberate and gradual end game, all the moves and decisions up to that point has been counted and made up for, as to calculate the result. A core strategy and understanding of the game usually comes to one's advantage and with that plan, victory should be inevitable. That's what they've always told her anyway, but Bery prefers to look at it from an improvisational viewpoint as well, where one lucky shot at the finish line can change everything.

As each betrayal and screw up has been remedied and ended, there's just one final step for her to take, and she's now realizing that it's not going to be an easy one.  
Her group cornered Councillor Caicos, formerly of Corellian leadership, before he tried to slip away and using his guards as a distraction. Bery wasn't about to allow that of course, and while her team handled the oncoming forces, she chased after the Councillor, running in pursuit as he rushed up towards a private hangar bay.

She ascends the stairs to the room itself and sees the shuttle that remains within, but her eyes turn to gaze around instead. She's silent, walking carefully as she listens for any signs of where he might've went. As far as she's seen, he doesn't have a weapon on him, but he might've found one in here.  
Eventually, behind several large boxes, she hears heavy breathing coming from behind, when he probably can't hold any longer. Bery grabs her blaster and approaches them; there's no way he's going to be able to shoot first if he wants to try.

It shows that he intends none of these things and quickly stands up with his arms thrown in the air.  
"D-don't shoot! Please! C-Captain, you're a reasonable woman – can't we make a deal?"

Bery frowns, having her revolver aimed at him still.  
"You wanna make a deal now, huh? How convenient. Everything is falling apart around you and your boss. But hey, maybe I don't feel like being reasonable after you sent your lap dogs after me and my crew."

He coughs awkwardly and nods slightly.  
"That…that is true and you have my sincerest apologies. Clearly that was foolish and hasty."

"Ugh, shut your fucking mouth, just for once. Haven't you yapped enough lies to your people already?"

"Captain, please, let me prove my sincerity!"  
He moves one hand slowly down, trying not to go too quickly as to show he doesn't aim for any weapon. Instead, she notices how he picks up some small device with a few buttons displayed on it. He aims it at his shuttle and clicks it. Some sort of faint sound is emitted from it.  
"There we go! I've unlocked everything within my personal shuttle – that includes the terminal and a special datapad. You'll have full access to everything I own in there, which includes security codes to the Voidwolf's flagship. The shuttle is already set to rendezvous with it.  
That…should be enough, yes?"

Bery surveys him and the device, glancing slightly at the shuttle before she gradually lowers her blaster.  
"That thing will take me to the Voidwolf's ship?"

"Absolutely! He won't even know you're inside. Take it with my blessing, just…just allow me to slip away. You won't ever hear from me again!"

She focuses on the shuttle for now, putting a hand to her hip as she tilts her head.  
"You know what the Admiral's biggest problem is? He's more concerned about ruling and terrifying people, rather than making credits. He wants to have his underworld empire and push everyone beneath his boot – that's why he's had to rely on assholes like you."  
She raises the gun again and glares at him.  
"I'm not here for any of that crap; I'm just another scum in the galaxy."

He widens his eyes and mouth, but there's no time to emit or protest against anything, as two quick shots hit his chest and he stumbles backwards against the boxes and then slides down to the floor. His body twitches a few more times and so for good measure, the Captain puts another shot into him.

As she stands there with a distant gaze aimed at his corpse, she sighs to herself, shaking her head.  
"I've been listening too much to Lenorr."  
She then starts moving to the shuttle and lifts up the comm unit from her pocket and tries to connect to a specific frequency.  
"Hey Jedi, you there or what?"

Moments later, the miniature holographic image of master Sumalee of the Jedi Order appears and she looks somewhat hopeful to see Bery.  
"Captain! It's good to hear from you again. How did it go with the Councillor?"

"He's taken care of."  
She doesn't say anything further on that, and it doesn't seem like Sumalee intends to pry.  
"I've got a shuttle here that's prepped and ready to take me to the Voidwolf's flagship. That bastard ain't even gonna to see me coming."

The togruta nods and folds her arms.  
"Well done, Captain, you're as efficient as always. Share your current coordinates with me and I'll see if I can't send some backup with you. I'm sure that the Voidwolf will still have certain defences around him."

Bery hesitates and considers the proposal, but not for long.  
"No, that's not needed. I'll take care of it."

"…come again?"

"I'm going up there alone. I'm sure he'll have people around him, but it won't matter. I'll tear through his place and take him down on my own."

Sumalee looks very sceptical at the thought of this.  
"Are you…certain this is wise, Captain? I know you're very capable but, this isn't something that anyone should be doing all on their own. Please, let me help you with this at least."

Bery snorts and shakes her head, feeling the annoyance building on her. It's not really aimed at the togruta, rather by the increasing thought of her enemy and what she'll need to do.  
"That fucking asshole played me for ages, you know. He pretty much had me do his bidding and I just ate all the lies from his little rats up. I bet he's still sitting there on his shitty throne, feeling smug and superior.  
And you know what? I want him to sit right there when I arrive, so I can push him further into it and choke him with my fucking blaster, letting him know who's the best damn criminal in this galaxy!  
I'm going to make sure that the last thing he sees, is my victorious grin."

The expression on Sumalee's face is one of being a bit overwhelmed by the outpouring from the twi'lek.  
"I…I was not aware that you felt so strongly about this, Captain. But I suppose I can see why you'd feel that way."  
She sighs briefly, placing her arms behind her back.  
"Very well, if this is the choice you've made, I've got no right to stand in your path. Not that I have any opportunities for it anyhow.  
I suppose all I can say is, good luck. Make sure he pays for his crimes and I'll see to it that no one questions your methods."

Bery takes a deep breath and nods slowly, gathering herself after all this. The rage she's feeling is really building up and she hopes it's possible to just throw it all at him.  
"Sounds good to me.  
Although uh, one last thing before I go."  
She raises a hand and scratches her neck uncertainly.  
"Ehm, if you could, I'd appreciate it if you get a call to Risha and tell my crew where I'm at. They're kinda busy at the moment, but I'd appreciate it if you could tell them that-"

There's not much more to add and she widens her eyes when the comm unit suddenly leaves her hand, hovering through the air over to another side of the room. She whirls her head after it, and her eyes lock into two sets of other and rather familiar ones.  
Lenorr captures the comm unit after she'd gripped it with the Force, shutting off the conversation and then drops it, right into Risha's waiting hand. The mechanic smirks and shakes her head.  
"Don't recall you ever being afraid of telling us anything, Captain. If you've got something to say, tell us directly."

Oh, here we go. Bery exhales and rolls her eyes.  
"…c'mon now, I was having a moment!"

Lenorr doesn't appear quite as amused, scowling as she crosses her arms.  
"What, you think we'd just let you slip away? Not a chance."

"I thought you two were busy with the rest down there! How did you get here so quickly?"

Risha places the comm unit in one of her pockets as the two of them reaches Bery's location.  
"We let Akaavi and Bowdaar do most of the work. They were having the most fun with it, anyway."

The Sith nods in agreement.  
"And I knew you'd decide to do something reckless."

Bery spreads her arms and sends her an overly offended expression.  
"What?! When have I ever done anything reckless?!"

Lenorr leans down over her, lifting a hand and pokes a finger against her chest, as well as a stern gaze.  
"I hope you haven't forgotten that I chased you for months; I know just how you act and exactly how reckless you can be. There's no way that I'd allow you to go do this all on your own."

The Captain looks away, somewhat awkwardly.  
"I…I wasn't going at this alone. That was, you know, it was just something that I told-"

"Don't give me that garbage! I'm Sith, Bery, I can feel your anger. You let your rage decide for you and you wanted revenge on your own. You wanted to be the one to take down the Voidwolf single-handedly."

Of course she's right; that happens quite often, after all.  
"…that whole 'sensing your emotions' thing, is still kinda creepy, you know."

Lenorr arches an eyebrow and then simply snorts.  
"Well, regardless, it's an ability among many of those that I have, which you're going to need up there. My sole purpose for leaving the Empire and my station behind, is to be at your side. That includes such an important occasion as this."

Eventually, Bery turns back so that she can peer up into those captivating orange eyes once more and smile faintly.  
"It's still kinda cute how protective you are, for being a Sith."

Lenorr isn't fully capable of holding back a little smirk of her own, and gets one of her hands up to Bery's chin.  
"Maybe I'm just being selfish."

"If that's your definition of it, I have a few things to teach you about selfishness, babe."  
She moves her hands and grabs the Sith's collar, pulling her down into a more suitable height, so that the two of them can lock their lips together. There's quite a bit of yearning and gratitude infused within this kiss.

Trying to stop things from being all too awkward, Risha coughs light to get their attention.  
"Well, I'm sure that we can depend on the two of you at least, to take care of things."

When they're done, Bery shifts her eyes to Risha's.  
"What, don't wanna join us up there?"

"Oh, I'd love to, but someone's gotta take care of the escape plan, right?  
I know you'll probably want to wreck whatever stuff he's got up there, so we'll head over to the Hypertrail and make sure to get it ready to get you both out, when all things are said and done."

Bery rubs her chin thoughtfully.  
"Right, I hadn't really considered that, but it's probably a good idea. I might end up sending his ship into a star or something anyway, as a last slap to his face."

Risha smirks slightly, knowing very well what sort of gesture her Captain had in mind.  
"Indeed, and on top of that, the Republic might want to have a little chat after all this. But after the back alley deal with that new Imperial friend of yours, perhaps we want to set this up on our terms, hmm?"

She places hands at her hips again, rather glad that she's got someone that prepares for all options.  
"Heh, yeah that's a good point. Alright, get to us as soon as you can and we'll make sure that the defences are lowered. Oh, and if the Hypertrail is damaged when I get back, it'll detract from the cut of those responsible."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to blame it all on Corso."  
Risha winks at Bery when the twi'lek laughs in response. Despite the light-hearted feel to it, there's still something that she needs to do before parting. It's something that makes her feel uneasy, as it's rare for her to allow such a display but right here and now…to hell with it.  
Risha steps closer to her Captain and pulls her into an embrace, something that shocks the twi'lek as well – not enough to stop her from returning it, of course.  
"Just…don't get yourself killed, alright? I'll be the one that will have to tell your sisters and I don't want them to hate me already."

Bery smiles knowingly, feeling there's more to it but that's really all they need. She leans closer and puts a quick kiss on Risha's cheek.  
"No need to worry, because I'm not gonna let you be rid of me that easily. Besides, when I get back, there'll be a whole underworld that's going to need someone clever and awesome to look up to – meaning you'll have even more stuff to do for me."

Risha rolls her eyes, but snickers light regardless.  
"Oh geez, thanks. I'm sure looking forward to being your personal assistant."

"Of course you do, 'cause you love me."

"Bah, get into that shuttle, damn you!"  
She also looks up at Lenorr and nods sharply.  
"Give the Voidwolf a punch from me, will you? And make sure to keep this crazy lady safe."

Lenorr smiles gently in return.  
"I've found that it's what I do best."

Risha separates from the two of them and leaves to join up with the rest of the crew again. Bery and Lenorr give each other a quick glance and then turns to get into the shuttle. The Captain pushes a button on the side, making the bottom hatch open up.  
"Just so you know, I'll be the one to shoot him in the face. You can take care of his lackeys or something."

"Tsk, whatever you say, boss."


	32. Succession of ends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Old Republic nor any of the characters that belong to it. All rights reserved for BioWare, Lucasarts and Electronic Arts.**

He folds his arms, watching the three holographic projections as they appear, bowing in respect at first. A human, a trandoshan and a chiss – an interesting mix and probably something that should be expected when amassing a fleet of all the scum in the galaxy.  
The trandoshan introduces himself first.  
"Admiral, I am Trizz'mal the Merciless. My ship is the terror of the skies on twenty planets."

It seems the other two are just as eager, and the male human goes next.  
"The Republic calls me Iceheart, for I have never shown mercy."

The chiss woman rolls her eyes and then indicates the Admiral.  
"I am Lunatta. Imperial Intelligence marked me as their most wanted, for the thousands I slew on Csilla."

The man in the Imperial uniform eyes the three of them, while at the side, he hears one of his officers speak, with some trepidation in his voice.  
"Ehm, Admiral? I think there's-"

The Voidwolf interrupts him however, by merely lifting a hand, then gazing at the pirate Captains once more.  
"You three have nominated yourselves to lead my fleet? You believe you're capable of that?"

Iceheart nods sharply.  
"No one else dares stand against us."

The trandoshan clenches a fist slightly.  
"We have shown our prowess countless times, Admiral. If necessary, I'm more than willing to-"

The Voidwolf doesn't mind stopping him as well.  
"Did I ask for your bloody credentials, huh? You wanna get yourselves shot first? Be my fucking guests."  
The trio quiets down at this. Even while they're all rather formidable, they do realize that they stand in front of the top man in the shadier parts of the galaxy, even as he commands imperials.

Yet again though, they all hear the officer.  
"A-Admiral, I believe you should-"

The Voidwolf sighs deeply and then lifts his blaster, aiming it at the officer.  
"Don't you see that I'm busy here?! If I wanted to hear from you, you'd hear your name or rank be spoken, Lieutenant. And right now, it's bloody not."

The officer widens his eyes in fear, but also glances somewhat to the side. At this point, the trio of holograms have noticed what he's been gazing at too.  
"Tsk tsk, what's this? A bit of fear in the ranks, Voidy? And here I thought that you'd always planned everything out to the most minor of details.  
That shit has never worked for me, really. What is life without improvisation, right?"

Harridax smirks a bit to himself, shaking his head slowly and then lowers the blaster back down into its holster. As he turns, his eyes focus into a pair of familiar ones from a certain twi'lek – with a pureblooded woman by her side.  
"And so finally, you arrive. I did wonder when we'd get to meet face-to-face. For a while, I almost thought you'd get yourself killed down on Corellia, or be too late for the party."

Bery stands there in her black vest and she returns a similar expression while placing her hands at her hips. Lenorr, as always, appears far less amused.  
"How could I ever be late for a party? I'm the Queen of parties, Voidy! They don't start without me."

For now, the room is silent where everyone mostly stares between the two of them. Harridax snorts light.  
"I will admit, Captain; you're a stubborn one. All that talk about underestimating you, I never really thought of it like that. Figured you'd get yourself killed sooner or later. But hey, if you want to get crushed by the wolf instead, I don't mind at all."

Bery raises an eyebrow at him, then snickers slightly in response.  
"Wait, I thought that wolf nonsense was just something that people called you because they're scared of ya. You actually use that crap yourself? That's even worse than the Sith!"

Lenorr rolls her eyes.  
"Must you always bring that up? I get it, you don't like our titles."

"Oh c'mon, it's not that I don't like 'em, babe, it's just…how can anyone take that seriously?"

Harridax starts walking a bit around his current location on the bridge, keeping his eyes on the Sith now.  
"You know, when we first talked to each other, I always knew you were kinda pathetic. The true Sith that I've met, demand respect and ooze with authority when they speak. You couldn't even take care of one lousy criminal and eventually you ended up bowing to her.  
I wonder what your superiors are saying about you now."

Lenorr shifts back to their enemy again, her frown sharpening as she closes her fists.  
"You know nothing about my people nor our ways. You're nothing more than an opportunist of the worst kind, Wolf."

He doesn't seem very impressed and snorts at her.  
"Maybe, but it's the kind of thing that your Empire needs more of. That's why maggots like you get thrown out."

"I was not thrown out, nor have I abandoned it. This war does not interest me, but I still serve the Empire in my own way."

Suddenly, they hear the voices from the holograms behind the Voidwolf again, as Lunatta speaks up.  
"Wait, can someone explain what's going on here? Who are these two?"

Iceheart narrows his eyes and strokes his chin slightly.  
"Pretty sure I recognise the twi'lek; that's Bery Eka'Shodem, isn't it?"

"Who?"

Trizz'mal assists in the explanation.  
"The woman who located Nok Drayen's famous lost treasure and defeated Rogun the Butcher. Her name has become rather well-known in the last year or so."

Bery grins at them.  
"Damn straight! Glad to see I've got a bit of a following already."

The Voidwolf shakes his head and then glares back at the holograms.  
"This isn't for your eyes and ears, scum; it's private business. Get out of here and focus on your orders."

None of them leave however, and Iceheart displays a rather amused expression.  
"I dunno about that; I smell a fight coming."

Bery doesn't aim to disappoint them either and she spreads her arms in a welcoming gesture.  
"Now hold on a moment, Voidy. Why would I want these fine individuals to leave? I don't think I'd mind having a bit of an audience when I blast that ugly mug of yours into an even worse mess."

The chiss Captain smirks as well, tilting her head.  
"Well well, this just got interesting. Admiral, when I came to you, they told me that no one in the galaxy could challenge your command. And yet, pretty sure that's what I'm seeing right now."

Trizz'mal nods eagerly and meets Bery's eyes.  
"Your reputation is admirable, Captain. If you were to defeat the Voidwolf, I believe many would be eager to follow your path instead."

The twi'lek smirks, angling her head to gaze up wistfully at the roof.  
"My own little pirate fleet, eh? Hadn't really thought of that before. 'Admiral Bery'…"  
She glances back at Lenorr.  
"What do you think, babe?"

Lenorr gazes down at her doubtfully.  
"Now who's the one fussing over silly titles?"

"Shut up!"

Harridax appears far less amused as well, than he was before and he grabs a blaster from his belt, peering slightly over his shoulder.  
"When I'm done here, you three are going to regret your words. You wanna watch what awaits you? Then enjoy the fucking show."

Lenorr and Bery aren't any slower to brandish their weapons as well, the twi'lek flipping up her dual revolvers, not able to prevent sending a vicious grin at him.  
"Gotta admit that I've been waiting for this moment, Voidy. You may have your fleet, trembling minions and schemes, but if there's something you can't beat me at, it's a good blaster duel. And of course, good looks."

The Sith sighs briefly, while Harridax smirks, taking a few steps to the side.  
"Who knows, maybe that's true. But cunning has never been your foremost attribute, now has it?"  
They see how he's grabbed some sort of metallic device in his other hand and he presses it, making a few hatches at the side of the bridge open up.  
While there's a few officers around, none of them really look very equipped for a fight, but it seems the Voidwolf had other preparations for that. Out from the holes, four droids roll forth, get up on their feet and as they spread their arms, electrostaves extend from them that spark with lightning at the edges.  
"Take care of that Sith will you? The Captain is mine."

Lenorr shifts her position so that the two of them are back to back, and ignites her lightsaber. Bery grins, focusing on the Admiral.  
"Have fun with those tin cans, beautiful. The old mongrel here won't last long."

Lenorr spins her weapon around as the droids starts to close in on her position.  
"Just don't do anything stupid, alright? Think I've saved you enough as it is."

After a few tense seconds, the bridge is soon filled with a rain of blaster fire and the thundering noises of weapons clashing.

* * *

The duels do not stick to a single position upon the bridge, but rather spread across most of it.  
Because of this, the remaining imperial crew around this area have all fled at this point, leaving them to their battle.  
Minutes later, while the bridge is littered with smouldering blaster holes and minor remnants of explosions, the Voidwolf takes a sharp, shivering breath, clutching his gut where the latest of Bery's shot went through. He drops to his knees, gritting his teeth and then falls in beneath a console to the side.

Watching this, Bery sighs in relief, clutching the lower end of her own side, while she stops aiming with her other hand. One of her blasters is somewhere on the ground and she can't really focus on that now. While the pain in this wound, plus one on her thigh aches quite severely, she doesn't have time to. At least they don't seem to have hit anything vital, which she's thankful for.

Gathering her strength, she stumbles up over towards the area where she finds the Admiral and she grins faintly; it appears he still lives. His breath-takes are shallow and it's clear he won't provide much resistance. She lifts the gun up towards his direction anyhow.  
"Heh, looks like the wolf has lost his bite, eh?"

One of Harridax's hands is lying against his chest, while the other is clutching something on the ground. He coughs heavily, getting up some blood from internal wounds. Somehow, it fills her with glee to see him like this.  
"It…it appears so. I'll hand it to ya, Captain…if anything, you've been a worthy opponent. Not something I would've expected when I first heard about some alien whelp from Nar Shaddaa."

Bery snorts and shakes her head. She's not pulled the trigger yet, as she needs the satisfaction of seeing him fully defeated.  
"Well, dunno if I can say the same about you. After all this is done, you're finished. The galaxy will remember you as nothing more than some loser who underestimated me until I humiliated him. A stepping stone, that's all you'll ever be."

The response she gets isn't quite what she expects, for suddenly he's thrown into a fit of laughter, something that increases quickly in frequency. It's interrupted by heavy coughing again and when he opens his eyes once more, he shows her a blood-filled grin and then for a second reveals something in his hand – a thermal detonator. He just rolls his fingers and then pushes it, and the ticking sounds begin.  
"Think the galaxy will remember me somewhat differently, cub."

Bery widens her eyes in shock, not having been ready for this. She should have though, for of course he's mad enough to not want to go out alone. Her leg aches too much; while she can stand, it's not enough to run. She'll only have a few seconds to escape, not enough to actually get anywhere without either being severely wounded or killed. That doesn't mean she shouldn't try, of course.  
Luckily for her, she doesn't actually need to. A second or two after the sound starts, she suddenly feels herself being yanked away from that area of the bridge, so quickly and far that when it finally explodes, she falls into the arms of another.  
There's a small shockwave that erupts as well; nothing too big to hurt anyone, but her saviour shields her from it anyway.  
After she's taken some desperate breaths, she realizes that she's still alive and, while not unharmed, she's got all her body parts. Her eyes move up over her shoulder, to meet a pair of familiar and very concerned orange ones.

Lenorr sighs at her and shakes her head.  
"I'd appreciate it if you didn't stand so close to explosions all the time."

Bery leans her head back against the chest of her girlfriend in relief, closing her eyes.  
"Oh Lenorr…damn, I thought I was done for. You're amazing, do you know that?"

Feeling a bit proud to hear this praise, she smiles and leans down to kiss the top of Bery's head.  
"Bah, using the Force to move someone like that is something fairly basic."

"Hey, don't downplay the act of saving my life! It's quite an important one, you know."

Lenorr just smirks and rolls her eyes.  
"Yes yes, I know that you are. More so to me than you might realize."  
The twi'lek lets out a short breathy laugh, then turns around in Lenorr's arms, pulling her down to lock their lips together. A triumphant kiss is perhaps something reasonable to demand at this point.  
As they separate, she glances up to gaze at the slight crater where the Voidwolf is most definitely dead, figuring that they don't really need to examine any corpse. Her eyes then shift to the hologram at the front.  
"I believe your new associates might wish to speak to you now."

Bery nods faintly.  
"Yeah, let's get this over with."  
As she stands without support again, she grits her teeth in pain for a moment.

Lenorr quickly reacts and reaches out with her arms, but the Captain stills her worries with a raised hand.  
"Are you sure you can walk on your own?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Can't show all too much weakness now anyway, can I?"  
While the Sith wishes to protest, she understands the reasoning and lets Bery limp over towards the holographic projector, with Lenorr at her side.  
"Well then, I suppose that's over with."

The trio bows in respect for a moment, before Lunatta smiles wryly and crosses her arms.  
"Indeed and you've come out as the victor. That was quite an impressive display as well, Captain."

Iceheart arches an eyebrow.  
"Or do we call you Admiral now?"

Bery grins slightly.  
"Do I look like an Admiral to you?"

Trizz'mal puts his hand to his chest.  
"You've shown your prowess today, Captain Shodem and we respect you for it. No one has ever come close to challenging the Voidwolf before, and today, you have proved that you're the most capable of us."

Lunatta nods in agreement.  
"The old man amassed a huge fleet here, and because of this event, it now sits without a leader. There's only really one that can command it now, right?"

The twi'lek watches the three of them thoughtfully, not sure over the implication. She understands it, but this isn't what she had planned.  
Iceheart puts his hands behind his back.  
"This transmission will have been picked up by others. It took a lot of threats and deaths to get this many ships together, and only really the Admiral had enough of a hold to keep 'em down without grudges. It won't stay together for long, not fully anyway. But you've got the time and authority, to pick orders out for us, if you have any."

For a moment, the pain subsides and she focuses on the task at hand. What's with all these decisions put in front of her? This is exactly the sort of thing she never wanted; why she never really got into this to begin with.  
"You know, I should probably tell you that I'm not like that guy."  
She points back at the explosion site.  
"I never really wanted to rule some sort of underworld empire and to be frank, I still give no shits about it either. If it's gonna break apart, then let it.  
You guys wanna show respect to me? Best thing you can do is send over credits from as many ships as possible. After that, I dunno, you're free to leave I guess."

All three peer among themselves, surprised over her words and Lunatta tilts her head.  
"You're sure? This sort of chance will never come again, Captain."

Iceheart even looks kinda disappointed.  
"You can send us out to do anything, Captain. Think of it; you'd be the terror of the galaxy, worse than both the Voidwolf and Nok Drayen! Few will be able to compare themselves."

She simply laughs in his face and shakes her head.  
"You don't know me very well, icy guy. If there's one thing I prefer, it's a lucrative deal over a golden throne. It'd probably be littered with blades from every bastard out there as well."  
She thinks it over again, tilting her head back and forth.  
"But hey, if you really wanna get a chance to roll with the hotshot of the galaxy, get yourselves to Port Nowhere at some point. I'm sure I'll have someone around there ready to speak for me. Maybe we can arrange something different and more useful."

The trio takes her words in and then nods, bowing again, before they leave and the transmission ends. Bery exhales with relief once more; this all went better than she had anticipated.  
Lenorr interrupts her thoughts with an amused tone.  
"Quite a shame, I'd say. I think Empress Shodem would've been rather impressive."

Bery raises a doubtful eyebrow.  
"Pft, you're just saying that because you wanted to be Empress-consort."  
The Sith is about to get back with some witty remark, when they feel how the ship suddenly shakes, as if hit by something or like some part of the ship exploded.  
"What the hell was that?"

Lenorr scowls and quickly approaches a nearby terminal where she tries to extract some information. It doesn't take long for her to realize what's going on.  
"Well then…it appears the Voidwolf had a last trick up his sleeve. A self-destruct has been initiated. My guess is that it triggered when his life signs ended."

Bery sighs spreads her arms tiredly.  
"Oh c'mon! Not giving us even a little bit of respite? Alright fine, let's get out of here then. I'm sure Risha and the others are waiting."  
She begins to limp away from their current position, out towards the blast doors. She doesn't get very far however, as she feels how a pair of arms slips in behind her legs and back, raising her up. The Captain finds herself being carried away.  
"…hey! What are you doing?!"

Lenorr is focusing on the road ahead however, when she lifts her girlfriend away.  
"What do you think? You're too slow with those injuries."

"I can walk on my own, thank you!"

"You can, but not very quickly. Now just shut up and relax, so I can get us out of here before we're both thrown into space."

The twi'lek pouts but quickly gives in, as she sees the logic in this. She leans her head against the Sith's chest.  
"This part isn't going into the official story later on, just so you know."


	33. Terms of the trade

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Old Republic nor any of the characters that belong to it. All rights reserved for BioWare, Lucasarts and Electronic Arts.**

"There we go, Captain, good as new! Sort of. How do you feel?"

Breathing out in relief that the pain has finally subsided, because of the administered kolto, Bery nods at the mon calamari.  
"Much better, thanks Guss."

Guss smiles gently and pats her knee slightly, before he stands up.  
"No problem! It's my job, after all. Although, I would recommend not getting into any battles in the nearby future."

The Captain chuckles faintly, not having had any such plans anyhow.  
"Yeah, I think you may be right on that account as well. Taking down one tough bastard was enough for me."

The rest of her crew are sitting around her, all of them feeling just as glad that she made it out alive. When Lenorr came carrying her inside the Hypertrail, there was a faint sensation of shock among them, that she'd actually get this hurt. Not that it was life threatening or anything, but Bery rarely has to get carried away from the battlefield – she doesn't exactly let herself get hurt as much as some of the others.

The Sith is of course standing by her side now as well, just as always and keeps her arms crossed when she gazes down at her girlfriend in the chair.  
"I have to mention that, some of your moves were kind of sloppy."

Bery blinks for a moment and then peers up at her, not sure if she should be offended or confused about the statement.  
"Uh okay? I wasn't aware that I was being tested while I was fighting for my life."

The edges of Lenorr's lips curl up slightly.  
"If you had paid more attention, you wouldn't have had to fight for your life at all. It would've been a breeze."

"For a Sith maybe, but if you hadn't notice, I'm not one!"

Akaavi is standing by one of the walls, her arms folded as well.  
"I'm confident in Lenorr's ability to assess this. I trust her judgement."

Alright, _now_ she's feeling offended.  
"Okay, and what about trusting my abilities, huh?!"

The zabrak simply stares at her, not giving her anything else, while Risha smirks somewhat and nudges her elbow softly into Bery's arm.  
"Ah, cheer up, Captain. I had confidence in you."

"Well, I guess that's some-"

"Confidence in that you'd survive, I mean. We did send a Sith with you, after all."

Sometimes Bery almost forgets what kind of crew it is she has and it's during moments like these that they slap it in her face, just how it is. She may glare up at Risha for a little while, but Corso eventually interrupts that too.  
"So, what's next Captain? Where are we headed?"

The twi'lek sighs briefly and lifts a hand to stroke her forehead. She's felt some ache coming in for a while now and she really isn't feeling ready for what probably must be done.  
"Let's get the hell out of here, I say. This war isn't for us anymore, as we've done what we came for. You can take us on a route towards neutral space instead."

Corso nods and gets going, while Risha takes her attention next.  
"That's fine with me, but I suggest you get in contact with Republic command as soon as possible. Perhaps before we leave as well."

She knew it would be coming and there's not really any way to escape it now.  
"Yeah, you're right. I guess I'll go set up a channel."  
When she stands up and walks out, mostly without a limp, Risha, Lenorr, Bowdaar and Akaavi follows her out, and into the central room. While most of them settle themselves along the walls somewhere, Risha stands at her Captain's side, arms behind her back.

After locating the correct frequency, the hologram of Jedi Master Sumalee soon appears above the projector.  
"Ah, and there we go! Captain, it's so good to hear from you again. And since we are, I assume that the Voidwolf is…"

Bery gets an expectant gaze, and doesn't aim to disappoint. She grins confidently.  
"If you see any rubble from a big dreadnought, his dust is somewhere among all that garbage."

The togruta offers her a gentle smile and nods eagerly.  
"I'm very glad to hear it! Congratulations on your success, Captain. I was sceptical when the senator first handed me your dossier but, you've proven yourself time and again to all of us. I believe many would call you a hero of the Republic by now."  
They notice how she glances slightly over her shoulder, but not at what.  
"In fact, I have a few people down here at the surface, who'd like to do just that. If you're willing to fly over to us, that is."

"Ah yes, about that…"  
Bery glances at Risha to begin with and gets a nod in response.  
"I'll have to inform you that we won't be joining you down there. We're leaving the system."

There's some disappointment displayed almost immediately, but the Jedi tries to hide it.  
"Oh, I…I'm sad to hear that. There are people here who would've wanted to congratulate and reward you for your efforts."

"Heh, don't worry about that. We rewarded ourselves quite nicely from the Voidwolf and his fleet."  
Sumalee gazes sceptically at the look she gets from the Captain, but she knows what it's about.  
"And then there's the 'Republic hero' thing as well…  
Probably should inform you that the privateer business no longer will apply."

For a moment, Sumalee also peers at Risha, who seems just as confident as the Captain. Not getting any alternatives here.  
"…I see. May I inquire why that is?"

"Well you see, while it's been somewhat useful up to this point, me and my crew feel like the rules and conditions have changed. This war you're fighting, well…for people like us, that's not always as profitable as neutrality would be."  
She sees the glare coming in and tries her best to circumvent it.  
"But hey, don't give me those eyes. There's no need to worry, we're not joining up with the imps or anything. There's still scum out there which we're willing to work against, but for the most part, our partnership up until now has been against the Voidwolf. We gained aid and support from you guys, but now that he's gone – by my hand I might add – I feel there's no point in working together in the same way.  
That's not to say we can't renegotiate things, of course."

Profit always being on the agenda is not something that fills the Jedi with shock, but it'll probably upset some of the others at command; particularly the Supreme Chancellor, as Bery and her crew has been a rather major benefit.  
"Alright Captain, I understand your situation even though I don't like it. I'll have to discuss this with the others, of course, but we'll get back to you. Where and how do you wish us to do so?"

Bery places her arms in front of her, knowing that now is the time for her little surprise, and she smirks slightly.  
"Come to Port Nowhere when you have the time and we will see what can be done. I'll have my second-in-command there quite soon, I think."

"And who might that be?"

"Oh, I think you know her quite well by now."  
Lifting her arm, she points a thumb out at the side.

Looking rather surprised, Sumalee peers over at Risha. The mechanic doesn't really seem to have noticed it herself and when she gets the Jedi's eyes upon her, she blinks and then whirls around to stare at Bery.  
"Wait, what? Me?"

"Exactly."

"Hold on, you…you haven't told me about this before!"

Yep, this is the kind of reaction she was expecting and peers at her amusedly.  
"I thought it'd be obvious. Who did you think I'd be choosing for this job?"

Risha frowns somewhat, but isn't actually feeling that upset about it.  
"Don't I get a say in this though?!"

"Of course you do. You want the job or not?"

She sighs deeply, rolling her eyes and figuring that there's really nothing else to say.  
"Well, now that you've put me on the spot, I can't really say no, can I?"

"Glad that you see it my way, my friend!"  
She smiles brightly at Sumalee again.  
"And there you have it! Any renegotiation offers should be directed towards Risha and she'll bring it up with me later. Or I hope she will, anyhow."

Risha shakes her head and mutters.  
"Not like I have a choice…"

Sumalee appears to find it rather funny how the Captain handles things as well and she smiles at Risha.  
"Well then, I look forward to working with you to see what we might get done, Risha."

Glancing up towards the projector, Risha tilts her head somewhat.  
"Oh sure, I think we can come to some sort of agreement. But don't think I'll go too easy on you; I never really do, especially when there's credits on the line."

Bery feels satisfied with the sharpness, while Sumalee sees it for the challenge it is.  
"Mm, I see. Sounds to me like it'll be a rather difficult negotiation. Though, you never really had much endurance, so it shouldn't take all too long, I suspect."

Risha arches an eyebrow.  
"Seems to me like you're being overconfident, Jedi. You'll be surprised how skilled I've become since we performed anything together."

"It has indeed been a while, which is exactly why you should be careful, Drayen. You might get more than you bargained for."

There's a sharp nod and a few steps to the side as the two women still stand locked.  
"And I might return the same comment to you, Sumalee. But who knows? Maybe I'll go easy on you, if you get on your knees and grovel a bit."

Okay, this isn't quite what Bery had expected, and she tries to clear her throat to get them to separate.  
Sumalee both appears intrigued and surprised over the development. She eyes her friend slowly before she nods.  
"I think this will be more fun than I expected. I look forward to seeing you at the spaceport."

"As do I. Wear something lighter."  
She winks briefly and Bery appears confused. Was there something she missed here?

Sumalee gets back to Bery and nods.  
"Despite the way we're parting, I wish you good luck, Captain and I hope we will see each other soon again."

As the projector shuts off their connection, both of the women turn to glance at each other, Bery spreading her arms slightly.  
"So uh, what was all that about?"

"I could ask you the same thing! You could've told me about being your second beforehand!"

Bery snorts and places her hand at her hips.  
"What's the fun in that? I need to get the jump on you sometime as well!"

"And because of that, I had to show Sumalee that she can't just walk all over me either and that we're not ready to just let the Republic have us at their beck and call."

Now that she mentions it, that's probably a good way to look at it, actually.  
"Well hey, that works for me. I knew choosing you for this would be a good idea!"

"You're just saying this because you don't want to handle any of the paperwork yourself."

Bery smirks and shrugs slightly. It's not like she can argue against that, right?  
"Hey, you got me all figured out. You love all that stuff anyway!  
In the meantime, the rest of us can get to figuring out what we'll do next. But first…"  
She turns to glance at the rest of the people in the room, while she moves over to the intercom. Guss and Corso needs to hear this as well.  
"Since you've all been working so hard and done so well, on top of the fact that I've just secured a lot of credits for us, I think all of you deserve a bit of a vacation. And don't worry, it's on me, which is probably the first and last time that it will happen."

They hear a bit of cheering from another part of the ship, made by two of the men within, while Lenorr mostly smiles at Bery. The two of them probably won't separate for quite a while anyhow and they've got a lot of things to do together, now that they've got some time.  
Risha knows that it probably won't be much of a vacation on her side.


	34. From the rooftops

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Old Republic nor any of the characters that belong to it. All rights reserved for BioWare, Lucasarts and Electronic Arts.**

Blasting lights from neon signs are held off by the surface of their shaded window, while they fly high up above the seemingly endless cityscape of Nar Shaddaa. The vehicle itself rungs along rather quietly, which might be expected from something so lavishly paid for. Only the best for the two of them, of course, or that appears to be Bery's motto. Sure, Lenorr is used to living quite well back home, but even so, her beloved Captain is way more eager to use their credits. Not foolishly, perhaps, for the soft seats they're sitting on are very comfortable. The special cab also included drinks and something to snack on if they wished to indulge, but as they're heading off to eat anyway, they've saved themselves for now.

What Lenorr feels most unsure about, is what they've decided to wear.  
Well, that's not completely true, as she very much enjoys Bery's outfit. The Captain is wearing a somewhat low-cut dark green blouse, together with a red skirt that has white lined patterns along the surface of it as well as shaped in a slanting formation at the bottom – meaning the left side is slightly shorter than the right. Around her neck, there's a white scarf made from some very thin fabric, lined with golden markings. Her feet are adorned by a set of black higher-heeled shoes, but not all too oblique – just enough to give her some height. She's of course wearing jewellery along her wrists and neck as well. For a while, she considered getting a gold-plated headband, but Lenorr has tried her best to dissuade her of that; she shouldn't go all too far, right?

Somehow though, it's very pleasant to see the Captain dressed up, which may be hypocritical when she's very uncertain about her own clothes. Bery got her to wear a black and red outfit, which she's not sure if she should call a dress or robes, but it is relatively comfortable. It has very short sleeves, which Bery was quite insisted on, as well as a rather thick sash around her waist, which Bery had custom made with the imperial symbol in silver at the middle. She's not sure why that was necessary, but apparently Lenorr has to wear it. The clothes themselves reaches down far, but not enough to get in the way of her feet. She could at least choose to wear flat shoes, even though overall, she'd prefer to just wear a coat or something.  
There's also a dark grey shawl wrapped around her shoulders, with some kind of brooch holding it together in the middle. There's a small ruby on top of it.  
This is exactly why Lenorr thinks it's a bit too much in terms of spending their money. Do they really need this?

"Are you absolutely certain that this outfit is necessary?"

Bery looks up from the datapad she was holding and eyes her girlfriend, appearing quite pleased while she does.  
"Something you don't like about it?"

Lenorr grimaces for a moment as she surveys herself.  
"It's just a bit, you know…"  
She peers towards Bery again.  
"…excessive."

The Captain doesn't look as understanding when she arches her eyebrow in the Sith's direction.  
"Uh, yeah? That's the point. We're rich!"

Doesn't appear that they're really on the same page here and Lenorr sighs briefly.  
"But do we really need to flaunt it so much? It's embarrassing."

Bery spreads her arms, trying to accent her point.  
"C'mon, that's the whole idea with having lots of credits! You don't think the rest of the assholes on this world do that? Of course they do! We gotta show we're even more grand."

Lenorr gazes at her sceptically.  
"Why are you so insistent about that? I thought you hated this world."

Calming down somewhat, Bery tilts her head back and forth, and then shrugs.  
"Well, I think that's kind of a strong word. I don't hate it, it's just…not the best place to grow up in, that's all."

The Sith smiles, but appears confused still.  
"Wait, how does that go together? Shouldn't you hate it _because_ it's such a disaster to grow up on?"

Bery lifts her hands as if weighing things in them.  
"Well, you gotta take the good with the bad, you know? It's a great place to earn a lot of credits and making deals, but I wouldn't recommend raising kids here."

That may be a good point actually and brings such a matter to her thoughts.  
"Mm, perhaps you're right. I suppose we shouldn't be raising children here."

The Captain shifts around swiftly and narrows her eyes for a moment.  
"…yeah, because we won't be raising kids at all."

"When we have them, I believe it's best if we raise them ourselves and not someone else."

Bery just quickly shakes her head.  
"We're not going to have any at all, so there'll be no need to think of that!"

It appears they're at another impasse when it comes to their future as well. And yet Bery had been so persistent on marriage.  
"Why are you so against this?"

The twi'lek rolls her eyes, looking as if it should be obvious.  
"What do you mean? Kids suck! They're annoying and obnoxious little brats. I don't want to have to stick around them for ages."

A bit of a smirk slides up along Lenorr's lips.  
"They do grow up eventually, you know, and become interesting people. Like us, and your crew."

"Pft, yeah after a few decades or so."  
She folds her arms and tilts her head to glance up at Lenorr.  
"You know how much of a pain in the ass I was as a teenager? I wouldn't wanna raise me!"

"Well, I do believe they'll have different circumstances than you had, so it might not be the exact same."

Bery grimaces and groans somewhat in disgust.  
"Ugh, can you imagine a teenage me with as much credits as I want to spend? Hell no, ain't happening!"

Lenorr chuckles softly, and while she can perhaps understand that sentiment, she doesn't think that she was that bad when she was younger. Perhaps that's just because she didn't raise herself. But a mix of the two of them, probably would turn out differently than what Bery imagines.  
"You say that now, but you might think differently in a few years. Just give it a chance."

"I don't think so, but you can keep dreaming, beautiful."  
Quickly wanting to change the subject, she lifts her datapad again and tries to show Lenorr something specific.  
"By the way, Valcera sent over some files to me. Have you seen that she's got a title?"

The Sith gently relinquishes the device from her and looks through the information on the screen.  
"Darth Imperius? Hmm, that's actually quite a good one; has some power to it."

While that may be true, Bery shakes her head slightly.  
"But I thought she hated titles?"

Lenorr raises a hand to stroke one of her facial tendrils slightly.  
"Not sure that she hates them, but not the biggest fan perhaps. That's just how it goes though, when you join the Dark Council. It's to be expected."

Smirking a little bit on her own now, she nudges her shoulder against Lenorr.  
"Ahh right, I see. So when you get up there among the top, everyone just expects you to join in on the ridiculousness, so they won't feel left-"

Naturally, Lenorr sighs deeply and tries to poke Bery's side to interrupt her.  
"Oh come on, stop it! You're the one who flashes her title all the time, so don't judge us for ours!"

Bery grins slightly.  
"Hey, you guys use 'Captain' and similar titles too. Everyone does! I don't expect anyone to call me anything silly along with that."

Trying to ignore her, Lenorr scrolls down further among the files that Valcera had sent and her interest is piqued by one specific document.  
"The Emperor's Wrath?"

Bery leans over to look at the screen, not really having read everything of course. It was probably more interesting for other people.  
"The what?"

Opening the file, Lenorr reads through it quickly while speaking.  
"The Emperor's Wrath is erm, a title. It's one of those involved in the Emperor's power base, his personal enforcer and executioner. The Wrath is completely immune to any other power in the Empire and only answers to the Emperor; autonomous but, still executing his will and eliminating his enemies. That includes traitors in the ranks, Sith that may be too dangerous for anyone else to deal with. It's really only been held by one individual – for there to be another is a huge event."  
She slowly strokes the tendril thoughtfully.  
"That it's a twi'lek and not another Pureblood, is very intriguing. Might show some actual change in the Empire, like Darth Imperius spoke about."

While she does listen, Bery focuses on the images that's attached in the document.  
"Hmm, isn't that Zal?"

It's mostly said to herself, but obviously it gets Lenorr's attention.  
"Pardon?"

Bery glances down at the text below.  
"Oh yeah, Zal'riva was her full name. Kinda forgot."

Lenorr at the screen, then back at Bery, fairly surprised.  
"Wait, you know her?"

"Uh, I don't think I'd claim that exactly, but I've met her, yeah. It was a while ago, at a party."

A bit stunned, Lenorr tries to take it in slowly. How does she get through all these things?  
"…you actually met the Emperor's Wrath at a party?"

Bery snorts faintly and shrugs.  
"Pretty sure that she didn't use a title like that back then, but yeah, that happened. It was before you and I met.  
Me and Risha arranged a party for Jovana when she won the Great Hunt and Risha wanted to invite an old friend of hers, a woman called Vette. Pretty nice, actually. Great sense of humour too.  
Oh and uh, Zal had her apprentice with her."  
She strokes her chin slightly in thought.  
"Uh…Josa? Jeeva? I dunno, something like that."  
Having peered forward for a little bit, she turns back to Lenorr, to find the Sith glancing at her uncertainly. It makes the twi'lek smirk somewhat.  
"What? Don't tell me you're jealous."

That takes Lenorr out of it and she chuckles shortly instead.  
"Tsk, not really. Well, maybe of her."  
Bery doesn't really seem to get why that is, so Lenorr smiles and gently moves an arm around her.  
"For being a Sith that got to meet you before I did."

This of course makes the Captain very pleased to hear and she leans herself closer to Lenorr, grabbing ahold of the Sith's chin instead and pulling her closer.  
"No need to be jealous, babe; you've been able to do things to me that she'll never get to."  
She winks quickly and then pulls Lenorr down further so that the two of them can find themselves in a kiss. The longer time she spends with this Sith, the more she's falling for those deliciously red lips. It's not just that they're nice and soft to the touch, but the way that Lenorr uses them can often be enticingly demanding – just the kind of thing Bery expects and wants.

The driver in front doesn't really seem to mind or care – for why would it anyway? It's a droid and most likely isn't programmed for conversation. Despite that, Bery probably shouldn't allow them to go as far as she's doing right now in her mind. Wouldn't want to ruin the clothes that she'd painstakingly ordered for them.  
A few moments later, they break it apart, but remain close as Lenorr rubs her nose along Bery's cheek affectionately. When next she speaks, it's with a slightly quieter voice.

"So, what's she like?"

They've got one hand each intertwined, while Bery's other one is placed along Lenorr's neck, stroking her skin slowly and gently.  
"Zal'riva?  
Hmm, she was kinda interesting, I guess. She's not so…Sith-y."

Lenorr rolls her eyes – of course she'd use that word again.  
"Dear, I don't think that's actually a good way to describe anyone. We're not all the same."

Bery is aware of this, of course, but finds it amusing how defensive Lenorr can get.  
"Alright, fine. She's quite funny."  
She tries to ignore the glare she receives as well.  
"And uh, well I guess she's fairly confident and determined still, but she's also open-minded. She seemed to enjoy some of the stories me and Jovana told her when we were drinking together. Although, I could tell she wasn't that comfortable in the sort of setting we were in."

"Where was this?"

"Nar Shaddaa, of course. Told ya before, it's just the best place to celebrate things. I mean, the Hutts are awful, but they know how to spend credits to a ridiculous degree – or at least to offer those services for people who can pay."

Lenorr smiles and shakes her head. She should try to get Bery to go elsewhere, when they celebrate other things in the future.  
"Right. You said something about an apprentice?"

"Uh yeah, can't remember her name but, she was there too. Stayed pretty close to Zal and kept quiet as well. Seemed nice, I guess, but both of them were out of their elements, I think."  
She glances at Lenorr's eyes, who peers off into the distance. Bery uses her free hand to stroke it along the Sith's cheek.  
"If you want, I could talk to Risha about it. She could probably contact Vette in case you'd like the chance to meet Zal yourself."

Lenorr meets the twi'lek's gaze and smiles faintly, leaning her forehead in to place it along Bery's.  
"Thanks. Maybe sometime in the future. Could be interesting, I guess."  
When she looks up again, they both notice that they're not too far off now from a rather tall building, which makes the cab start to slow down when it approaches.  
"We should perhaps focus on tonight's event instead. It'll be interesting to have dinner with this Jovana."

Bery nods in agreement. It has been a few months now, and the bounty hunter is probably wondering what her friend has been up during all this time.  
"Well, it won't be just her. She mentioned that her girlfriend will be there too."

The Sith arches an eyebrow, not having been told about this previously.  
"Oh? And who might that be?"

Bery merely gives her a sly grin.  
"You'll have to wait and see, but I think you'll be quite intrigued."


	35. Frantic traction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Old Republic nor any of the characters that belong to it. All rights reserved for BioWare, Lucasarts and Electronic Arts.**

 _A/N: Here we go, last one. This just ended up being ridiculously long, mostly because there was a lot that I wanted to write, but I wanted the story to end up on a nice number, like 35 or 40. 35 ended up being the closest I could reach._

* * *

As the elevator ascends through the remaining dozen or so levels, up to the rooftop, the couple finally finds themselves stepping out onto one of the more luxurious places in Nar Shaddaa. Servant droids stand ready to take care of their needs, as well as leading them over to a platform that's been sealed off specifically for them – something Bery and her friend arranged together. Once they step out onto it, finding themselves underneath nothing but the yellow and orange sky, the Captain's eyes immediately finds a pair of yellow ones facing her and she breaks out into a bright smile.

"Jovana!"

The huntress grins as she spreads her arms welcomingly.  
"And there we have my sweet lil Captain. Or should I be calling you 'Voidhound' now?"

The strike hits quite well and Bery shows a look of displeasure instead.  
"Ugh, please don't call me that. It's awful enough to get mails about that shit."

Lenorr watches as Jovana chuckles and then embraces the twi'lek, a gesture that Bery willingly returns. It's not just something for show either, with how firmly they hug, she can sense the affection thrown into it.  
"It's good to see you again. I mean, I've seen you around on the bounty boards all over, but nothing beats the real deal."

Bery smirks up at her, and eyes her while they separate. It appears the huntress chose not to wear quite so fancy clothes, something which isn't really surprising anyhow. She's standing in a blue vest with a white short-sleeved shirt underneath and black pants. Compared to the Captain, she's wearing her weapons rather visibly too.  
"Ohh, been checking out my pictures on the boards, have you? Don't need to pine that hard for me, you know, even though I know it's difficult not to."  
Jovana shakes her head and then flicks her forehead quickly.  
"Ow! Hey, that's not very nice!"

"The pain will teach ya to temper your bragging, shorty."  
When she glances at the person behind Bery however, even she is forced to gaze up slightly and she surveys the Sith slowly.  
"Well well, I guess this is the lady I've heard so much about, eh?"

Lenorr tries to stand straighter and clears her throat. Despite how informal it seems to be between them, she's still rather nervous.  
"She's…talked about me a lot? Never really mentioned that."

Jovana tilts her head amusedly.  
"Don't worry, only the good stuff, I promise. For the most part, anyway."  
She takes a few steps closer and reaches out with her hand.  
"Jovana Vlasic, though I'm sure that Bery has been yapping about me all the time. She's my biggest fan and all that."

The twi'lek rolls her eyes, even though they do this all the time.  
"Oh please, get over yourself. Your shine about the Grand Champion thing is dispersing, while my time is now!"

Lenorr gently takes the outstretched hand and shakes it, keeping an even level on the firmness of their grips.  
"Lenorr Evintok. I'm very pleased to finally meet you, miss Vlasic."

"Ah, just Jovana is fine. No need to be all too formal."  
The huntress' gaze quickly falls down to Lenorr's arm instead, seeing the sloped biceps, and her lips turn back up again and then glances over at Bery.  
"Riiight, now I see what this was all about."

Bery quickly looks away, pretending like she doesn't know or understand the implications, while for Lenorr, that's really the case.  
"…excuse me?"

They let go of the handshake, letting Jovana fold her arms.  
"Well, it's just a little something about Bery's preferences."

The Captain coughs loudly, trying to get their attention.  
"Jov, stop it."

It doesn't appear like Jovana intends to, however and while Lenorr looks somewhat confused, she remains interested.  
"You see, during all the years I've known her, there's one thing about a lot of the ladies she's had, which gets her ogling."

"Ugh, do you always need to do this? Do you have to embarrass me?!"

While she's fairly toned herself, her physique isn't quite like Lenorr's, but she lifts an arm and pats her own biceps; of course, with a grin on her lips.  
"The ones with more finely tuned physique just melts her completely."

Bery groans and rubs her forehead in irritation.  
"I hate you. It's not even true! I've had all sorts of girlfriends, not just muscular ones!"

"Tsk, yeah yeah, whatever you say. Pretty sure that rattataki bouncer from a few years back, was more buff than miss Sith here, though."

Lenorr first glances between them, finding their little fight to be rather funny to watch, but soon she feels like she needs to interject.  
"Wait a second, how many girlfriends have you had?"

The Captain appears rather uncertain at this, clearly not wanting to answer it truthfully.  
"Uh, that's…just…  
Not that many."

Jovana snickers slightly and shakes her head.  
"Yeah right."

"…look, it's not important!"  
She then points back at her friend.  
"Besides, she's not one to talk! She's been way worse than me, if we're measuring by quantity."

Jovana just stands there with a smug expression, not about to actually protest nor fight it, but definitely not admitting to it either. Before anyone else manages to get something through, there's another voice, with an enticing and yet sharp tone to the imperial accent, that gets their attentions.  
"That does not really matter anymore, for she's found herself being stuck with just one now."

While they all turn, Bery already knows who it is, even if she's not that thrilled about it. To Lenorr, it's also unpleasantly familiar.  
Both of them lock their eyes upon another human, albeit with lighter skin and black hair, being dressed finer than her partner, in a long and form-fitting black dress. There's a set of pearl earrings hanging from each lobe, but other than that, she's without any other jewelry. She fixed her hair as well though, having it set up in a braided ponytail. Both Bery and Lenorr gaze upon her with surprise, as they're used to seeing this woman in far less formal settings; or rather, not at all. The mechanical eyepatch above her left eye is as unnerving as always, naturally.

"…Cipher Nine?"

Bery quickly shifts back to Lenorr.  
"Wait, you know her?"

Cierah nods faintly, her expression remaining neutral while she walks up to Jovana's side, allowing the huntress to wrap an arm around her.  
"We've been acquainted, yes, but that was a while ago."

Lenorr's thoughts quickly fall back to the mission they performed together, which of course was aimed at the woman she's now with. It's not something she's actually discussed with Bery, and didn't plan to either. Best to keep such things locked away and forgotten, or so she would've hoped.  
"That's uh, that's true. We worked together for a time, with certain imperial business."

That doesn't really suit Bery very well. She knows what Intelligence might be up to, or at least some indications from the scary stories and doesn't really want to think about what Lenorr might've been forced to carry out.  
"Uh okay. Did it go well, at least?"

The agent gazes with her one visible eye at Bery, then slightly at Lenorr, before nodding slowly.  
"I would say it was fairly successful, depending on how you measure it."

It's almost possible to hear Lenorr swallowing, or at the very least visible. Technically, after sort of leaving the Empire, she'd be in even deeper shit with Intelligence.  
"I…believe I concur on that."

The tension in the air is almost palpable, but thankfully, Jovana is there to gently bump her side against Cierah's, throwing the agent out of her focus.  
"Tsk, c'mon babe, relax. They're not our enemies or anything and we're all just here to enjoy a meal together."

For a moment, Cierah appears somewhat annoyed when she looks up at her lover, but that quickly disperses into a faint exhale.  
"…yes, you're right."  
The agent appears to calm herself, at least as much as is possible. Or perhaps she's just pretending to – who knows with these types?  
"Whatever our former dealings entailed, my lord, I can confidently say that we've both moved on to different matters and there's no need to wallow in the past. As my worse-half says, it's best if we just try to enjoy ourselves tonight."

Despite not feeling fully sure on that count, Lenorr tries her best at least and smiles faintly, placing her arms behind her back.  
"I suppose you're right and I believe I'm ready to do the same."

Jovana nods quickly, looking to be pleased with this arrangement.  
"Good, then I think there's just one more thing before we sit down."  
There's a certain smugness to her again and she turns to Bery.  
"You see, even though we agreed that it'd only be the four of us, I decided to take the opportunity and invite another one over, from Hutta."

Bery blinks and then arches an eyebrow, trying to think who that might possible be.  
"What? Erm, okay, but who would really wanna-"

Before she gets any further, she senses how someone grabs her wrists from behind and turns them to her back, so that the person can hold both within one hand.  
"Gotcha."  
The voice is familiar to her, but she doesn't manage to respond either, as she starts squirming when the person's free hand gets to her side and finds just the right spot where she's ticklish, bringing on a full barrage of it.

"Nooo!"  
Bery is torn between laughter and irritated grunts as she knows just who'd do this and be strong enough to hold her like this.  
"I-Ilova, stop it! D-dammit, let me go!"

The tickling continues, giving Lenorr a chance to look at the person who surprised both of them.  
The twi'lek who's gotten behind Bery, is of course somewhat taller than her, dressed in a simple brown jacket and worn grey pants. She's also got a darker shade of blue to her skin than the younger woman, with a headband that appears quite similar to Bery's, but bronze colored instead. With the Captain's futile struggling, it's quite clear that she's stronger too.  
"Coming here and not even giving your big sister a call? This isn't how I raised you!"

Eventually though, Ilova lets her go, with a sly smirk on her lips and Bery takes a few quick steps forward, swirling around and then tries to hit her sister's arm.  
"I thought you were busy, you idiot!"

Ilova doesn't really seem fazed by it and simply shrugs her off.  
"Too busy to meet my sister? C'mon, admit it, you were just trying to avoid me!"  
Her eyes swiftly turn over to the Sith at their side then.  
"And I bet I know why as well."

Lenorr and Bery quickly exchange a glance, both of them feeling rather uncertain how to answer that. It's actually quite true that they've been trying to…postpone interacting with their families. It appears Jovana had other plans for them.  
Bery clears her throat.  
"That's not uh, completely true. It just...I figured we'd meet up with you at a more opportune time."

"Mhm. Like the next century?"  
She slowly eyes the red-skinned woman, folding her arms as she does.  
"My my, you're a big one, aren't ya? I guess that's not too unusual for my lil sis.  
Met some of her girlfriends in the past – beat up a few of them too."  
There's not really any obvious glare to the twi'leks eyes, so she can't know if that's a threat or not.  
"But a Sith? I think that's a first."  
She then offers her hand, surprising the Sith slightly. She also indicates Bery with a nod.  
"I'm Ilova, this little brat's older sister."

"Hey!"

Lenorr tries to send her as friendly of a smile as she can, while taking the hand to gently shake.  
"A pleasure to meet you, miss Ilova. I have heard a bit about you, yes, as well as seen some photos."

The older twi'lek snorts briefly, turning her eyes to Bery.  
"You haven't kept any kids' photos of me, I hope?"

The younger of them doesn't appear that intimidated, of course.  
"What if I have? It's not like you can delete them. I have so many backups, you'll never get 'em all."

Ilova narrows her eyes, but a smile lingers on her lips, then she turns to the rest again.  
"You mind if I take this little bastard away for a while? Need to have a chat."

Jovana nods and smirks widely.  
"Oh please, go right ahead. We'll order in some food and drinks while you're away."  
Before Bery manages to protest, Ilova grabs her wrist and drags her off. Lenorr sort of wants to go with them, but understands they might need some privacy. She's just not all too thrilled that they'll probably talk about her.  
After following them with her gaze for a few moments, she twitches when she hears a whistle and shifts back to Jovana, who motions towards the tables.  
"Let's get to it, shall we?"

"Ah, yes, you're right."  
She follows the two others, as Jovana leads her beloved towards a chair.

The huntress is about to pull it out for her, but Cierah simply rolls her eyes and swats towards Jovana, forcing her to step back, still somewhat amused.  
"I can move it on my own, thank you."

"Just trying to be polite, beautiful."

"No, you're trying to show off, and I'll have none of it."

Lenorr finds their little back and forth quite fascinating, seeing more of how the two of them interact. While Jovana calls a droid over to order their meals and some kind of alcoholic beverage, the Sith's mind is still stuck on her partner.  
"So, Jovana, you and Bery have been friends for a long time, I take it?"

The huntress faces her and nods briefly.  
"Yup, several years now."

"Bery has mentioned that you used to be in a gang together?"

Apparently, that is funny somehow as Jovana snickers a bit.  
"Well, we met through one yeah, but we've been in far more than one."  
She scratches a hand quickly through her red hair.  
"The gang 'politics' or whatever you wanna call it here, isn't so straight forward. There's lots of gangs and even if you start off in one, it's almost inevitable that you'll end up in another eventually. That is if you survive and you're not in one of the really major groups.  
We both met through a street kid-based gang when we were young teenagers. That one was eventually absorbed by another, and then another after that and eventually a syndicate, and so on."  
The droid returns with a few bottles and glasses, but tells them that the food will have to wait a little bit.

Cierah mostly sits quietly and listens, but Lenorr is curious.  
"So it's just been the two of you during all that time?"

"Oh, no no, we've had many friends and close ones throughout the years. Me and Bery were just like, the two who survived the longest together. In the first gang we were in, we weren't even that close. It wasn't until the second one about a year later, that we got closer acquainted. After that, we did a lot of jobs and tasks together; she as the pilot and me as the gunner."  
Jovana smiles somewhat wistfully.  
"Those were good days. I mean, don't get me wrong, there was a lot of shit and danger involved but, compared to the kind of stuff we do now, it was a lot easier to know what to do. A lot of the time, we just had fun really, even if we actually wanted to make names for ourselves."

Bery had told her a few things about their former lives, but nothing like this summary. Someday, she's going to have to ask even more about what they actually went through.  
"How did you get out of it then? So to speak."

The huntress smiles and shrugs, probably feeling it was no big deal.  
"Well you know, we were kinda successful in our gang, so eventually we were sort of group leaders in our own right, meaning we could attain enough credits to try something new. Bery left ahead of me, as she'd managed to attain a ship – the Hypertrail that you've all been hanging out in, actually – but I left soon after."

"And that was it? You just went your separate ways?"

"Pretty much, yeah. It's not like we completely cut ties or anything, but we both felt that we didn't wanna rely too much on each other. Being independent and all that shit."

Lenorr can certainly attest to that quality in Bery, at least.  
"And you know her sisters as well?"

"Oh, of course. I've known her family as long as I've known her, pretty much."  
She smiles wryly with a distant gaze, when thinking of them.  
"The two eldest have always been rather overprotective of Tia'sin. I tried to get her to have some fun with us at times, but that pretty much ended up in death threats from those two."  
Lenorr widen her eyes, while Cierah shakes her head, as if she knew that'd be the case.  
"Ilova though, she's a few years older than us and have always been sort of like a…well, guardian, I guess. She helped guide us at times and knew where to go and what to say. She may look like a brawler, and she is really good at that, but she's usually the brains in whatever group she's in."

Lenorr thoughtfully strokes a hand along one of her facial tendrils, finding that intriguing and also rather frightening. She'll have to deal with that in the future, won't she?  
"From what Bery tells me, she still lives here on Nar Shaddaa?"

"Aye, she does. Or well, I believe she goes back and forth from Hutta and Nar Shaddaa."  
Jovana wets her throat for a moment with a large sip of her drink, before continuing.  
"For several years now, she's been working as a district boss of some kind of subsidiary gang to the Hutt Cartel. She talks to people, try to minimize the fighting and settle disputes between the Cartel, workers and other gangs. From what I hear, she's really well-respected in many regions around here."

She's not sure whether or not that's good to have as a sister-in-law.  
"She does sound like someone with a good heart."

Jovana shrugs faintly.  
"I guess so. Perhaps she's gotten a bit softer since her younger years, but she's always been a talker, really. Probably useful for the Hutts, as things often go down through the route of violence here."  
Of course, that's also something that Jovana has thrived on.

Their conversation settles down for a little bit and all three try some of the drinks that's been ordered in. Somehow, it doesn't actually feel that awkward either, but it's eventually Cierah who ends it.  
"My lord, I have a question of a somewhat personal nature, if you don't mind."

Not exactly what she was ready for, but so far, the agent has been rather quiet and polite.  
"Of course, Cip-…eh, I'm not really sure what you prefer to be called, right now."

The agent glances for a moment at her partner, and they share a knowing look, before getting back to Lenorr.  
"Cierah is a name that I'm fine with using."

"Well then, Cierah, go ahead and ask what you wish."

She places her hands on the table, putting them together slightly.  
"I've followed some of your latest dealings and seen what you've been up to." Of course she has. "While you're still officially affiliated with the Empire, I'm quite aware what your true allegiances are. There's no need to worry, of course, as I don't intend to criticize you. My only question is, if things go awry, are you ready to become an outcast, like your beloved?"

An unexpected inquiry, but not something she hasn't already asked herself. Even right this moment, when she's made her decisions, there's always doubts that are hard to get past.  
"I am, yes. I know it won't be easy and that we'll have to go through a lot of hardship when we do, but as long as I can do it with her, I don't really care anymore. Come what may, I shan't falter."

The bounty hunter raises an eyebrow, finding the line somewhat lame, but Cierah nods slowly, almost appearing as if she appreciates the sentiment.  
"That's good to hear. Not that you wish to leave our home but, that you're ready to take a stand for your principles."

A shared insight, perhaps? There's other things though, that linger on Lenorr's mind.  
"May I ask something of you as well, miss Cierah?"

She lifts her hand invitingly for a moment.  
"I asked something of you, so it would be rude to decline you now. Go ahead, my lord."

Lenorr appears somewhat uncomfortable, not knowing at first how exactly to phrase it.  
"I…don't really know you personally, nor anything about where in the Empire you hail from but, can I assume you're rather well-off?"

Cierah watches carefully and tilts her head curiously.  
"My family has a respected reputation among the higher-ups in the military, yes, but they're not Sith."

"Of course, I assumed as much."  
She's about to continue, but then catches herself.  
"Uh, not that there's anything wrong with that. I respect all citizens of the Empire."  
Jovana smirks at quick step back, but Cierah remains neutral.  
"My question involves your family, though. Have you spoken to them? That is uh, about Jovana here."

She's not sure what it's about, but Jovana turns to Cierah for a moment and nudges the agent playfully with her shoulder and Cierah simply rolls her eye.  
"I have, yes. They have met too."

"Did that meeting go well?"

"Oh, they absolutely love me."  
Jovana smirks, but her voice drips with sarcasm.

That may perhaps not be the best of signs. Cierah doesn't really wish to indulge in private matters such as this, but regarding Lenorr, she's quite sure what it's about.  
"It was not the best of initial confrontations, no, but with a bit of persuasion and time, they've sort of come to change their minds."

"They've accepted her?"

Cierah glances down at the table for several seconds and then tilts her head back and forth once.  
"Not sure if I'd say it's come that far, but we're working on it, let's say."

That's better than no hope at all, in Lenorr's eyes. Jovana nods her way.  
"I'm guessing you haven't talked to yours about Bery yet?"

Lenorr feels unsure and starts fidgeting a bit.  
"…no, I haven't. I'm not even sure how to approach it, with them."

The agent lingers on her thoughtfully, knowing full well why she'd say that.  
"The Evintok family are well-respected in the Empire and you've worked long for that reputation; I can see why you'd come to hesitate in this matter."

Jovana snorts shortly and shakes her head.  
"Don't let that discourage you though. If you can't stand up for yourself and the people you care for, what's even the point of being with anyone?"

Cierah nods in agreement.  
"I concur. You probably already know that they'll protest and argue why it's wrong, but if what I've heard about your family is correct, then they will relent when they see the truth of your passions."

Lenorr shifts between the two of them, somewhat amazed by their eager calls for bravery.  
"Perhaps…you're right. I will admit that I've been fearful of their reaction and I know it will be a struggle to get in between them, but…I do not wish to break ties with them completely."

Jovana folds her arms and flashes a faint grin.  
"Then get up to 'em as soon as you can, and shove it in their faces. If they've got any honor at all, they'll accept you when the time is right."

The agent groans slightly at the way her girlfriend expresses herself.  
"As long as you don't do it too stupidly, yes."

Jovana turns to her then, instead.  
"What do you mean? That's not stupid, that's love, baby."

Cierah rolls her eye again.  
"In the Empire, we value respect for our family and our parents especially. Being rude won't really help."

A sly smirk creeps back up on Jovana and she slowly strokes a hand in around her lover's waist, leaning very close.  
"Mm, don't even pretend like you dislike all the rude stuff I've got."

While she doesn't push the huntress away, Cierah still keeps her eyes to the other side, pretending like she doesn't care.  
"If you wish to keep telling yourself that, go right ahead."

Jovana gives her a self-assured gaze and then leans in to nibble softly at the other woman's neck, placing her lips along the way, through indulgent kisses as well. Lenorr watches the two of them for a moment, but once Cierah closes her eye in enjoyment, she politely looks away. Hopefully, the two sisters will return soon.

* * *

Passing through the top level of massive skyscraper, the two twi'leks eventually find a good spot where they can be alone, around a balcony area. They see thousands or more flying vehicles go around the lanes below them and the twinkling of lights from windows, stop signs, street lamps, cars and more. They give it a little bit of time, simply taking the sights in, while both of them rests against the railing. Bery has both of her elbows against it, while Ilova mostly leans sideways towards it. She also eyes her little sister, seeing her in the fancy clothes she's purchased for this event.

"So, you're going up in the galaxy now, eh? Or at least, in certain parts of it."

Bery smiles, snorting softly as she shakes her head.  
"I dunno about that. I think mostly people would still call me one of the scum in the galaxy."

Getting a bit closer, Ilova runs one of her hands along Bery's lekkus, wondering if she got them buffed somehow before coming here.  
"Tsk, don't give me that. You think I haven't heard how your name is spoken right now in and around the underworld?"

Despite what she said, she still flashes a somewhat proud grin.  
"You have? Well, not gonna say that I didn't do anything to earn that. Some things are a bit exaggerated, though."

"I assume that the part about taking down the Voidwolf is real?"

"Oh, hell yes! Messing that guy's face up is one of the most satisfying things I've ever done. I mean, not that it was a perfect job, but it was a spectacular effort, really."

Having expected such confidence, Ilova simply shakes her head.  
"Just don't get too cocky, okay? I know how excited you can get and this is major news. I don't want you to go and do something stupid."

Bery arches one of her eyebrows, then moves her hips to bump them slightly against her sister.  
"Hey, you should be happy for me! I'm a bigshot in the galaxy now. Ain't no one gonna mess with me and my family!"

Ilova gives her a smirk back and then starts rubbing her head a bit more forcefully, to mess with her.  
"What did I say about that confidence, stupid?"

Bery's headband slides off slightly, down over her eyes, meaning she has to move away and put it back up.  
"Hey, watch it!"

The older sister leans towards the railing again, putting her elbow against it and placing her chin in her palm.  
"I will admit that it's sort of impressive, though. Never thought I'd hear my sister's name as the one the Hutts are most excited about talking to. I mean really, I _never ever_ thought that'd happen. Not in a million years."

While she continues to smirk, Bery turns to pout with folded arms towards her.  
"You have like no faith in my abilities whatsoever!"

"That's not true. I was sure you'd able to stay alive because you're so quick to escape."  
Bery rolls her eyes, but Ilova soon turns more somber.  
"Although to be honest, I'd prefer if you just stopped right now and got out of this. I can't protect you out there, and now you'll have the attention of pretty much the worst people around.

Isn't that how she's had it pretty much this entire time? As usually, Ilova underestimates her capabilities and her talent for making useful friends. She closes the vicinity between them and places a hand above her sister's.  
"C'mon Ilova, you don't need to think that way. I've been doing this for ages now, and I know how to take care of myself."

"You say that, but how many times haven't I pulled you out of trouble, huh? Even after you leave Nar Shaddaa, I still have to do that shit, whenever you get in over your head again."

"I-it doesn't happen that often! Give me some credit!"  
She tilts her head and smiles somewhat wistfully.  
"Besides, I've got another lady now, who's very capable of protecting me. Done so a few times already."

If she was somber before, Ilova now appears far more skeptical instead.  
"Yeah…about that. Are you really sure you're ready to commit to another?"

"What do you mean?"

There's all too many questions she has about this. While Ilova has heard about their little duel before, that they'd actually be together was fairly recent news to her when Jovana presented them.  
"I think you know what I mean. Like, what happened to that pretty mirialan girl you had hanging around last year, huh?"

Quickly tearing herself from Ilova's gaze, Bery instead looks down at the cityscape below once more, showing a bit of uncertain with how she scratches the back of her other hand.  
"Oh, you know…we uh, had some fun for a while but felt like it wasn't really meant to be, that's all."

Just what Ilova had predicted and she sighs faintly.  
"And now you think a Sith is just what's right for you, then?"

Grimacing, Bery doesn't really like that implication, as if she can't make a serious adult decision.  
"Listen, it's not like you think! This isn't just some fling; me and Lenorr's bond is…different than the others I've been with."

Ilova snorts and shakes her head briefly.  
"I've heard you say that three times before."

"Oh c'mon, that is not true!"

"It probably is, though."  
She leans closer and places a hand on Bery's shoulder.  
"I just don't want to see you get hurt because you got in with the wrong kind of people, Bery. I've heard what the Empire does and I'm sure you have as well. You gotta be real sure about this before you make that kind of decision, you know."

Bery nibbles her own lip for a little bit, uncertain if she really wants to proclaim it. She feels it in her heart, but it's always difficult to speak from the gut when it's something too serious. But if she doesn't show sincerity in this, will Ilova ever care?  
Her eyes shift back up to her sister's.  
"I am sure, Illy. The stuff she and I have gone through…it's just, some real life changing things. It's made me think of, you know…whether I should really contemplate a permanent future with her."

The older twi'lek is taken somewhat aback by this, widening her eyes. Bery's facial expression doesn't give any hints of doubts.  
"…shit."

"Yeah, so I'm not joking around. I love her and she's fucking amazing on so many levels. The fact that she's Sith…I dunno, to me it just makes her even more charming and loveable. She's different and she really cares too. The way she stands by me and gives her support is beyond what anyone except you and Tia has done. Well, maybe Risha, Jovana and a few other close friends, but Lenorr is definitely among that group now."

Ilova remains unsure about it, but this development might at least have some potential.  
"You sure that…her family and the Empire would show you the same courtesy, though? It is a pretty big step."

Appearing distant for a moment, Bery shrugs soon after.  
"Who gives a shit? As long as she's there, they can say whatever the fuck they want."

Throwing caution and decency to the wind – yeah, that's what she'd expect from Bery and maybe it's not such a bad thing either. After a few reflective seconds, Ilova erupts into a soft bit of laughter. She then shakes her head and moves that hand around both of Bery's shoulders and kisses the top of her head quickly.  
"You're crazy, you know that?"

Bery exposes a faint grin to her.  
"Would you expect anything less?"

"Obviously not. Well, if you intend to do this, you've got my support as you already know."  
Of course she does, but appreciates the gesture nevertheless. The two of them lean their heads against the other, closing their eyes.  
"Whatever happens, if you need me, I'm always there for you."

"Mm, I know. Thanks Illy, you're the best."

"Haven't I always been?"  
Bery chuckles faintly as well, but adds nothing to it. They let this moment linger for a little while longer, until Ilova thinks it's time.  
"Right, shall we head back to 'em? Time to see what this Sith of yours has to say for herself."

"Okay, but…try to be a little bit nice, at least?"

"No promises."

* * *

Once the twi'leks return, they join the others at the table just in time for their meals to be served. While Bery naturally sits down next to Lenorr and plants a kiss on her cheek, Ilova places herself on the side as she finds a spot in between the two couples. There's a short and mostly friendly argument between Jovana and Bery, before the oldest twi'lek decides it's time to stick her nose into it.

"So, Lenorr was it?"

The Sith is just about to take a sip of her drink, and decides to add a bit of a larger amount before she responds.  
"Yeah, that's right."

Ilova leans back in her seat and puts down her cutlery for the moment. The others strap themselves in for what's to come.  
"I will admit that I don't know much about the actual structure of the Empire but, you are some kind of Lord there or something?"

Lenorr clears her throat in preparation.  
"That's uh, correct. I carry the rank of a Lord, which is a respected one among my peers. It's not the very top, of course, but still commendable."

Bery glances at her playfully.  
"Her full title would actually be 'Lord Tremor'."

"…Bery…"

Ilova peers between them, somewhat confused.  
"…Tremor?"

The Sith sighs briefly, hoping it won't go too far with the teasing this time. There's some parts in her that wishes that the two sisters aren't the same.  
"Many Sith gain a sort of new name along with their title. My superior suggested Tremor and I accepted it, as it was an honor."

"Right. Is that supposed to be intimidating or…?"

"That's sort of the idea, yes. It is meant to be infused with some amount of power and meaning that helps build your reputation."

When Ilova peers at her, the gaze is distant and slightly skeptical.  
"Okay, well to each their own, I guess."  
The twi'lek lifts her cutlery again, slicing up her food a bit, but doesn't eat it just yet.  
"Is your family anything special as well?"

Lenorr shares a look with Bery, who doesn't give any warning signs as of yet.  
"We do have a rather rich history, yes and respect among our society."

Ilova doesn't have her eyes up right now, focusing on the plate.  
"Did your family have slaves?"

Ah, and there it is. She figured that this topic might be raised during the evening, as soon as she realized that Bery's sister would be here. In fact, she's still a bit surprised that Bery hasn't wanted to talk more of it.  
"A lot of our people do have slaves, yes."

There's a slight narrowing of Ilova's eyes.  
"I was talking about your family in particular."

Lenorr licks her lips quickly, feeling how they've dried up.  
"They did have-…do have slaves, yes."

"Any twi'leks?"

She sighs briefly. The topic of slaves hasn't always been a difficult one. When she was younger, it was sort of just something she expected – they were there and she had to deal with them just like with anyone else. It's later in life that she started questioning it, especially when serving next to former ones.  
"…aye, we did have a few. They…they were not treated poorly, though."  
Not really a justification, but she has to say something. Perhaps it just makes things worse.

Eventually, Ilova peers back up again, staring at the Sith.  
"So, with that in mind, how do you expect your family to react when you come home with a twi'lek girlfriend? I've heard more than enough how it is for our people in your society."

Lenorr searches her thoughts and shakes her head.  
"It is…frowned upon, yes and that is most likely the reaction we will get from my family but, it does not matter. I will stand by Bery, as always."

The Captain smiles faintly at her, placing a hand gently over Lenorr's, but Ilova isn't so easily convinced.  
"Oh yeah? Even through marriage?"

And she was just feeling confident in what she's said, something which is immediately slapped back with those words.  
"I…that's uh, perhaps a bit more of a difficult subject. It is possibly somewhat early to speak of that yet."

Ilova shakes her head then.  
"Ah, here it comes, the backtracking. You've got the guts to say you like her, but you need your parent's say-so to go the whole way."

This isn't something that Lenorr feels is completely fair. This woman doesn't even know her that well.  
"That's not…that's not true. I love her."

Ilova's glare intensifies as she leans forward on the table, an arm placed over it.  
"Oh yeah? You're saying you'd be ready to tell your family to fuck off if they refuse to accept that you two should be together?"  
The thought of actually being so disrespectful to her family is quite a frightening one actually, and so she hesitates.  
"Yeah, I didn't think so. That's just how it is with you Sith – you dare to fight for your home and face your enemies, but when standing up for something that you believe in, which might be inconvenient, you lose your spine."

Whether she actually knows this or just tries to rile her up, doesn't really matter, for it succeeds either way and Lenorr frowns, finally finding some courage.  
"You're wrong! I would stand up for her, through hardship and against all odds."

"Sure, you're saying that now, but-"

 _"_ _No!"  
_ Her sharp tone echoes out over the area, silencing and even surprising the other couple across the table.  
"I am serious about this, more so than you might ever know. If I must tell my parents off and curse their existence, then so be it. I won't let that stop us."

Even Bery feels it's going a bit far now, but she doesn't really want to throw herself in between this…fight, or whatever it is.  
"So, you'd leave everything behind, tear all contacts apart and burn all bridges for her? That's what you might be doing, after all."

"Yes, I would."  
Lenorr's fists are somewhat clenched as she leans over the table as well, meeting the challenge head on.  
"Nothing and no one will get in between us, for as long as we love each other – this I swear."

Ilova allows the hardened silence to linger for a bit longer, until she feels it's time to emit a short laughter and break out into a slight smile again.  
"Well what do you know; maybe you've got a bit of a spine after all."  
She grabs her glass and takes a quick sip, before nodding with appreciation.  
"I like that."

Bery breaths out in relief as she hears it and Lenorr settles down as well, long enough for the Captain to intervene.  
"Okay, great, can you two stop messing around now? I appreciate you defending our relationship, babe, but let's try to keep things calm, alright?"

Lenorr nods slightly and strokes her hand to envelop one of her partner's, lifting it up to kiss the back of it slightly. Despite the silly gesture, Bery still appears to like it. Ilova smirks and shakes her head when she sees it.  
"Don't even try it, you little brat. I can see that you love how passionate she gets about this."

Bery glares at her and then shakes her head.  
"Don't judge me! Sure, I enjoy it, but it's just because she's mine and I like that she knows that."

The Sith appears slightly amused when she hears this.  
"And yet, you don't get as appreciative when it comes to children."

Ilova snaps to it and arches an eyebrow.  
"…come again?"

Across the table, Jovana's lips part into a faint grin.  
"Heh, here we go."

Bery exhales deeply, while Lenorr nods quickly.  
"Bery is not all too fond of getting children. She doesn't really want any, or so she claims."

Ilova stops, then tilts her head back and forth.  
"Well, I suppose you don't have to get any right now as it's still somewhat early, but in a few years."

The Captain doesn't appear all too fond of hearing such a claim.  
"Excuse me? There's not going to be any children, ever. _Period._ "

To Jovana, it's amusing how the table went from a battle between Ilova and Jovana, to one between the sisters. She's seen quite a few of these in the past.  
"Uhh, what? You think you can rob me of the chance to become an aunt? I don't think so, little sis."

"What the fuck? This isn't about you, Illy! This is my life and I don't want any brats in _my life!"_

Ilova frowns deeply and crosses her arms.  
"Don't be so selfish, dammit! You think I raised you to be such a dismissive woman? You've got the opportunity to build a family."

"Yeah well, what if I don't want to? It's not my fucking duty! Besides, there's Tia."

At that, Ilova nods in agreement at least.  
"Well yeah, but I'm already expecting that to go through."  
Somehow, Lenorr has the distinct certainty that the youngest sister wouldn't appreciate how they appear to decide so easily for her.  
"But that doesn't mean you can just skip past that yourself."

"Hey, there's not just two of us! I don't see you hurrying to become a mother either."

Ilova tilts her head with a look of doubt.  
"Yeah, because I already raised the two of you; don't need to do it again. Besides, I've got a career to think of."

Bery spreads her arms to accent her point, while looking confused.  
"Uh hello, who's the hotshot in the galaxy right now? Who's got the chance to build something massive and lucrative? That's right, this amazing genius right here!"  
She points back at herself with her thumbs.

The older sister puts her fist over her mouth, holding in a bit of laughter.  
"Yeah, sure, because that'll last for very long. It'll crumble in a few years and you'll come to your senses and settle down. You've got someone for that now anyway."

The Captain tries her very best to glare at her as much as possible.  
"You're the worst, you know that right?"  
She swiftly swirls her gaze to Jovana.  
"Back me up here, Jov! I know you wouldn't step down so easily."

Jovana smiles wryly, but raises her hands defensively as well.  
"Whoa, buddy, keep me out of this, please."

While she gazes amusedly between them, she shakes her head at Bery as well.  
"Jovana knows better than to question me, Bery. You should know that by now."  
She then indicates Lenorr, with a far less hostile glance than previously.  
"I'll be trusting you to back her up and make sure she doesn't do anything too crazy before she realizes that being this mega crime lord is a stupid endeavor."

Lenorr shares her expression and nods.  
"Of course, I'll stand by her and make sure nothing happens to her. Well, nothing all too bad anyhow; it's a little bit difficult to keep her completely away from trouble."

Not feeling happy in the slightest about this, Bery glares and points between them  
"You two aren't allowed to meet anymore. I'm banning it right now."

Most of the rest of the table erupt into some laughter then; even Cierah's lips curl up somewhat. Once they calm down, Ilova's eyes have more warmth in them when she smiles at Lenorr.  
"You're not as bad as I thought. We should do this again sometime. I mean, who knows; perhaps our two families could have some kind of meeting at some point in the future."

That prospect is a rather distant one as of right now, but it is also pleasant to think about. Lenorr shares a smile and nods eagerly.  
"I certainly hope so. I'd love for you to meet my parents and siblings. At the very least, I hope to meet with all of you three sisters sometime."

Ilova nods in agreement, but then snaps her fingers.  
"Oh yeah, that reminds me."  
She grabs her glass and raises it in somewhat of a toast.  
"Welcome to the family."

* * *

After several more hours of pleasant conversation, along with many drinks and delicious food, they all finally decide to separate. Cierah and Jovana heads off towards a room they rented for the night, while Ilova decides to stay in an apartment she has a few miles to the north. Not before she manages to give both Bery and Lenorr a tight hug each, of course. The conclusion to why both receive one, probably has to do with that she might've had a few more drinks than anticipated.

The Captain and Sith leaves with the same kind of cab that they arrived in and travels back towards the spaceport. Her team are all at different locations right now, but Bery would never go anywhere without the Hypertrail. She's seen too much with her baby, to ever leave it to anyone else.  
While they're both drunk, there's also a cloud of exhaustion lingering over them. It took a lot of energy out of them, more so than one might've thought. As they sit in the backseat, now caring a lot less about their appearances, Bery is pretty much lying right on top of her beloved's chest, enjoying the feeling of those strong arms around her.

While they're somewhat tired, it's not enough that they'll doze off just yet.  
"That went a lot better than I had considered."

Lenorr has her slightly blurry vision gazing out the window, and at the different vehicles whirling past them outside.  
"With your sister, you mean?"

Bery nods and nuzzles against the chest, rather pleasantly.  
"Mhm. It went off to a bad start, but she liked you a lot more than I thought possible."

Thinking back to their long conversation makes Lenorr smile.  
"I liked her too. She's very spirited and confident, knowing what she wants and just how to get people talking."

"Mm, she's always been like that. Goes along with how she works, I guess."

Her gaze falls down to Bery and she strokes a hand slowly and affectionately along one of the blue lekkus.  
"Did she really raise the two of you?"

Their voices are somewhat slurred, but not enough so that they can't actually speak properly.  
"Yeah, pretty much. Well, I guess half raised by her and half by the streets. Even before mom died, she had to do a lot of that, as mom was working all the time. She had to grow up rather quickly and, well, she's sort of learned how to deal with people, to protect us and prevent too much shit from pouring down on us. It's why she didn't need to do the same kind of stuff that mom did, because she knew how to establish herself with the gangs."

She saw and heard more than enough of that during their talks, and might understand why she's done well here. For a moment though, Lenorr smirks at the thought of another point.  
"I wonder how she feels about all those mean things you said to her, then."

Bery opens her eyes and peers up with a raised eyebrow, while her head remains on Lenorr. She then smiles and snickers a bit.  
"Pft, that's just how we do things, babe. She knows just how much I love and appreciate her. Don't need me telling her outright."

Of course, Lenorr is aware of this, but found it amusing nonetheless.  
"It was fun to see how the two of you interact. I look forward to experiencing more of it in the future. Well, sort of."

Something else makes Bery chuckle then.  
"Yeah and it'll also be fun to see what'll happen if your family meets with her. Not sure that they can actually handle the full fury that is my big sister."

That makes Lenorr's lips curl up again.  
"Tsk, are you saying you don't believe my family are as fierce?"

"Oh, I'm sure they are, but my sister is like, on another level. Even some Hutts have been taken aback, you know."

Lenorr laughs light and shakes her head.  
"I don't doubt it. Not after what I saw tonight, anyway."  
She feels how one of Bery's lekkus twitches delightfully under her ministrations to it and she tilts her head.  
"But hey, what do you want to do next? After we've left Nar Shaddaa, I mean."

Bery lifts her head away a bit then, blinks and arches an eyebrow.  
"Hmm, you don't think it's kind of late to think about that shit now?"

Having just let it slip out of her mouth and not really having anything to add, she just nods slowly.  
"I suppose so, yes."

"Don't worry though, I'm sure we'll think of something. The shady parts of the galaxy are probably still reeling after Voidwolf's defeat, so we'll have a lot to work on."  
Playfully, she lifts a hand and makes a sweeping motion out towards the window.  
"It's just waiting for us to get over there and mess it all up."  
Peering at her skeptically, Lenorr soon erupts into another fit of laughter, wondering just how all the others in her business will really take to someone with Bery's personality.  
That soon turns to her being surprised, when Bery sends her a mischievous look, quickly before moving to straddle her lap.  
"First though, I think I need to make a mess out of you."

Lenorr eyes her doubtingly, and because of the previous drinks, she's not sure if Bery is joking or actually trying to start something.  
"…really? Here, right now?"

The twi'lek leans closer, smirking as she bumps their noses together, leaving their mouths but a breath away from one another.  
"Mhm. Not like it matters, right? Only the droid driver will see."

She places a slow and faint kiss on Lenorr's lips, which is of course recuperated, making Lenorr slide her hands up on Bery's thighs, despite it all.  
"But…what if there's like, secret cameras watching us and recording all this?"

A pretty silly thought, sure, but it's the best she could think of right now. That doesn't appear to make any of the lust in Bery's eyes disperse and she's already trying to untangle Lenorr's robes.  
"Well, then I guess there'll be another fun scandal for people to talk about on the HoloNet, right?"

Not wanting any more interruptions, she presses her lips against Lenorr's, and somewhat awkwardly shoves her tongue in through the gap to play with the other. Both of them are too intoxicated and aroused to really care, and soon enough, the Sith moves to lie down on their seats, while running her hands up Bery's skirt.  
Who cares about scandals anyway, when their very union shatters all too many conventions?

* * *

 _A/N: And that's the end of this fic._  
 _If anyone actually read all this and what came before it, that's rather impressive. You must really hate yourself!_

 _Also, if there's anyone out there who actually cares about these two, I suppose I should mention that I do have plans to write more about them, just not in a separate story. This one was always meant to establish the way they got together (and I suppose it got a bit out of hand), so that I can write alternating chapters regarding all my characters and pairings in the future. There'll be more family stuff with Bery and Lenorr. Probably._


End file.
